The way of Life
by MidnightWinterRain
Summary: He's a famous model with everything he ever needed, and he's bored. Enter a happy waiter, joyful with life and no worries. When they meet it's only the beginning of something new. Yullen. A/U. OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises at every corner

**…**

**..**

**.**

Super model Kanda Yuu was having one of those days, he really believed he's surrounded by worthless and pathetic idiots. Why? Simple. Everyone around him were acting like complete idiots.

It started this morning, when Kanda was rudely awoken at eight in the morning by none other than his manager slash step father, well Kanda would rather die than call Froi Tiedoll his father.

As Kanda opened the door to his luxurious apartment, Tiedoll had told him to get ready because he had a photo shoot. Kanda simply stared at the man before glaring full heartily.

"What the fuck do you mean a shoot?" Kanda angrily asked barely starting to awake, something Tiedoll knew would only get worst.

Tiedoll already knowing Kanda knew his way. "You see Yuu-kun," the older man started while completely ignoring the deadly glare directed his way.

"I got a call this morning asking to please have you at the photo shoot at nine, they decided to move the date sooner since you know how popular you are," the glasses wearing man explain to a now fully awaken Kanda.

After a while of talking, Tiedoll managed to pursue Kanda and got him ready for a day at work.

That was only the beginning of Kanda's problem, but still they drove to the location where he would spend most of his suppose day off.

0o0o0o0o

As Kanda got ready, he was told by the photographer that he would be modeling along side a few other models, for a couple of poses which did not sit well with Kanda. He really didn't like people getting in his personal space, and that space was pretty large.

After changing, he stepped in the set and began to pose while hopping everything would end soon.

Only two models joined him but it still bothered him. He didn't like people – model or not – to flirt with him when he worked. He only focused on the camera and ignored everyone else.

He wished the photo shoot would have taken place at the Black Order building, where Bak would be the one taking the pictures, but since it was all unplanned he just went along with everything.

Kanda only tried to model inside the B.O building and to his somewhat acceptable photographer Bak. Unlike others, Bak would only focus on his work and not ogle at Kanda through the camera lens.

He sighed softly and kept trying to ignore the hot gazes around him. _Ignore the rest. _After a while it was time to change setting and clothing.

"Alright Kanda please unbutton your shirt and get ready for some water." The photographer said as he adjusted his camera. Kanda simply raised an eyebrow, but soon remembered the early heads up Tiedoll gave him and comply.

As they sprayed water on his hair and shirt, he felt the white fabric sticking to him like a second skin, it was somewhat uncomfortable. After they thought it enough water everyone on the set except for Kanda left. The model continue posing now really hoping the shoot would end sooner.

To his annoyance – or luck – the lights went off, just as he needed only thirty more pictures. It was very dim and because of that the photographer didn't see a cord laying around, tripped with his camera and breaking it as he landed on the floor.

"Well this is just great," Kanda mummer under is breath. He decided to find a towel since he was feeling a bit cold.

As he sat on a chair, someone told him it was fine to leave seeing how they couldn't fix the lighting problem, and the camera would take time to fix. Without being told twice Kanda decided to leave, only to hear that they didn't what him gone anymore.

_To hell with you people, __h_e thought getting really irritated. He took his black leather jacket, send a text to Tiedoll and left the building not feeling like sticking around.

With all the hurry on getting out he didn't even bothered changing into a new shirt. He still had his damp shirt under his jacket, Kanda simply shrugged it off. _Whatever_.

He took a wool cap from inside his jacket, tucked his long hair in and adjusted his sunglasses on his face. He decided to walk home feeling the need for some fresh air. Tiedoll would bring his car back later.

He looked around and was glad people didn't recognize him. It would be a pain to be stalk or worst get chase by a stampede of crazy people.

Being famous wasn't all that fabulous especially when Kanda wanted to just be a normal street-walker. He shoved his hands inside his pockets and took his route.

* * *

Allen felt that today was a wonderful Saturday. Work was good as always, the costumers were polite and simply made everything around him much easier.

He has worked as a waiter at Jeri's Café for the past year and a half since he arrived in Japan. He liked his working place and got along really well with his employer Jeri, and the rest of the staff.

As a waiter Allen believed that he wouldn't make enough money, to his surprise he did. Not only was his paycheck enough to sustain him, but the tips he was getting were surprisingly a great amount. People really seemed to like him and he didn't complain.

At first he thought his looks would have made it hard for him to find a job, but people actually seemed to be attracted to his unique hair. His personality was another of his trait people really like and he was glad.

Many of the costumers at the Café came regularly not only for the delicious food and drinks they served, but to see Allen as well. He actually felt flatter about it.

His work wasn't that difficult so he could work and go to school as well. During the weekdays he worked after school and during the weekends it was full-time. Somewhere between those days he had off. Today he work from ten in the morning until eight at night.

Buzz. Buzz.

_'Allen you out?' _It was Lavi messaging him.

_'Yes why?'_

_'Just checking. Its getting late.' __And it was. _

"_I know I'm waiting for the bus.'_

_'Want me to pick you up?'_

_'No it's fine I'm sure you're busy with your grandpa.'_

_'How you know? Panda here has me as a secretary. Help!'_

He shook his head and smile thinking how Lavi might be hiding from Bookman while messaging him.

_'You better finish whatever you're doing before lazing around you know how he gets.'_

_'But Allen its a Saturday night and I'm filing out papers that is not cool.' __He could actually see Lavi's whining face._

_'Quit complaining you know Fō is also busy tonight.'_

He heard a noise and was glad to see the bus arrive. He payed and took his seat while waiting for Lavi's replay.

_'Yeah well at least she's enjoying her activities no one is forcing her.'_

_'Well how hard is filing papers?' __It made Allen wonder to himself about that to._

_'Not so much actually its just boring.'_

_'You better finish if you want your grandpa to let you out next week for our Friday night.'_

_'Alright only because your asking nicely.'_

That made Allen roll his eyes.

_'Text you tomorrow.'_

_'Kay' night Allen.'_

_'Good night Lavi' __A f_ew minutes later he arrived at his stop.

As he got out he noticed someone on the bench, by the looks he knew it was a man. The person was laying down, Allen looked at the bus and then back at the person.

Thinking that man might lose the bus, Allen slowly approached the laying figure to tell him to wake up before the bus left.

"Hey there," Allen started not knowing how to go about this. "Sir the bus might leave," he spoke a bit louder, but the person made no movement. So he tried shaking slightly and that only got him a small grunt.

Getting a bit irritated he shook a bit harder. "Sir the bus-" said transportation made a noise and Allen saw it leave.

Alright so the bus left and the man wouldn't wake up. _Wait what if he's drunk? _It crossed through Allen's head. Well he has dealt with a drunk person for almost half of his life so there was no fear there. He decided to still wake the person up seeing that a bench is not where someone should sleep.

His hand reach to shake the man when his phone vibrated distracting him, his hand instead of taking the shoulder touched something really warm dare he say hot. "He's burning up."

He touched the person's forehead fully and yes the man had a fever, just now Allen notice that the person was shaking.

With some difficulties, Allen manage to get the man to a standing position and help him walk. He wrapped an arm around the person's upper torso whilst the man held on Allen by the shoulder.

The usually five-minute walk from the bus stop was faster since Allen had someone with him. He was in a hurry.

He used the building's elevator and got to his floor. He would usually use the stairs but not today. Allen didn't know why he was helping this person, but being a kind warmhearted person that he is, Allen couldn't just leave someone in that kind of state.

0o0o0o0o

He manage to open the front door of his apartment and found the light switch in the small hallway. Making his way to the living room, Allen located the second light switch. He slowly settled the man on the coach and went to his room for a quick change of clothing.

After he finished, Allen got some medicine, two rag towels and a bowl with cold water. He took his place next to the man after he had everything he needed.

Now that he could see the man clearly, Allen could say the person looked no older than Allen.

He tried to wake the young man until he saw that two pair of eyes briefly open before they closed back. Somehow he manage to get the man to drink the medicine with some water.

He decided to take the wool cap off the young man's head and noticed that his long dark hair is damp, but not only at the bangs his whole hair's damped.

He tried to take the ravenette's jacket off only to find that the man's shirt damped as well. That made Allen slight confuse. _What was he doing?_

Knowing it was bad to be in wet clothes, Allen went to a nearby closet where he had some of Lavi's clothes. With some difficulties he manage to get the shirt on and was glad that only the shirt was damp.

Tucking him with a blanket Allen went to work and tried to get the fever down. He knew it would take a while until that would happen. An hour passed and it seemed that the medicine and the cold rag was working, the fever was going down.

"Meow."

Allen looked down to see a small furry yellow ball coming near him. "Tim," he greeted his small kitten that slowly approached.

"Sorry I'm late. I found someone on the way home." Allen saw Timcanpy jump from the floor to the coffee table until he reached the armrest of the sofa. The kitten curious looked down at what had his owner so busy with.

The two observed the sleeping figure now that the fever was fully down. The young man no longer shivered and was sleeping soundly.

Allen gathered every material he worked with before going to the kitchen. He fed Tim and decided to take a hot shower.

As he was leaving, Allen glanced back at the ravenette then went to his room to rest as well. Once he finished his shower he got ready for bed. Tim took his usually place inside his small basket on one of Allen's night stand.

"Good night Tim."

"Meow."

The lamp was turn off and the two drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first story. Been wanting to upload it but didn't seem to hav****e time.**

**Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think about it. **

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new face

**…**

**..**

**.**

Slowly and cautiously Kanda opened his eyes. He stared at the white ceiling for a few seconds before lifting himself up.

He rested his back on the arm of the white couch he was sitting on. He already knew that wherever he was it wasn't his apartment or Tiedoll's house. For some reason he looked down at his hands and was glad to see that his wrist weren't bonded.

He decided to look around to know better about his surroundings. Well the place seemed smaller than his apartment. That he knew for sure.

The walls were white like the ceiling, there were two white couches the one that he was siting on was the largest and the smaller one was opposite from him. There was a small dark wooden coffee table between the coaches, and a television in front of the coffee table only a few feet away.

Pastel color drapes hang around at the windows. The floor's made out of light wood and there was a dark brown rug underneath him. He looked straight a head to see an opening probably leading to the front door.

To his right was a hallway and behind him was another opening that seems to lead to the kitchen. Moving just a little he could manage to see the dining table.

The thing that caught Kanda's attention were the many plants around. Counting them Kanda came up with eight. The plants gave the place a nice look.

Now that he knew what was around him, Kanda wonder who the owner of the apartment would be. He didn't really know why he was just sitting and looking around.

Kanda would have gotten up the second he opened his eyes and taken his leave, but he just couldn't do that. Why? It was probably do to the dream or illusion he saw when the wasn't feeling well. He still couldn't put his finger on what it was but he wanted to find out.

He remember no feeling well as he was making his way to his apartment. His vision became blurry and felt out of breath. He thought he would have frozen on the spot as he felt really cold.

Somehow he manage to find a place and tried to catch his breath then everything went black. Somewhere between the darkness he saw a figure that seemed almost like an angel. The thought made him slightly shiver.

Kanda shifted and now was facing the other couch still lost in his thoughts. He heard the sound of a kettle going off and quickly looked to where the noise came, and that was the kitchen. He listen closely and heard small noises.

He sat there staring at the kitchen entrance for a while until finally someone come out. For the life of him, Kanda couldn't seem to looked away from the small figure that made his way out until he stop just a few feet away.

"Ah you're awake."

After a few seconds of silence the boy spoke. Kanda wasn't really listening he was simply – and openly – staring at the person in front of him.

Kanda looked at the boy fully from his strange and unique hair color, to this large stormy gray eyes that seem to stare directly at Kanda's soul.

He looked lower to the small yet plump pink lips the boy had and his high cheekbones. His eyes wander further down to the pale creamy neck that exposed itself from the slightly open white button shirt, until he reach his collarbone.

After his eyes made their way down and stop once they reach the boys feet, Kanda looked up to the boys face and answered. "Yes a minute ago."

He saw the boy take a seat on the other couch. "How are you feeling?" Kanda still just looked at the younger teen because for the first time in his life, Kanda Yuu is drawn and attracted to someone so strongly.

"Better," the boy nodded as he took a sip of his drink

"I'm glad after the way I found you last night," he said and Kanda was surprise that such small and frail looking person was able to carry him.

"Where did you find me?" Kanda asked not really remembering where he had ended up the night before.

"At a bus stop, I was getting out when I saw you laying on a bench," Kanda couldn't believe it. He, Kanda Yuu laying on a bench where anybody could have lifted him up and taken him to some strangers house and he couldn't have done nothing.

Well the boy was a stranger, but this boy was normal around him and wasn't all over him because he was famous.

"What's your name?" Kanda needed to know what the name of this person was that had helped him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I'm Allen Walker and you?" So it seemed he didn't know who Kanda was. He didn't know how to feel about this, relive or a bit annoy that someone – specially his boy – didn't know who he was.

"Kanda, Kanda Yuu," he introduced whilst observing if the white haired teen had heard about him before.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kanda-san," apparently there were people out there who weren't crazy for famous people like Kanda had believed.

"Just Kanda." He really didn't want any honorifics with his name.

"Alright then Kanda it is." Then the boy smiled and Kanda thought that he couldn't get any more cute. _Wait! what the? _He did not just think of this boy cute?

Oh who was he kidding of course he thought the boy cute. Just looking at him Kanda's mind came up with something he didn't even know where it appear of. _Moyashi._

For some strange reason he like the nickname for the person in front of him, it fitted perfectly. "Want some tea?" Moyashi – as he now came to call him – asked cutting through his thoughts and motion to the mug in his hand.

Kanda thought that he was sharing from the cup and nodded. "Yes."

He saw the Moyashi stand up and going to the kitchen. So they weren't on the level of sharing from the same containment.

0o0o0o0o

After a few minutes Moyashi came back and sat a small stray with tea and some sugar in front of Kanda. If it was someone else he would have made a rude comment for bringing the sugar. Kanda really didn't like sweet things, but this was someone else so he didn't say anything.

The younger teen took a seat next to him this time and Kanda didn't mind at all. He actually got to see the boy closer and see if his far away attractiveness was also alluring up close. Kanda took a sip of the tea and to his surprise it was delicious.

While he drank he looked at the Moyashi over the rim of the cup, Kanda didn't know what was holding him back from setting his cup down and pulling the boy to him. Sitting next to the Moyashi made him somewhat anxious.

Kanda knows that if it was another person sitting next to him, he would have told them to move but not this person. He wanted to be close to the boy something he really didn't do with others.

"Do you like it?" he snapped out of his thoughts as the boy spoke.

"It's good," Kanda reply making the Moyashi nod and take a drink of his own tea.

After a while they talked, Kanda asked a few questions wanting to know about the younger male. "I'm seventeen actually," well the boy did looked young.

"And I'm living alone." That made Kanda think if the Moyashi ever got lonely.

"Where are your parents?" Kanda found himself asking wondering why the boy was alone.

"Well my guardian, _Master _is in China," there something Kanda saw pass through those silver-gray orbs, but he didn't know what it was.

"Is he coming back?" the Moyashi seemed thoughtful for a minute.

"Well to be honest I don't know when... but maybe he's probably dead." For the first time Kanda thought that evil couldn't look this innocent as Moyashi smiled with his eyes close.

As they talked Kanda became relaxed and was actually enjoying someone's company. He was so used to keeping everyone he met at a good distance.

Moyashi was different from all those people who treated Kanda as someone who they couldn't reach.

That was one of the reasons why he slowly started to act how people saw him. Only Tiedoll, Marie and Daisya treated Kanda normally but they were family. _It doesn't count._

Kanda just looked at the face before him, and try not to think about cupping Moyashi's small face with both of his hands and kiss those lips that moved as the boy talked.

_Stop thinking about that_. He mentally slapped himself to think straight. The last thing he needed was to scare off the younger teen. No that would be bad, he didn't want Moyashi to stay away from him.

Kanda knew his attraction to the white haired boy was different, it's special and something he hadn't experience before.

For once the boy was three years younger than Kanda. Secondly growing up Kanda thought himself Asexual, but as he grew he found woman appealing. Getting older and after he started to model he began to find men appealing as well. Kanda knew his sexuality and he felt comfortable with it.

Liking both male and female did not mean Kanda went around and hit on everyone he saw. It was actually very hard for him to get himself attracted to someone. The reason was probably do to how people acted around him, it just turn him off.

Yes he did find a few people appealing, but not strongly attractive like at the moment. That made him wonder why did this boy made him feel so drawn? He didn't know and wanted to.

After a while of self thinking he understood why. It was simple, Moyashi was treating him normally.

There sitting next to the boy was Kanda Yuu, the person not the famous model. They were inside of a small yet comfortable apartment talking. Kanda didn't feel the need to be guarded, and there was no unwanted attention directed at him.

Kanda like the feeling he was getting and he seemed to like the person who he was with more.

"Don't you think so Kanda?" He looked at the Moyashi trying to find something to say when his phone ranged. His hand went inside his jean pocket and pulled the device out.

"What?" Kanda answered already having a clue of who it was.

_"Yuu-kun where are you?" _Tiedoll, as always he sounded way to worry.

"Don't call me that. What is it?" Kanda looked at Moyashi while on the phone. The boy stood up and went to the kitchen to give Kanda some privacy. Not like he needed it.

_"I'm was so worried about you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" _Well Kanda figured that out the moment he had answered.

"Yes I'm fine now tell me what do you want?"

_"Oh Yuu-kun I came to see how you were this morning but you wouldn't open the door. That was until someone else did. They broke into your apartment!" _Tiedoll practically yelled into his ear.

"What!" Kanda stood on his feet yelling not really noticing.

_"Yes they did hurry come home!" _Kanda heard foot steps and looked back to see the Moyashi standing not to far from him.

"Alright I'll be there," he hung up.

"I have to leave something came up," Kanda explained not feeling ready to leave the boy yet. The Moyashi understood and nodded.

"Of course here let me get your shirt." At the mention of his shirt, Kanda just noticed he was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt. He wound have ponder on the item but didn't really had the time.

"Here," Moyashi came back and gave Kanda his white button up shirt. He took it and changed on the spot. After Kanda finished he handed the other shirt to the boy knowing the shirt was to big to be Moyashi's.

Kanda got his jacket and they made their way to the door. He went through the entrance he saw earlier that led to a small hallway where the front door was.

"Well take care and don't be walking around with damp clothes," Moyashi said somewhat scolding him.

"Hn." Kanda looked at the boy and tried to remember his face – like he wound forget – maybe they might see each other someday.

"Walk home safely," speaking of walking.

"What address is this?" Kanda wanted to know seeing as he would call a cab. Moyashi gladly reply.

As they stood there Kanda didn't want to leave. He really like the place and the owner of said place. Unfortunately he needed to get back.

"Thank you," he found himself showing gratitude to someone for the first time in a long time.

The Moyashi blinked then smiled "You're welcome."

After their goodbyes, Kanda took his leave. As he stepped out he looked back at the dark gray building complex, the neighborhood looked good to live in. He turn back at the road as the yellow cab appeared.

* * *

Kanda couldn't believe it. He actually fell for such dramatic lie.

After he arrived at his apartment, he was ready to beat the living out of the person who dared trespass on this property. But instead Kanda was greeted by Tiedoll and Daisya who were inside of this apartment having tea.

"Yuu-kun your back!" the big smile on Tiedoll's face made Kanda want to actually commit murder on someone else. Tiedoll most likely.

"What happen to the break in?" Kanda asked through gridded teeth.

"Oh that I'm sorry I lied, Daisya thought it a good idea so you would have come home quickly," Tiedoll explain looking somewhat guilty. Kanda would have figured Daisya had something to do with the call he received.

"Sup bro." Daisya had a smug look on his face that Kanda oh so wanted to wipe off. Instead Kanda ignored him.

A few minutes later Kanda went to his room to taker a shower, not feeling like being around the two walking headaches. He still couldn't believe he fell for that trick.

As he let the warm water hit his face, Kanda couldn't help but to picture two pair of gray eyes and a warm smile. He knew that he would see the boy again. Kanda needed to know more about the younger teen and he would. Kanda knew for sure.

_... Moyashi._

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter two. As you noticed it was mainly on Kanda's part.**

**Sorry if you didn't like it. And yes Kanda came off as OOC. Can't always have him as a jerk to.**

**On another note I want to thank everyone who reviewed and told me about my errors.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy times and a resolution

**...**

**..**

**.**

A few minutes later after his guest left, Allen decided to get ready for work. He looked at the clock on the wall to see it was nine fifteen in the morning, he had a good forty-five minutes left before work started. He went to his room to finish getting ready.

Looking up as he adjusted his skinny black tie, his mind wonder to the young man who had left this morning.

At the beginning Allen thought the ravenette a bit hostile and cold, but as they talked everything become very comfortable. Kanda – as he now remember his name – was a nice person and Allen found him interesting.

He did noticed a few times that Kanda would stare at him but he was use to that, his hair did bring a lot of attention. He sometimes wonder how he would look if he die it black. _I should look into that, _he briefly thought.

Anyway, Allen was glad he helped and got to meet Kanda. Even if they didn't see each other again, Allen knew he would remember those strong dark eyes and long raven-blue hair. They were unique and made Kanda well Kanda.

He looked over at Tim still sleeping inside his basket. The little bundle loved taking midnight walks and now he was still sleeping.

Allen didn't mind Timcanpy going out at night he would only worry of him at times. Tim was a ten week old kitten Allen got him not to long ago, he stilled remember that day.

_Flashback._

_He was making his way to his apartment, school was over for the day and Allen couldn't wait to get home and relax._

_Today was his day off at work so he had time for himself. He got out of the elevator and headed out when he found a small package in front of his door. He of curse being curios picked the box up and shook it._

_Allen heard a small whine and almost dropped the box. He slowly set it back on the floor and opened it. A small yellow face popped up from inside the square box._

_"Meow," the small kitten greeted and Allen smiled. He took the small feline and cuddled it._

_Looking inside the box Allen found a note inside a small piece of plastic paper. He took the box and went inside his apartment. Once he took a sit he started to read the note._

_"Brat you might be lonely. Here make this your companion for the mean time. Don't get yourself killed. Anita says "Hi". By the way his name's Timcanpy. Don't ask why.– Cross. "_

_Allen didn't know how to feel at the moment, until he heard the small kitten purr as he rubbed against his leg. He picked the small animal and studied him._

_"So your name's Timcanpy huh'? Wonder why Master send you here?" Allen knew there was more to it than companionship. He looked at the two pair of big light amber eyes and he fell in love with the kitten right away._

_Lavi was so excited the first time he saw the small kitten he wouldn't leave him alone. Fō simple shook her head at the redhead's reaction._

_The three friends quickly became attached to Tim._

_Forward._

Yes that day was something. Allen's kitten might be small and very young but that didn't stop him from having his adventures.

He picked up his vest and put it on. The vest was black in the front and dark gray on the back. It went around his neck on the top and the rest it only covered his lower back. Even though most of his back was expose and showed his white shirt he didn't mind. It was great for summer though.

He finally got a hooded white sweater with a dark blue design on the site and was ready to head out. Allen looked one more time at Tim and then left for the kitchen. After he finished setting Tim's food out he took his keys and left for work.

* * *

Monday.

"Good morning Allen."

Allen looked from his locker to see Fō and Lavi making their way. "Good morning. How was both of your weekends?" He closed his locker after getting his book out.

"Mine was boring," Lavi sighed loudly making Fō roll her eyes.

"Well mine was good better than Mr. Secretary here," Fō teased making Allen laugh.

"Hey! Not cool how can you be so mean to me?" Lavi's mocked hurt look only made the two laugh louder. They walked to class seeing that they only had ten minutes left.

"So Allen how was yours?" He thought about it until he remember.

"I met someone on Saturday night?" The looked he received made his head tilt a little. "What?" Allen asked not seeing anything wrong with what he said.

"Who did you meet?! Where?! Was she hot?! Tell me!" Lavi quickly asked which only got him a smack behind the head by Fō.

"Don't listed to this idiot. You were saying," the girl motion for Allen to continue.

After he told them the story about the young man he met, his friends understood. "So what was his name?" Fō wonder.

Allen thought about the name for a moment then sheepishly smile."To be honest I don't remember."

"Well you're not only bad with directions but also at remembering names to," Fō smirked as she saw the pink on Allen's cheeks appeared.

"It's not my fault I forgot. I went to work after he left. I was busy," Allen defended as he took his seat.

"Whatever you say Allen," Fō said as she sat her things down.

"On a new topic ready for our Friday get together night." Lavi happily announced.

Fō and Allen quickly looked at him "Yes," the both reply one more excited than the other.

As they talk about the upcoming Friday, the bell signal for the beginning of classes and the conversation ended there.

0o0o0o0o

"Allen-senpai!" as he was making his way to his second class with Lavi someone called him. Allen looked back to see two girls waving at him and the two friends stopped.

"Yes?" He smiled as they approached them.

"Allen-senpai do you have the notes for our English class?" the girl with the dark chocolate hair shyly asked.

As Allen looked at the girls he remembered them. They attended the English class where he helped as a Teacher Assistance. "Ah yes I do," he reached inside his messenger bag and pulled out the notes he wrote down last week.

The girl took the notebook and smiled. "Thank you so much Allen-senpai I will give it back later in class," Allen nodded and they left.

"Well isn't someone popular," Allen looked at Lavi as they walked.

"Why do you say that?" He asked while looking confuse.

_Boy you are dense. _Lavi inwardly sighed.

"Its nothing buddy," he wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulder and ignore the wired look his friend gave him.

* * *

Friday.

Kanda thought that he would snap at anytime. He has been sited for an interview for the past hour an a half. The woman who was interviewing him seemed to never run out of questions, he felt his patience run thin.

"Alright Kanda-san," he felt a twitch on his left brow but ignored it.

"Tell us are you seeing anyone?" Here we go again with this question. People really wanted to know about his love life.

A second passed until he answer. "No," Kanda was fast to noticed how the woman brighten up. Kanda wonder if the question was more for the interviewer than the people who were going to read this in an article later on.

The woman turn a page and kept asking. "Is there someone you are interested in at the moment?" Now this question quickly brought a mental image of a certain someone he met a while back.

It has been almost a week since he last saw Moyashi. He would be lying if he said he had stop thinking about the boy. Kanda thought that he would have forgotten the white haired boy but that didn't happen. As the days passed by he still found himself thinking about the boy.

Kanda knew Moyashi was special. He was someone out side of his usually boring and tiring life that Kanda really wanted to have with him. He was someone, Kanda could talk to and feel comfortable around.

The attraction he felt for the Moyashi was strong there was no arguing about it. He knew now that he needed to see the boy and soon, because Kanda Yuu was going to make Allen Walker his.

Yes he still remembered Moyashi's name, but he like the pet name he gave the younger teen better.

"Yes there is," the determination in Kanda's eyes was visible, but the women in front of him didn't seem to noticed as the twinkle in her eyes lost their light.

As the last minutes of the interview were up, Kanda stood from his seat and made his way out. Outside in the hallway Tiedoll waited. "That was wonderful Yuu-kun," the man praised as Kanda simply passed by. He was in a hurry to be out of the building and make his way to a certain snow haired boy.

"Yuu-kun would you tell your father who this person your interested in is? Do I happen to know this person?" he heard Tiedoll talk as they walked.

"No and you're not my father," Kanda mumbled not once stopping.

"But Yuu-kun you must tell me at least a name," the pleading behind him were getting annoying.

At last Kanda made it were there limousine waited. "Yuu-kun don't be so mean," alright if the old man wanted a name he would give him one.

"Moyashi." Kanda simply said and got inside the vehicle and closing the door in Tiedoll's face. "Drive," he told the driver not even looking at his manager.

The vehicle's engine come to life and made his way, completely ignoring the yelling outside to 'please wait for me Yuu-kun' like he would stop.

As he sat in silence he ponder on the idea of having Moyashi with him. Once that would happen Kanda would not let the boy go.

No, the younger male would be attached to him if needed, no one would take the boy away from him. Not even said boy would keep Kanda away.

He first had to make a stop at his flat for a change and something to eat then later he would go to Moyashi's apartment. Kanda still remember the location and the number.

On the fifth floor in apartment number fourteen lived his soon to be lover.

* * *

**A/N: And this is chapter three. Tell me what you all think about it. **

**Thanks for the reviews and I'll update soon.**

**See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4: To know is to learn

**...**

**..**

**.**

"I wonder when Fō is getting here?" Lavi thought loudly making Allen stop his swiping. It was Friday evening and they were both cleaning around Allen's apartment. Lavi had a duster in his hand and Allen a broom.

"Well she said after her martial arts class she was going home for a change," Allen remember how the girl said that she would be heading home for a shower.

Lavi looked back at Allen while he dusted a small side table "I don't think she will take long then it's been three hours since we last saw her."

"Yeah she never really takes long when getting ready," Allen pointed out.

"I know Fō is probably the only girl I know who doesn't wear make-up," the older of the two added.

"You're right, but I think she doesn't need it," Allen said while imagining Fō with make-up.

"I'll give you that I can't see her wearing it knowing her she might add to much." Lavi snickered while imagining the girl with huge amounts of powder on her face.

"I wouldn't say that at loud if I were you," for some reason the two looked at the entrance near Lavi waiting for said girl to show up and beat them both to oblivion. After a few seconds they continued with the cleaning.

"Speaking of girls do you still think about _her_?" at this question Lavi knew he was stepping on a personal line, but he needed to know.

It was silence for a whole minute until he got a response. "Sometimes but only to know how she's doing."

Lavi stopped cleaning all together and looked back at his friend. "Allen," he started making said boy look back. "Did you ever loved her because I know she did."

He looked from Lavi to the wooden floor. That question was one Allen, himself asked a few times ago. He did like her a lot, but to have loved her was another matter. He knew that like and love were on a whole different level.

"I cared about her a lot Lavi," he looked at the floor for a few more seconds until looking up. "But to answer your question no I didn't."

Lavi was thoughtful whilst he silently studied Allen's reaction. He knew Allen well and he could see that his friend was fine, and that it no longer brought an award silence when they touched the subject.

"It's good to know that you really cared," Lavi smiled and went back his dusting.

Allen looked at Lavi's back and a small smile appeared on his lips. He knew why Lavi had asked. Even though he didn't love the girl it did hurt to end the relationship. The reason Allen didn't get to the point of loving her was because he didn't get the change to. It ended to soon.

He to started to clean. Who really knew maybe he might see her again.

* * *

An hour later Allen was in the Kitchen cooking and Lavi was in the shower. He decided to make pasta and later get the frozen pizza in the oven. After a while the pasta cooked, he went to get the pizza ready.

"Alright Lavi in exactly forty minutes we get it out," Allen explained after getting the pizza in the oven, Lavi nodded understanding.

"Sure go ahead Allen take your shower I'll watch over it," he knew Allen wouldn't take long but still he added for reassurance.

As always he was right, Allen only took twenty minutes then came back. Lavi saw him heading for the kitchen.

"It's cooking great," Allen informed while taking a seat.

"Yeah why is Fō taking so long?" Lavi took his phone out ready to dial her number until they heard the doorbell.

"She's here I'll get it," Allen stood up and went to answer the door.

He expected to find his female friend, but instead as he open the door standing there was the young man he helped almost a week ago.

It was silent for a few seconds until Allen spoke. "Oh it's you?" He smiled not understanding why the ravenette was at his front door.

"Moyashi," he heard the older teen say. Allen blinked then slowly his smile faded.

"Mo...yashi?" He question while frowning a bit. "It's Allen," he corrected and motion for the ravenette to enter.

They reached the living room area where his best friend sat. "Lavi I want you to meet..." alright so he didn't remember his guest name so he just blurred out whatever come to his head. "Yanda was it?" He looked back at the person behind and waited for a respond.

"It's Kanda," he heard and Allen smiled.

"Sorry to be honest I had forgotten your name," he bowl a little to show how sorry he was.

"Well nice to meet-" Lavi halt as he saw a man with Allen, but it wasn't any ordinary man.

"Holy! You're Kanda Yuu!" Allen was surprise to see that Lavi knew this person. Did they know each other? Allen never heard Lavi mention anyone by the name of Kanda before.

Lavi came up to Allen and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Well buddy you never told me you knew a _famous _model like the Kanda Yuu."

Kanda was to busy glaring at the redhead that he didn't notice how tense Allen became.

"Well buddy?" Lavi shook him a little bringing Allen back from his thoughts.

"O-Oh yeah he was the one I told you about with the fever," Allen looked up at Lavi while trying to smile already feeling uncomfortable with things.

"So this was the guy huh'?" Allen only nodded while avoiding eye contact with Kanda.

"Come have a sit Yuu-chan." he knew what he was doing but he didn't care at the time. Lavi would make this person snap.

"It's Kanda," they saw how the young man's frown deepen but ignored it.

Allen and Lavi sat together while looking over at Kanda. "So what bring such an international super model like yourself to this humble home?"

Kanda could feel the small hostility from Lavi toward him. He didn't understand why? But something he did understand was that he didn't like Lavi.

The redhead was to close to _his _Moyashi. Yes _his_, Kanda already came to the conclusion that Moyashi belonged to him. Even if the boy didn't know yet.

"I simply came to visit," he didn't really like explaining himself. Kanda did what he wanted and nobody question him.

"Really well welcome _Yuu-chan._" the smile on Lavi's face reminded Kanda of Daisya for some reason.

Beep!

The sound of the oven warns Allen that the pizza was ready. "Excuse me," he said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

After Allen left, Lavi to excused himself and went to the guest room to dial a certain number.

"_What Lavi?" _Fō answer.

"When are you getting here?" Lavi asked a bit anxious.

"_In fifteen minutes why do you-"_

"No get over here now!" Lavi cut in.

"_Why the hurry?" _Lavi could hear rustling on the other line.

"Just hurry up it's about Allen."

"_Alright I'll be there." _Fō ended the call and Lavi sighted loudly. It looked like tonight would be long.

* * *

So things were not how Kanda thought they would go, he expected to find his Moyashi alone. Kanda came ready to tell the boy how he felt and hoped for the best, but things never really go as one wants.

It started with Moyashi not remembering his name, that brought a twitch on his left brow but let it go. It was sometime since they last saw each other. A_nyone could forget, _he told himself.

Then there was an annoying redhead by the name of Lavi who was to clingy to his Moyashi. That irked something inside Kanda.

And lastly, Lavi knew who he was. Kanda wanted to be the one to tell the boy that information, but that thought went out the window the instant Lavi saw him.

_That Baka._

The thing that really caught Kanda's attention since he got inside the apartment was the Moyashi's behavior. The boy was a bit distant. Moyashi was so different now from the boy he meet not to long ago. Kanda really wanted to know why he was acting different.

"Sorry for leaving Yuu-chan," Kanda really wanted to strangle Lavi for using his first name and with 'chan' no less. Tiedoll, he could manage to ignore but not this.

"Its Kanda, Baka Usagi," he simply fire back hopping to get his point across.

"Hmm... I like Yuu-chan better and thanks for the name," he wasn't complementing the idiot.

As they sat arguing – mostly on Kanda's part – about his name, they heard loud knockings on the front door.

He saw the redhead getting up and went to get the door.

0o0o0o0o

"So what's the problem?" Fō walked pass Lavi then she stopped once they enter the living room.

"Where's Allen you said-" her eyes landed on the person sitting on one of the couches.

"Wait you're that model dude," the girl who arrived stated while looking at Kanda.

"Yeah this is Kanda Yuu and this is Fō," Lavi introduced while taking his seat again and Fō joined.

"I know who he is idiot, every brainless chick back at the University talks about him and others." Kanda had never met a girl like this and was glad she didn't yell at the sight of him.

_Wait University? _So was Moyashi not in high school? The boy did look pretty smart but he was only seventeen. He knew Lavi was older than the Moyashi and the girl to look the same age as the redhead.

_So this is the problem? _Fō wonder while looking at the model.

After a while the Moyashi came back. "The foods ready," he announce while looking at Kanda briefly then at his friends.

"Cool," Lavi stood up first and so did Fō.

"You coming Yuu-chan?" Lavi looked back and saw Kanda getting up. He followed while looking at the snow hair boy.

The food was already on the table. The dining table was for four people and they all took a seat. "Alright lets eat."

At the beginning it was awkward, but Lavi started the conversation and soon it was better. They talked about school and Kanda's modeling life. Everything was going good so far.

Kanda did notice that Moyashi wasn't talking much, he was looking at his food but he wasn't eating as much.

After they finished they all cleaned up even Kanda helped. He tried to talk to the Moyashi but Lavi would step in very time and comment on something, when Kanda would look back the boy would be somewhere else.

They sat on the living room and Fō took out some movies she had brought and they started to watch them. After the third movie Fō fallen asleep and Kanda saw Moyashi yawning every five minutes.

"I think it's time for bed," Lavi said while picking Fō up from the floor and being careful no to awake her.

"Yeah it's late," the white haired teen yawned and Kanda looked at the clock it was ten to one in the morning.

"Kanda if you want you can stay here."

He thought about it and he decided to stay. It was pretty late. After Lavi disappear in the hallway with Fō in arms, Kanda was finally alone with the boy.

"Moyashi," Kanda started and the boy looked back.

"It's Allen," he could tell that the boy was tired.

"The reason I didn't tell you of who-"

"You don't need to tell me Kanda, you had your reasons." _Although it would have been nice if you had told me the first time. _Allen silently thought.

Lavi came back and sat his sleeping bag down on the floor where he would sleep. Moyashi brought some blankets and pillows for him and Lavi to use.

"Night Allen." Kanda heard Lavi say as the boy was heading for his room.

"Good night Lavi... Kanda."

"Good night," he saw Moyashi leave and he to got ready to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Allen was the first to wake up, he got ready and saw Tim still sleeping. The small kitten came home early in the morning. _This is getting ridicules._

As Allen entered the living room he saw Kanda already up and sitting on the couch, he was messaging someone as Allen could tell.

"Good morning Kanda," Allen greeted feeling lest tense today.

"Moyashi," the name was getting to him.

"It's Allen, A-l-l-e-n," how hard was it really?

"Moyashi suits you better." Kanda smirked liking the small frown that appeared on his Moyashi's cute face.

"Ah... so we're name calling? Fine from now on you'll be Bakanda." He smile sweetly at the halfheartedly glare he received.

Just as Kanda was about to retort his phone vibrated and he read the text. "I'll be leaving," Kanda stood up and Allen stopped smiling.

"Here I'll show you out." Kanda looked back at the sleeping Lavi then followed.

Again they stood at the door, but this time Allen simply said his good-bye and closed the door.

0o0o0o0o

He sighed after Kanda left and went back to the living room. As he was making his way to the kitchen Lavi's voice stopped him.

"Now that you know who Kanda really is what will you do?"

Allen stood still for a moment then looked back at Lavi. "I'll keep my distance."

They stared at each other silently agreeing, when another voice spoke.

"And now I want the both of you to tell me why you're acting strange since yesterday," Fō appeared from the hallway.

Lavi nor Allen said anything.

"Well I'm waiting, the model has left and I will beat the answer out of the both of you if I have to," they could tell that Fō was serious and she had the right to know.

"Alright I'll tell you but it's a long story," Allen sighed for the second time that morning.

"I don't mind we have the day ahead of us you don't work today," the girl sat on the couch ready to hear the reason of why her friends were acting strange.

Deep down Fō hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter four. It was a bit long huh'? **

**But anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I'll upload chapter five soon.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Way back in the past

**…**

**..**

**.**

**_Two years ago._**

Sighing deeply Allen made his way to his job. It was Sunday evening in the lager city of London. The air around him was a bit chilly but he didn't mind.

It had been a couple of months since Allen had return to his home country, after traveling the world around with his guardian, Cross Marian.

Four and a half years he was away from his beloved land. Coming back Allen was glad yet sadden.

Returning home Allen was welcomed by his best friend Lavi Bookman and his grandfather. They were childhood friends, Allen had known Lavi his whole life and he was very happy to see him again.

But coming home also meant remembering that his parents where not longer around. Yes while he traveled every day he knew that he was alone, but being in the place where his parent were from made the thought much more real.

The exact years he was gone from England was the same amount of time since the day he had lost his dear father, Mana. Allen couldn't believe it at sometimes. To have lost his mother at birth then later his father in a tragic car accident.

Tears to shed he had none, for they had all dried.

He sighed again, thinking about the past brought him nothing but a feeling of melancholy. He looked up at the endless sky and made a small pray to his decease parents.

Looking at his watch Allen saw it was six forty-eight. He was a few minutes early to his work place. Allen's work started at seven so he slow down his pace, the place was only a block away.

He currently work at a night club as a bartender. Even at his young age of fourteen – almost fifteen in a few weeks – he worked were only adults of age could enter.

When he returned to England Allen knew finding a job was his first priority. Looking around the large city for employment was hard. Allen went almost two weeks looking until one day he stumble upon a location of a needed bartender.

Allen knowing his alcohol – thanks to his Master – impressed the owner of the nightclub by creating and preparing everything the man wanted, at the end he was hired. His age didn't matter as he thought at first. He was glad though and quickly went to work.

Very fast Allen learned where everything around him was located and soon he was becoming a hit at his workplace, but the noise and crowded place was starting to get to him. The reason he was staying was the money. He needed it.

Cross, his guardian brought money home but not plenty enough to survive. The man spend more than what he made, Allen wasn't surprise. Early on he learned that he was to take care of both as weird as it sounded.

0o0o0o0o

That was how he got to this place entering at the back door of the nightclub. The only thing Allen was grateful for was that no one treated him as a child.

He got change and went to the already lively place. The music was loud, the lights were of many colors and the people move around like working ants.

The hours passed and soon it was eleven at night. He would be going home around two in the morning. _Maybe Master will be there... or not._ He briefly wonder.

As Allen served the drinks to the many people and ignoring a few rude or inappropriate comments, he noticed a man watching him. So being polite he asked what the man wanted and the answer he got he didn't expect.

"You," the man had told Allen. He blinked and tried to remember if there was a drink by such name.

"I don't know that drink sir," he apologize and waited for the man to order a new drink.

A few minutes later he made a strange but manageable beverage for the dark hair man. As he was handing the drink the man introduce himself and his title.

To Allen the name ringed no bells. He blinked then smiled kind of awkward because he knew the man wanted some kind of a recognition.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Allen simply said but didn't really had the time to talked and moved fast to attend to the other customers. He was to busy that he didn't get to see the look the dark hair man was giving him.

After a few hours more Allen was out. He was tired and couldn't wait to arrive at his small house at the outskirts of town. His warm bed waited for him, but he knew tomorrow and the next days would be the same with his work.

0o0o0o0o

For the past week, Allen again encounter the strange man with dark hair and deep amber eyes. He didn't understand why the man kept wanting to talk to him, Allen simply didn't had the time to spare.

For some strange reason the ember eyed man started to give Allen small gifts when he attended the nightclub. To say Allen was weird out was an understatement.

Allen did what he thought was best and decline the offers. Every little gift that he had received from the man was never opened and returned.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept them please understand." Allen had told the young man once after getting out of work. The dark hair male had even waited for Allen to be out of the nightclub.

"Why not?" the man had question. Allen simply said he wasn't they type to accept gifts from strangers and left it at that. As he walked away from the amber eyed man, Allen never saw the lust filling gaze that he was receiving.

"Stranger danger," his best friend had said once.

Lavi got worried after Allen had mention what was happening at his work. The red head found it creepy and told Allen to be careful. Lavi even offered Allen to walk him from his house to work and back. Allen of curse to set Lavi at peace had told the green eyed boy good news.

0o0o0o0o

After the second week of the mans visit to the nightclub, Allen decided to quit his job. The reason wasn't only the annoying amber eyed man, but he was getting tired of his working place.

His boss had asked Allen to rethink on quitting but he's mind was set. Plus he had founded a new job close to his house. Three days after he had informed about his leaving, Allen never again stepped foot in the nightclub.

* * *

At the time being it has been a month since Allen started to work as a cash register at a small yet busy bakery.

The owners of the shop were polite people. They were an old couple who had the shop for the post thirty-three years. Allen loved his work place and was happy.

The past month to brought his birthday and Christmas as well. He was fifteen now, Lavi had thrown him a birthday party to celebrate both events.

"Surprise!" the red head and few other people who knew Allen had come, even his employers had arrived. To his surprise his guardian as well was in attendance.

Allen had smiled widely. It had been long since he had experience a party specially for him. The past birthdays with Cross were not what one would call a party. He had received gifts, hugs and kisses on the cheek.

The sound of the small bell on the front door of the bakery made Allen wake up from his thoughts.

"Hello and welcome," he greeted a mother and her small daughter as they entered.

The woman had smiled and then started to choose her bread. Allen saw them leave once they paid and asked to come back.

The shop was at a point of being close so there weren't as many customers like the early hours. He would go home around six in the afternoon. He was glad he no longer worked at night.

0o0o0o0o

It was seven in the morning and Allen made his way to the bakery. He was in a good mood and was looking forward at a day surrounded by the sweet smell of bread. He even started to learn how to make a few of his favorites sweet breads.

As he was making a turn he noticed a black Mercedes Benz with tinted widows parking not to far from him. Allen simply looked ahead and kept walking. As he was passing the car he was suddenly attack.

It happened so fast that he didn't know it was happening until his mouth was covered by a cloth. He struggled but the person holding him was stronger. Soon he felt weak and tired, his eyes closed and then nothing.

0o0o0o0o

He came to his senses sometime later. Allen knew it was only a couple of hours since he was ambushed, he could see light as he looked through his barely open eyes.

The reason he didn't immediately stood up after waking was because he needed to know where he was. One thing he learned from his guardian was to think first then act.

Judging by the hand that was running throw his hair, Allen knew he wasn't alone. He was laying on his side his, head resting on someone's lap and he was on a couch. He dare not move.

_Who is this person? _It was the first thing that crossed his mind.

Allen was beyond confused and scared. He was no pet for someone to be grooming his hair. He was to lost in his horror thoughts that he didn't hear the knock on the door until he heard the person brushing his hair speak.

"Come in," the hand on Allen's hair did not stop its ministration. Slowly and cautiously Allen look to see who had entered the room.

Looking through his slightly parted eyelids he saw an older man in his forties or so in a butler suit.

"The food is serve Sir," Allen saw the butler bowl.

"Good you are dismiss oh and don't any of you disturb unless I say so is that understood?" the man Allen's head was using as a pillow spoke, and Allen was sure his heart stopped beating.

_Bloody hell it's him! Why him? No! Why me?!_

"Yes Sir," the foots steps that fallow and the closing of the door told Allen that he was once again alone with his kidnapper.

So it seems that Allen was with the young dark hair man who had been almost stalking him for sometime now. If that didn't freak him out then there was nothing else that could. Allen would have sworn out loud and curse everything he could have thought at that moment.

_Alright come down Allen! You have been in worst situations before, and think you were younger back then. This is easy you can do it! Just breath, calm down._

He pep-talked himself to maintain his already fading composure.

Finally he had sometime to think and got himself together the best he could. Now the only thing left to do was to go ahead with what he thought was best in this situation.

"Hmm..." he faked his awakening. Allen started to stir as much as someone would do when coming back from a long sleep.

He adjusted himself to lay on his back and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a face he knew very well.

_Aah... To close! To close!_ Allen mentally yelled while trying not to look like he was.

"Wha..." he blinked and the face above smile.

"Good morning sleepy beauty," the ember eye man greeted.

Allen blinked some more before slowly getting up. After a minute or so he was sitting and looking at the other occupant of the room.

"Where am I? Why are you here?" he tried to look surprise.

"You're at my manor and the reason for why? Let just say that this is where you will live from now on."

In his life Allen had heard many mess up things, but this beats all the stories he had heard before by a long shoot.

"I don't understand. I have a home," he slowly backed away as the dark hair male approached him. Before he knew it they were next to each other, almost touching. Almost.

"_Allen,_" the way his name was spoken made Allen want to shutter in horror.

"Do you not believe me when I say that I have fallen in love with you?" those amber eyes will forever hunt him in the scariest way. Allen knew he would be traumatize once he got out of this situation, that got worst by every second that he stayed in the place.

"You can not be in love with me, you don't even know me," oh how Allen wanted to yell those words out, but something told him to try and be calm about the situation he was in.

The man sat silently whilst observing and searching him, Allen stopped breathing for that moment neither one talked.

"Come let's eat, lunch been served." The young man stood up and motioning Allen to do so as well, and there was his chance.

"May I use your restroom?" Allen calmly asked before raising from the couch.

The man pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room. Allen slowly made his way to the door and opened it. "I will wait for you," he heard lastly before closing and locking the door behind him.

He looked around the large bathroom area and spotted a medium size window. He quickly opened the window without making a lot of noise. Once the window was open he flushed the toilet and turn on the tap water.

As the noise of the water was heard he instantly climb out the window and closing it as he got out. Instead of going down he climbed up. Once on the roof top Allen took out his cellphone and dialed Lavi. He waited until the third ring when Lavi picked up.

"Yes Allen," Lavi sounded bored as always.

"Lavi," he quietly spoke on the phone.

"Allen what's wrong?"

"I'm at a mansion kidnapped by that crazy psycho." Allen didn't notice but he started to shake.

"What? Where are you-" Allen heard Lavi's grandpa speaking in the background cutting Lavi off.

"Quiet old man can't you see Allen is in danger!" Lavi yelled and then there was some rustling.

"Son where are you?" the elders voice spoke on the phone and Allen felt safe at the moment, but he was still careful not to be loud.

Allen told the elder Bookman of what had happen in a quick story. Somewhere between him telling the older man, Lavi had tracked his cellphone.

"Allen I got your location! I'll be there alright? Just look for the driveway of the mansion and fallow it. Once you reach the end there will be a gate try to open it. I'll be there as soon as I can!" his friend said and Allen nodded unconsciously

"Alright I'll go there hurry Lavi!" he pleaded.

He ended the call and began to make his way around on the roof top. After a while he located the driveway and slowly started to get down. As his foot was about to touch the ground he heard a lot of commotion around the mansion.

They were looking for him. This only made his heart beat faster than it already was at the time. Carefully he made his way to the drive way, he used the tress and bushes to hide.

Just as the tall and wide black gates come into view, Allen heard shouting and footsteps coming from behind. He looked back and saw people with suits and uniforms coming toward him.

Allen threw caution at the wind and ran for it to the gates. To his bad luck the gates had two guards, but at the moment it didn't matter. Allen did what Mana and his Master had taught him and that was to fight.

As soon as Allen reached the gates he knocked the guards out and started to climb the gates, knowing that opening them would be impossible seeing that it needed a key.

"Allen!"

His name was call by the man who kidnapped him, but Allen did not listen and continued claiming. He reached the top and simply jumped down.

With a loud and hard thud he had made it on the other side of the gates. Standing up Allen did not feel his aching body at the moment.

"Open the gates!" More yelling, but to Allen's relief he saw Lavi's car coming at a fast speed. He met the car halfway and climbed in.

"Drive Lavi! Drive!" he yelled his heart out and Lavi did as told.

At the end of the day he ended up with a sprang ankle due to the high jump. The experience that he went through would forever be in his memories.

0o0o0o0o

The next day after the horrible event, his guardian decided to leave London and start somewhere else where Allen wouldn't be in harms way. Allen was surprise but understood his Master's decision

He was ready to say good-bye to Lavi for the second time, but to his delight Lavi as well was leaving London with him. The bad thing was that they were going to different places, although that didn't last long for a few months later they reunited again in Japan.

Allen hoped that he would never see that man again in his life. _Good riddance. _He never once looked back.

* * *

Fō was shock stunned for a few minutes after Allen had finish telling her the reason for his and Lavi's odd behavior.

"Allen," she said quietly.

"Tell me that did not happen." The look in her eyes said that Fō didn't what to believe it, Allen smiled sadly before looked down.

"The reason we didn't tell you at the beginning was that Allen and I wanted to forget about that situation," Lavi explained while looking at his friends.

"It was something we don't like to think back at and now you know why we are careful around Kanda." Fō nodded understand but something bugged her.

"Would you tell me who this person was?" she looked at Lavi then waited for Allen to look up. Once he did Fō saw something very deep in Allen that she didn't like.

But it was Lavi who answered Fō's undying question. He knew his best friend was not up to speaking _that_ man's name.

Fō was speechless and her eyes grew as huge like saucers once the name came out of Lavi's lips.

She couldn't believe it and her eyes landed on the white haired boy who tried hard to seem unaffected. Try as he might, Fō could tell that the subject still burn deeply in Allen's mind.

"_It was famous actor... Tyki Mikk."_

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Its been a long time since I last uploaded. I been really busy which is a surprise I always have free time.**

**It's probably due to the holidays and stuffs.**

**But anyway, here's chapter five. It was mostly about Allen's pass. And yes later on Tyki will appear.**

**Hopefully you guys like it. Thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets move on or not

**…**

**..**

**.**

The sound of the flashing camera, and the many people around distracted Kanda from his thinking.

He stood inside one of the photo shoot settings in the B.O building. Today has been a long day, Kanda was getting tired of posing and changing outfits every few minutes.

"Alright Kanda go change please," Bak asked while looking through the pictures he took on the screen of the computer.

Kanda did as asked and went to change for the hundred time. He knew arguing about small things would only waste time.

To say Kanda was in a good mood would be lying. For the past three days he has been a bit more aggressive than before. It all started after the morning he had left the Moyashi's apartment.

Things did not go well like he had thought it would that Friday night. To this day Kanda wanted nothing more than to kill a certain redhead. For some reason Kanda saw Lavi as the idiot who ruin his night.

Still the Moyashi's sudden distance and avoidance towards him bugged Kanda. Never before had someone put a gape between Kanda and he found that he didn't like it.

To long Kanda has gotten used to being the one to put the distance. To have the roles turn was something new to him.

Even thought he might not like the way things ended, Kanda still found it worth the time to get to know and be with the Moyashi.

He slightly chuckle remembering how the boy would pout – without him knowing – every time Kanda would call him by his pet name.

Three days has gone by since Kanda last seen the face he came to really miss. Everything the boy is made Kanda simply want to forget about who he was, what he did and to just fallow his instincts.

But fallowing said instincts would only make things worse and probably send Kanda to jail. _Moyashi is worth it._

After adjusting his jacket, Kanda stepped out and headed to the new set where Bak waited for him, where the two began working.

0o0o0o0o

Two hours later Kanda was ready to leave, he fixed his clothing and took his belongings. On his way out he meet fellow models, photographers and other people who work in the same building.

He simply made his way not really paying attention on who he passed or tried to talk to him. His mind at the moment was set to find his Moyashi and talk. Kanda really didn't have the time for anyone else.

"Hey Kanda wait!"

Even as someone called out his name he kept walking tying to seem like he didn't hear anything.

"Kanda!" Finally he stopped after someone grabbed hold of his jacket sleeve.

"God Kanda are you deaf?" Looking down at the small girl who had stopped him, Kanda simply tugged his hand.

"What?" He asked the girl with long pigtails.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The dark amethyst eyed girl question.

"I'm busy."

"Ah Yuu your always busy," Kanda looked to his right to see fellow model Alma Karma approach.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in China," Kanda was slightly annoyed to see Alma around.

"Yuu, are you not happy to see me?" The dark hair model dramatically asked while looking hurt.

"Che," Kanda knew he was wasting time talking to the two models.

"Kanda were where you yesterday we didn't see you at the party."

He was silent for a second before answering "Home."

He turn to leave but again was stop. "Come Yuu let's go have dinner," Alma took hold of his arm and tried to pull Kanda on the opposite direction.

"Let's go Lenalee," Alma said while trying his best to move the now stoic Kanda.

But Kanda being the strongest of the two pulled away from Alma. He readjusted his jacket and sunglasses "I don't have time and would you stop calling me that." He didn't understand why Alma kept addressing him by his first name.

"Kanda you never want to spend time with us," Lenalee whined while following the retreating ravenette.

The long hair girl stopped in front of Kanda blocking his path. "Alright I'll let you go if you answer just this question."

Kanda knew the girl was stubborn when she wanted something and wouldn't stop until she got her way, so he simply gave her a single nod.

"Are you seeing someone that you don't have time for us anymore?" To begin with he didn't really hang around with both of the models unless it was necessary.

Kanda looked at Alma from the corner of his eye as the brunette stood next to him. It was quiet, Kanda looked at Alma a bit longer then back at Lenalee.

"Yes." Kanda answer and made his way around the stunned looking girl and stepped outside. Walking fast Kanda didn't get see the hurt and longing look from Alma as he disappeared.

0o0o0o0o

Silence settle over the two models, Lenalee looked at Alma and waited for him to look back from the way where Kanda had left.

After a while Alma glanced at Lenalee and smile. "He's seeing someone huh'?" But even as Alma smiled Lenalee saw the hurt on the brunette's face.

"It looks that way," she reply softly. Lenalee knew Kanda was saying the truth, the ravenette model wasn't the type to lie or to joke around.

Lenalee had believed that Kanda and Alma would have gotten back together when they broke up, but that did happen when three years past by and never once did Kanda show signs of wanting to being with Alma again.

It had been a little over three years since Kanda became single. To hear from Kanda, himself that he is seeing someone came as a shock to the both of them.

Lenalee could see that Alma still loves Kanda as much as he did when they were together, but Kanda has long ago moved on.

Of curse Kanda moved on fast because he was the one who ended the relationship three weeks into it.

Alma was devastated and asked if it was his fault that Kanda was ending their relationship, but Kanda gave his reason and before long they were on their separate ways.

Their relationship might have ended, but that did not mean Alma's love for Kanda did as well. Many times after their break up, Alma tried to get Kanda back but that only brought conflict and arguing from the ravenette.

Sometime later Alma finally stopped trying hard to be with Kanda, though that did not mean that he gave up.

Alma simply stayed on the side and waited for Kanda to reconsider about them. The wait has been long and now Lenalee knew that there was no chance of the two being together again.

"I wonder who it is?" Alma's question brought Lenalee back from her thinking.

"I don't know," the female model looked back at the way Kanda had left.

_Hopefully this time it really works._

* * *

"Allen-senpai I need help," Allen looked up from the book he was reading to see a female student with her hand raise up. He sat the book down and rose from his seat.

He went up the stairs until he reached the fourth row. "What is the problem?" He looked down at her paper and waited for the girl to answer.

The long hair girl smiled and pointed to the question while she waited for Allen to figure out what the question asked.

After a minute Allen had explain to the dark hair girl about the question and she understood. "Thank you Allen-senpai I'm not really good with English," she smiled shyly as she look at the paper.

Allen nodded, went back to his seat and picked up his book again. He could hear a few people talking but if it didn't bother their professor then it didn't bother him either.

Class continued with Allen helping people around who didn't understand a few questions about their work.

He really did like helping everyone he could, Allen knew his professor was grateful for the help. The class was big with many students and Allen didn't know how someone could manage such big class.

0o0o0o0o

An hour later he packed his belongings and stood up, it was lunch time and he knew Lavi and Fō would be waiting on there usual spot.

After getting his food he headed out. On his way he met a few of his class mates and friends.

"Allen!"

He gazing up ahead he saw Lavi waving and Fō sitting next to his green eyed friend. "What took you so long?" Fō asked while taking a bit of her rice ball.

"Sorry," Allen smile apologetically while taking a seat.

"So Al you coming to my house? You promise," Lavi gave Allen big puppy dog eyes to convince him.

"I don't know I have work after class."

"Well you can come after work I'll even pick you up if you want?" Allan thought about it. He really wanted to spend sometime at Lavi's but there was a problem.

"Tim will be home alone and there will be no one to feed him."

At that Lavi was the thoughtful one.

"I'll go feed the cat if you want."

Both Lavi and Allen turn to look at Fō who had offer. "What? Do you want me or not?" The girl was getting irritated by the stares she was receiving.

"Well yeah are you sure?" Allen didn't want to force his friend to take care of Tim if she didn't want.

"It's fine," Fō simply said and continued eating.

"Alright at the end of class Allen will give you the key so you can open the door" Fō nodded understanding.

"Thank you."

The three friends continued eating until their lunch hour was over. Allen and Lavi went to their class and told Fō to meet them at the north exist of the campus.

0o0o0o0o

Allen was getting ready for work in the employers lounge. His shift would start in a few minutes and he wanted to be presentable at work.

He tied his white waiters apron around his hips and made a small knot. After he finished he went through the kitchen, met Jeri his boss and took his small note pad and pen.

As always the café was busy. Allen had never seen the place empty and wonder if it will ever be.

He took orders from the people sitting outside under the umbrellas because a few of the waitress didn't really liked working outside. They said something about their hair getting messed up the wind.

Allen didn't mind and actually liked being outside. He went around receiving orders then coming back with drinks, food or both.

"Hello and welcome to Jeri's are you ready to order?" Allen looked over at the men sitting under one of the outside tables. One was a blonde and another had dark hair with a tint of purple to his hair.

The man who was wearing a barrette and classes smiled and order first. After the blond wearing dark shades order, Allen wrote down their order then left.

0o0o0o0o

Komui Lee stare at the retrieving back of the young waiter who had just left. He looked back at his friend Bak Chan and knew Bak was thinking the same thing.

"He would be a wonderful addition to our company," Komui said getting Bak's attention.

"You know you're right I do see him as one of our successful models," Bak took out his camera that he had brought along with him.

"His hair is very unique and his eyes oh his eyes could just steal your soul-"

"Or heart," Bak added.

"But do you know what that boy really has?" Komui waited for an answer from Bak.

"A personality," Back snapped his fingers while pointing up in the air.

Komui clapped while smiling. "Yes the moment I saw him talking to the other costumers I knew everyone he talked to liked him."

"If he does agrees to work with us he will become as big as Kanda did or even more you know the boy actually smiles."

Komui nodded and the two waited for the snow hair teen to return.

Five minutes later they saw their waiter coming with their orders. Both man looked as the food and drinks were set down.

"If that is all I'll be leaving you and return when you are ready to leave." The smile on the boy's face made Komui want to stand up and hug him.

"Actually there is something," Bak said while looking at the waiting teen.

"Yes what is it?" They saw the boy take out his note pad and pen.

"Would you please take a seat I really want to ask you something," Bak motion to the chair in front of the waiter.

The young waiter stood looking at Bak but eventually took a seat. Komui knowing the boy had work to do didn't waste time.

"I'm the head of a company specialize in finding talented people and you had caught my attention."

The boy sitting not to far from Komui just blinked then shift a little on his seat. "What kind of talent?" He asked.

"Well the company I run is a model agency and I really think you have what it takes to be a successful male model."

"You might have heard of some of the models that work for us like the biggest name is probably Kanda Yuu and others like such," Bak added while trying to remember who else was as famous as the moody model is.

Somewhere between Komui and Bak explaining the boy had stood up. "I'm very flatter about the offer but I'm not interested. I'm sorry please enjoy your meal," and like that the boy left them.

Both men were silent until Bak talked. "What just happen?" He looked back at his superior.

"I think we just got rejected," Komui inform while taking his coffee and sipping the warm liquid.

"Well that was new everyone we have ever talk to had jumped at the opportunity of being rich and famous." Bak took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"That only shows you that not every one thinks the same."

"The only time something like this happen was when we first met Kanda. Remember he was so against the idea until we convinced him," Bak recalled the invent that happen a long time ago.

"And boy was that hard," the barrette man added.

The two continued talking until they waited for the young waiter to return with the check, but it was another waiter who had arrived. Komui wonder if they might have scare the teen way.

They paid and decided to leave seeing that they needed to head back to the B.O building. Before they left Komui asked the waiter to give the snow white hair boy his business card.

* * *

Kanda waited for the elevator to arrive at his destine floor. Every second that passed gave him time to think on how he would talk to the Moyashi.

The moment he exited the B.O building he drove to the place where his current obsession lives. Kanda already knew that he was starting to get obsessive on getting to know and see Moyashi.

The boy took most of his thoughts and Kanda knew he needed to do something about it. All the current things happening to him were new. At times he didn't even know what to think.

Whatever had happen last Friday night, Kanda would simply forget about it and start new tonight.

The elevator door parted as it came to a stop. Kanda stepped out and walked to the apartment number fourteen.

He was getting closer to the door when it opened and out walked the girl Fō, he met last week. He saw her locking the door before checking to see if is was afterward.

The girl turn and stopped, Kanda saw how she slightly frown up on seeing him. "What are you doing here?" By the tone of her voice Kanda knew that Fō wasn't that excited to see him.

"It doesn't concern you," Kanda bit back not feeling like giving his reasons.

"It does because this is where Allen lives." Kanda simply glared at Fō who returning the gesture.

It was quiet between them, and it only lasted until Fō spoke. "Look, if you think you can just come along and play around with people because you feel like it or whatever your reason is then you better turn around and never show your face here again."

Kanda was slightly surprised nobody – especially a girl – had ever spoken to him like that. In Fō's words Kanda could hear a warning or threat that he should just take and leave.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Kanda would not give up and be scared away that easily.

"I will only tell you this once, Stay. Away. From. Allen." Fō pocket her keys and walked away from the model.

He saw her leave and stood on place. After a moment Kanda looked back at the door holding the number fourteen.

Kanda's eyes were set on the door and the last thing he would do was quit. Kanda did not know the word quit. If he did he would have long ago quit modeling.

Whatever it would take Kanda would stick on trying to win the Moyashi over, he would not stop until the boy was his in every which way.

Who really said things were easy. Some challenges where very rewarding at the end and Kanda knew Moyashi is a very rewarding challenge.

* * *

**A/N: And this bring us to chapter six! Thank you all for reading and review. **

**Tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Its been a busy week I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter but I'll find the time.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: It starts with the 'F' word

**…**

**..**

**.**

Allen thought Lavi was doing an amazing job with the resent novel he had written. The second book – he was reading at the moment – had him sucked in the second Allen had open it.

When Lavi first told his friend that he was thinking about writing a book based on his life while traveling with Cross, Allen thought it silly and simply told Lavi not to waste his time, but Lavi of course couldn't.

The first book Lavi wrote came out on the first year they were reunited. Allen couldn't believe it and Fō thought it crazy.

Once Allen read the first book he was really surprise at how good it was. Later on he heard from Bookman that Lavi was going to publish a second book. It was the continuation of the first one.

Allen knew it was nothing for Lavi to write a book and publish it, Bookman owned one of the best publishing companies after all.

While Bookman's main publishing building was in London, he as well has one in Japan. The main reason for why Lavi came to live in Tokyo was because the company in the city wasn't doing so well.

Bookman took charge of the building after leaving it for a few years to someone who didn't know how to run it. The one in London stayed under the care of someone Bookman knew would not disappoint him at the moment and often found the time to visit it.

Lavi would later inherit both of the publishing companies, he already began to work around the many ropes he would manage in the future.

Allen would laugh when his redhead friend would whine at how hard and boring things got, but Lavi still enjoyed to read the many books and even got to publish two successful books.

0o0o0o0o

He was in the middle of chapter three, so far the story was exciting and Allen could not put it down. The moment he arrived at Lavi's house he started to read the story.

It has been at lest two hours since he arrived, Allen was glad he wasn't at work today and that he had sometime to rest.

Allen notice that the Cafe had become very busy and because of that he hadn't his regular days off. It would normally be two during the week and the other during the weekend. So far today was his first day off.

But now he had completely forgotten about work and focused on the book. While Allen sat on the carpet and use the coffee table between the couches to read, Lavi sat lazily on a couch surfing the many channels on the television.

"Hey Al look that survival show is on."

Allen nod at Lavi's word but wasn't really paying attention on what his friend had said. After a while Lavi had started again to surf the channels and stopped at the news reporting the weather.

"So far the week looks good," Lavi mumbled to himself.

"_And in other news, Summer may be a couple of months away but that doesn't mean the Summer Fashion Show will wait. Many designer are getting ready for the most waited season for fashion. This year the The Summer Fashion Show will take place in Tokyo and everyone is very enthusiastic about it! But the most talked about topic in The Summer Fashion Show is probably not the designer or the clothes but who will be wearing it on that night. This years will finally re-welcome one of the most famous and wanted model. The one and only Kanda Yuu!" _

At the mention of Kanda, Allen completely stopped reading and stared blankly at his book.

"_Yes everyone Kanda-sama will be present as he will be modeling the new Summer Collection of MAI! It has been over a year since he was last been seen on the runway and everyone can't wait to see him again. We tried to get an interview with Kanda-sama but he was to busy with his schedule at the moment."_

Lavi turn to his friend and saw the younger teen looking at the book, but Lavi knew Allen wasn't reading anymore.

"_We can't wait to report this years Summer Fashion Show and see the return of one of the most popular models Kanda Yuu..."_ Slowly the rest of what the television said faded into the background.

It was dead quiet, Lavi thought about something as the silence continued between the two friends.

"Um... Allen can I ask you something?" Lavi waited until he saw a nod and he fully turn to face his friend.

"Do you think Kanda is the same as Mikk?"

As Allen came back from his long absent state, he stare at the letters and at the words in the book. The word 'remembering' stare right back at Allen, he let his mind wonder back to the first time when meeting Tyki Mikk and compare him to Kanda Yuu.

Allen remember when he first saw Mikk, the famous actor had easily and quickly told Allen who he was and what he did. Then there was Kanda who didn't say anything about his personal life just his name.

With Mikk there was unwanted presents and daily visits that only got creeper by the days. Kanda didn't bring him anything – not like he wanted something – on the second time he saw him almost a _week_ later.

There was the almost stalking from the actor that ended in a kidnap slash love confession, making think the man a crazy psycho. That event didn't happen with Kanda who he haven't seen in the past _four_ days.

So when Allen really thought about it was Kanda Yuu and Tyki Mikk the same?

"I don't know?" he found himself saying.

Lavi stared at the carpet thinking to himself before he talked. "Well there is one way you can figure it out if you're not sure."

Allen finally lifted his gaze and looked honestly confuse, he waited for Lavi to continue on what he was saying.

"Get to know him."

It was silence again inside Lavi's living room as Allen digested what his friend had just said.

"What?"

Lavi sighed softly, looked at his friend and decided to slowly tell the confuse boy what he was talking about.

"Look Allen I have known you for all my life and for you to just judge someone without knowing them is not you." Allen simply nodded and motion for Lavi to continue.

"I was just thinking that if you can't tell if Kanda is the same as Mikk, _you_ should give Kanda the benefit of the doubt and get to know him. You know the real Kanda Yuu not the famous model."

At Lavi's last word Allen frown slightly at the redhead. "But what if he is the same or worst than Mikk. Then what Lavi? Do I runaway again when it gets ugly?"

Lavi shook his head, stood up and took a seat next to Allen on the carpet. "Look I'm just saying that you can find out for yourself if Kanda is just like Mikk, _or_ you can simply keep thinking that he is and leave it at that." He paused for a minute.

"But if Kanda is not like _that_ way, you could be losing a good friendship. Remember if you decided to get to know Kanda and things don't turn out well then you can just leave it to me alright buddy?" Lavi placed a reassuring hand on Allen's shoulder to get his point across.

Allen looked at Lavi in the eye and saw that whatever he decided to do his friend will be there to help him.

"Alright I'll think about it."

Lavi smile his charming smile while fulling wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulder. "Good and anyway if things don't go well Fō is here for you to don't forget that."

At last Allen laughed and wonder at the same time about what Lavi just mention.

* * *

As the head of The Black Order Modeling Agency, Komui Lee always tried to find something to do before he fell asleep in his office.

At the moment he was checking on all the models under his agency. So far everyone was busy whether in Japan or overseas.

As he scan the many schedules Komui got to one of the most busy and full one. The schedule happen to belong to Kanda Yuu.

_Hmm. Kanda hasn't had a vacation yet._

He just realize that the busy model was overdo a vacation. He looked over Kanda's full agenda and wasn't surprise to see how busy the long hair model would be for the next few months.

Komui could give Kanda a break, but that meant rescheduling some of his work. The result of that would be Kanda being more busy than he already was afterwards. _Not good._

As he thought about what to do with the model, his office doors open with a loud bang and in walked his current dilemma.

"Oh come in Kanda what can I do for you?" Komui didn't had to look up to know who had enter and simply kept looking at the screen before him.

"I want a vacation."

At the request, Komui looked up and wonder if Kanda could read minds. "A vacation? But Kanda you have-"

"I don't care reschedule or cancel them I want a break." Kanda wasn't taking no for an answer. He would get what he had come to see his boss for.

After a while Komui gave up there simply was no way to fight the model about the matter. "I can just give you a week, when work slows down you can have as much time as you want."

"Fine."

Kanda turn ready to leave the ridicules large office he stood in. "Say Kanda you asking for a sudden vacation has nothing to do with you seeing someone or is it?"

Komui saw how Kanda squared his shoulders for a moment and wonder if the model would reply. If what his sister had said the other day was true about the long hair male, Komui wanted to hear it from Kanda as well.

"It may be." That was all he would say to his superior.

"Oh Kanda wait! I wanted to tell you something else it's very important."

Kanda turn around and waited for the man on the other side of the desk to tell him the important news. "I met someone a few days ago who I think could be very-"

"I don't care who you met." Kanda turn around and stalked out of the room.

"But Kanda he was so unique and his-"

"I don't care," this time Kanda didn't bother to turn and just fallow where the doors stood.

"-eyes oh they are lovely you should see them but wait his hair-"

"Don't care." Kanda was a few feet of getting the hell out of Komui's office. After a few long strides he made it out. With the same loud bang he entered with Kanda was gone, not hear Komui's last words.

"-was white like the color of snow."

Komui sighed loudly and went back to do what he was doing before getting distracted. "I wonder what you would say if you met him," he told himself as he made himself busy.

0o0o0o0o

Like Kanda had the time to listen to Komui and about the idiot who he met. At the moment he was heading somewhere more important and could not waste time.

He was still glad that at lease he had sometime for his personal matter. To hell with Komui and whoever he had encounter.

Kanda quicken his pace after seeing Lenalee turning a corner, the last thing he needed was for the cheerful model to stop him. The last time he spoke to her he had said something that might not have been completely true.

But Kanda would make that lie come true if he kept heading the right way. Finally he made it to his car and drove to his destination.

* * *

After a long day Allen was very glad to be home and simply relax. He had spent most of his day with Lavi, he read and played the piano that Lavi had store for him in the large storage room.

Allen wanted his piano to be in his apartment but it was to large and it couldn't fit through the door or window. It didn't bother him, he could go anytime he wanted to Lavi's house and play the instrument.

The piano was a gift Lavi and Bookman gave him on his sixteen birthday, Allen was so excited that he almost cried. It was a special gift for Allen because it was something that his father had taught him how to play when he was little.

As he ponder in his thoughts the doorbell made Allen sit up from the couch and headed for the door. He open the door only to find the most unexpected person.

"Kanda?"

Standing at his front door was none other than someone Allen had thought about earlier.

"Moyashi."

The nickname still irk Allen and he felt his brow twitch. "It's Allen and can I help you with something Bakanda?" He was satisfy when he saw the taller male glare.

"Can we talk?"

At the question Allen lost all amusement and thought about it for a moment.

_… get to know him._

_Give him the benefit of the doubt..._

_… the real Kanda Yuu not the famous model._

Lavi's words echoed inside Allen's head and he made a choice. "Come in," he softly closed the door after Kanda had enter and follow.

0o0o0o0o

After making some tea for his guest and for himself, Allen took a seat on the opposite couch from Kanda.

An awkward silence took over the apartment and Allen could not think on what to say, he only stare at steam the hot tea made.

After a few more minutes Allen decided to just start talking. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kanda couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him. Just looking at the small figure that sat a few feet away, Kanda tried not to jump the Moyashi and ravish him. By the way the boy sat Kanda could tell that Moyashi was stiff and uncomfortable.

The moment he had enter the apartment, Kanda knew things were not going to be very relaxing or easy. There was a small tension for most of the time.

A moment later Moyashi spoke and Kanda was gad he did. He didn't knew how long he would stand the silence before he did something rash.

"You're acting weird Moyashi is it because I didn't tell you who I really was?" Kanda decided to get to the point seeing that waiting around would waste time. He had other things to talk about that were more appealing to him.

Moyashi looked up from staring down at his tea and nodded once. "It's Allen and it sort of does."

"Why is that?"

Kanda saw how those pools of silver getting distance as the younger teen seemed to be thinking about something before talking. "It's something I don't like to talk about," it was all the Moyashi said.

But Kanda wasn't going to just leave it at that. "Tell me the reason."

Dark cobalt eyes meet silver-gray and Kanda gave him the stubborn look that said he wouldn't stop asking until the boy said more.

He saw the younger male exhale and how his shoulders drop. The Moyashi shift on the couch before he started to talk.

Allen thought it better to tell Kanda the reason of why he was acting different with the ravenette. Well if he was going to get to know Kanda he might as well tell Kanda a bit about himself.

"Two years ago I met someone like you," Kanda lifted a lean eyebrow not understanding what the boy said.

Allen could tell that Kanda needed more explanation on what he was saying. "What I mean is that I met someone who was famous and had a lot of money and things did not go so well."

Kanda did not expected to hear that and found himself wanting to hear more about this person. He just needed to know what had really happened with Moyashi and that person for things to end badly.

"What happened?"

Allen took a deep breath and just told Kanda some of what he had told Fō a few days ago. He was to busy looking down at the rug under his feet while talking, Allen didn't get to see how Kanda's frown deepen.

"And that was what happened," Allen looked up after a few minutes and waited for Kanda to say anything, but the model was silence.

"Kanda?"

To say Kanda was angry was an understatement. He was furious. Who in the hell lay their hands on _his_ Moyashi. Kanda wanted nothing more than to find that man and kill him. But he first needed a name.

"Who was it?" Kanda looked dead on at the boy and waited for a name to come out of those lips Kanda wanted to taste.

Was telling the older teen about who it was a good idea? Allen slightly wonder what would happen it he did.

"Who was it Moyashi?" Apparently Allen had no choice but to say the name of the man. A man he loath the most

He rubbed his knees a moment while looking into Kanda's eyes before he finally spoke. "I don't know if you have heard of him but his name is Tyki Mikk."

_What the fuck?!_

Kanda stare wide eyed for a few seconds before frowning once again. The arrogant bastard was the person the white haired teen had met?

He wanted Tyki Mikk to die in a hole for what he did to his Moyashi. Kanda never did like the actor since the day he had met the man.

But now that Kanda knew why the Moyashi was acting distance towards him, Kanda had one more thing to ask. "Do you think of me the same as _that_ man?"

Here Allen was again with that question. He didn't really know what to say and thought back at the conversation he had with Lavi.

"I don't know but if I could get to know you I might tell you later on."

_What?_ Did Moyashi just asked Kanda to spend time with him? Things just started to look better for Kanda.

He was to busy thinking about the things the two could do together now that Moyashi had offer to spend time with him, Kanda didn't see the boy raise and stand in front of him on the other side of the coffee table.

"-iends"

Hearing the Moyashi's voice, Kanda looked up at the hand in front of him then at the face that waited for him to say something. "What?"

"I said if you wanted to be friends."

Kanda had never had someone ask him for friendship before and to be honest with himself he like it. If that was what he had to do first to be with the boy so be it.

He stood up, took the smaller hand - that fitted perfectly into Kanda's hand - and gripped it before he have a nod. Kanda was rewarded with the smile that he first saw when he had met the boy.

Allen was glad Kanda had accepted to be friends with him, and hope things would go well. He just wanted to keep living his easygoing life. Maybe befriending Kanda was a good idea.

_Hope this works Lavi._

* * *

**A/N: So this his chapter seven. Man! I am lagging it with this story. Sorry! I wanted to upload earlier but didn't had the time. **

**I'm going overseas and had to pack a lot of things. I will be gone for a month or so. Because of that trip I don't know when exactly the next chapter will be out.**

**The story may be on hold I really have to look into that. Hopefully I can update.**

**Well for the mean time thanks to everyone that like his story so far.**

**I'm really happy you guys like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bitter and sweet moments

**...**

**..**

**.**

His eyes could not look away from the figure he long to embrace. Alma Karma wonder what it would take for his ex-lover to look his way again.

It has been at least five minutes since Alma had spotted the long hair ravenette speaking to the photographer Bak Chan. The two seemed to be in a very important conversation.

Alma's eyes slowly began to search every part of Kanda Yuu's body. The slim and well-built form was alluring to Alma, he felt a familiar tingle at the sight of his fellow model.

As the brunette watched the two interact, Alma thought back to the time when he and Yuu were in a relationship. The time spend together felt like a dream to Alma, it was wonderful but it was over to fast.

Those couple of weeks Alma had his ex-lover with him were the best time of his life. He thought that after waiting so long for Yuu to notice him that when the two dated things were going to be easier.

At the beginning things were normal but as the days proceeded, work and other things got in their way. Alma only got to see the long hair model at work every two or three times a week.

There was a time when Alma had thought that their relationship was starting to work and that everything would be just like he dreamed. But that was when Yuu had broke off the relationship, shattering Alma's happiness.

His world came crashing down the second his ex-lover opened his mouth and spoke the words. At that moment Alma began to question Yuu and asked if it was Alma's fault that he was ending it.

"_It's not working, Alma."_

As he thought back on the day when things ended between them, Alma felt a burning sting in his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the bad emotion.

Alma carefully peer back to see if the two had spotted him, but to his luck no one had. After ten minutes Alma started to wonder what the two were discussing. He knew that Yuu was not a chatty person, so what were they both talking about?

He could only watch as his ex-lover nodded at what Bak said and reply. He could not let the two know that he was watching. Hopefully he could get Lenalee to speak to Bak and get something out.

The more he waited, Alma began to feel antsy and anxious. Were the two talking about the person Yuu was supposedly seeing? No that couldn't be, but the thought still brought a stabbing feeling to his heart.

Then he saw it did Yuu actually smile? Alma blinked but when he looked back at Yuu's face the frown was back on its place.

He prayed for it to be a lie that the aggressive model made up about being in a relationship, but knowing Yuu; Alma was sure that his ex-lover was not one for lies. He felt this hopes sinking.

Was Alma finally going to lose his love? As time passed he felt like he did, but that did not mean he gave up. No, with a new determination Alma Karma would fight for the love of one Kanda Yuu.

0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe you're leaving for a whole week." The every so annoying Bak Chan said while eying Kanda.

For the last fifteen minutes the two have discussed about Kanda's leaving, they could not agree on the same things.

"I am so don't make things hard."

"Me make things hard? Kanda you didn't even mention the week off to me in advance. We are busy if you have not notice." Bak motion with his hand around them as people work.

Kanda simply stare at his photographer not bothering to look around. He knew they were busy but he need his week off.

"I told you when the week is over I will pick up where I left off."

Bak sighed for the tenth time that evening he knew it was a losing battle, Kanda would always win. "Fine I will reschedule and cancel some things until you return."

Kanda mentally patted himself on the back for his victory over Bak. The rest of what the blonde man said was a blur to him.

"Alright enjoy your week off and call me the instant you get yourself to work."

Kanda gave a single nod, turn on his heel and left. He completely ignore the gaze he felt on him the instant he began to speak with Bak. Kanda already knew who it was and he thought it unimportant.

Sometimes Kanda wanted to just punch Bak on the face for being so complicated. Everything would have ended earlier if Bak simply agreed with Kanda at the beginning of their conversation.

Instead the blonde man went on and on about Kanda not being able to leave. Kanda of course gave a fuck about what the man said, he already had the go from Komui.

Putting everything aside Kanda thought about someone worth his time instead. Clear eyes and a warm smile formed in his mind eye. Kanda could not wait to enjoy his week off with someone he long to see.

0o0o0o0o

Bak as well saw Kanda leave the B.O building, he briefly wonder if the sudden small vacation the moody model had request had something to do with the new relationship Kanda was involved in. Komui was a very fast talker and had mention to Bak about one of the reasons on the sudden leave of Kanda.

To Bak the news was somewhat surprising, he thought Kanda as an antisocial person who didn't bother to socialize with others. Apparently he was wrong for Kanda was already dating someone.

He slowly began to imagine how Kanda had enter a relationship, he was not so talkative. Was Kanda the persuader or the one being pursued? That Bak wanted to have the answer to.

After a while of deep thinking Bak just let if go, thinking too much might give him an unwanted headache. He proceeded to do a lot of arrangements on Kanda's schedule instead. He would be busy the entire afternoon.

* * *

Allen thought he would drop dead at any moment, he was beyond tired. For the past week he has worked non-stop. The stress was getting to him, Allen could not go on like this.

The café has been very busy lately and that was one of the reasons on why he hasn't had his days off.

He just tried to keep moving and not let his friends notice how tired he was. The last thing he wanted was to bring his problem to anyone.

At the moment he stare at himself in the mirror inside of one of the restrooms on campus. He could see dark circles starting to form under his eyes. How long will it take until his friends notice? He didn't know.

He splash cold water on his face and hoped it would wake him from his up coming sleep. Allen did not want to fall asleep in class and miss any lectures.

As he dried his face with a paper towel, his phone began to vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket and saw his work number. He already knew why they were calling.

He answered trying to sound as normal as possible. After a few minutes he ended the call with a small sight. It looks like another day at work, but to his relief Allen had the weekend off it seems things were looking up for him.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, fixed his hair and put on a smile on his lips before exiting the restroom.

0o0o0o0o

He really tried to listen to what his red head friend was saying as they waited for Fō to arrive for lunch. Allen keep his eyes open and glue on Lavi as the older of the two talked about an accident that happen in one of his class.

Allen nodded on the parts that he did understand, and hoped his long time friend didn't notice that half of the time Allen was fighting the fatigue that tried to over take him.

Minutes later Allen's forehead met the outside picnic table they were sharing. With a somewhat loud thud that woke him and stopped Lavi's rampage, Allen was sitting straight up again.

"Look what you did Lavi you made him fall asleep," Allen was glad that Fō showed up at that moment for he did not know what to say to the red head if he had question him.

"Sorry pal I didn't mean to bore you."

Allen shock his head and smiled at Lavi's way. "It's fine you weren't boring me."

Fō took her seat next to Lavi and eyed Allen briefly making said person a bit nervous. "Is something wrong?"

The short hair girl looked thoughtful before speaking. "I don't like the idea of you being friends with that model."

So the trouble look on her face was because Allen decided to befriend Kanda. He was glad that it was that the problem that bother her.

"There is nothing to worry about Kanda is not that bad," Allen tried to reassure Fō and smiled his 'I'm alright' smile. After a small discussion Fō finally seemed to let the topic rest.

The rest of their lunch went as normal as it can go and his two friends did not notice the times Allen drifted off. He wished for the rest of the afternoon to go quickly for him to finally rest.

* * *

Allen did not know how he made it, but he was proud of himself after he manage to stay awake at work.

At the beginning Allen thought he would not make it for an hour at the café, but after drinking two cups of the strongest coffee he was up and ready.

He cleared all thoughts of work and school off his head. He focus on finishing brushing his teeth instead. All Allen wanted was to get on his soft and warm bed.

He wonder if Lavi had somewhat seen through his fake façade of being normal because he came home to an empty apartment. Apparently his friend had taken the kitten leaving only a note that said that Lavi wanted to spend the weekend with Tim.

Allen did not mind at all of being alone for the weekend, he was going to rest and that was the end of it.

Just as he was about to finish brushing his teeth he heard the doorbell ring. Here Allen briefly thought about ignoring the person who knocked on his door. It was almost eleven at night and no one should be visiting anyone at this time.

But as he debated whether to open or not the door his curiosity won, and he decided to go and see who it was. Maybe it was a neighbor or friend.

He slowly and tiredly maneuver his way around, he only lighted the hallway light that led to the front door. He finally made it and open the door to see the last person he expected.

0o0o0o0o

Kanda wonder if he had woken the Moyashi up as he looked over the boy and could see the sleepiness the smaller male had.

"Kanda?"

Yes Moyashi was definitely tired even his voice gave it way. But even as the boy stood with pajamas and a messy hair to Kanda the Moyashi could not look any more appealing.

"Kanda what... is it?" The small yawn that came out of the Moyashi's mouth whilst he rubbed one tired eyed was everything it took for Kanda to finally snap.

"Kan-"

Taking a long step, Kanda stood very close to the person he has yearn to be with. Cupping the boy's face with both hands Kanda lifted the small face to look up.

Those lidded eyes that barely stayed open watched him, those lips parted to speak but Kanda had enough of talking and finally silence them with his own.

The moment their lips met Kanda felt his body warm up and shiver with excitement. He took the opportunity of the Moyashi's open lips to invade the small mouth with his tongue.

The taste of mint and sweetness invaded Kanda's senses and he pulled the boy closer while deepen the kiss. Kanda wanted to taste every corner of that sinful mouth and to never stop.

Kanda opened his eyes after he felt the younger teen kiss back, he wanted to make sure it was really happening. Cobalt eyes meet slightly parted lids showing pools of soft silver.

It was a sight to be held, Kanda closed his eyes enjoying the moment. The kiss was slow but it had an intense rhythm that Kanda could not complain about.

Slowly Kanda lower a hand to hold the small of Moyashi's back and finally close the small gap that separated them. The passionate kiss began to affect Kanda's body, he felt a part of his anatomy starting ache.

Kanda press his needy body against the softer one wanting more contact until he pulled back when he felt the body he was holding go limp, the wonderful kiss had ended. Kanda looked down to see the snow hair boy slumped on his chest. Moyashi was sleeping.

With a sigh Kanda looked around before closing his eyes to get his body to cool down. After a few minutes he picked the Moyashi up. Caring the sleeping figure like a baby, Kanda enter the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Walking more into the apartment Kanda only found darkness until he looked on the other hallway that had some light. He follow the light until he reached a room that seems to belong to the boy in his arms.

Kanda approach the bed and slowly set the younger male on the mattress and pulled the cover over the peaceful looking form. As he stare down on that relaxed face Kanda knew he wasn't going to be able to leave the Moyashi alone, specially not after that magnificent kiss they just share.

Whether the boy would remember what happen between them or not the next morning, Kanda was going to stay the night.

0o0o0o0o

After checking to see if the front door was lock and turning off the lights, Kanda took his place next to his Moyashi on the bed. Instantly the smaller body cuddle to him.

He could not stop staring down on the face that lay next to him. Kanda's eyes follow every inch of the Moyashi's face. Kanda couldn't stop himself from stealing small kisses to those soft lips.

Small kisses led Kanda to taste the soft neck of his Moyashi. As Kanda brush his lips on the boys collarbone he heard a small moan. That noise simply begged Kanda to be ravish.

Something inside Kanda told him to stop there, that if he kept going and take things far that everything would end bad. Sighing again Kanda gave Moyashi one last kiss before pulled back.

The time will come when the two were to get intimate, Kanda wanted the white haired teen to be in all of his senses at that moment.

It took no more time before Kanda to was taken over by sleep. He pulled his Moyashi closer to him – if possible – and wrapped a possessive harm around the small and warm bundle.

Slow the soft scent of lavender and honey lull Kanda to the dream world.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I'm back. Wow a month went by already? Anyway I'm happy to be able to upload again. Chapter eight is here and hopefully you guys like it. I will try to post again. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and comments.**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Heavenly hell

**...**

**..**

**.**

He felt wonderful, Allen couldn't remember the last time he felt so energize. He slowly felt his senses awakening.

The warmth provided by his bed made Allen simply want to stay on that spot for the rest of the day. He snuggle closer to his pillow and took in a deep breath.

The soft smell of sandalwood and old spices greeted him. That was odd, he had never smelled that before. Frowning with his eyes still close, Allen took in another deep breath wanting to make sure he had smell right.

Again the same smell greeted him. Deciding to finally open his eyes, Allen adjusted his vision as the light of the room reached him.

He blinked and stare at a dark fabric once he could see better. If the scent was weir the fabric in front of his eyes was weirder. Allen slowly looked at every inch of the fabric until his eyes reached his hands. He was gripping the fabric in front of him.

He simply stare at his softly balled hands. After a few seconds he saw how his hands and the fabric would move, it seemed like the fabric could breath.

Now completely freaked out, Allen decided to look up. His eyes slowly reach the top of the dark fabric until a neck appear, a strong and firm jaw fallow and finally a pair of lips. It was all Allen could see while laying down, someone was hovering over him.

Without thinking Allen backed a few inches and the face of one sleeping Kanda Yuu was visible.

_Bloody! What the..?_

Allen quickly and completely pulled away while sitting up on his bed. He stare down wide-eyed at Kanda. What was Kanda doing on his bed sleeping? He didn't know and he really wanted to find out.

As he stare Allen tried to remember what had led to this invent. His mind went way back to last night wanting to remember what really happened.

He had come home after work, that part he recalled. After that he ate something before taking a shower, right there was it that Allen slowly started to drift away. With the warmness of the water and his aching body, Allen only remembered opening the door to Kanda and that was all.

Did he somewhere between opening the door and seeing Kanda had he passed out? Allen nodded to himself completely ignoring the stirring next to him.

As he sat pondering on his thought, Allen had a nagging feeling that he was missing something. Maybe Kanda had told him something important and now he couldn't remember.

Allen decided to leave that thought aside and focus on the main topic at the moment. That was how did Kanda ended up sleeping on his bed, in his room and inside his of his apartment.

And the most important, why was Allen clinging to Kanda like a baby? Alright maybe Allen used to do that a lot but he was a child at that time. He had stopped doing that a long time go. So Kanda did offer warmth and a nice scent, but that didn't mean it was okay to do it.

He inwardly sighed and hope he hadn't freaked Kanda out instead. What if Allen got to clingy yesterday and because of that Kanda had to stay.

_No!_

0o0o0o0o

Kanda simply stayed on the bed while looking over Moyashi and waiting to see how long would he notice that Kanda was already up.

He was awaken when he felt his arm drop from holding the boy. He felt movement and the absent of the warm body next to him was what finally made Kanda open his eyes.

As he looked at the many time Moyashi's facial repression change, Kanda already had a hunch of what the boy was thinking.

The silence continue and Kanda waited for the silver eyed boy to look his way. While looking over the sitting figure on the bed, Kanda couldn't help himself to think back on the kiss the two had shared.

Just thinking of that event Kanda wanted nothing more than to just pin the Moyashi on the bed and finish what he had started yesterday. He wanted the boy to be under him, writhing in pleasure and moaning Kanda's name.

That thought did not thing but to awake his body on the wrong way. Kanda quickly got that image out of his head. To his relief he got his body under control before finally getting the boys attention.

"To much thinking Moyashi."

The other occupant of the bed quickly looked down at him. "Y-you're awake. Kanda what are you doing in my apartment?"

Kanda had a feeling that was what the boy would ask the moment he opened his eyes. Taking a few seconds to find his reason, Kanda finally was ready to answer.

"Moyashi yesterday you-" barely having started he was interrupted when Moyashi gasped.

"Kanda I'm so sorry If I trouble you yesterday. You see I was very tired when I came home. I really don't remember what happen and now I find you in my room and I know it was my fault that you stayed and I-"

Kanda silence the boys on going explanation. "Its wasn't your fault. I decided to stay after you passed out by the front door. I thought you were sick."

Moyashi nodded at every word Kanda said. He was thoughtful for a few seconds before smiling that warm smile he was only capable of producing.

"Were you worry about me Kanda?" the innocent look he gave Kanda was very tempting.

"Che, I thought you were dead when I lifted you up."

"But I thought you said that you thought me sick," he pouted at Kanda's way making Kanda test his self-control.

He decided to finally sit up. As Kanda sat face to face with his temptation, he reached out and pulled the Moyashi's face. The boy was stunned and tried to pull back.

"Kanda what is-"

"The dark circles under your eyes are gone."

The boy stopped tugging his face away and stare at Kanda. "You notice?" he said forgetting about the proximity and position they were in.

"Anyone could notice," Kanda gently rubbed one of his thumbs under the boys eyes. A second later Kanda let go of the cute face.

Kanda watch the Moyashi adjust in the bed before he spoke. "Thank you Kanda for helping me," again that irresistible smile showed itself. He only nodded and saw the Moyashi getting out of bed.

"Well I should get up. Are you hungry I can make breakfast," the boy walked to a closet and slide the door open. Kanda saw him getting clothes out and setting them on a chair.

Without a word Moyashi started to strip. Kanda was immobilize, he couldn't look away. His dark eyes were set on the figure only a few feet away.

Slowly the shirt covering Moyashi was off reveling smooth creamy pale skin. Kanda felt his heart hit his ribcage. His blood turn hot as he saw the Moyashi half-naked.

To soon was Kanda's free viewing over after the boy recover himself completely ignoring the heated gaze on him. Then fallow the pajama bottoms that were replaced by jeans. Kanda notice that Moyashi wore boxers.

He saw the boy entering a bathroom and after a few minutes he was out. "If you want there is an extra toothbrush in one of the drawers in the bathroom. I'll be in the kitchen," the door closed behind Moyashi leaving Kanda alone.

He heard footsteps fading as the Moyashi left. Kanda simply threw himself back in bed. He rolled over and smelled Moyashi's scent on the pillows, the blanket and even the mattress carry that wonderful fragrance. Kanda couldn't remember the last time he had held himself back like this.

Its seems to Kanda that the Moyashi didn't recall the kiss they shared. Kanda didn't know if that was bad or good. He stayed on the soft warm bed a while longer before he finally decided to get up.

* * *

The rest of their morning was great. The Moyashi had prepare a wonderful Japanese breakfast and Kanda enjoy the meal.

During the time at the table they spoke. It started with Moyashi wanting to know about Kanda. The ravenette hadn't found anything wrong with a little talk and answered all the questions asked by the boy.

The Moyashi wanted to know about the things he like and didn't like. Kanda for the first time had to think thoroughly on his answers.

Kanda did notice that not once did Moyashi mention Kanda's work or anything related with the topic.

Moyashi laughed at a few things that he found funny. That sound was like music to Kanda's ears. Being won by his own curiosity, Kanda as well learned about the Moyashi a little more. One thing he learn was that the boy loved sweets.

Everything was going to well that Kanda had thought that the time to finally tell Moyashi about his feelings was at this moment. They were in their own bobble. It was perfect.

There was no tension between them, it felt like the first time when Kanda had awaken in Moyashi's apartment a few weeks ago.

He took a deep breath getting ready to do something that might change everything. That was until everything around them was destroyed by one single word.

"Allen!"

In walk the rock that shatter the perfect moment.

"Oh Lavi good morning."

The idiot redhead had walk in the apartment unnoticed by the two. He stopped once he stopped Kanda sitting at the table and his smile dropped by a few inches.

"And Yuu-chan is here to?"

The better question was how in the hell did that baka get inside? Kanda remember clearly locking the front door last night. So how was it possible for that moron to enter without a key? Or better yet did that annoying red dot had a key?

"Did you ate Lavi?" Moyashi asked looking ready to get up from his seat.

"Yes I did so don't worry buddy," the intruder strode around Kanda and sat down. Kanda could tell that Lavi was searching for something as they talk.

The rest of the morning proceeded with the baka usagi rambling on about the way his grandfather worked him to the bone. Was there anyone more annoying than the person sitting not to far from him?

0o0o0o0o

The moment he had arrive, Lavi could feel the tension coming from Kanda. He of course ignore his mood and focus on his friend instead.

As the minutes proceeded Lavi notice something very interesting happening around him. Lavi cautiously kept looking at the model sitting right next to him, he wanted to find the answer to whatever kept nagging at him.

Lavi looked back at his friend then he solved it. His best friend, his buddy and pal at the moment was the innocent yet oblivious little lamb. Looking back at Kanda, Lavi saw the big, bad and starving wolf.

_Could it be?_ Lavi wonder silently after catching Kanda staring at his friend again. If the look in Kanda's eyes was what Lavi thought it then there was something he needed to do. Lavi Bookman would be the Shepherd in this little scene.

Then again Lavi might just be paranoid about the past and his mind was tricking him. But there was the chance that he was right and Kanda did view his best friend as something more.

_After all Kanda is bisexual_. Looking into the matter wouldn't hurt and plus he might be helping out his oblivious friend.

They ended up in Allen's bedroom. Lavi had given his friend a few books that he had brought. Allen was very happy and accepted them.

As the three kept them selves busy, Lavi thought about something that might help him find out if Kanda view little Allen as a love interest.

He approached one of Allen's nightstand and open the second drawer. He looked inside as if killing time until he found what he needed. He took out a small wooded box.

"Lavi what are you doing?" Lavi looked up as he heard Allen. At the same time Kanda looked away from the large bookshelf to Lavi's way.

"Nothing Al just wanting to remember our earlier days," he sat on the already made bed and took the top of the box. Inside were Allen's old pictures.

He saw Kanda approaching and couldn't have it any other way. Pretending not to notice the long hair male, Lavi proceeded to look over the photos.

Kanda stood in front of Lavi taking the pictures that he had set on the nightstand. After a while Lavi almost got to the end where a certain picture was.

"Hey Allen you still kept this picture?" Lavi called while looking at the person in the photo.

"Which one?" Allen asked not once looking away from the closet.

"The one of Lo Fwa," he saw Allen turn but Kanda couldn't ask at a better time.

"Who's that?"

With a smile on his face Lavi answer with a cheerful tone. "Why that was Allen's girlfriend."

And there it was, jealousy.

Lavi mentally high-five himself as the picture in his hand was abruptly taken away from him. He didn't need the picture anymore, it had serve its purpose. But there was the fact that Lavi now knew that Kanda was interested in his friend as a lover.

_Man Al you're in for it._

0o0o0o0o

Did Kanda actually hear right. Girlfriend? He stare down at the picture that showed a smiling girl. She had dark hair that was braided, her eyes were brown and she had glasses.

This was the person _his_ Moyashi used to date? But it didn't end there. Why did Moyashi still kept a picture of an ex?

He was jealous, Kanda knew he was. Never before had he felt this sudden feeling. His possessiveness yelled at him at the same time to rush to the boy and demand an explanation.

But his more reasonable side told him that the Moyashi was not his yet. Yet being the key word meaning he couldn't demand anything. He hatefully glare at the photo before setting it down and looking away. He needed to relax.

"No taste Moyashi," it was all Kanda could say. He walked back to the bookshelf wanting to get the image that slowly invaded his mind of Moyashi and the girl together.

He heard the boy say something as he walked towards Lavi, but Kanda couldn't hear it clearly. There was some talking behind him but he didn't pay attention to it. He was still trying not to do something rash.

After a while the usagi's phone rang making both Moyashi and Kanda look up. He was better now after telling himself that Moyashi no longer was seeing that girl. The boy himself told Kanda that he wasn't seeing anyone.

"Its gramps he wants me in the office," by the tone of the baka, Kanda could tell that the red head was not to happy to leave.

"Go its fine I'm sure he needs your help," Moyashi smile understanding to his friend. After that the red head left but not after the Moyashi reassure him that everything was fine, Kanda found it odd though.

The rest of their afternoon become like their morning, Kanda enjoy spending time with the Moyashi. They were back in their little world.

But as always good times come to an end. Kanda had to leave after dinner he couldn't stay even if he wanted. Last night he had a good reason to stay and sleep on Moyashi's bed but not today.

"Well thanks Kanda for spending the day with me," Moyashi smiled as they stood by the front door.

"It was nothing," Kanda looked down at the boys face, he really wanted to stay again.

As the front door open Kanda stepped out, but before he left he said something that only now popped in his head. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

The Moyashi blinked while looking thoughtful then he spoke, "I don't know why do you ask?"

"Do you want... to go somewhere?" Kanda had never felt something to say this hard. He manage though and that counts.

The Moyashi eyed Kanda briefly before nodding. "Alright I'll go with you. What time exactly?"

Kanda told Moyashi that he would picked him up at ten in the morning and from there they would go where Kanda would take them. The boy agreed before finally disappearing behind the close door.

As he walked to his car, Kanda needed to do something he loathe the most. He drove to the B.O building first. In that building was something that might help him tomorrow. If everything would go according to how he saw it then tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

It was almost ten in the morning when Allen open the door to Kanda. As always the model wore dark colors. He had a black coat, jeans and his hair was tied up in that long ponytail that Kanda always had.

"Good Morning Kanda," Allen greeted as he stepped out.

Kanda simply nodded. Allen knew Kanda wasn't the type of person who liked talk much so it didn't bother him that older male didn't greet back.

It was a bit chilly today, Allen wore a white hooded sweater under a black jacket, jeans and a gray beanie with white and black diamond patterns on his head letting it untied.

After closing the door behind him, the two made their way to the elevator. Allen tried to get Kanda to tell him where they were going, but the model wouldn't tell him anything. Just a simple 'be patient Moyashi' come from him. That only ticked Allen off so he counter back with a 'fine bakanda' which of course set the other one off.

Allen got inside Kanda's black – no surprise there – sport cart. The engine came to life and they drove off, to a speed that made Allen's heart pound wildly.

"K-Kanda you should slow down," he advice the driver while he held the leather of his seat. He briefly looked out the window to see how fast things outside moved.

His words met deaf ears as Kanda kept driving over the speed limit. After a few agonizing minutes the car came to a stop and Allen didn't waste time on getting out.

"What Moyashi a little speed too much?" the teasing in Kanda's voice didn't go unnoticed by Allen.

He half glare at Kanda before straightening up. "Was that for the whole bakanda thing?" Allen asked before looking at the large parking lot.

Allen was briefly disoriented until he remember where he stood. The two were on the side of the city where all the fancy and expensive department stores where located.

How did he know? Well he had been to this location before. Lavi liked to shopping in a particular store that was not to far from where he stood. Lavi of course was from a money family. Bookman ran a very successful company after all.

But enough about that, Allen should have known Kanda would bring him to this place. The model was 'loaded' as Lavi put it. With a nod to himself Allen approached Kanda.

"So where to?"

Kanda led the way and Allen follow. He looked around and asked Kanda if he like to shop. The ravenette simply said that he needed something and that was the reason for them being here.

As they walk Allen tripped almost hitting the ground if it wasn't for the firm body that held him. He blinked and looked up to see Kanda holding him.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going," Allen smile apologetic.

"Careful Moyashi wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Allen was taken back by the way Kanda spoke the words, as if he really meant them. Losing the grip on Kanda's forearm and trying to rise from putting pressure on the chest and body that held him, Allen tried not to stare at Kanda.

Slowly Allen was set on his feet. He look down at his hands that were held by Kanda and slightly tug. After a few minutes he was fully release and they continue to walk. Allen was cautious this time, but unbeknownst to them someone watch.

0o0o0o0o

They enter the inside of the warm building Allen looked around to see no one, just rows and rows of clothing. He was about to ask Kanda where else they would go when someone else spoke.

"Kanda-sama."

Allen turn to look behind him and there stood a girl. She was looking shy and nerves. She was Japanese and little shorter than Allen. Her hair was short and a light brown and her eyes were of the same color.

The girl had a short pale pink jacket over a white blouse. She was wearing a dark violet skirt that almost looked like a tutu with black leggings and gray high heel boots that reach her ankles. To Allen the girl was one of the prettiest girl he had seen.

"Don't stare Moyashi."

Kanda's voice made him look away from the girl to Kanda. "You know her?" Allen asked.

"She will be going along," Allen only nodded.

The girl slowly made her way towards them and introduce herself. She was even shyer as she spoke. Allen happily and trying to break the ice greeted her.

Her name was Tamaka Midori and Allen thought she had a nice smile. The two instantly began to talk complete forgetting about Kanda who stood behind them.

Once the ice was broken Midori tugged Allen around while looking at the many things. For a moment Allen thought Kanda was glaring at them and because of that he had to ask something.

"Hey Midori-san are you by any chance Kanda's girlfriend?" Allen had to know. He didn't want to upset Kanda if she was.

The girl looked stunned her pink color cheeks turn darker. "N-no I'm not but-" Midori looked away not being able to look at Allen in the eye.

"But what?"

Midori sighed softly before turning back to him. "I have loved Kanda-sama for the past two years," she said very shyly again. Allen stare at her then his eyes widen slightly.

"Does he know?"

She shook her head while looking down at the ground. "No he doesn't I have tried talking to him but its difficult."

As he watch the girl bit her glossy bottom lip Allen came up with a plan. He look around for Kanda and saw the model not to far away.

"I will help you," Allen stated making the girl look up.

"I will help you get Kanda."

The confuse look on Midori vanish completely and was replaced by joy. "Really?" she said almost squeaking.

Allen nodded and went ahead on telling Midori a few things that he knew about Kanda. The girl payed attention and took everything in. At the end she was more than happy to know more about her crush.

Allen tried to get the two to spend time together. Kanda had look at him weird at first but didn't say a thing. As Midori tried to get Kanda into trying on a shirt, Allen came along and helped.

"Come on Kanda try it on," he plead and Kanda end up changing.

As they waited for the ravenette to arrive, Allen's phone vibrated inside his pocket. He took it out and answer to Lavi who begged Allen to help him out with some paper work. Of course Allen told his friend that he would be on his way.

"Midori-san I have to leave can you please tell Kanda that I had to go somewhere else its important. Before you get nerves please try to bond with Kanda, he isn't that difficult as you say. Just remember what I said and you'll be alright."

The girl nodded and saw Allen leave. She hoped that everything would work out.

0o0o0o0o

Kanda couldn't believe it his plan wasn't working like he thought it would. When he had picked up Moyashi that morning Kanda thought that the boy look adorable with his beanie. He couldn't wait to arrive to their destination.

Briefly before entering the department store Kanda was ready to turn back with his Moyashi and take him to his apartment instead. Holding the boy always made things difficult for him.

But no he couldn't he had something already plan for them. That plan had the shape of a girl by the name of Midori.

He had asked – with a lot of effort on his part – the female model to come along with them, for the simple fact that she was to get the Moyashi to become jealous.

Kanda would pretend to be more interest in the girl than the Moyashi. Along the way the boy would start questioning on the reason the girl was around. At that point Kanda would ask Moyashi if the girl bugged him then Kanda would tell the girl to leave and that would be the end of it.

Instead everything went the opposite of what Kanda had thought. Moyashi and Midori became quickly acquaintance and had left Kanda behind. The Moyashi follow the girl like a lost puppy, and the worst was the two held hands.

He dislike everything that happen around him. Kanda didn't even get to spend time with Moyashi. He was about ready to drag his Moyashi out of that department store. Until something happen.

Moyashi and Midori approach Kanda and began to get him to try on things. Kanda didn't like that but the pleading look on Moyashi's face was too difficult to say no to. And that was how he ended up in the changing room.

He sighed before getting out. Kanda look around and saw Midori waiting for him. He search for the Moyashi but couldn't locate the boy.

"Where is Moyashi?" Kanda said while Midori walk towards him.

"Moyashi? Do you mean Allen-kun?" her soft voice was starting to get on Kanda's nerve.

"Yes."

"He received a call and had to leave he was very sorry though," the girl looked at Kanda with eyes that Kanda knew very well.

_Moyashi!_

Apparently the boy had ditch him. Kanda had never felt this angry and upset before. He turn on his heel and back to the changing room.

After he was back in his clothes Kanda was ready to leave and hunt the Moyashi down, but there was a little problem.

"Kanda-sama where are you going?"

He ignore the girl trailing behind him, he was thinking about where the boy would go. Who had call Moyashi? Could it be-

"Kanda-sama would you like to eat soba with me?"

At the sudden request Kanda had halt. Where had the girl heard that? Not a lot of people knew Kanda like soba. Well his family did and a few people at work mostly three of them, but how did Midori find out.

"Allen-kun told me that you like soba."

_Moyashi you traitor._

Kanda eyed the girl before turning away. "I to received a call while changing I have to leave."

He made his way to his car. Now seeing it clearly Kanda knew what the Moyashi tried to do, but his efforts were wasted. Kanda only had eyes for one person only and that was Moyashi. Everyone else didn't matter to him.

Turning a corner Kanda hoped to find the boy.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter nine is up! So this chapter was a bit longer. ****I was about to cut it in half but left it how it was instead.**

**I was stuck in a pickle trying to choose Lo Fwa or Rohfa. Which one is it? I don't know.**

**At the end I went with the first one. And yes Lo Fwa was the girl Lavi and Allen were talking about in chapter four.**

**I'll upload soon.**

**Thanks everyone for reading.**

**See Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: To hell and back

**...**

**..**

**.**

A delicate eyebrow of Eliade rose after seeing the resent cover of TalkTeen Magazine. She stare at it for a moment before opening it to page ten that held an article.

The beautiful model looked over a few pictures before she began to read. The article was a few paragraphs long. At the end she was left with the same question the magazine had asked.

_Who was the new lover of Kanda Yuu?_

The pictures she saw were of Kanda holding someone very closely. Eliade could say it looked like the two were kissing from the angle the camera took the shoot.

She couldn't wait to show her long time boyfriend Arystar Krory III about the story the magazine had publish. She looked over the rest of the magazine as she waited for her lover to be over with a photo shoot he had.

Time ticked until the tall and handsome male model appeared looking very happy to see Eliade. Krory approached and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry Eliade for making you wait."

The blonde woman simply shook her head before raising from her seat. "It fine but as I waited I stumble upon something."

Krory tilted his head slightly no understanding. Eliade reached for the magazine that she had place down and showed the cover.

"Read this Arystar."

The dark hair model was surprise to see the picture. "Is that Kanda?"

"Yes apparently our resident iceberg is dating someone," Eliade herself was impress by the news.

Krory took the magazine from her hands and quickly scanned through what the words said. After he finished he looked up at his lover.

"I'm confuse," Krory began. "Is the person with Kanda a girl or boy?"

At his question Eliade took the magazine back and looked at the person with Kanda. At the begging she had thought that it was a girl that Kanda held, but now that she really saw it Eliade to wonder who it really was. The only thing she could see was the back of a person.

"I don't know a girl maybe," she finally said.

"Do you think Kanda's lover works here?" Krory asked.

Eliade was thoughtful as she took her seat back. "I don't think so but it could be."

"I should ask him but he's not here until his vacation is over," Krory blew a couple of loose strands from his eyes.

"Don't do that he might not like it." Eliade advise knowing full well how the long hair model could get.

Krory took a seat next to his lover while taking her hands. "Alright I won't but I'm still curios to know."

"Don't worry something tells me there will be more of Kanda's new relationship that we"ll see."

Krory nodded and the two continued to discuss the current news.

0o0o0o0o

"And what are the two love birds doing?"

Eliade looked up at the brunette model that had arrive and raised the magazine to Alma. "About this did you know Kanda was in a relationship?"

To say Alma was shock to see the picture would be lying, he was heart-broken.

Without thinking Alma snatched the item from Eliade's hold. Ignoring a 'rude much' from the blonde woman, Alma began to read.

He didn't want to believe it. He wanted it to be a lie, a lie he could live with. But that wasn't the case, Kanda Yuu the love of his life was finally out of his reach.

The picture he saw spoke volumes. The way Yuu held the figure was with so much care as if the person was the most valuable human being in the world.

In his eyes, Alma could see how much Yuu longed for the person in his arms. But it wasn't just longing it was love. Love that Yuu never returned to Alma.

The four pictures yelled at Alma that he would never have Yuu again. That his chance was over, that he should just give up.

"What do you think Alma is that a female or male in the picture," at Eliade's words Alma looked away from the magazine.

"What?"

"Arystar and myself can't figure it out is Kanda's lover a woman or man."

Alma decided to look back at the painful images and see what the woman was talking about. After a minute Alma's gaze turn back at the couple.

"A male," Alma answer and he wonder if he was wrong as he saw Eliade frown.

"I told Arystar that it was a girl," the man next to her nodded.

"I to believe that it's a girl," Krory voted on her side.

"Why do you say that?" Alma challenge wanting to show the two that he knew Yuu better.

"Just look at _her_, that tiny body can only belong to a girl." Eliade took the magazine from Alma and gesture with her finger to the photo.

Alma took back the item and opened to chapter ten. "Its a boy look at the way _he_ dresses."

"So girls can wear loose jeans and over-size jackets." Eliade fire back not wanting to lose the discussion.

"Well I still think that it's a boy," Alma stubbornly said.

"The only one who really knows about the gender is Kanda himself," Krory finally voiced in wanting to get the topic over.

Alma looked at Eliade for a second before looking away. "Then I'm going to ask Yuu about it myself."

"That is if he tells you," Eliade stood from her seat taking her lover along with her. "You had known Kanda far longer than we have and we all know Kanda isn't the sharing kind."

Holding Krory by the hand Eliade stalked away from Alma but before they left she turn back. "Good luck Alma you might need it," then they were gone.

Alma glare after the two retreating figures. He didn't like the female blonde model, she always thought high of herself.

His eyes went back to the magazine in his hand and drop it on the couch. Alma hatefully glare at the cover wanting it to burn, but to his luck it didn't.

Turning away Alma decided to find a way to speak with his ex-lover.

_Yuu why couldn't you love me?_

* * *

After a spending the entire morning and early afternoon alone, Kanda was fed up and decided to see the Moyashi. He hasn't seen the boy since yesterday when the silver eyed decided to leave without telling Kanda.

Yesterday after he had arrived at the Moyashi's apartment door Kanda was sure the boy was not inside. He stood waiting for the door to open for ten minutes and no one showed up.

Later Kanda decided to simply drive around the city not feeling ready to return to his own apartment. He drove until the gas in his car almost ran out.

Today Kanda had spend it lounging on his couch while searching the channels in the television. After he finished meditating and exercising in the early morning the rest of his day was simply boring.

He sighed as he remember how yesterday went. Kanda wanted to see Moyashi the instant he had woken this morning but he quickly reminded himself that the boy would be at school. He had to wait until later in the afternoon to see him.

At the moment Kanda waited for the stupid red light to change. He grip the steering wheel a bit tighter as the seconds pass until he could step on the gas again.

Kanda wasn't really looking at the people that he passed until a mop of white hair had made him hit the breaks.

_Moyashi?_

He looked back to a restaurant where the person he was going to see stood. What was the Moyashi doing in that Cafe at this time? Without thinking Kanda turn the wheel and parked somewhere he shouldn't. He gave a damn if he got a ticket or his car towed.

After getting his hair tucked inside a beanie and getting his sunglasses, Kanda was outside looking at each side of the road before he crossed.

Once he stood not to far from where the Moyashi was he looked around and was relieve that no one really looked his way, he was safe to approach the Cafe.

He took a seat under one of the umbrella tables. Kanda search for Moyashi until he spotted the boy. The Moyashi wore a waiters outfit and Kanda thought that the younger male looked very appealing.

Kanda waited for Moyashi to see him and after a few minutes the boy arrived. "Good afternoon sir are you ready to order?" as always the boy was to polite for his own good.

"Moyashi you didn't tell me you work here."

The boy looked up the instant Kanda spoke and looked bewilder before smiling. "Kanda? What are you doing here?"

Moyashi was surprise and Kanda could say that the boy was even happy to see him. Not getting his hopes up Kanda simply batted the thought away. "Sit I want to talk to you."

The Moyashi shook his head and lifted a small notepad and pen. "I'm working sorry Kanda but-" as the boy gave his reason a hand on his shoulder made him pause and looked back.

"Allen-kun, Jeri-san says that you can get your break now, I'll take care of the customers," a brunet waiter had informed.

Moyashi looked back at Kanda who patted the seat next to him. "Now we can talk."

The snow hair teen sat on the chair and the new waiter took their orders before leaving.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Kanda eyed Moyashi briefly through the dark shades on his face then spoke. "Why did you left yesterday?"

The boy looked at Kanda with big innocent eyes and blinked. "Lavi called and wanted help with some thing I had to go and plus..."

"Plus what?"

Moyashi smiled and a knowing look appeared on his face that Kanda didn't like. But as the Moyashi was ready to say something the waiter arrived with their order.

"Enjoy." Kanda didn't like how the brunet looked at his Moyashi.

"Thank you Shouji-kun."

"Your welcome Allen-kun."

Kanda wanted to pull Moyashi on his lap and wrap his arms around the younger male and tell the brunet to buzz off his Moyashi. But of course he didn't.

As the waiter left Moyashi turn back to Kanda. "Say Kanda how was the rest of the shopping with Midori-san."

Kanda didn't even want to think back to that time and simply shrugged. Moyashi lifted a lean eyebrow as he ate a piece of chocolate cake.

"I left right after you did."

Those stormy gray eyes looked up at Kanda as if he couldn't believe it. "But why?" there was disappointment in his voice Kanda could tell.

"Work," he lied.

Moyashi sighed softly and took another bit of cake. "I know what you tried to do yesterday Moyashi."

The boy stopped chewing for a moment before continuing this time trying to look indifferent. After he had a drink of his water he spoke.

"Its Allen and I don't know what you're talking about," he played innocent.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You tried to get me alone with that girl. Just let me tell you something I'm already interested in someone."

The Moyashi was surprise as the fork in his hand had stopped midway. "You do? Kanda tell me who is it."

Oh how much Kanda wanted to say it was Moyashi himself the one Kanda couldn't stop thinking about, the person he longed for and the person he just may be falling for.

But now was not the right moment.

"In time."

The boy pouted but continue to eat. After ten minutes the Moyashi stood from his seat. "Well I should get back to work. It was nice seeing you Kanda."

"Moyashi."

The boy looked up at Kanda as he adjusted his apron. "Yes bakanda?"

"You left _me_ last time and I want you to make it up."

Moyashi seemed confuse by Kanda's words. "Make it up? How?"

"Accompany me again to the shopping center."

The boy was thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Fine but it will have to be until Wednesday I don't have classes in the morning but I do have work in the evening."

Kanda nodded even if he didn't like to wait he had to agree. Kanda left money on the table and rose from his seat.

"I'll be picking you up at nine."

"Alright well later Kanda," Moyashi turn around and left to attend to the customers.

He watch the boy go and resisted the urge to follow. Instead Kanda turn on his heel and left. He could wait until Wednesday to see his Moyashi again.

At the moment he needed to do another thing he dislike the most.

0o0o0o0o

Allen was glad to have seen Kanda. He was surprise to see the long hair male at his work. Of course Allen hadn't recognize him with the beanie on and glasses.

He was a little disappointed that his plan on getting Kanda and Midori hadn't work out. But now he was more curious to find out who Kanda liked.

_I wonder who it is._

Sometimes Allen couldn't believe that there was a time that he was wary of Kanda. He was afraid that the same experience he had went through would repeat itself. Thank his lucky starts it hadn't.

Allen was starting to view Kanda as a person he can really trust and become real close to. Ignoring the nickname or getting use to it would take sometime to adjust to.

Putting that aside Kanda as a person wasn't that bad. Allen already began to see how much Kanda cared for him even if the model wouldn't say out loud. Every time Allen saw the older teen he could see the trust building between them.

After he had awaken with Kanda on his bed and finding out the reason for that incident, Allen was really happy that he had given the ravenette a chance.

Allen sighed contently then proceeded to take the order of a customer to their table. In a couple of days he would see Kanda again.

0o0o0o0o

It was Tuesday midday when Allen and Lavi arrived at one of the most luxurious restaurants in Tokyo. Allen had tried to get Lavi to go somewhere else but the red-head simply wouldn't listen. At the end Allen was practically dragged inside.

"Sorry buddy but you know how much I love this place," Lavi said while scanning through his cellphone.

Allen looked back at his friend after view the garden around them. "Its fine but we could have gone somewhere else."

"Just relax we have come here many times plus this place is own by one of old panda's friend so don't worry."

Allen disapproved on the way Lavi call his grandfather but knew that the green eye boy loved Bookman very much.

"So you never really told me what you did on Sunday pal."

They were so busy looking over some documents on that day, the only thing they spoke about was business. At school they would simply focus on their study, now was the perfect time to talk about his weekend.

"Well on Sunday I went out with Kanda."

Lavi choked on his ice tea and violently coughed a couple of times before he could speak.

"You... went o-out with Yuu-chan?" his voice was hoarse for a moment.

"Yes but a friend of his went along as well her name was Tamaka Midori she-"

Just when Lavi had gotten himself together he sputtered out his drink again. Allen quickly stood from his seat and patted Lavi's back.

"T-hanks I'm better Al."

Allen handed Lavi a napkin before sitting back at the table. "What happened?"

"Dude do you know who Tamaka Midori is?"

Allen nodded first but then shook his head. "A friend of Kanda I guess."

"I don't know about that but what I do know and probably half of the population of Japan is that Tamaka Midori is one of the most famous catalog models."

Allen stare at Lavi and wonder why didn't he know that. He simply thought that Midori was a friend of Kanda. Now thinking about it Kanda never really introduced her as a friend.

"You didn't know she was that well-known huh'," Lavi pointed out.

"Sometimes I think that I really do live under a rock."

Lavi laughed at his friend grim face then stopped after their food had arrive. They kept talking as they ate.

"What are you doing tomorrow Allen we don't have classes." Lavi spoke a moment later.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going shopping with Kanda."

Lavi raised a brow at his friend's information. "You and Yuu-chan are starting to become _real _close aren't you?"

Allen nodded happily as he said, "I know and it's because you made me think twice about judging him at the beginning. You know Lavi I'm starting to really like Kanda, he is really nice even when he puts on that mean face."

To say Lavi was stun would be an understatement. He briefly wonder if keeping his knowing of Kanda's real feelings from his best friend was the right thing, but at this moment his friend was really happy.

_So far Kanda hasn't done nothing that would set Allen on panic mode so maybe not saying a word is fine. Plus Kanda might just be the one Allen's been waiting for... What are you thinking Allen doesn't roll that way! _Lavi mentally kicked himself for that thought.

_Then again I might be wrong and Allen actually, in secrecy and at my back really does like guys. Allen isn't the judging kind. But then there's the fact that Allen has only dated girls. _

Lavi looked at his friend as the boy talked. He was half listening and half thinking to himself.

_If Kanda is actually shooting for Allen's heart and does succeed in capturing it – in a very impossible mission – then there is nothing to worry about. After all Allen is pretty much oblivious to a lot of things that happen around him. And if Kanda hurts my buddy then that moody, scowling and temper headed model would face not only my raft but Fō's to. So good luck Yuu-chan I'm starting to thing that you're the one whose really in for it. _

"And you Lavi?"

Lavi quickly thought to that last thing Allen had said before the question. "Me? You know work with the old panda," he inwardly sighed when Allen nodded.

The two continued to enjoy their meal, completely oblivious to the two pair of eyes that curiously watched them.

0o0o0o0o

The moment they had arrived, Lenalee and Alma could not stop looking over the two guys that spoke a few table away from them.

"I think the red-head is really hot," Lenalee had told Alma.

The brunet model's gaze return to his friend and took a sip of his water. "You are right but the white hair boy is really cute."

Shocked Lenalee looked back at Alma. "I always thought that you only had eyes for Kanda."

"I do but that doesn't mean that I'm blind."

"Do you think the two frequent this place? They have to I mean it's really hard to get in unless you make a reservation in advance or have a VIP pass."

Alma nodded as his eyes landed on the smiling face of the younger boy at the other table. He wonder of what family the white hair teen came from. Was the boy in the entertainment business?

_He should be he's really attractive._

"Alma don't stare to much they might notice," at Lenalee's voice Alma turn away.

"I don't really mind if they notice us or not. It would be good so you can go and talk to the red-head you have been ogling at."

Lenalee blushed and looked away indignantly. "I'm not ogling at any one."

As the waiter served their food Alma had thought about something that might help them with the current situation.

"Excuse me sir I have a question," Alma started. "Do you see the two people sitting over there," he pointed to the two talking figures. The waited nodded and waited for Alma to continue.

"I was wondering do the two come here regularly?"

The waited smiled politely then answered. "Yes they do apparently their grandfather is a friend of the owner of the restaurant," with that the waiter left after Alma was satisfy.

"So the two are related I wouldn't have put it that way. So Lena now you know something about the red-head."

"Not only me, you two know something about the other boy to," Lenalee smiled before taking a fork of salad.

Alma to began to dig in but not before looking back at the talking teen that had one of the most unusual hair color. The teen was beyond cute he was adorable specially when he laughed. There was an innocent and care free air about him.

_Would Yuu like someone like him?_ Alma wonder before finally starting to eat.

* * *

Allen found himself not to far from where he stood on Sunday morning. He was in the same location but on another side of the shopping center. Kanda walked next to him.

As they walked Allen could easy tell where they were going. Apparently the two were heading for the store that Lavi liked to shop.

"How long are we going to be here?" Allen voiced out after a few minutes.

"I don't know. Why Moyashi eager to leave?"

Allen shook his head at Kanda's question. "Of curse not bakanda just curious."

Kanda halfheartedly glare after the name then looked away from him and the two continued to approach the department store.

"Kanda! over here!"

Out of nowhere someone called and Allen looked to his left to see a very tall blond man smiling at Kanda. The man's smile dropped as Allen and Kanda walked towards him.

"Moyashi this-"

Without saying anything the blond man had rushed pass Kanda and held on Allen's hands. "By the Gods you are such a cutey!"

Allen was stun as the mans face was to close to him. Allen could see the blonds blue eyes that sparked with the light. "Um... nice to meet you," Allen awkwardly said.

"Oh no the pleasure is _all_ mine and what would be your name my little angle?"

Allen slightly back away from the man and looked back to see Kanda staring at them. "Its Allen W-Walker and you?" after a tug his hands were free.

"Owen, Owen Redwood," the blue-eyed blond smiled and was about to reach for Allen's hand when Kanda stepped in.

"Now that the two of you have introduced we need to move on." Allen sigh with relief and was happy to have Kanda around.

The three enter the building and Allen again noticed that there weren't a lot of people inside just the workers.

"So Kanda what are you look for I'll help you search," Allen offer as he stood next to the model.

"Its a-"

"Oh Allen don't worry about that and help me look for the most cutest things instead. I know Kanda and trust me he doesn't like people getting in his things. Why do I know you ask I have worked with him before," Owen cut in not letting Kanda say a word.

Allen was about to argue with the man when he was tug by the wrist. "Wait just- but Kanda-," he tried to reason with Owen but the man wouldn't listen.

Allen got the chance to look back at Kanda and saw the dislike on the ravenette's face before he couldn't see Kanda anymore.

He looked at the man in front of him then asked, "Redwood-san?"

"Yes just Owen I'm Australian so no honorifics please."

Well the man did look different. "How do you know Kanda?" Allen didn't want to be surprise by Lavi again when he sees the red-head.

"I work in the same place as him. I'm a photographer," the blond man looked back at Allen and smiled.

Returning the gesture Allen decided to just keep walking and wait until the man let go of him.

0o0o0o0o

Kanda wanted to kill the blond man who had just dragged his Moyashi away. How dare that man touch Moyashi so easily.

Trying to control his temper Kanda decided to follow the two. He didn't want the crazy photographer to end up kidnapping his Moyashi. That was not why Kanda had asked the man to come along.

Owen Redwood was another try at getting the Moyashi to be jealous. Appearing Kanda's second attempt had fail.

The blond man was supposed to he flaunting all over Kanda like he did back at the Black Oder building. Kanda knew the Australian native was interested in him and wanted to used that. But to Kanda's luck the man had instantly thrown himself to Moyashi and open flirted with him instead.

Kanda wasn't surprise though Moyashi did things to people at first glance. Kanda himself was one of those people even if he hate to admit it.

The Moyashi was like a magnet that kept pulling the last two people Kanda had brought along. The first one being the female model and now the photographer.

As Kanda finally found the two people he has searched for he saw the blond man holding Moyashi on place as the boy tried to escape. Without thinking Kanda rushed to the Moyashi's side and pulled the boy away.

"What are you doing?" he glared at the photographer while hiding Moyashi behind him.

"Nothing I just wanted Allen to try on that hat," Owen pointed to the boy and Kanda turn.

Why did life torture him. Kanda watched the Moyashi blinking at him as the teen wore a black beanie with bear ears. "What?"

Kanda reached and tied the two strings of the beanie. "Better."

"I know," in voiced the photographer.

Moyashi quickly undid the strings and took off the hat. "I don't think so," he handed the item to the blond man and took a step back.

As Owen turn back to set the hat back on its place, Kanda used that opportunity to get Moyashi's warm and soft hand then took the boy with him.

"Kanda?"

"Hush Moyashi."

They ended up on another part of the department store free of the blond man.

"Is Owen your friend?" the boy asked a few minutes later.

_Owen?_ That quickly did the blond man work.

"Not really," Kanda looked around to see if the photographer was near.

Kanda turn his back to the boy for a few seconds and went he looked back the Moyashi was gone. The only thing he saw was blonde hair walking away.

Pissed off Kanda went after his Moyashi. It took him five minutes to find the boy. The snow hair teen was looking frighten while being dragged inside a changing room, Kanda didn't lose time to approach him.

"Kanda help."

Hearing the plead, Kanda pulled the Moyashi to his side. "Thanks Kanda."

"Hey why do always stop me from having fun. All I want is to dress Allen like the doll he is." The blond blue-eyed man whined while holding a dress in his hand.

Thoughtful Kanda looked at Moyashi then at Owen. "Then why don't you get a pair of shoes for him, heels maybe."

Kanda heard a soft gasp coming next to him and ignore it. The photographer smiled happily and left.

"Kanda you can't be serious," Moyashi sounded scandalize.

"Lets go Moyashi now that there is a chance." Taking Moyashi's hand again the two exited the building.

* * *

Kanda parked his car on his reserve parking lot of his apartment building. He got out then locked the doors and looked over to see Moyashi standing on the other side.

"Where are we?" the boy wonder out loud.

"My place."

Silver pools turn to Kanda. "Your place? Why?" he walked until he stood next to Kanda.

"Why not," Kanda reached the elevator and pressed the up button. Moyashi enter after Kanda called him.

After a few minutes they arrived at Kanda's floor. The elevators door opened and the two stepped out.

Entering the key number to the electronic lock, Kanda open the door to his apartment. He stepped aside as the Moyashi enter.

"Wow its a nice."

Kanda closed the door and set his car keys on a small table and turn to look at his guest. The Moyashi was looking around completely forgetting about Kanda.

"Thirsty?"

The boy turn back and smiled. "Water would be fine please."

Kanda nodded and went to the kitchen. "You can look around if you want," he didn't wait for the boy to replay as he enter the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o

Allen couldn't stop looking around Kanda's apartment. The place looked like one of those he saw in a magazine.

He looked at the painting on the wall and tried to figure what the black painting meant. It was really interesting.

As he waited for Kanda to return, the doorbell rang. He looked back to the direction Kanda had left. The ravenette wasn't coming back. "Kanda the door."

No one answer, Allen decided to get the door himself. He gripped the doorknob and opened it. A man in his late fifties or so stood by the door.

"Hello," Allen smiled.

The man seemed confuse and looked at something on the wall outside of the apartment. "Did I knock on the wrong door?"

Allen just stood there while the man rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I thought that I had knocked on Kanda's door."

"This is Kanda's apartment," Allen informed as the man looked ready to leave.

The elder man was shock and eyed Allen from head to toe. "I see," he said and smiled.

"Moyashi who was-"

"Yuu-kun!" the beard man quickly rushed in and hugged Kanda really tight.

"Get off me," Kanda pulled himself away and glared at the man.

Allen tried to close the door quietly but it didn't matter the two turn back to see him. Awkwardly he smiled.

"And who might you be my boy?" the frizzy hair man asked.

He was about to introduce himself when Kanda spoke. "What do you want?"

"Oh Yuu-kun I have missed you very much and-"

"Get to the point or leave."

The man sighed, looked at Allen then back at the glaring Kanda. "Can we talk in private."

Kanda looked over Allen before he said, "I'll be right back," Allen nodded and the two left.

0o0o0o0o

"What?" Kanda annoyed asked the instant they were alone. He was not happy to have Tiedoll interrupt his time with Moyashi.

His manager slash step father smiled. "Yuu-kun who is that boy?"

"Its doesn't concern you know tell me why are you here?"

Tiedoll sighed dramatically before pulling something from his coat. "I wanted to know because this just came out."

Kanda took a magazine the man handed to him and looked at the cover. He would be lying if Kanda said he wasn't surprise.

"When was it out?"

Tiedoll was thoughtful before opening his mouth. "Since Monday and you don't have an idea of how much people at work and outside of it are talking about the subject."

Kanda handed the magazine back to Tiedoll knowing what it held inside. "They have called you haven't they?"

"Yes but I simply said that it wasn't true or am I wrong?" Tiedoll said as he took the item back.

Kanda was silence as he thought to himself. He didn't like the fact that someone saw him with Moyashi. It was too soon to point out Moyashi as his lover. That might scare off the boy if he saw the article.

"Yuu-kun is that boy really your lover?"

At his step father's voice Kanda looked up. "No."

Tiedoll's eyes soften as he saw the way Kanda looked so off guard. The man knew something was bothering Kanda. He had a feeling of what it was.

"He doesn't know about your feelings doesn't he."

Kanda turn away from his manager not feeling like looking at the man. "Like I said before it doesn't concern you," he was out the door before the older man could say another word.

Shaking his head Tiedoll saw the ravenette disappear from the kitchen. He looked back at the front cover of the magazine and now he could tell that it was the white hair teen that was in the picture with Kanda.

Tiedoll felt sad for his Yuu-kun it seemed Kanda's feeling weren't return. But as a father Tiedoll felt the need to help.

With that in mind Froi Tiedoll would help his son win over the snow hair boy. Even if it killed him.

_For Yuu-kun._

* * *

**A/N: Wow chapter ten was long! The last two chapters have been long.**

**Once the ball starts rolling I can't stop writing. Its fun though.**

**Well hopefully you guys like it. And tell me what you guys think so far.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Discoveries

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kanda reenter the large living room area, looking around he spotted the white hair teen looking at one of the paintings in his apartment. He quietly approach the oblivious boy and stood behind him.

"Moyashi," Kanda whisper in the teens ear making said person jump.

Moyashi turned around whilst holding his chest. "Kanda don't scare me like that."

Satisfy on having the boys attention again, Kanda went to the small coffee table and took the glass of water that he had brought for the Moyashi and handling it over.

"Thank you Kanda."

He gave a nod and watch Moyashi take a drink. At the same time Kanda wonder what would happen if the boy finds out about the recent magazine that just came out. What would the boy say? Would he keep himself away from Kanda?

At this point Kanda was way over his head with the white hair teen. Kanda simply couldn't go back and try to pretend that he had never met the Moyashi. It was asking for the impossible.

But the thing that he mostly thought about was would Moyashi reject him? Would the boy tell Kanda to never look for him again after he finds out about Kanda's feelings. At times Kanda would tell himself that everything would be alright, but then there were doubts.

So far Kanda hasn't gotten anything out of the teen that could tell him that the boy at least shared half of what Kanda felt. He needs just a shred of interest from Moyashi for him to be able to set those doubts aside.

Yet this being the first time Kanda has felt something so strongly he wouldn't let it end so easily. Kanda would fight the boy himself if it meant to win him over.

Sensing eyes on him, Kanda snapped out of his thoughts and turn to the younger male. Silver-gray eyes curiously observes him. He stare back at the boy searching for anything that might give Kanda hope for a future.

Those innocent eyes held nothing but wonder. In them Kanda could practically see the boys soul and vice versa.

As he looked in the depths of the boys eyes Kanda found no desire, no longing and no lust. In them he saw warmth, kindness and understanding.

But when all of Kanda's hopes started to die it happen. The Moyashi blushed a tint of pink, it slowly spread through his cheeks making him look very appealing. The boy looked away not being able to keep looking at Kanda in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" Moyashi asks while finding the floor very interesting.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy, his shy act turn Kanda on. Fallowing his instincts Kanda reached for the teens small chin and made him look up.

"Why are you blushing Moyashi?"

The boy in question couldn't blush anymore darker and averted his gaze. Kanda inched closer to him and waited for Moyashi to say anything.

"You caught me staring," the Moyashi looked so small at that second.

One inch, one miserable, useless and unworthy inch separated the two from touching. The boy looked up at Kanda in confusion yet with colorful shyness. On his part Kanda showed nothing but yearning and suppression.

Slowly Kanda massage the boys upper jaw and soft cheek. This time Moyashi did not try to pull from Kanda's touch. He leaned in to Moyashi's personal space, this kiss would finally make or break Kanda.

Slowly and with caution Kanda approaches. The white hair teens breath softly touched Kanda's lips inviting him closer. He was almost there when the unexpected happen.

"Yuu-kun are you-"

_Damn you old man, damn you to hell!_

Tiedoll had to just walk in at that precise moment. Not wanting the Moyashi to feel awkward Kanda lifted his other hand and pretends to brush something away from the boys face.

"An eyelash," he lamely ends it and frees the white hair teen.

The Moyashi blinks a couple of times before touching his own face. "Thanks Kanda I didn't know it was there."

He gave a single nod before turning his most deadliest glare on the older man who had ruin his chance. By the look on Tiedoll's face the man knew he had wrong Kanda on a new level.

"Yuu-kun I'm so sorry," the beard man starts while looking briefly behind Kanda to the watching teen.

Kanda did not loosen his glare on his step father, the man deserves to finally be cut down by Mugen. His precious sword has been itching to get at Tiedoll.

Only one reason stop him right now and that was Moyashi. Kanda did not want to frighten the boy away by shedding blood. He would have to do it in privet though.

"What?" That single word held venom powerful enough to kill a large whale.

Fidgeting with his coat sleeve Tiedoll smiles before he said, "Have the two ate I can make something if you haven't."

That was the fucking reason the man had to disturb them. To ask if they have ate? Curse his luck, Kanda really want to kill his manager.

Not letting the small frustration that's starting to build inside him take over, Kanda turns around and looks at Moyashi who's simply standing there. "Are you hungry?"

The younger male smile and nods. "Yes I can help your... um I'm sorry my I ask your name sir."

Moyashi walks over to Tiedoll and stretches out his hand. The glasses wearing man smiles warmly at the boy as he takes the smaller hand.

"Froi Tiedoll I'm Yuu's father-."

"Step father." Kanda adds for reassurance.

"Allen Walker nice to met you sir."

"Please call me Tiedoll."

Kanda rolls his eyes at the older mans words and watches the two interact. Moyashi is so natural at meeting new people, unlike Kanda who would simply ignore the whole world if he could.

"-u say Kanda," hearing his name Kanda looks up at the figures watching him.

"What?"

"Allen-kun and myself are going to make lunch want to help us?" like he would enter the kitchen and help _the_ man who had destroyed a perfect moment.

"No," he turns away from Tiedoll.

"Oh come on Kanda it would be fun and we would finish faster."

At Moyashi's words Kanda looks back. Finishing faster meant his step father would leave sooner. With that in mind he turns fully to the boy.

"Fine," he stalks into the kitchen while taking the unexpected Moyashi along with him.

"Kanda," the white hair teen whines as he enter the kitchen completely miss the surprising smile on Tiedoll's face.

0o0o0o0o

If anyone was to ever tell him that his Yuu-kun could be this affectionate, Tiedoll would have laughed. But seeing it with his own eyes Tiedoll was left stunned.

He felt really bad at interrupting his Yuu-kun's most intimate moment. Tiedoll knew he deserves whatever punishment would come at him later from his son.

Tiedoll hadn't meant to enter the living room area at the moment he did. It was so quiet outside the kitchen when he finished talking on the phone that he thought that Yuu had left.

Of course his son was home and very occupied. The very moment Tiedoll had enter the living room he was left speechless. His Yuu-kun was about to kiss the boy on his own free will, Tiedoll almost fainted on the spot.

He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from ever going to search for his son. But what is done is done, the best was to move on and try to help Yuu-kun on getting his feelings across.

Sighing softly Tiedoll enters the kitchen and instantly sees the two younger men viewing the refrigerator.

Allen-kun stood in front of his son whilst he had a cabbage on his hand. He was smiling and saying something to Yuu who stood behind him listening to the younger teen.

_They make such a cute couple._ Tiedoll thought as he practically saw hearts all around the two boys.

Coughing on his hand Tiedoll got the two busy teens attention. "So boys what would it be."

"Meso soup."

"Soba."

At each others request Yuu looked down at Allen who looked up. There was a little staring contest slowly forming.

"I like soba Moyashi," Yuu had broke the silence.

"I know bakanda but it wouldn't kill you to try other things."

_Moyashi?... Bakanda? Very interesting._

Tiedoll looked back and forth at each boy. Even as the two bicker on what they would eat, Tiedoll saw how much fun his Yuu-kun seems to have.

He had never thought that his son would find someone who could match him and wasn't afraid to speak up against Yuu.

"Alright boys calm down we could make both," he stepped in after a few minutes. With that said the three began to prepare their lunch.

"Ouch!" ten minutes in Allen-kun had cut the tip of his index finger. Tiedoll stopped chopping the vegetables and was about to tend to the boy when Yuu quickly stepped in.

"Che, clumsy Moyashi," his son took the boys finger and examine it.

"I'll get a bandage," Tiedoll turned and went to a cabinet that held a fist aid kit. He heard a small gasp but didn't really pay attention to it. As he turn back Tiedoll almost dropped the small band-aid.

He saw his Yuu-kun with Allen's finger in his mouth. The white hair teen looked ready to blow up as his cheeks turn a crimson red. If he was teenage girl Tiedoll would of squealed with delight at the scene.

"B-bakanda don't," the boy studded.

After a few seconds Yuu had let go of the finger and straight up. He turn to Tiedoll who was stone shock. Composing himself Tiedoll reached his son and gave him the band-aid.

"Be more careful Moyashi," did Tiedoll hear right? Yuu-kun was worry about Allen-kun's safety?

Cautiously looking back Tiedoll saw the softness in Yuu's eyes as he watch the smaller boy inspect his wounded finger.

Slowly the blush on his cheeks faded and a smile appeared on his small face. "Thank you Kanda," Allen-kun said with gratitude that showed in his eyes.

Tiedoll was beginning to see why his Yuu-kun was falling head over heels for the boy. Allen was such a nice person who simply treated Kanda with honestly and normality. That brought tears to Tiedoll's eyes.

Looking away not wanting to get caught staring, Tiedoll continue to chop the vegetables. There was talking in the background but Tiedoll played Mr. Oblivious and left the two to their conversation.

"No wait Kanda that doesn't go there."

"Moyashi stop pulling my hand."

"Kanda no not there."

"Bakanda are you listening!?"

"..."

After a while Tiedoll look back at the two young males that hover over the stove. Whatever Yuu-kun was doing was probably wrong as Allen-kun shook his head.

"Taste it," Allen had a spoon in his hand while waiting for Yuu-kun to open his mouth.

"Why me?" Yuu looked away refusing to comply.

"Please Kanda," Allen-kun give Yuu the kicked puppy look once the long hair male turn. Tiedoll thought that Yuu would still refuse, that look never works on his son.

"Fine," Tiedoll's jaw dropped as he saw Yuu taking the offer spoon.

It was silent as both Allen and Tiedoll waited for Yuu's respond. His son looked at the boy with intense eyes as his mouth was attach to the spoon that Allen held.

"That tastes awful," Yuu glared at the spoon once it was free. His gaze turn to the boy that smiled contently.

"I told you Kanda not to put that ingredient in but you wouldn't listen. Now say sorry for ruining the soup." Yuu-kun was not going to apologize for Yuu-kun never did wrong.

Yet to his utmost surprise he saw his son sigh blowing a few bangs out of his eyes. "Sorry."

Was the world ending? His Yuu-kun just said a word that Tiedoll thought didn't belong in his son's vocabulary.

"All is forgotten now lets start again," Allen-kun was all cheerful once again. The white hair teen had Yuu wrapped around his little finger and the boy probably didn't even know it.

It took them at least an hour to fishing their lunch. The three sat at the dinning table, Yuu opt to sit next to Allen-kun and Tiedoll sat in front of the two.

They ate while talking a little about themselves. Tiedoll found out that Allen was living alone while he study at T University majoring in music. The boy loved the piano and wanted to be a music teacher.

Tiedoll found both teens relax as they ate. Yuu-kun even participated in the conversation something he rarely did. Allen-kun brought something new to Yuu that Tiedoll appreciated very much.

Yuu-kun's happiness was Tiedoll's prize.

Yet Tiedoll could tell that Allen was a bit naïve. The man had caught Yuu steeling glances at the boy and said person didn't even detect any of them.

The problem here was that Allen was very oblivious as Tiedoll could tell. The boy needs to open his eyes and look at what was staring right at him. That being Yuu.

How was one to approach things with a person like Allen? At the beginning Tiedoll had thought that Allen-kun was just shy on get his feeling out but now he saw it on how it really was.

Would Allen-kun ever come to view his Yuu-kun more than just a friend? Was it possible for such naivety to look pass friendship? Yes it could.

After they finish eating and cleaning up Allen-kun announced his departure. Tiedoll instantly saw the change in Yuu's entire body language.

"Stay a bit longer Allen-kun," Tiedoll reason whilst he looked at the standing teen.

"I would like to but I have work in the afternoon."

At the end Yuu ended up giving his address to the boy who had called his friend to picked him up. Yuu-kun had offer to drive him home but Allen insisted that it was fine. Tiedoll saw disappointment briefly pass in his son's eyes

"I'll take you down," Yuu-kun said as he went to his room for a clean shirt.

Allen nodded and waited with Tiedoll by the door. _This is a good time to get a few things out,_ the older man thought.

"Allen-kun."

"Yes."

Tiedoll took a deep breath before speaking to the teen. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Allen-kun caught off guard stare before smiling. "I'm sorry Tiedoll-san I don't understand."

"I'm thanking you for being here with Yuu-kun. You probably have notice that he isn't the most friendly person around but he's a good boy." Allen nods and listens closely as Tiedoll talks.

"Yuu has always found it hard to make friends, many people think that he's a bad person once they meet him but they are wrong. Yuu-kun may be a bit edgy and can come off as cold but he is really sweet and caring once you pass those few layers. What I'm trying to tell you Allen-kun is that whatever happens between you and Yuu-kun never think bad of him. Yuu is that kind of person that once they love, they love with all of their heart."

The white hair teen was silent as he let every word sink in before lifting his head. "I understand Tiedoll-san I would never purposely hurt Kanda."

Tiedoll was very glad to hear that from Allen. At that exact moment his son appeared and took Allen-kun away.

Tiedoll kept himself busy until the front door open and in walked Yuu. His son didn't even say a word, walked pass Tiedoll, enter his room and closed the door behind him.

He sighed softly after the small echo of the door had died. All there was left was for Yuu-kun to learn to be patient.

* * *

Allen stepped out of the elevator and turns to look at Kanda who stays close to the machine. The ravenette had stop the elevator on the lobby area. Allen was surprise to see that Kanda's apartment building had two elevators.

"Thanks Kanda for helping me out earlier in the shopping center and for housing me," he was really happy to have seen where Kanda lived and had sped a good time with Tiedoll.

"It's nothing."

Allen takes his phone out to see if Lavi had send him a message but the red-head hadn't. He hoped that his friend hasn't gotten lost, but then again Lavi was very good with directions unlike Allen.

_Even I know how good I am at getting lost. _He mentally sighs after that thought.

He felt a tug at his hand and look down to see his phone gone. Looking up Allen saw the long hair male tying something on his phone.

"Kanda? What are you doing with my phone?" Allen questions as he sees Kanda type really quick before handling Allen's phone back.

"Nothing Moyashi," but there is amusement in the models eyes.

"Bakanda," Allen warns as he looks over his phone.

Nothing has been done to it until he reaches all of the calls he has made. In the list is an unknown number, Allen slightly frowns and dials the number.

It took two rings before he looked at Kanda as the ravenatte's phone vibrates in his hand. Kanda presses the call button and answers. "Moyashi."

"It's your number?"

Kanda ends the call and pockets his phone away. "Yes," he says as if he hadn't done nothing.

After a few seconds Allen smiles. "Well good I was going to ask for your number but I didn't know how. You might be a very busy person and I would simply be bugging you so I hadn't said anything."

Kanda is watching him as Allen tells his reason. As he talked Allen saw something in Kanda's eyes but couldn't figure out what it was. He thought that the ravenette was only half listening to him but simply brush that thought aside.

"Call when you want."

Allen quickly comes out of his thoughts and stares at Kanda briefly. "You to if you want someone to talk to I'm here to listen."

They stay quiet for a moment as Allen watches Kanda. For some reason he cannot seem to look away from the ravenette. As the seconds go by Allen starts to feel his face hot.

He is flushing again and he can't figure out why, maybe it was do to the intense way Kanda looked at him. It looked like the long hair model was looking right at his soul.

Allen quickly looks down once he has the chance. Why was he acting so strangely all of the sudden? He was acting like some kind of shy person, Allen was by all means not shy.

Keeping his gaze down Allen sees two pair of shoes come into vision. Looking up he finds Kanda standing in front of him.

Allen is ready to say something but stop himself as Kanda leans in and softly kisses Allen's forehead. Stunned Allen stays on place until Kanda pulls away.

"You think to much Moyashi."

The ravenette turns, enters the elevator, presses the buttons and the two metal doors start to close. The last thing Allen sees is Kanda smirk as he disappears.

Allen doesn't have the time to ponder on what just happen as his phone buzzes in his hand. Lavi had just arrive and was waiting for him outside the lobby.

Sighing softly Allen proceeds on getting out. He looks both ways once he is outside and finds Lavi's car. He doesn't notice the brunette model that watches him with curiosity, Allen enters the car and the two drive away.

0o0o0o0o

"So Al how was your _date_ with Yuu-chan," Lavi really wants to know what the two did.

His friend turns to him with his usual smile and begins to tell Lavi about the activities he and Kanda did.

"Oh so a friend of Yuu-chan was there to huh'," he wonders what exactly Kanda was playing at. Lavi knew the model liked Allen on a whole different level that the white hair boy didn't know about.

If Kanda was after Allen on a romantic way why did he brought people along for? Was in it better for just the two of them to be alone together? Lavi would of done that if it was him.

But this was not about Lavi, it was about Kanda. If Lavi really thought about it he could only come up with one thing, that Yuu-chan was trying to get little Allen to be jealous.

_Ha! Good luck with that one. _Lavi mentally laughed at Kanda's plan. He was sure that whatever the long hair male did had failed.

"His friend was a bit strange for a minute there I had thought that he believed that I was a girl."

Lavi chuckled at his friends words. Allen a girl that was rich, yet it gave him a wonderful idea.

"Say Al lets play a little game while we reach home okay." his white hair friend nods and waits for Lavi to continue.

He clears his throat before beginning. "Lets pretend that you actually are a girl."

Allen turns to look at him as Lavi notice from the corner of his eye. The boy doesn't say anything giving Lavi the sign to continue.

"Okay you are a very pretty girl, gorgeous and cute. Everything about your personality is the same you know the helping, caring and wonderful boy that you are."

Lavi reaches a red light and decides to looked over his friend. Allen is looking at him and Lavi wonders if he had said something wrong.

"And what else?" Lavi mentally sighs. Once the light changes Lavi starts to drive while continuing with his 'game'.

"Alright so in this pretend world you meet Kanda and quickly become friends. Lets just say that as the two of you continue to get close Kanda falls in love with you. And in this pretend world Kanda is a model as well. What would you say to him? Will you accept his feeling or reject him? This is all pretend remember."

Lavi waits and slowly becomes anxious to know what his friend would say. It shouldn't take Allen long to answer that question, it was easier to the one he plans on asking later.

"Well... I think that I um... I think that I would accept his feelings." Lavi saw that one coming, he just needed to hear it.

"Alright lets play another one. In this pretend world you are a boy and are exactly how you are now. Putting the same scenario as the last one and Yuu-chan does like you more than just a friend. What would you tell him? We are still just pretending okay."

He may be stepping on dangerous territory but Lavi wanted to know. Was it in Allen to fall in love with Kanda if the possibility calls. Could his buddy accept foreign feelings?

This time Allen took his time on thinking about a reply. Lavi shifted on his seat whilst he waited, as time passed Lavi wonder what exact thoughts went through his best friend's mind.

0o0o0o0o

_Would I accept Kanda's feelings.. when I myself to is a guy?_

This game of Lavi's was very weird but he went along with it, Lavi tended to do or say unusual things.

_Well the game is just pretending so thinking things through wouldn't hurt._ Allen agrees with himself, lets his mind wonder and be develop by all things related to Kanda.

The ravenette could come off as a bit of a jerk at times but like Allen said before Kanda wasn't all that bad as a person.

Being honest at the moment Allen could say that Kanda was good looking. The model has a good body he might add. The guys hair was probably envied by every girl around. So seeing things just by the physical, Allen came to the conclusion that Kanda was attractive.

_He is a successful model after all._

Setting that aside, Allen continues to ponder on the subject. When it came to Kanda's personally Allen – honest once again – would give Kanda a six out of ten. Kanda needs to call people by their name.

_Moyashi is not my name it's Allen. _

Yet when Allen thought about the way the ravenette expresses his feelings Allen couldn't stop from smiling. Kanda may be well guarded but that didn't mean he could stop himself from showing how he felt.

For the past week or so Allen started to feel this attachment to Kanda. It was do to how Kanda showed care for him. He knew that Kanda was probably not like that most of the time or with others.

Allen saw that when Kanda's step father had arrived at the model's apartment. He actually felt how the room became heavy, but when Kanda turn to look at him whatever was bothered the long hair male at the moment disappears.

_He probably doesn't want me to feel awkward._

Speaking of awkward, Allen suddenly remember something that happened earlier in Kanda's apartment. There was a moment Allen had thought that Kanda was going to kiss him.

For his dear life, Allen started to panic when he saw how close the two had become. He felt his heartbeat in his ears. His entire face was probably red do to the small panic he felt.

But at the end it was only Kanda helping him remove a fallen eyelash from his face. Allen could breath at the moment Kanda had pulled away. He didn't know though what he would of said if Kanda did actually ended up kissing him.

_Why are you worrying? Its not like it was your first kiss. And its not the first time you would of been kissed by a guy either._

Yes his self-conscious told him off, reminding Allen of something that happen to him a long time ago. He may be a bit naïve but Allen was not stupid.

Deep in his mind Allen knew that there were guys that found him appealing or attractive. This he learned when he met a boy he befriended.

_Flashback._

_He was traveling with his guardian, the two finally decided to make a stop and that just so happen to be in India. Allen was very happy to finally settle down even if it was for just a few months._

_Both stayed at a very luxurious place that nether couldn't complain about. Allen just wonder what exactly did his Master do to get the both to this place. _

_Along the way Allen meets a boy by the name of Narian, long story short the two become real close. As months passed Narian's sister had told Allen something very important about her brother. _

_"He loves you."_

_Allen was only thirteen at the time so when the word love came up Allen had though that Narian loved him like a brother. _

_At that time Narian's sister had only shook her head and said that Allen should ask Narian himself about the topic, of which he tried._

_It was a warm summer night when Allen and Narian watched the stars on top of the large stables. Allen pointed at the stars he liked and tried to remember the names of them._

_Lost in his own thoughts while stargazing Allen didn't notice his friend moving next to him. He decided to look back and finds Narian sitting next to him facing Allen._

_He smiles at Narian very happy to have made a friend. As the two stay quiet they are staring at each other when Narien starts coming closer to him. Thinking that his friend wants to tell him a secret Allen stays on place._

_Then it happened, Allen felt something soft and warm on his lips. He blinks once then twice. After a few seconds Allen realizes that he's being kiss by his friend. Shocked, he stays on that spot and feels Narian move his lips with his own._

_After a minute or so Narian pulls away, he is blushing and smiles warmly at the stunned Allen._

_"I love you Allen." _

_Not moving for he cannot think straight Allen stays quiet. Now he finally understood what Narian's sister was telling him only a few days ago. His friend liked Allen like his Master likes women._

_Feeling the same warm and soft lips on him, Allen finds Narian kissing him again. This time though Allen pulls away whilst he covered his mouth._

_"Y-you k-k-kissed me," Allen accused._

_The story ends with Allen leaving a few days later. He hadn't accept Narian's feelings the night the boy had kisses him. _

_Allen told the brunette that he couldn't love him back and wasn't judging him, Allen simply wouldn't hurt Narian's feelings by lying._

_Forward._

He left with his Master to another country, but stayed in touch with Narian. To this day Allen still considers Narian a friend.

_That reminds me, I should call him some time._

The funny thing about the whole thing was, Lavi didn't know about that incident. Allen thought it very personal and should be kept only to himself.

And now he was left with the question to their little game. Accept or reject Kanda. Giving it a last thought, he turns to look at his best friend.

"I don't know."

Lavi gives him a glance and smiles before steering the wheel. "It's fine if you don't know we are just pretending after all."

But Allen did know, he simply chose not to say it at the moment.

"Playing this game made me wonder how Yuu-chan went about courting people. I can't see him being all lovey dovey with anyone." Lavi says after a moment.

"Don't be so mean Lavi."

The red hair laughs as he continues to speak of the model. "You know he might just glare harder at the person he's interested in." Allen laughs slightly as he pictures Kanda doing just that.

"Instead of hugging them Yuu-chan probably trips them and acts like he hasn't done anything."

Allen's laughter grows as Lavi puts on a face that would represent Kanda. "Or, or hear this one its the best he pretends to forget their name while giving them a weir nickname."

All humor is lost at Lavi's last words. Allen can feel his heart starting to pound harder in his chest. He starts to feel as if everything around him slowly becomes quiet, the only source of noise comes from within him.

Allen doesn't understand why he is feeling like this, but deep down there is a part of him that does understand.

_Is it possible... Kanda._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is out. Yes I know it was long.**

**It was fun writing it and hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**See Ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: His actions, His decisions

**...**

**..**

**.**

Making her way to her physiology class, Fō wonders why she even bother with taking the subject.

She was more interested in an activity that involved physically work rather than books.

Fō had simply chosen the class to make her grandmother happy. The women had raised her along with her grandfather and she couldn't deny them anything.

Her grandfather simply wanted Fō to do what she wanted, the man could be a real softly at times.

As a child Fō grew up in a family that practiced the arts of fighting. Her entire heritage was surrounded by the martial arts.

She can still remember seeing her father and grandfather practicing with each other. Fō was only five when she decided to continue with the tradition.

No one in her family had objected to her decision. Her family was well known for teaching anyone who really wanted to learn.

Being the only child instantly made Fō the next head of the family, she was alright with that matter. In a couple of years after she masters everything there is to know about the skill of martial arts, she would be the one in charge.

At the moment her grandfather was the one in charge of the training and disciplining the students. The man may be old but that didn't mean he was weak.

Even Fō herself hasn't gotten the one up over her grandfather, meaning she needs more training. And then there was Allen that could still beat her.

_He would of been a great asset to the club._

She had asked her white hair friend to be part of the club that Fō was captain of, but the boy kindly refused. Allen was to busy with school and work to make time for other activities.

Yet that didn't stop Fō from occasionally luring Allen into a little game, which would end with Fō pinned to the ground.

_Dammit Allen you never lose._

There were times she would 'play' with Lavi when the red head did something way to stupid for his own standers or wouldn't shut up about something.

Lavi would instantly run for shelter behind Allen whenever he knew that he was in trouble.

_"You my dear will have to go over Allen's limp body to get me 'kay."_

Most of the time Allen would simply get out of the way and let the two to their quarrel.

_"Looks like the shield is gone huh'?"_

She would taunt Lavi while slowly approaching her friend.

_"Fō listen to me I'm sorry really I am just wait for the love of-"_

Without another word she would launch herself at the taller male. They always ended up on the floor, Lavi trying to get himself free.

_"I give I give!"_

At the end Lavi raises the white flag, it never lasted for more than five minutes. The red head made a great punching bag when Fō needed one.

What Fō really wanted to see was her grandfather go up against Allen. She wonders how long her friend would last, Fō's record was seven minutes.

Her grandfather two wanted to fight the white hair teen, the man wanted to see how strong the boy who had defeated his granddaughter was.

But every time the two met they would simply sit outside by the porch and drink tea, they always spoke of endless topics.

_Sometimes the two think alike._

She sighs to herself before realizing that she was way into her head. Fō looks around and saw no one looking her.

All the students in the hallway were chatting amongst them selves. Fō knew most of them wouldn't dare look at her the wrong way, she had a reputation of beating anyone that will.

_And I would like to keep it that way,_ she thought.

She finally arrived at her class, searching around Fō spotted few people in the room. A group of girls sat talking, a couple making out stood by a window and two guys looked at their phones.

Fō took her seat and began to take her notebook and other materials she would use in class out. As she waits for the class to begin Fō decided to look over at her old notes.

"I can believe he's dating someone!"

Not even finishing with her first sentence Fō hears a girl complain in a somewhat loud whisper. Ignoring the small group of girls she continues with her reading.

"You better believe it, it's everywhere and yes a lot of us are disappointed."

"But it's not fair! Now I don't have a chance at ever being with him."

_Ignore them._

"You never had a chance to begin with. I just wish I knew who the person is."

"I know but what can you expect from someone like him."

_These stupid girls and their never ending gossip._

"He's always been so secretive and mysterious and that's why we love him."

"Why Kanda-sama? Why do you hide from us!?"

_Dumb asses and- what?_

Without thinking Fō turns her head at the group of girls that were talking. Did Fō just hear Kanda's name?

She tries to see the book the girls passed around but Fō couldn't make anything out. Just as she was starting to have a better look the sound of class beginning was heard.

Fō turns to the front board and saw the professor walk in. Maybe she heard wrong, she has been thinking a lot recently.

Before she knew it class was over. Fō packed her things and stood once she had finished. She made her way to the door when something caught her attention.

Looking down on top of the long table that one of the gossiping girls sat earlier lay a magazine. Fō picks it up and turns it to the front cover.

_Well I was right,_ she muses.

The first thing she sees is the long hair model, but the guy wasn't alone. Kanda was holding onto a girl as Fō can tell.

_So this was what all the fuzz those stupid girls cried about? Such a waist of time._

Fō opens the magazine and gives it a quick look before closing it. She was about to set the story down when she thought better about it.

_I know someone who might just love to see this. _With that in mind she proceeds on leaving the room.

0o0o0o0o

Lavi waits for his female friend to arrive. He slightly frown, Fō wasn't the type of person who came in late.

Most of the time the short hair girl was the one in her seat before Lavi. He wonders if anything had held Fō back.

_It better be important or I'll be paying for it._

His face grimaces at the thought. Fō may look indifferent most of the time, but under that facade was someone no one wants to cross.

Trust Lavi for he as seen that. So sometimes he wants to play around with the girl about silly things, but most of the time he over did things.

_Nothing says fun like over dramatic stuffs._

He has learn the hard way that he should just leave Fō out on things that spelled trouble. But being the free spirit he was Lavi just couldn't do that.

Yes there will be bruises and soreness in his body in the next few days, but to Lavi Bookman that was a small price he was willing to pay in order to feel alright with life.

_What is taking her?_

He looks at the clock on the wall, four minutes left before class begins. He turns to look at the door and simply wishes for the girl to arrive.

To his delight his telepathic call worked. Fō walks up the stairs and reaches the last row.

"I thought that you weren't coming," he says.

Fō dumps her bag on the hard surface of the table and quickly searches in her bag. "Read this it's something you might like."

Lavi looks at the girl then at the thin book Fō holds out. He's curious of course it's not every day the girl brings something for him.

"Thanks I guess?" he takes the item and sees Fō finally taking her seat.

_Weird, but lets see what we have here._

He flips the magazine – he now knows what he's holding – over and looks at the front page.

_Yuu-chan?_

He looks closely and yes it was the model his best friend was friends with. The model that may be in love with Allen.

Lavi wasn't surprise to see Kanda in the magazine, the model was everywhere and that meant in items like the one he held.

It was in one of these magazines that Lavi knew who Kanda Yuu was. He first saw or rather read one while he waited at a dentist office a while ago.

Lavi could say he practically knew all about Kanda's professional life, hell everyone knew.

Anyway, Lavi continues to look over the picture of Kanda. _Who was the new lover of Kanda Yuu? _It read in big bold letters under Kanda's image.

_Kanda is dating someone? Oh that two face, connivi- wait this scene looks strange._

Lavi takes a closer look at the image of the two people in the picture and finds something very familiar about the photo.

He doesn't know what it is but his mind is telling him that he knows it. He stares while letting his mind take over.

_A-Allen? Holly cow it's Allen!_

Lavi stares wide eyed at his best friends back, he is one hundred percent sure that it was the white hair teen the one in the photo.

Exactly right at the moment of his finding, Lavi remembered asking Allen to get him a file from a cabinet on Sunday, making the boy turn his back.

Allen wore the same exact clothing as the one in the picture with Kanda. It was his friend the one being pointed out as Kanda's new lover.

_Does Allen even know? _Lavi wants to know if his friend knew about the lying rumor the magazine had published.

As far as Lavi knew, Allen and Kanda were not a couple. The ravenette might be alright with it being a lie but it wouldn't sit well with his best friend.

Opening the story to the page that held an article Lavi quickly began to read. He was greeted by a bunch of lies and made up theories.

_Kanda seems very comfortable holding Allen like that._ Lavi's protectiveness suddenly surges.

What if Kanda was simply using Allen for his benefit? Lavi knew his friend was appealing to people who liked men, Allen was beautiful dare he say.

What if keeping his knowledge of Kanda's feelings a secret was bad?

What if he was making a mistake by letting Kanda be close to Allen?

What if everything goes wrong and Kanda turns out to be like Mikk?

A bunch of 'what if' scenarios invaded Lavi's mind. What if he-

"Hey are you alright?"

Fō instantly took Lavi out of his thoughts making said person look away from the story.

"Yes! I'm fine why?"

Fō studied him carefully before she said, "You were shaking in a creepy way like you knew something."

Man the girl could read him at times, the times Lavi wished she couldn't. He smiled his cheerful smile the one that gets on Fō's nerves.

"Oh I was simply giddy about this magazine that you brought that's all." he pretends to be interested in the magazine once again.

This was not the time to tell Fō the reason for his behavior, he would tell the girl later on when something major happens.

"I don't buy it but it's your business."

Lavi was glad the girl wasn't the type to pester on about things. She simply let people do their doing and wanted the same in return.

_Good girl Fō good girl._

He continues to look over at the pictures inside the story and wonders if Allen or Kanda even knew that someone had caught them together.

_I'm sure that Kanda knows something by now, it was published on... Monday._

Without a doubt he was sure as tomorrow is Saturday, that Allen was the one in the picture with Kanda.

Right now though he was left with two options, one was to tell his friend about the story or two to let it slide and pretend that he hadn't seen it.

_But Fō saw it first she might tell him_, he looks at the girl sitting next to him who was busy looking at a book.

_I think she wouldn't Fō isn't into gossip._

Fine with that thought he stores away the magazine in his bag. He will know what to do with it when he sees Allen later.

0o0o0o0o

"Lavi."

Looking up Lavi spots Allen coming his way, the boy had a book in one arm. As always his best friend looks very bright.

"Hey Al," he replies while hiding the magazine behind his back. Hoping to whatever god to take pity on his soul that Allen hadn't notice.

"Sorry if I made you wait."

Lavi shakes his head whilst he presses his back on the wall behind him. "It's fine I only just got here."

"Lets go get something to eat," Allen said as he looked down the hall, Fō wasn't around meaning she probably went to leave her unwanted books in her locker.

"Alright lets go maybe Fō is already waiting," Lavi carefully pulls away from the wall and grabs the item his hiding.

Allen is watching him as Lavi can tell. "Lavi why are you holding your back?"

He doesn't know what to do at this point, to tell Allen or not to tell Allen. Lavi for the first time found himself in a pickle.

"Why am I holding my back?" he repeats a few seconds later to the boy that nods.

"I... I got punched by Fō, I think she finally found my kidney I might need a new one," the best Lavi could do at the moment is lie.

He doesn't feel like showing Allen the magazine, it was not the time. Lavi felt like a really bad friend, he was lying to Allen in his face no less.

A small smile appears on boys lips. "And what did you do to her this time?"

"I simply said that a mini-skirt wouldn't hurt Fō once in a while," he went along with his lie, what else could he do? Lavi was the one who let the ball roll.

Allen's head shook with disapproval and the two made their way, walking by Lavi spotted a medium trash can.

As they got closer Lavi looked the other direction while pointing with his free hand. "Look Al isn't that Rin?"

Allen turn to his left to see if he could spot his fellow classmate. Lavi took the opportunity of the boy next to him being distracted and pushed the magazine inside the trash cans opening.

Within a second he got rid of the story, Allen turn to him and Lavi smiles. "You just missed her I think she was in a hurry."

Allen understands and they continue making their way. Lavi was going with the feeling his gut told him and that was to not tell Allen a thing.

_I may burn in hell for this but its what I feel is right. _

He looks back at the trash can that slowly became just a dot in his vision. Lavi gave his full attention to Allen instead as the boy talked about what he would eat.

_Sorry buddy._

* * *

Kanda closed the door of his car behind him after he stepped out. He looks up at the building that the Moyashi lives in.

He came to see the white hair teen, Kanda hadn't seen the boy since Wednesday and he is more than ready to see the Moyashi again.

Giving his car one last look Kanda stalks toward the apartment building. On his way he didn't meet anyone and enters the elevator.

As he waits for the machine to arrive at its destination Kanda thinks of an excuse to tell the Moyashi for his visit.

He thinks of a few reasons that would be believable, but at the end Kanda simply doesn't care what he would tell the boy. _Maybe he wouldn't ask._

The only thing that really matters is that Kanda is going to see his Moyashi.

While waiting Kanda thinks back at the time that had past and in those days that the boy hadn't called him, not even a single message had shown up.

Of course he was a bit upset so instead Kanda was the one who ended up messaging the younger male. This time Moyashi did reply to his messages but their conversation ware always short.

The Moyashi was busy most of the time Kanda had messaged him, the boy was either at school or work.

He wanted to visit the white hair teen but he knew better than to disturbed someone that was way to busy. The Moyashi was most likely tired once he arrived home.

Kanda knew of hard work and wanting nothing more then to rest and be left alone.

Today was different though, he had messaged Moyashi and simply asked what the boy was doing. The teens reply was that he was staying home, he didn't work in the evening.

After reading the message Kanda saw the opportunity to see his Moyashi again. His vacation is almost over and he would be very busy for who knows how long.

That meant that Kanda wouldn't be able to see the boy like he would like. He needs to be with the teen for a good amount of time until Kanda would see the younger male again.

_Quitting work sounds very temp-_

Ding.

The elevator doesn't let him finish his thought as it stops and the metal doors open. Kanda steps out, looks both ways of the hall before making his way to the Moyashi's door.

With no hesitation Kanda reaches for the doorbell and presses it. He waits a minute until he hears soft foot steps and the doorknob turns.

A second later the source of all of his longing appears in front of him. "Hey Kanda."

As always the boy greets him with that lovey smile. The smile that did things to him, things Kanda never thought he could feel.

"Come in please."

He steps in and the Moyashi closes the door behind them. Kanda walks until they reach the living room.

"Take a seat if you want. Would you like some tea? I just made some." Kanda takes a seat on the soft white couch before he answers.

"Tea's good."

Moyashi nods and heads for the Kitchen, leaving Kanda alone. He looks around and can tell that the two are alone.

He's glad the last thing he needed was to have a third wheel. Kanda really wants to spend time alone with white hair teen.

_That baka usagi better not show up,_ he thinks with distaste. The red head was the last person Kanda wanted to find in the apartment.

No this was his and Moyashi's time and no one else.

Setting himself more comfortable Kanda smells something sweet. He wasn't into sugary things but the sweet aroma was very welcoming.

After a few minutes the Moyashi appears with a tray in hands and sets it down on the coffee table in front of Kanda.

"I brought some sweets if you want, I made them only a few minutes ago," the boy informs.

Kanda looks down at the small pastries and for the first time he is tempted to eat them. He knows why he wants to taste the sweets, for the soul reason that the boy had made them.

Moyashi takes a sit next to him and offers a cup of tea. Slowly Kanda takes the cup while taking the Moyashi's soft hand along.

The boy doesn't really notice and pulls his hand away from Kanda's soft grip. The white hair teen then takes a cup for himself and sits back on the couch.

They made small talk as the two watch the television as an action movie plays. Kanda would occasionally look at the boy sitting not to far from him.

Moyashi as always is to distracted by something else that wasn't Kanda. He lets that go and simply enjoys the boys company.

There will come the day when Kanda will tell Moyashi about his hidden feelings.

As the movie continues there is a buzzing noise. Kanda knows that it is not his phone vibrating for he can not feel it in his pocket.

He looks down at Moyashi as the boys fishes his buzzing phone out of his pocket. He smiles at Kanda, stands from the couch and walks to a window before speaking on the device.

"Hello?... Lavi."

_That baka, _Kanda curses the person_._

After a couple of minutes the Moyashi continues to talk with the red head on the phone. Feeling like his time with the boy is being stolen, Kanda raises from his seat and without a single word takes the teens phone away.

"Kanda?" Moyashi turns to look at him.

Looking at the boy dead in the eye he holds the phone to his ear and hears the red head speak about him coming over.

_"-and I could bring food just tell me what you want alright? Allen are-"_

"What he wants is for you to stay where you are and not come here."

_"Yuu-ch-"_

Kanda ends the call and gives the surprise looking Moyashi his phone back. He takes his seat again and looks at the younger teen as Kanda taps the spot next to him.

Sighing softly the Moyashi sits with no complain. The two again begin to watch the rest of the movie.

Half an hour later the credits roll as the movie came to an end. Kanda can't move for the Moyashi had fallen asleep next to him.

The warmth the teen provides on his side makes Kanda want to sleep as well, but instead he prefers to watch the Moyashi.

The white hair boy had his head on Kanda's upper arm, he softly breathes and snuggles closer to Kanda.

His desires and temptations are surging once again, Kanda knows he should fight them but he simply can't.

Kanda slowly moves Moyashi until the boy leans his back on the couch instead. The teens head tilts a bit back on the process.

He looks at the adorable sleeping face, the boy was just to irresistible to ignore. Those lips called Kanda to kiss them and so he does.

Carefully Kanda raises from his seat, leans into Moyashi's face and finally clams those lips once again.

Kanda closes his eyes as he feels the boys soft lips. The only time he could kiss the Moyashi was when the younger male was asleep.

He should feel bad, but he simply couldn't. As he softly kisses the boy Kanda only wants Moyashi to understand and accept him.

0o0o0o0o

He can feel something but he didn't know what exactly he felt, Allen is floating as he can tell.

His mind knows that he's dreaming, but his body on the other hand is half awake.

Fighting to wake his mind Allen simply gives up, he knows that sooner or later he will open his eyes.

As he flouts around he simply lets his body take charge, Allen moves his mouth as his body tells him.

When he feels that something has invaded his mouth Allen curious touches whatever it is with his tongue.

Feeling something warm and soft his brain finally starts to awake, all of his senses come to life and Allen open his eyes.

The first thing that he sees is a blur before finally he can see dark hair and clear skin?

Allen blinks once and realizes that he is kissing someone, he stops himself as he noticed that he was responding.

His eyes moved around until he could make out the person who is kissing him. He is beyond shock at what he finds.

_Bloody hell i-it's Kanda!_

Without thinking Allen pulls away from the ravenette and covers his mouth with both hands. He stares wide eyed at the model who mirrors his expression.

There is a horrible silence around them but Kanda is the first to get himself together and slowly comes closer, Allen once again only fallows his surviving instincts and gets on his feet.

"Moyashi I-"

Allen turns his back to Kanda, he cannot seem to be able to face the model. For one he is starting to blush and the other he was embarrass.

"Kanda I think you should leave."

The awkward silence continues as Allen thinks of a reason for why Kanda was kissing him. He beats his brain for an answer and all it came up was with something so unexpected.

_Because he likes you, you idiot._

He simply chooses not to believe that and tells himself that Kanda was probably joking around with him.

_Yeah keep telling that to yourself._

Allen can't look away from the floor and finally decides that it is better to walk to the kitchen and wait for Kanda to leave.

"_Allen_."

Hearing his name Allen stops, he turns back at Kanda who had called him. He looks at the long hair male with a stun expression because the older teen had used Allen's name for the first time.

He wants to look away from Kanda but the way the ravenette looked at him made Allen simply stay on place. In his dark eyes Allen could see how venerable Kanda looked at the moment.

"I like you and not only as a friend but more."

To say that Allen was shocked was an understatement, he just couldn't believe it. Kanda has feelings for him? Allen would of never thought about it.

Slowly everything that has happen between the two starts to make sense.

The way Kanda treated him was very different compare to other people, the model acted in a different way when it was only the two.

Kanda would tease Allen continually, there was the caring side of the model that Allen only got to see. And lastly the two would always be very close when alone.

All this time Kanda had shown Allen how he felt and Allen was all oblivious to it. He had ignore all the signs and always thought to have an answer to Kanda's odd behavior.

Allen being smart didn't waste time to finally come to the realization that Kanda really did _like_ him.

"Kanda I didn't know... I-"

The ravenette doesn't let him finish as Kanda takes a step closer to him. Allen doesn't move this time, he isn't afraid of Kanda or feel disgusted so he stays.

"Allen would you give _us_ a try?"

To Allen that is the most difficult question someone had ever asked him. He is confused, but to be honest with himself Allen did come to a conclusion a while ago about something like this, though right now he couldn't really think.

_Yuu has always found it hard to make friends..._

_...he is really sweet and caring once you pass those few layers._

Out of nowhere Tiedoll's words reaches Allen's ears.

_...whatever happens between you and Yuu-kun never think bad of him. _

_Yuu is that kind of person that once they love, they love with all of their heart._

_...I would never purposely hurt Kanda._

Allen stays still while letting the small echo in his mind fade. Tiedoll had spoken with so much warmness about his step son and with a care that Allen could never doubt about.

But he had made a promise as well, Allen wouldn't hurt Kanda and if being real meant to say what he felt then so be it.

"I'm sorry Kanda."

The ravenette looks at him with a look Allen never wants to see in those eyes of his again. Kanda looks away a sign that the model understands what Allen is saying.

"I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings sooner."

Allen can see the shock on Kanda's face as the older teen turns to look at him. Allen smiles very softly at the long hair male and makes his way to the ravenette until he is in front of Kanda.

"Moyashi-" Allen shakes his head cutting Kanda off.

"It's Allen, Bakanda and... I don't mind dating you." He looks up at Kanda and can feel his face head up, he doesn't look away from Kanda though because he simply can't.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, gets on his toes and gives Kanda a small peck on the cheek before getting back on his own height. Kanda was taken by surprise as Allen can tell but then he leans in on Allen and kisses his forehead.

Once the older teen pulls away Allen tries to get himself together and stop his cheeks from getting any more pink.

"Kanda I just want to take this slow alright." Allen still can't believe what is happening, but he simply couldn't turn Kanda way.

"It's fine."

Allen is glad that Kanda understands him, it is his first relationship with a guy after all. Allen is brought back to reality when Kanda embraces him.

They stay like that for a long time, Allen can hear Kanda's heart slowly beginning to beat at a normal pace. He knew that Kanda was as nervous as Allen himself is, maybe for a whole different reason but nervous none the less.

One thing that Allen really asks for is that whatever happens in the future that the two remain friends. Allen hopes that he hasn't just made one of the biggest mistake in his life.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and leans closer to Kanda, Allen would never live with himself if he ever hurts not only Kanda but himself along the way.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I keep writing them so long. Once again here's chapter twelfth. **

**I know it took me forever to get them together, but I couldn't just throw Allen into Kanda's arms like that.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys liked it. Tell me how you guys feel about the story so far.**

**Thanks everyone who has read and review.**

**See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Moments

**…**

**..**

**.**

"_Ngha..."_

_His body burned, he needed to feel more so he pressed his nude body closer to the other._

"_...Kanda" _

_He couldn't stop touching, his hands ran freely searching every inch of the soft smooth skin._

"_Hm?"_

_Sweat accumulated on his forehead and back, Kanda wouldn't be able to hold back anymore._

"_Kanda, please-" _

_He kissed those sinful lips, silencing them for a moment before kissing his way to his Moyashi's ear._

"_Please what?"_

_He pulled away and gazed down at the small figure that lay under him. Lust fulling eyes watch him._

"_-take me."_

_He smiled satisfy with the respond then kissed the boys soft neck before biting down._

"_Ah!... Kanda."_

_The noises his Moyashi made were the most arousing sounds he has ever heard._

"_You want me to take you?"_

_His lips brushed delicate collarbones, making Moyashi moan._

"_Y-Yes."_

_He gave one last taste to the warm skin then rose to face the boy._

_Kanda grounded his hips against Moyashi's making his lover gasp wonderfully._

"_Kanda hurry I- _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!..._"_

Dark cobalt eyes opened with a start, Kanda's breathing was out of sync as he woke up.

He looked up at his nightstand where his phone moved around. He sighed loudly before he reached for the device.

Tiedoll was calling him, he pressed the ignore button and tossed the phone on the bed. The damn thing woke him up at wrong time.

He sighed one again before rolling on his back, the sheet slid from his bare chest and covered him from the waist down.

The sudden movement only notify him of the hard on he had. He felt his pajama bottom become uncomfortable.

Kanda glared at the ceiling as if it was its fault that he was disturbed. He closed his eyes and try to get his body under control.

The only thing he got by doing that were images of his dream. He tried harder until he felt the pressure under his waist fade.

For the second time he has awaken to an erotic dream, and all of them containing one person.

_Moyashi._

The boy tempted Kanda even in his dreams, never once letting him get to the good part.

Something always woke him right at the moment he was about to claim the younger male.

He yearned for his lover. Kanda wonder when the two would be intimate with each other, he couldn't continue finding pleasure whilst he slept.

His lover, Kanda had all the rights to say that the Moyashi was finally his. The boy had accepted him.

It was still a bit unreal to him, Kanda sometimes wondered if he had imagine telling his feeling to the Moyashi.

But when he thought back on that Friday evening, his logical side told him that the white hair teen belonged to him.

As he thought back on that day, Kanda remembered how he felt at that moment.

For the first time Kanda was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by the only person he has ever come to feel this away about.

When the Moyashi had turn his back on Kanda, he thought that everything was at a lost.

He didn't know what to do after the white hair boy had asked him to leave, but when he saw Moyashi walking away Kanda knew he couldn't let everything end.

So he called out to the younger teen, and finally spoke his name. The instant he did the boy had stopped and everything slowly fell into place.

Kanda had put himself out there for rejection or acceptance, and at the end he had won the boy over.

He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming about it happening so he had pulled the younger male to him.

The second their bodies had collided, Kanda was sure he wasn't imagining anything.

Even if he had to take things slow, Kanda didn't mind it at all. He couldn't wait to seduce his lover and make him fall in love.

But all that had to wait because his work was in the way. Kanda hasn't seen his Moyashi for the past nine days.

He was pissed off because Bak nor Komui had cancel anything like they said the two would. No the photographer and his boss only reschedule his work.

Now Kanda has even more work than what he originally had. All this ate at his time and left him unable to see his lover.

Kanda was at work from eight in the morning until somewhere around eleven or so at night. That gave him no time for his Moyashi and the boy would probably be sleeping by the time he was out.

He didn't want to disturb the younger male, Kanda had to man it up and wait until he could find the time to spend with the teen.

Work didn't even let Kanda phone the boy or send him a message. He would wonder if the Moyashi even thought about Kanda like he did.

It was ironic, he finally has Moyashi for himself but he couldn't see the boy. That was probably why he was dreaming of his lover.

His hand reached for his phone as it vibrated once. He had a voice mail and decided to hear what it was about.

"_Good morning Yuu-kun! Hopefully you had a good rest. I was calling to remind you that your photo shoot is at eight thirty in the morning. Oh and please don't yell at Bak again, he was really scared yesterday by your sudden out burst. We both know he is one of the few people who can stand your temper, not that I'm saying you have one- well it's just that you have been a bit aggressive these past couple of days and I am start to get worry. Yuu-kun just come to work and-"_

He ended the message and set his phone down. Of course he was acting aggressively, not seeing his Moyashi was putting him in a really bad mood.

Bak only got yelled at for holding him back for way to long. Yesterday he had planned on finishing quick with work and be out but the blonde photographer simply wouldn't budge.

Kanda had snapped until he felt a bit better, by the time he had cooled off Bak was a shaking mess.

Owen Redwood had stepped in for Bak and finished the rest of the shoot. Kanda ended up coming home around one in the morning.

He knew today would be the same, or maybe he could actually get out from work early. He just wanted to see his Moyashi.

Looking at the clock on his nightstand Kanda decided to get up. There was less than an hour before he had to be at the B.O building.

He took a warm shower, got dressed and ate a small breakfast before he was out the door. He waited for the elevator to reach the basement where his car was park.

Once inside the vehicle Kanda started the engine and left his apartment building.

0o0o0o0o

He carefully watched his son move around the setting the long hair model stood in. Tiedoll could tell that his Yuu-kun was still in a foul mood.

The older man couldn't think of a specific reason for why his step son had become so aggressive lately.

Well Yuu's work had turn into a lot these couple of days. Tiedoll had tried talking to Komui and see if the man could help Yuu out, but unfortunately the Chinese man simply couldn't.

Komui said that every appointment Yuu had weren't going to cancel after waiting for his son to model for them.

He knew his Yuu-kun was probably upset by that matter. The young man had never worked like this, there were times Yuu was busy but not this busy.

Tiedoll blamed it on the Summer Fashion Show that was only a month away. Yuu was ask to wear everything he was going to showing off on that day and take pictures.

The designers wanted a catalog book with every piece of clothing they were producing to be out and ready on the day of the event.

That added more work and it only gave his son time to go home and rest. Tiedoll felt bad for the model, he wanted to help his son relief some stress but simply didn't know how.

He tried not to get in Yuu's way in any way possible. After yesterdays accident Tiedoll knew better than to smother Yuu with more attention.

Though his son was not in the same attitude when Yuu had come back to work. Tiedoll remember welcoming the long hair model on Monday and his son was a bit different.

Tiedoll could actually say that Yuu was happy. As weird as that sounded the younger man was radiating a whole new aura.

He actually let Tiedoll hug him something Yuu almost never did. He thought that the week his son had off made wonders for the model.

As he kept thinking about the matter he couldn't help but feel that it was for another reason his son was behaving differently.

For a moment there his mind wonder off to the boy Allen. Was Yuu's good mood due to the white hair boy?

Half of Tiedoll said yes but the other side said no. Maybe something did happened between the two.

Of course his Yuu-kun wouldn't say anything, Tiedoll was left to wonder on that.

If by any chance that was true then Yuu's aggressive actions could be rational. His son probably hadn't seen Allen-kun.

"It's enough damn it!"

Turning around Tiedoll saw Yuu shouting at a people about him being done with make-up. As the day went by things just got worst.

He has to do something before anything else happens. Looking at his watch Tiedoll decided to get his Yuu something to eat.

It was way past lunch time and he wanted to help even if it was just bringing food for his son. Maybe along the way he can think of something that might do some good for Yuu.

He stopped out of his car once he arrived at a location one of his friends mention the other day. Tiedoll's friend had said that the place served delicious food and the serves was great.

_Jeri's Café,_ read the banner in front of the place. He saw how lively the café was outside and could see that the inside was the same.

He made his way and hoped they served the food he was looking for. He stepped in and got in line where two chasers took the others.

A lot of people seemed to enjoy the food, Tiedoll wanted to bring his Yuu-kun to the café and let him enjoy the atmosphere.

He was thinking too much that he didn't notice someone coming his way, until they dumped into each other.

* * *

"I'm so sorry sir," Allen bowled down. He should have payed more attention and let his phone alone when he walked.

"Allen-kun?" Upon hearing his name Allen straighten up.

"Tiedoll-san?"

The man smiled down on him and he did the same. Allen never had thought about seeing the man again.

"What are you doing here sir?" he found himself asking.

The older man first moved in the line before he answer back. "I simply came for some food, Yuu-kun is so busy that he can't find the time to get it himself."

At the mention of Kanda, Allen felt a jolt of nervousness hit him. He hadn't seen the ravenette in the past week.

It took Allen a day or so to let the fact that he was dating the model sink in, and it took him a while to stop thinking about what had happen between the two.

_You are dating Kanda now_, was how most of his free time went by. Now thanks to Tiedoll, Allen was going to fall back into that state again.

He wasn't regretting the decision he had made to go out with Kanda or anything but it was real new to him.

Not seeing Kanda made Allen wonder if the long hair male had finally got what he wanted. Maybe the whole thing was Kanda playing with him to see how long Allen was going to say no to him.

Allen had said yes and probably the game was over. Kanda won't look for him not finding a reason to continue with his game.

It sting a little to think that Allen was just a part of some pass time Kanda had. But at least he hadn't fallen in love with the model or anything.

So if this was a joke it didn't affect Allen at all. _Everyone does have the right to do whatever they want with their-_

"Allen-kun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts at Tiedoll words. "Excuse me what was that?"

The older man motion Allen aside seeing as he had already order his meal. They sat down before the man continue.

"I was saying if your free this afternoon Allen-kun."

He was free, work just end for him today. School was cancel due to a meeting.

Allen had called early in the morning to see if they needed him at work. His boss was more than happy to have him come in.

"Yes why do you ask?" he saw a large smile spread on Tiedoll's face and wonder why the man was so happy.

"Do you mind eating with me at my work place? I don't have anyone to eat with and I would be lonely."

As he looked at the beard man, Allen couldn't say no. That would be mean on his part and it probably wouldn't be for long.

"I don't mind at all."

Tiedoll stood from the table a couple of minutes later as his order was call. Once everything was ready the two left the café and got inside the mans car.

"So Allen-kun what were you doing in there?"

Allen looked up from stuffing his bag, his vest wasn't letting itself be put away. "I work there."

The man next to him nodded before getting on the road. Allen loosen his tie around his neck and tucked his shirt out from his waist, it was a bit warm today.

"Where do you work Tiedoll-san?" Allen started the conversation again.

But the elder wouldn't say anything to Allen about it. He simply changed the topic and asked about Allen's work place.

Before Allen knew it they were entering through a gated area. He didn't think too much about it until they stood in front of the large building.

He was caring one of the brown bags that contained food, the older man had asked him to take it.

"Come along Allen-kun." Tiedoll voiced when Allen stayed behind whilst he stare at the large dark building.

The automatic doors parted and they entered. There a receptionist stood smiling at them foundling.

"Welcome back Teidoll-san... and company," a dark hair woman greeted.

"Thank you Miranda and this is my friend Allen."

He smiled at the woman before he followed Tiedoll to an elevator. They both stepped in and waited for their floor.

Whatever this building was it sure was fancy looking. He talked to the older man along the way and wonder what exactly the mans job was.

Two minutes later the doors open, Tiedoll walked out first then Allen. As he looked around the large room, he found it very bright.

He slowly started to realize that there stood cameras and people posing around with beautiful back ground.

Allen was about to ask the man where exactly they were when Tiedoll called out to someone.

"Yuu-kun!"

The instant he heard the name Allen looked up ahead and saw the long hair model holding a man.

The display yelled that there would be blood running if Kanda kept on gripping the mans collar tighter.

The ravenette didn't turn at Tiedoll's call and kept speaking to the blonde man. Allen somehow knew the man Kanda held on.

_Where have I seen him?_

But that didn't really matter now, what matter is that Allen was at Kanda's work place. He was blindly guided here by Tiedoll.

"Yuu-k-"

"What?!" Kanda all but yelled finally looking at them as Allen stood not to far from him.

The entire place became quiet as Kanda stared at him. Allen slowly smile not knowing what to do.

"Hi Kanda." he gave a small wave.

The older teen had let the blonde man go and stepped closer to him. "Moyashi?"

"I found Allen-kun along the way and thought that he might like to see you." Tiedoll said right behind them.

Allen turn back to say something to Kanda but the ravenette tugged his hand and quickly made the two walk away.

"Kanda- your father-" he turn back to see everyone staring right behind them.

Allen averted his gaze back to Kanda instead. He didn't like the way people were looking at him, full of wonder and questions.

0o0o0o0o

"Tiedoll please tell me you know that boy."

Hearing Bak, Tiedoll turn to look at the photographer once his soon and Allen-kun had disappeared.

"Yes I do he's a friend of Yuu."

Tiedoll saw how his Yuu-kun was real happy to see the younger boy again. He didn't waste time and took off with Allen-kun.

Bak adjusted his shirt and sighed. "You know one day I might actually sue Kanda. But anyway did you know that Komui and myself had asked the white hair teen to work for us and guess what he said."

Tiedoll knew Bak would never sue Kanda, it was unlike him to do so after all these years. He was more interested in the other part. "What was it?"

"He simply smiled and said "_I'm very flatter about the offer but I'm not interested"_ can you believe it? I couldn't. How does Kanda know him?"

It was not his place to tell Bak about Yuu's relationship so he didn't say anything about it.

The two continue to talk about his Yuu-kun's behavior when Alma approached them. "Bak are you alright? I heard Yuu was about to beat you up."

The blonde man scratched his neck unconsciously. "Everything's fine."

"Where's Yuu?" Alma turn to Tiedoll who looked through a paper bag.

The glasses wearing man's attention went to Alma. "He went that way," he pointed.

"Oh I should go and find-"

"Don't! Yuu-kun is not in the best mood." Tiedoll didn't want Alma to get in between his son and Allen-kun at the moment.

Alma didn't listen and turn to the direction the elder man said the ravenette had left. "Worry not, I know of a way to cheer him up."

Tiedoll wanted to stop the brunette but he had vanished a second later.

He shook his head and hoped that Yuu had left the building with Allen by now.

* * *

He kicked the door behind them once they enter and let it be close by the force.

Walking farther into his changing room, Kanda tugged the boy until he stood face to face with his lover.

Without a second to lose he held his Moyashi's face before kissing him. Kanda pushed them both until the wall had stop them.

He could feel a small struggle with his Moyashi but simply ignore it. He pressed his lips to the softer ones instead.

"Kand-"

He pulled the boys face back after the younger male had broken away from the kiss.

His Moyashi tried pushing him away with one hand, but he simply tugged the hand away and pinned it to the wall holding it there.

"-da, Kanda wait Ka-"

He pressed himself on the boy's body and demanded entrance inside his lovers small cavern but the white hair teen wouldn't allow him.

His lips pressed with more force to his Moyashi. Kanda knew he was being harsh but he hadn't seen the boy and now he had him.

_To hell with taking everything slow._

"Please... stop Kanda," his Moyashi panted, finally being free.

He slightly backed away only to look down at the blushing teen. His Moyashi was trying to catch his breath after the assault.

"Don't do… that."

Lifting a hand Kanda slowly caress his lover soft and very warm cheek.

After the boy seemed steady Kanda simply embrace the smaller figure. He couldn't stop himself, just like he couldn't stop kissing the younger male.

"Kanda?"

He held the boy tighter and stayed in that position for a few more minutes until he let his lover go. Kanda was about to kiss him again when a paper bag got in his way.

Raising again he saw his Moyashi holding the brown paper bag with a smile.

"Tiedoll-san brought you food," he explained.

Kanda raised a lean eyebrow before he took the bag. He open it and saw the food in plastics containers.

Taking his Moyashi's hand again he led the two to a small table. Kanda for once didn't feel the burning and sadden gaze on his back.

0o0o0o0o

Alma bit his bottom lip to stop a sod from passing through his lips. He had come to see if Yuu was in his changing room and try to help the model out.

"_-da, Kanda wait Ka-"_

What Alma didn't expect was to witness Yuu forcing himself on someone. He had set a foot inside the open door when he saw the scene.

At first he had thought that the long hair male was simply resting on the wall. But then the sounds of someone struggling against Yuu made Alma retreat from the room.

"_Please... stop Kanda."_

He couldn't make out the voice of the person that panted out of breath, Alma had never heard that voice before, it left him wondering if it was a she or he with Kanda.

"_Don't do... that."_

The person's voice was low and the kissing didn't helping it either.

Alma tried to blink away the tears from his eyes but he failed as they roll down his cheeks. He quickly rubbed at his eyes wanting them to stop tearing up.

He already knew that Yuu was dating someone but actually witnessing it was devastating.

_Yuu's lover works in the same building after all_, Alma should have seen that.

He looked back to see the two moving on the right side of the room where a wall blocked his view.

Deciding that torturing himself was enough Alma gave one last look at the spot where Yuu once stood then he left.

0o0o0o0o

He watch the long hair male poke at his food, Allen simply wanted Kanda to start eating it already.

"The foods getting cold you know," he spoke after he had enough of waiting.

The older male glanced at him and Allen was ready to get on his feet if Kanda did any weird movement.

He was caught off guard earlier and that resulted in him being attack by Kanda. He didn't expect such action to come from the older teen.

They were dating, Allen told himself and hadn't done anything violent towards Kanda, but he did get a bit scared.

Right now though, he only wanted the model to eat so he could leave.

"Did you eat already?"

He eyed Kanda for a moment before Allen nodded. "Yes right before I ran into Tiedoll-san," right literally he might add.

He saw Kanda with a pair of chopsticks as he kept playing with the rice. The older male may look bored but Allen wasn't letting his guard down.

"Kanda please eat, Tiedoll-san went to a lot of trouble to get you that," he felt like Kanda was staling him.

He might have told Tiedoll that he was free but he actually was going to meet Lavi later. Allen didn't want to simply waste his time just sitting with the model and wait for him to eat.

"Don't make me feed you by force," he slightly warn.

Kanda didn't say anything but Allen saw the corners of the models mouth slowly turn up. "Would you now? Does Moyashi gave it in him to forcefully feed me? I doubt so."

He didn't like the ravenette's tone and the way Kanda was taunting him. Allen rose from his seat and stood next to the model.

If Kanda was going to act like a child then Allen would treat him as such. A few times he had babysit a boy named Timothy and Allen knew of taking care of children.

Taking the chopsticks from the older teen, Allen gather a small amount of rice on the eating utensil before bringing it to the others lips.

"Now open up," he used the parenting tone.

The ravenette didn't comply though. "Please Kanda."

His small pleading worked and the model had taken the first bite. This was by far the most strangest thing Allen has ever done.

0o0o0o0o

Kanda hadn't thought that his trick would work, but to his surprise it did. At the moment his Moyashi was feeding him.

After the two sat down there was caution on his lovers part. The younger teen's guard was up and often looked at Kanda's way waiting for any wrong doing.

He understood why the white hair boy was acting the way he was, Kanda did practically through himself at the Moyashi.

Thinking of a way to make the boy relax, he came up with just to irritate his Moyashi which led them to the current situation.

Kanda enjoyed having the boys full attention, he continue to eat everything Moyashi offered. He wanted their time to last so he just eat at a slow pace.

Feeling full Kanda asked Moyashi if he could get him a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the room.

He took a drink and saw the boy take a small container that had a piece of chocolate cake inside. The white hair teen took out a plastic fork and rose it to Kanda's lips.

This time he didn't open his mouth and only stare at his lover. The Moyashi tried getting him to eat the sweet but Kanda simply wouldn't.

"Come on now Kanda," the younger male insisted.

He kept his lips sealed while he watch the Moyashi.

"You don't like dessert?"

His Moyashi pulled the fork away and waited for a respond. "I do but it's a different kind."

He saw the younger teen be lost to himself for a moment. He must likely thought of what Kanda might like.

"You want to know?"

The boy nodded and slightly bend over as he motion Moyashi to do so. Seeing the younger male's tie sway Kanda gripped it.

"This," before the look of confusion could reach his Moyashi's face, Kanda had pulled the tie down, crushing their lips together.

The teen gasp on contact and Kanda use that opportunity to push his tongue pass the Moyashi's lips.

His lover moan at the intrusion, making Kanda kiss him deeper. The younger male tried getting free but Kanda held the back if his Moyashi's head and the side of his face, keeping him there.

The struggle slowly died and the boy shyly kissed back while he held on both of Kanda's forearm for balance.

"Ahem."

Someone had enter the room and cleared their throat, he had no choice but to release his Moyashi.

The boy only looked at Kanda wide-eyed as if he was ready to die. Why did their moments always had to be ruined? Kanda simply didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the small teasing. Hopefully you guys liked chapter thirteen.**

**Thanks everyone who has been fallowing the story and added it as a favorite.**

**If it wasn't for your support I don't think I would have continue.**

**Thanks once again everyone.**

**See Ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Understanding

**…**

**..**

**.**

Inflamed dark eyes penetrated Tiedoll's entire being, Kanda wanted his manage to fall from the face of the world right at this exact second.

He didn't know if it had become a habit for his step father to walk in on him and Moyashi, but how could the man appear at the most unexpected moments?

Kanda slightly wonders if Tiedoll had cameras around. It wouldn't be a surprise if such things did hang at each corner of where he stood. This was the second time the man had interrupted them.

Deciding that the older man won't say a work with his gaze on him, Kanda turns to his Moyashi.

The white hair teen is tense to the bone, he hadn't move a single muscle ever since Tiedoll arrived. He doesn't meet Kanda's eyes what so ever.

"Sorry for the interruption, b-but Bak is waiting for you." Tiedoll conveys at the opportunity of his Yuu-kun being drawn away by Allen.

Kanda's deadly glare once again lands on him, Tiedoll is not looking at them at all. He is to busy trying to hide the fact that he's fluster.

"He will come and get you himself if you don't go Yuu-kun," the photographer could have the devil's aid and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

The atmosphere around them is awkward and heavy. The two providing the source of the feeling are his Moyashi and Tiedoll.

_This is just perfect, _he sarcastically thinks.

He can't look away from the wall as he waits for any sign that his Yuu-kun is listening. Tiedoll never thought he would find himself in this situation again.

Yuu might be thinking the worst of him. It was not his fault the door was open and that he simply came to see if his son was inside.

Bak had ask him to search for the model, apparently they weren't done with the photo shoot.

Whether it was his bad luck or bad timing, Tiedoll simply wanted to get his message out and be gone. He didn't want to anger his son by any chance.

_Please Yuu-kun don't hurt anyone, me including._

Kanda took in the aspect of his Lover, the boy wouldn't look up from the floor that he has found every fascinating.

As much as his Moyashi tries to hide his existence, Kanda can see how red the boy is. When his little lover acted timid, Kanda wanted nothing more than to pounce on him.

He fights the thought and focuses on what's happening inside his changing room.

He doesn't say anything for the better part that he's torturing Tiedoll for ever coming inside the room, but it wasn't fair for his Moyashi.

Kanda is ready to address the older man when he finds Tiedoll looking their way, or rather the man is only looking at his lover.

He doesn't like anyone looking at his Moyashi, it didn't matter if the person is his step father or other wise. If it were up to Kanda he would lock the boy in his apartment, only for him to see.

But since Kanda wasn't that insane he wouldn't dare due it, unless his lover is willing to be his prisoner. So at the sight of Tiedoll searching for who knows what, Kanda acts on impulse.

He reaches for the unmoving teen and pulls him down, settles the smaller body on his lap, presses the boy's back on his chest and encircles him.

His Moyashi responds a few seconds later and wants to stand. Securing his arms around his lover, Kanda keeps the squirming teen inside his firm grip.

"K-Kanda!" the warm body tugs relentlessly against his hold.

Briefly he gives a glance at the man who stands a few feet away. The look on Tiedoll's face is priceless.

"If you stop moving I might let go," hearing him, the Moyashi stops all actions.

The boy's breathing slowly becomes even, after his Moyashi calms down Kanda looks up at his step father.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Tiedoll was to engross with himself that it takes him some time before he realizes that Yuu had spoken.

He looks at his son after staring at the two sitting figures. It was difficult to look away from the picture in front of his eyes.

His Yuu-kun is at his most possessive and impatient as he holds the younger teen. Allen on the other hand was a mess of embarrassment, shyness and complete shock.

To see Allen-kun who is always smiling in such a state made Tiedoll finally decided that it's time to leave. But the unearthly scene will forever be in his memories as a cherish treasure.

He is glad to see that his Yuu-kun had made his move, there was no denying that the two teens are now a couple.

_Now I understand your actions Yuu._

Turning he takes a step then halts, Tiedoll glances over his shoulder at the boy who can't look away from the carpet.

"Allen-kun please make my Yuu-kun happy," not waiting for any reply, Tiedoll's out of view.

0o0o0o0o

Both pair of eyes watch the man turn the comer, a few seconds later the front door closes, signifying that they are completely alone.

_Took him a while._

Kanda turns his attention back to his lover that sits on his lap. He expected the teen to have pulled a fast one as Kanda got distracted by Tiedoll's leave.

But his Moyashi hadn't move in the slightest, but he isn't loosing his hold on his lover either. Kanda is enjoying every second the two are this near.

His eyes take everything in front of him, from the snowy white locks that shine with the light, to a small ear that revels itself from his lover's hair.

Lowering his gaze Kanda finds the curve of his Moyashi's neck. Porcelain skin is being cover by short snowy strands, the sight is very alluring, tempting him to no end.

_H-He knows! _Bloody hell Tiedoll found out about his relationship with Kanda.

Allen wanted the floor underneath his feet to have opened and swallowed him whole when Tiedoll stepped inside the room.

He hasn't mention his current status to his best friend, not even Fō knew. The only one Allen had the guts to say it to was Timcanpy, but telling his kitten didn't count.

He couldn't keep his secret any longer when he told Tim about it. He felt a guilt for some unknown reason that made him whispered it to the small cat, Allen felt the weight off his shoulders right after.

He didn't know how to go about things, he hadn't seen the model for days. Then there was the thought about him dating Kanda nothing but a mere game.

Allen's guilty made him wondered if his parents were rolling in their graves after they learned of their son's relationship.

He felt awful and had prayed his apologies to his decease parents, wanting them to forgive him if he had let them down.

To his relief sleep came easily to him in the past few days, maybe his mother and father weren't angry at him. He always knew his Mana would understand his decisions.

But now someone besides him and Kanda knows about him dating the ravenette, and it was Kanda's father or step father – it didn't really matter now – but the man knew.

_Calm down Allen._

He relax, not letting his nerves get the best of him. Allen could live with Tiedoll knowing, at least the man didn't socialize with his friends.

The only time he would tell Lavi and Fō about him dating Kanda would be when he's ready. Right now he was keeping everything to himself. No need to stir up anything at the present.

The good thing about what just happen was that Tiedoll didn't flipped out. The man didn't look down at them for how he found the two.

Allen was too stunned to do anything when the older man had caught their attention. He was actually ready for an out burst of the sort.

But what Allen saw right before the man had taken his leave was happiness. Tiedoll looked content as he spoke his last words.

_...make my Yuu-kun happy._

That was what the man said right? Allen didn't expect that. Did Tiedoll somehow learn of Kanda's feeling before him?

It could be, Lavi always did mention Allen being a bit oblivious to many things. If Tiedoll did know then that means the man accepts their relationship?

_Well yeah._

He couldn't come up with another answer. He mental sighs all this thinking made his head throb. The last thing-

He stops his inner monologue as he feels a tickling sensation on the side of his neck. Realizing that the tickling is due to Kanda nibbling on his skin, Allen tugs away from the model.

"Kanda let go!," he pulls himself forward but the hold the ravenette has him in only gives him an inch or so of distance.

He struggles and tries to get his arms free, but to his alarm Kanda is too strong. Allen doesn't give up, if he can get his arms free he might have a chance.

"They're waiting for you," at that Kanda stops kissing the crock of his neck.

"Let them wait." He feels the older teen speak right on his skin before he continues with the assault.

Allen keeps putting a gap between, he doesn't like the sensation his body is starting to feel. His heart might actually burst out of his chest.

"Kanda you promised to take this slow!" he blurs it out as a last hope.

Finally the model stops and pulls away from him. Allen calms his heartbeat and takes deep breaths.

It's silent, Allen doesn't dare move. A clock's tick are the only think that held his hearing. He wants to look at the ravenette but goes against it.

Deciding that the two won't get anywhere Allen speaks. "Why are you like this? I mean before you didn't act this way."

Did Allen say or did something that made Kanda behave the way he did? The Kanda he knows always kept his hands to himself.

This Kanda is totally new to him, Allen never thought that older teen could be this touchy. It didn't really bug him but Allen still couldn't wrap his head around the situation.

A chuckle brings him back to reality. "Oh believe me Moyashi, I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you."

Blood rose to his face yet again, Allen can't stop himself from turning to face the model. "What?"

The amusement on Kanda's face can't be hidden. He simply waits for Kanda to elaborate to his sentence.

"The reason I didn't kiss you back then was that we weren't dating," a_nd I was holding myself back._ It goes on mentally.

He stares at the long hair male, the strong arms loosen around him but Allen forgets all about wanting to free himself.

"But now that we are I can do this," he gives his lover a soft kiss on the lips making the boy jump.

"And this," his lips move to one flushed cheek pressing a kiss.

"And most specially this because..." lastly his lips touch the side of his Moyashi's neck. Hearing a small gasp he retreats satisfy.

Allen can't seem to move as Kanda's fierce gaze is on him. "... you're mine now."

Slowly his brain starts to understand and Allen's eyes grow large. He needs to do something before it gets out of hand.

"But you promised me." That is the only thing he can counter back with.

A small smile appears on Kanda's lips as slightly leans. "I did promise and I'm taking everything slow." If he hadn't taken anything slow, his lover by now would have known how deep Kanda's passion ran.

Allen digs to differ. The last time he checked when someone is taking something slow there is no forceful kisses or holds.

This could be the perfect time to end things with the model. He can stand up and just tell Kanda that he isn't cut for the relationship.

Say his apologies for giving the ravenette false hopes, ask for him to take care of himself, walk out that door and never see Kanda again.

But as easy as that sounds, Allen doesn't find it in him to do that. He cannot walk away from Kanda because as scary as it may look, he knows that he can tolerate Kanda's needy ways.

Allen has known – and still does – a person like such. Cross, is probably the most needy human walking this universe. If he survived dealing with his Master, than the ravenette looked less difficult.

He closes his eyes as Kanda kisses him, Allen responds after feeling pressure on his lips. _It's alright, Kanda won't hurt you. _

It's a shy kiss, Allen only using his lips. His hands raise and stops at Kanda's chest. He clenches the ravenette's front shirt for support.

It's strange how another man could make Allen's heart beat this fast. Never in his wildest of dreams would he'd thought about him dating a guy.

The chaste kiss slowly ends when Allen pulls back. He's blushing as he looks at Kanda in the eyes.

"We should really go."

Kanda agrees but not before stealing one last kiss. The two stand and Allen looks around for his bag.

_I left it inside Tiedoll-san's car._

He shakes his head unaware of the model's gaze. "What is it?"

Turning back Allen only shrugs and motions Kanda to lead the way. Giving a last glance at the room the two exit out.

0o0o0o0o

Allen wasn't sure how long Kanda had kept him inside the room he just stepped out from, but the number of people in the large bright room he just enter dropped in a large amount.

"Stay."

His head returns to Kanda who stands next to him. "I can't sorry."

While making their way back, Kanda insisted that Allen stay longer in the building. He kept telling the older teen that he couldn't.

The model was being stubborn, slowly Allen is starting to see how Kanda truly is. The ravenette is not only touchy, needy but he is also very demanding.

But Allen is not given in to Kanda's way so easily. He already made plans with Lavi and he's sticking with them.

He's keeping the fact that he will meet his best friend later, he has a feeling that Kanda might actually just be the jealous type.

The last thing he needs to do is add to his new found list that the older teen is possessive. He wants to keep the old image of Kanda right now.

_Boy, what I am getting myself into?_

That made him think back to what occurred earlier between the two. He clearly recalls being kisses out of his mind a few minutes ago.

Pushed to a wall whilst Kanda attached his lips was not how he thought this would go. He was hold down by the same person in an iron grip then after and kisses softly this time though.

A pink rouge covers his cheeks and realizes that Kanda is looking at him. Allen doesn't know when he has began losing himself in his head.

"Moyashi."

He takes a step back as Kanda moves close. The look in the ravenette's eyes are becoming familiar to him.

"Kanda not here," Allen could let the incident with Tiedoll pass but to have an audience – as small as it is – to witness them kiss is not in his liking.

The hunger look in Kanda's eyes slowly fade only to be replace with a teasing look. "Later then." He shivers by the way the model say it, Allen doesn't want later to come.

"Hello there."

Hearing someone other than the two, Allen looks up at a blonde man. As his eyes take in the new comer's full person who he recalls.

It was the blonde man Kanda was talking to when he first saw the model. Alright Kanda wasn't just talking to the blonde he was more like threatening him.

"Hello," Allen smiles as he felt Kanda shift closer to him. His theory of the model being possessive may just be right.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but Kanda you have _work_ waiting for you."

Glancing at Kanda, Allen can see him glaring at the blonde man. He turns back to the man as he steps aside.

"Well I should be going, it was nice meeting you sir."

"I'm Bak Chan, nice to meet you. What's your name?" Bak stretches out a hand and waits for a respond.

"Allen Walker."

He is about ready to take Bak's hand when Kanda blocks his view. Amazed Allen looks up at model's back.

"Didn't we have work," Kanda reminded.

Bak doesn't want to lose is brave aspect and straits up. "Yes we do let's go." He looks behind the two young men before he walks away.

Allen watches as the blonde goes furred into the room. His attention once again on Kanda whose standing in front, staring right back at him.

"I'll call you later."

"Sure." Allen says and Kanda follows the same path Bak took.

Seeing the model disappear from his vision Allen is ready to leave. A tap on the shoulder stops him, making Allen turn around.

"Can we speak in private."

Standing before him is a man wearing glasses and a white hat. Something tells Allen he knows the man. But from where?

"I don't-"

The mysterious yet familiar man hushes him. "It's about that job I offer you the last time I saw you. You know to model for my agency?"

_Ah_. _Now I remember him and Bak to._

He hesitates a moment before nodding and walks right behind the unnamed man. He gives a quick look back to see Kanda's back to him. Allen is glad the model didn't spot the two together. He might actually do something Allen doesn't even want to think about.

He ended up inside a very large office. By large he means the size of Allen's bedroom, living room and kitchen combined plus a few square inches.

He takes a seat in front of a large oak desk and simply waits for the man to say whatever there is to say.

"My name is Komui Lee and as you know I run The Black Order Modeling Agency."

At last he knows the man's name. He still remember what Komui's title was since he first met him.

"And from your conversation with Bak I understand your name is Allen Walker right?"

He nods, it's kind of weir he thinks. Allen didn't even know Komui was close by at the moment he spoke with Bak.

"Good, so I'll go right to the point. I really do want you to be a part of this agency," well someone was being stubborn.

Allen took a small breath before he smiled politely at Komui. "Like I said before I'm really flatter about the offer but I'm not interested."

He already has a job that provided well for him. He didn't want to work as a model. His dream is to become a music teacher.

On the other side of the wooden desk Komui sights. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you won't change your mind, but please think about. You never know, one day you might actually change your views."

Allen didn't respond to that and simply stood from his seat. "Think about Allen-kun and here takes this."

Looking down Allen finds a small card on the table. He picks it up and gives a nod. He will only play for show right now.

"I will."

He is more than ready to leave when he remembers something. "Do you happen to know Tiedoll-san?"

* * *

They are both in the same boat. Allen tries hard to look unaffected by Tiedoll's present, said man is fighting the red his face is staring to show.

He kindly asked Komui to call Tiedoll because Allen wanted to retrieve his bag from the mans car. He had thought that once he saw Tiedoll again it wouldn't be this awkward again.

But it did at the first sight Tiedoll had of him. He was the first to aver his gaze and became quiet. Then fallow Allen unable to do anything.

The parking lot was empty except for the two in the establishment. Allen stood right next to Tiedoll waiting for the man to open the car and let him take his belonging out.

"Tiedoll-san we can't continue doing this."

The man next to him exhale a sigh before he half turns to Allen. "I'm sorry Allen-kun for making you uncomfortable."

Allen feeling less tense glances at the man and finds his willing smile again. "It's alright you were bound to know of Kanda and me." It's a bit strange voicing out his new relationship but he does so anyway.

"How long have the two of you been... together?"

Allen gives it a small thought before he reply. "A week I think. But I really haven't seen him until now."

Tiedoll looks startle as if he just told the man that he heartlessly dumped Kanda. Allen can tell how much the man cares for the model.

"Sorry about that it's just that his work wouldn't leave him alone at the moment. But believe me Yuu has missed you very much."

Allen's cheeks find live once again and he looks down at the pavement. Tiedoll was out and bold about stuffs.

"For this past week he has had a mood no one understood where it came from. But after I discover about the two of you, I became aware of the reason."

He can't lift his face until its normal once again. It took him a minute before he was looking back at Tiedoll.

"I witness that when we first got out of the elevator. I have never seen Kanda so agitated before." He was a bit worry for Kanda's well-being he won't lie.

Tiedoll turns fully to him after hearing the concern in the teen's voice. "Don't worry much, after today he might be better. You are probably one of the only person I seen make Yuu go from angry to complete calm. Please when you have the time come here and visit him. It will really do a lot of good for him. And plus he's your boyfriend now."

_Why kill the moment Tiedoll-san._

This time as much as he wants to look down Allen can't. Instead he kept his warm face up and nodded.

A moment later he has his bag back. He steps aside and closes the door. "Allen-kun is it troubling of me to ask for your cellphone number?"

Allen tilts his head to the side at the man. "I think calling you would be much better than the police when Yuu isn't _feeling_ well."

He understands in a flash and gives the man his number. A hunk makes him turn to see that Lavi was waiting for him.

"It was nice seeing you again Allen-kun."

"Same here sir." he smiles and is ready to go but pauses. He just has to say this because he doesn't want it to spread.

"Tiedoll-san could you keep my relationship with Kanda a se-"

The man puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him. There is a warm smile as he looks down at him. "I understand don't worry your secret is save with me."

Allen thanks the man and gets inside Lavi's car. Looking at the side mirror Allen watches Tiedoll disappear.

0o0o0o0o

After the car is gone Tiedoll shakes his head. _The youth._

But he does understand Allen's secrecy. The white hair teen wasn't dating just anyone. He is dating someone with a very large public image.

At this point his son's relationship is at a fragile state. If added pressure to that relationship by others then it would break. Tiedoll has seen others end and knows that sometimes hiding something is better.

His Yuu as much as he likes his privacy can became very out and open about a few things. Like his sexuality, the model didn't had a problem letting everyone know of it.

Tiedoll believes that this time his Yuu-kun will keep it only between the two. But his son can be very possessive and that can lead to him yelling out to the world that Allen-kun is his.

He can tell that Allen is a strong person but could he stand having unknown people buzzing around him if it were to leak out about their relationship?

Hopeful nothing of the sort will happen. His Yuu-kun wouldn't be able to stand a heartbreak. He knows Yuu has never been in love before and this could be the first time his son would experience it, Tiedoll just want the both to be happy.

It's all up to his Yuu-kun to control his temper and possessive ways. If he does anything wrong along the line, his little Yuu _will _end up alone.

He sighs, and steps away from the car only to see Alma descending from the stair. Here was a perfect example of showing the public what you have and lose it as fast.

The moment the brunette started dating Yuu, Alma had told every single soul in the Black Order building. No one was left without hearing of their relationship.

Tiedoll though it unnecessary of the brunette model to have told every one of the relationship he was in and more importantly with who he was involved with.

He then asked his son about it and his Yuu-kun was not pleased to hear that Alma had taken it upon himself to spread the news in just two days.

Tiedoll saw his son became very angry but he was to busy dealing with things to even find his then lover and talk to him.

After a few days Alma had come to Tiedoll's door asking if he had seen Yuu. Apparently his Yuu-kun was avoiding the brunette.

"_I don't even know what I was thinking."_

Yuu said once when Tiedoll had sat his son down and the two talked about the issue that bothered the ravenette. The model was regretting his choice of dating Alma very quickly.

The younger man simply said that he believed that since he knew Alma for sometime that the brunette understood him a bit clearer than others.

He decided to date Alma thinking it would be an easy relationship he could handle. But apparently Alma had forgotten then everything he thought he knew of Yuu.

"_He's to dependent."_

His Yuu-kun looked tired as he kept telling Tiedoll of the reason he was thinking of ending their relationship. Tiedoll felt for his son.

He sat quietly and just listen. For the first time the two were having a father to son talk. He never interrupted his Yuu-kun and let him dish out everything he felt.

"_Every where I am he shows up and demands attention."_

Tiedoll wanted to stand from his seat and just hug his Yuu-kun. When his son talked with no guards up he became Tiedoll's little boy once again.

He was aware that the model wasn't the type who loved unwanted attention so when people at his work would often walk up to him and ask about Alma he would snap.

It only got worst when magazines and the media wanted to know more about his current love interest. Yuu had told Tiedoll to simply tell everyone he was single.

What Tiedoll didn't expect was for Yuu to have ended the relationship a few days later. Yuu's latest relationship was short Tiedoll thought but for his son it was the longest one he had.

That was how the relationship Alma had flouted out carelessly come to end. Tiedoll didn't hear from the brunette after Yuu had broken up with him.

Komui simply told him that Alma took some time off due to a personal matter. Only Tiedoll knew of the reason of Alma's leaving. It didn't last though for a few days after the rest soon read about it.

Yuu was unaffected for he hadn't even indulged in the relationship. He simply kept working as if nothing had happened. In that last lover Yuu hadn't come out hurting in the slightest.

"Hey Tiedoll."

Alma stood right beside him, Tiedoll left his thoughts alone turning to the brunette. "Alma how are you?"

The model soon dropped his gaze to the floor, shoulders slumped down. Tiedoll waited but he had a feeling that it involved his son.

"Earlier I... earlier I saw Yuu with someone and they were kissing," that came like a cold bucket of water on to Tiedoll's head.

_Oh dear!_

He panicked for a moment because he thought that Yuu's relationship was in danger. Alma could be a very jealous man and he beat out Yuu in that category by just thirty percent. Not Good.

"Oh really? I hadn't the least clue _my_ Yuu-kun was with anyone," he lied smoothly. Like he said before Yuu's happiness is his prize and he would defend that happiness against anyone, even to a bitter ex lover.

Alma nodded still to focus on the ground. If anyone else would see this it would break their hearts, but not Tiedoll he has learned over the years how the brunette could be.

"It was in the papers and all, I just didn't want to believe it. But, but today I saw it with my own eyes. Yuu has completely abandoned me."

His fatherly side coming to life ever so strongly, how dare this young man say that Yuu abandoned him. Everything that had happened to the brunette was the result of his actions.

He calmed down instead, he didn't what to say or do anything that might give Alma the feeling that Tiedoll knew of his son's new relationship. The last thing he needed is for the brunette to put even more stress on his Yuu-kun than the ravenette already had.

"Look Alma, life is too short to be hanging to lost hopes. I'm telling you this because I lived life much more than you have. Please move on, let Yuu go. Think of only your happiness and find someone who will love you."

Even if Alma wasn't someone he felt the need to confer, Tiedoll just wanted to tell the brunette to leave his son alone. His Yuu-kun is at a point where he might actually find his other half.

"But I can't, I still love him."

_How stubborn is this youth these days. _

He shifts on his feet and pat the younger man on the back. "Is it really love? You might actually be confusing that feeling with something else." _Obsession maybe._ He wouldn't voice it loud even if he wanted.

Alma finally looked up at Tiedoll with disbelieve. As if he'd been slapped. "How can you say that? I love Yuu! I love him like no one will!"

In a matter of seconds he was walking away. The brunette cursing is mouth until he was out of hearing. And there he goes, hopefully not to his Yuu-kun.

Alma might have the power to manipulate others and let them only see this defenseless side of him, but it was immune to Tiedoll and his son.

He decided to head back inside the building. Tiedoll isn't to worry about leaving his Yuu-kun alone, but he wanted to make sure everything was alright.

_No body will love my Yuu-kun like you? I don't think so._

He stepped inside the elevator as he thought back to his conversation with Alma. He totally disagreed with the brunettes last statement.

In a few minutes he stepped out from the machine and looked around. As expected only Yuu and three other models still worked. _It seems as it will be another long night._

He stood to the side watching his son. A smile surfaces on Tiedoll's face as he can see the difference in his Yuu-kun's full being.

The model no longer look ready to chop Bak down. He was very happy that he brought Allen-kun today. The teen was like a breath of fresh air to his son.

_Dear Alma how wrong you are about the true meaning of love._

He waved letting his son know he was there. Yuu only gave him a small signal that he acknowledge his presence before he went back looking at the camera.

_If Alma only knew. Yuu has already found someone who will rightfully love him._

Tiedoll nods to himself and he muses in his lone thoughts. Slowly the earlier events play in his psyche. A shy Allen and a very amused Yuu, come to mind.

* * *

**A/N: And that concluded chapter fourteen. Wow already fourteen chapters up.**

**Funny I originally had Tiedoll be against Kanda's relationship with Allen, but then I'm like 'But that doesn't suit him.'**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you everyone who has reviewed the story.**

**It makes me happy to see that you guys like it. Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: It is what it is

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Uh... I wonder what he'll like. _

Lavi debated whether to buy the soft blue or cream color scarf. He wasn't really sure which one his best friend would prefer.

He currently stood in one of his favorite department stores, in the accessories section. Lavi wanted to get Allen something that the boy might like.

All week long his white haired friend had spaced out. He didn't understand what was the matter with the younger teen, but Lavi became worried. Allen wasn't the type of person to get distracted so easily and Lavi knew something was wrong.

At first he had thought that maybe work was starting to stress Allen out. The boy did work over time for the past few weeks. Lavi had asked him if something had happened at work, but Allen simply said that everything was fine.

Lavi had no choice but to let that matter rest, though he didn't stop thinking about what might have Allen so up high in his head. Later in the week he came to the conclusion that it had something to do with Allen's guardian.

The man could make Allen stress like no other. Lavi question his friend about it but he also anticipated Allen to simply say that it wasn't Cross. His friend just simply didn't like to share his problems.

He wanted to cheer his friend up, Lavi never did like his friends being depress when he could do something about it. He decided that maybe a little gift of appreciation for Allen might make the boy happy.

Distracted on what to buy, Lavi didn't sense someone watching him from across the same building. Her eyes fallowed every move he made, even when he simply stood on the same spot.

Lenalee wanted to just walk up to the tall red head and introduce herself. She would have the moment she saw him, but somehow she couldn't find the will to do it. She often look around and see if the young man was with some else – a white haired teen to be specific – but no one came into view.

She hasn't forgotten him, since the moment she saw the teen at that restaurant a while ago. Lenalee just wanted to stumble upon him again and have the chance to talk.

She often had day dreams of how that might go, always ending up with the red head sweeping her off her feet. He was just so handsome and there was something about him that attracted her.

Alma had mention seeing both the red head and the white haired boy again. The brunette model said that he was visiting Kanda on the week the ravenette was on vacation, and he had spotted the whitette.

The boy was coming out from the same building Kanda lives in and the red head was picking him up. Lenalee only wished she had been there at the time.

_Just go up there and talk to him_. She just couldn't agree on going or not.

Sighing softly, Lavi finally decided to buy the both. He could already hear Allen demanding him to return the items back, but Lavi will find a way for his buddy to accept them.

He smiled while thinking that Allen simply was to good for his own good. He looked at his watch to see that it was almost noon. He is to meet his friends at Fō's house.

They were going to have lunch at the girls place. Lavi was actually looking forward on going to Fō's pad. In the girl's home, Lavi was probably the safest for the simple fact that Fō couldn't touch a single hair on his head.

Unknown to many people, Fō listened to her grandparents by a law. The girl didn't act violently or curse, for her family has never seen her conduct herself in that manner.

She could always give that attitude the finger, and be the rude and over powerful female she is, but Fō simply couldn't. Her home is her temple. She respected it and her grandparents too much.

The girl would rather have Lavi rant on about unnecessary topics until her ears bleed, then to punch him like she would normally do to shut him up.

Lavi only took notice of this on the second time he visited the house, Fō was always calm and didn't even tense when her grandparents used sweet words on her. She became someone completely different from the girl he first met.

And of course from then on, Lavi would enjoy picking fights with her aware that nothing would happen to him. Lavi was safe and he milked that to a point that Fō simply avoided him.

Though as much fun as he had once he stepped out of his safety net, Fō would be waiting for him the next day at school or wherever they would meet again, and she would have her share of good payback.

He knows he should stop bugging her, but he simply couldn't. Fō brought a spice of danger to his life, weird enough Lavi like feeling the adrenaline run through his body when Fō was right behind him.

His heart would pound wildly and before long he would he down on the ground asking for mercy. The girl would let him loose when she thought that Lavi had enough. She often told him to do it again and see what would happen.

He always took that to heart and did it again. His body was already getting use to the physical abuse it received from the small girl who could bring him down. He was by far not a masochist, but he couldn't help himself from repeat the cycle again and again.

At the beginning he wondered why he was so persistence on getting on her nerves, until one day reality slapped him right on the face. Lavi Bookman has a crush on Fō.

He wasn't surprise or shocked. He only accepted that fact and never behaved differently in front of his two friends. He only ponder if the feeling would slowly vanish or get stronger.

So far he was going with the former, Lavi couldn't stop the feeling that lives within him. He was just worried that both of his close friends will take notice. Would Fō laugh at him or be angry for his choice of affection?

_Just don't tell her duh._

He wanted to at least let Allen know about it, but then thought better of it and simply zip his lip. Lavi would only express or voice out his feelings at the right moment.

A second sigh escaped him, being smart and brilliant and he is stuck with the most easiest of problems.

He grabbed both scarfs and turn around only to see a girl standing in front of him. She looked baffled before smiling. Her deep violet eyes sparkle and she titled her head a bit higher to look at his face. "Hi."

It took him a second to let his face contour into a smile of his own. "Hey there," he wasn't sure why she came up to him. Lavi is in the section of man's accessories, why was a girl standing right behind him?

"I'm Lenalee and you?"

_Oh._ Now he got it, he attracted the opposite gender strongly, no one could fight him about that.

Strange, he would have mutter 'strike' at the first glance of Lenalee, but not now. Not when there was someone else in his mind, someone who probably didn't even felt an ounce of appeal towards him.

_How messed up life is? I would like to know. _He quickly pushed all of his thinking to the side. "Lavi, nice to meet you."

In an instant the girl, Lenalee blushed a rosy pink. Lavi wonder what he'd said, girls were odd to him at times.

"Are you here by yourself?" Her eyes looked behind Lavi and to the sides. He to looked around, was there someone she was waiting to see.

"Yes why do you ask?" He didn't know this girl and she was already acting very close with him. It bother him because he wasn't to open and friendly like most people thought he was. Lavi could be as cold and unfriendly as Fō when meeting new people.

Her eyes landed on him again, apparently the snow haired boy was not with him. "I was just curious, are you buying that for you?"

Alright this was getting creepy. What was up with the endless questions? He looked at her more closely and she looked oddly familiar.

His minds started to race to all the people he has met throughout his life. Maybe at one point he met her and had forgotten. Was it one of his ex girlfriends? _No I would have remember in a flash, plus she wouldn't have ask my name._

"No it's for a friend of mine." he answer honestly.

"That's very nice of you. Can I know who-"

Just as she was about to ask another question Lavi's phone rang loudly. He was actually relieved, he was starting to feel awkward.

Taking his phone from his pocket he agave her a small 'sorry' before he held the devise to his ear. "Lavi here."

"Lavi!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear as someone yelled through the speaker. Looking at the screen of the phone, Lavi saw Fō's name.

"What was that for?" he whined. He slightly turn from Lenalee who still stood right next to him.

_Privacy much. _

Whatever Fō was saying did not make sense to him. One thing that was clear, Fō was nervous on the other side of the line.

"Can you please-"

"What? I don't-"

He tried talking the girl down but Fō wouldn't stop. She was talking way to fast and a bit loud. Everything he heard was just a munch of gibberish.

"Fō _baby_ calm down!"

He resorted to yelling back in order for the girl to stop. Hearing the other side of the line go quiet for a few seconds before a loud sigh fallow.

"Better?" he asked.

"_Yes much, Lavi just come to my house. It's very urgent." _her voice held apprehension, that was really bad.

"Alright I'll be there."

Tucking his phone away he looked back at Lenalee. "It was nice meeting you, but I must be on my way."

The girl just blinked at him before she smiled once again. "I understand. It was nice meeting you to Lavi."

He only gave her a nod before he set the scarfs where he got it. He didn't have the time to buy them at the moment. Fō needed him and Lavi couldn't make her wait.

She saw Lavi turn around before long he was gone, Lenalee simply let her breath go. She was very disappointed that her time with Lavi ended soon.

Her mind replay on just what occurred, he went from normal to being worry. She wonder who had called the red head. It was a girl, that enough was true, but who was she?

_Fō. That was her name._

She decided to leave the man's section, her reason for being here was gone. He left after a girl called him. A girl who made him worry.

_Maybe it was his girlfriend._ She stop mid step, Lenalee felt a weird sensation. Her heart picked up speed, her stomach felt cold and her cheeks felt warm.

Her ideal man was probably already dating someone. Only a guy who's in a committed relationship would have left _her_ alone.

There were plenty of men that had lied to Lenalee about being single because they knew who she was. But Lavi didn't, not in the slightest. They talk and he never once made a move or quickly blurred the 'I'm single by the way' line.

_He loves her a lot then. But why do I feel sad? Probably because I had my hopes up that he would simply fall for me._

She quickly shock away that thought and continue walking. A minute later she realize that she was biting her lower lip.

_Now all I need to do is get Lavi out of my mind._

0o0o0o0o

It took him twenty minutes to arrive at the two-story building, traffic was a bitch. He parked his car on the curve of the driveway right in front of Fō's house.

Lavi quickly got out of the vehicle and once at the door he pressed the door bell. In a mater of seconds the door swag open and Fō stood there. She quickly got a hold of his arm before pulling him inside.

"Fō what is it?" He wasn't licking the way the girt looked.

Fō didn't say a word and simply led the two further into the house. They stopped at one of the guestrooms and then he saw why she was looking so worry.

"What happened?" Lavi walked towards the bed where Allen lay. The younger teen looked up holding an ice bag over his right eye.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen welcome whilst he smiled, yet Lavi saw that the smile held pain.

Fō walked towards the two and sat on the edge of the bed. "They finally did it. Allen went up against my pāpa."

His green eyes grew as big as saucer and Lavi couldn't help but stare at Allen. His best friend fought Fō's grandfather? He never thought that the day would come.

"Who won?" he curiously and quietly ask.

Fō eyes landed on Allen and the boy nodded. "Pāpa did."

That was very interesting Lavi thought. But he expected the fight between the two to end on equal ground.

"Only because Allen-kun let his guard down."

Fō's grandfather enter the room at that minute. The old man looked at Allen and Lavi could easily see how sorry the man looked. Slowly the elder walk until he stood next to his granddaughter.

"Allen-kun I am truly sorry, I did not mean to attack you so harshly."

Allen rose to one elbow, his other had still holding the ice bag on his eye. "It's fine sir, I was the one that fell out of focus."

A minute later Fō's grandmother joined the rest while asking everyone to give Allen space. The woman started to take a look at Allen's injure eye.

"Baby could you get the medicine?" Fō nodded before she was out the room. In a matter of seconds she was back with a medium size wooden box.

After the lid was off, the old woman began to pull out a few jar containing different type of paste looking substances. "Alright Allen-kun stay still while I rub this around your eye. It might sting but it will help the swelling."

Lavi flinched up seeing how bad his best friends eye looked. The old man didn't hold back against Allen it appears.

Minutes later the woman was packing everything she used, except for one jar before asking Fō once again to store away the medicine. Lavi took his place next to Allen after the treatment was over. He looked at the eye that was cover by a white cloth patch.

"How to you feel pal?" the boy looked at Lavi with only one gray orb. He never thought to see little Allen look so hurt.

"Better, whatever Fō's grandmother put on my face I feel nothing. The pain is nub."

After a long talk Lavi understood how everything went down between Allen and the elder. Apparently Fō's grandfather tricked Allen into having a heart attack and of course the boy had fallen for it. The man had caught Allen by surprise and the younger teen ended up with a very strong fist on the right side of the face.

The fight had begun a little over ten minutes and the two were still fighting when Fō called him. Lavi was amaze at how long Allen had lasted against the elder man. If Allen hadn't fallen for the man's antics then it would have most likely ended in a tie.

Allen show no grudges against Fō's grandfather, the man was a kind hearten person and only on the battle flied did he became unstoppable.

An hour later Fō's grandmother reapplied the lime-green jelly on Allen's eye again. Lavi saw how the swelling started to decrees. Old fashion medicine sometimes was much better than modern ones.

After eating a late lunch the three friends sat on the large backyard under a tree. Allen in between Lavi and Fō.

"I have work tomorrow and classes the next day. How do I show up while looking like this?" Allen let his head fall back resting it on the trees trunk.

Both of his friends stayed quiet until Lavi came up with something. "Just don't go. Stay home until the bruise is less noticeable."

Fō snorted on the other side. "Yeah like Allen is going to do that."

"Well what else could he do _oh_ wise one?" Lavi retorted.

Fō shoot him a warning look. The girl was more than ready to stand from her seat. "Don't make me call _papa _now."

The girl looked away murmuring how she will be seeing Lavi on Monday. He was already looking forwards on finding a way do tame her down.

Once again silence settled over them. Allen didn't know how he would be able to show up to work with a black eye. He was thankful the cool paste had gotten the swilling down. Fō's grandmother said by tomorrow his eye would be better.

For the exception that the coloring would fade in time. The older woman was going to give him other type of paste that would help the dark color to dismissive a bit quicker.

"Why don't you just cover it with make-up."

Out of no where Fō mention. The two looked at her before Lavi smiled, crawled to the girl and hugged her shaking Fō as if she was a teddy bear.

"I-Idiot... can't breath."

Lavi gave her one last squeeze before standing up. "Alright let's go Allen. We need to get you that make-up." He wasn't really sure about the suggestion, but if he could get on with his life then why not.

The two ended up at a convenience store. Lavi walking in front of him, Allen had a pair of Lavi's shades on his face.

"Excuse me miss do you know where the beauty cosmetics are?"

The woman on the front register told them the location before they took off. Up on reaching the cosmetic aisle they didn't know what to buy.

"What's this?" Lavi held a small round shaped object with pink power.

"How should I know. I have never bought make-up before."

They ended up reading every label the cosmetics had. They couldn't find anything until a nice kind woman helped them out.

"I think that's too much Lavi." Allen only stare at the items in the small basket Lavi had in hand.

The red head gave the basket a look before he kept walking. "None sense, we have everything we need."

"But Lavi the bruise is only on my eye not my whole body."

Allen kept telling his friend that they should leave a few things, but Lavi was being hard-headed. He won at the front register table where the cashier and manager of the store agreed with Allen. Lavi listen to reason and only end up buying three bottles of liquid of the shade of Allen's skin and two powers of the same color.

Once inside Allen's apartment, Lavi began to apply the cosmetics on Allen's eye. He said it was for practice and was being careful not to add much pressure on the tender skin.

"Well I'm done."

Taking the round mirror from the table, Allen held it up to his vision level only to see his face normal once again. "I don't see the bruise Lavi!"

"That was the point wasn't it? Your cute baby face is back."

Putting the mirror down Allen gave his friend a weird look before nodding. He was very reveled, hopefully no one will notice that he wore make-up.

* * *

Drying his hair with a towel Allen decided that it was enough. He hung the damp material on a hook in the bathroom before stepping out.

Walking inside of his room he comb his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't stop a small sigh from escape his lips. The bruise on his face was still there.

_That was for getting distracted. No whining._

He sat the brush down and slowly traced the tips of his fingers over the flesh, touching it still stung. Dropping his hand he kept observing his wound, berating himself for letting this happen.

Done with his scolding, Allen open a drawer and started to look for a small hairpin. He used one to help keep his hair out of the way when applying make-up around his eye.

He kept looking around but the small pin was no where in sight. _I though I left it here,_ he was more than sure. One by one Allen began to take things from the compartment. He was about to empty out the drawer when the door bell ding around his apartment.

Looking at the open door of his room he decided to get it. His neighbor, Timothy was probably at the front door. He was to babysit the boy, quickly Allen store everything away before standing up.

It was Tuesday evening when Timothy's mother had practically begged Allen to take care of her son. She was call from the hospital where the single mother worked and they needed her.

Allen didn't have the heart to refuse and was actually gland that he wasn't working today at the café. Timothy's mother was very happy and said that if it wasn't for the sick babysitter who always took care of the boy, she won't have asked.

He knew the boy was very attack to him, Timothy even said that he prefer Allen to take care of him. He had laughed at how shy the boy looked at the time, but he wouldn't mind working as the boy's permanent caretaker.

Walking in the hallway that lead to the front door, Allen reached for the doorknob, turned it fully and open.

"Timothy," he looked down at the spot where the boy should have been. Instead a pair of dark denims and a mahogany color shirt came to view.

"And who might that be _Moyashi_?"

He sharply looked up at the person who would only call him by that name. "Kanda."

The ravenette had one of those rear smiles on his face before it had been replaced by a very deep frown.

"What is-" _Oh... Allen Walker you did not just open the door with out covering that bruise didn't you? Quick look away, look away!_

He did, but it was too late. The model saw and it was just a matter of minutes before he-

Kanda stepped inside without a single word, closed the door and took the Moyashi along. The two enter the living room area where he spun the boy around.

"What _happen_ to you?" he growled.

Allen only look at the older teen, he was held tight by one of Kanda's arm and the other hand held Allen's face. The model's hold no long made Allen uncomfortable at this point.

The ravenette looked scary mean that was how lightly Allen would put it. "It was an accident don't-"

"Tell me who did this to you _now_."

He was a bit nervous, Allen hasn't seen the long hair male look ready to kill someone. For that reason he wasn't going to say anything.

"If you would please let me breathe, I'll tell you." He voiced.

Kanda didn't feel willing, but at the end he loosen the hold on younger teen. "I told you it was an accident. I tripped and I so happen to hit myself with the door."

He kept looking at the bruise eye when his Moyashi averted his gaze way. "I don't believe you and I _will_ make you tell the truth."

He looked at Kanda raising his good eyebrow, the older teen was being stubborn again. _He is very different compare to when I first met him and spacial since we are going out._

"What do you want me to say? I told you already," was he that bad at lying?

He matched the ravenette's hard gaze, Allen wasn't so weak like Kanda thought. Before long he felt everything spin before it stopped and Allen found himself on the couch.

Laying down on his back, Allen looked up at the ravenette hovering over him. "Moyashi just tell me _who_ the fuck touched you or I will make you talk."

"Kanda you are making this much more than-" His silver eyes open widely as Kanda kissed him. This was the model's way of making him say who had hit him?

"Tell me now!" Kanda demanded.

Allen caught his breath and shook his head. "No."

He kept his lips sealed as the other pair covered his. Allen managed to look away whilst he gathered his breathing.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

Kanda pulled back,his hold on the boy's wrist maintain firmly yet carefully. After his Moyashi looks ready the boy turn back to him.

"Just promise me you won't do anything."

He gives his lover a nod, but deep down Kanda is plotting revenge.

"But if I hear that you went looking for this person I'll... break up with you."

He can see something go through Kanda's eyes, it was the same look that brought a stinging feeling to Allen's conscious.

_Good he understands. _Harsh? Maybe, but it was for Kanda to not cause trouble.

"Like I told you at the beginning it was an accident, I didn't mean to get hurt. It just happened and I can't blame anyone for my mistake. The person apologize endlessly okay, but it _wasn't_ their fault."

That did not help his boiling anger at all, someone had put their hands on his lover and ended up hurting his Moyashi.

_Unforgivable._

"Was it that baka?" if it was the red head, Kanda would not stop until the idiot was on the ground bleeding and begging to whatever god he believed in to take him away.

Allen frown slightly. "Baka? Who?"

"Lavi."

He quickly denied his best friend having anything to do with his injury. "No, no Lavi would never hurt me."

Five minutes went by with the two continuing with their talk. "That girl then Fō." Moyashi tighten one fist at the mention of the girl, it didn't go unnoticed by Kanda. He lowered down to the younger male.

"It was her wasn't it."

Allen again jumped in for his friend's defense. "No it was not her, she could never hit me," and he wasn't lying. Fō couldn't land a good punch on him when the two would practice.

"Why did you tense then?" Kanda pointed out.

Allen mentally kicked himself for letting his body betray him. He was more than aware that Kanda wasn't going to let him go until he told the model the truth.

"Alright you win, it was actually Fō's grandfather who um... hit me." The last few words came out quietly.

He felt the grip his wrists were in become tighter. Allen only looked at the ravenette and just prayed he hadn't done something stupid.

"Where does that man live?" Kanda wanted the answer to that as soon as possible, his hands itched to land on the old man who harmed his lover.

Allen frown was Kanda forgetting something? "I won't tell you. You promised not to do anything. If you are not going to kept your word then fine but I will."

His Moyashi is willing to end their relationship for the sake of someone else? A person that had damaged him.

He kept his eyes on the younger teen, Kanda felt his overprotective side roaring in his chest. How could he just stand by while someone had hurt his lover?

Allen felt the grip on his wrist loosen. The model looked thoughtful and Allen slowly slipped his hands out of the others hold.

"Kanda?" he called out softly and carefully touched the side of the ravenette's cheek.

He blinked feeling a warm and soft palm on his face. Kanda wasn't to big on people touching his face but this is his Moyashi, he was more than comfortable with the touch.

"Just forget about it," Allen said whilst cupping the model's face with his other hand. He smiled at the older teen assuring him that everything was fine.

Kanda basked in his lover's hold, but he wasn't to convince about letting this accident just slip by. "He hurt you Moyashi."

_Geez. How stubborn can you get?_

Finding no way but to make the long hair male get distracted and simply let the matter end, Allen slowly brings Kanda's face down.

"Accidents happen Bakanda."

He couldn't look away from those stormy silver eyes of his Moyashi. "This wasn't an a-"

Allen silence the ravenette by pulling him down and kissing the very block headed teen. He felt Kanda gather him into his hold while the two lay on the couch.

Parting his lips, Allen allowed entrance to the older teen at last. He wanted Kanda to forget about his bruised eye and everything else involved with it.

Angling his lover's head slightly, Kanda kissed him deeply. He has missed the taste of the younger teen, he wanted more of that sweet taste that only his Moyashi could offer.

The past Friday was the last time he saw the boy and he was fine no bruise mar his face. As much as he wanted to keep asking his lover about the man, his mind and body were more than happy being busy with his Moyashi.

Allen felt his heart pound loud in his chest and up to his ears. He kissed Kanda like he has never kissed anyone before. His hands slowly guided themselves behind the older teens neck, and pulled the model closer wanting more of him.

This kissed blow his mind away. Kanda would have never thought his little lover could be this passionate as he is at the moment. He held the younger teen tighter and fought against his lover's small tongue wanting to dominate and conquer him.

Ding Dong.

_Dammit!_

Allen ripped away from Kanda as the doorbell echo around them. He panted for air as he held both of the ravenette's shoulders. He looked over at the opening that led to the hallway. _That has to be Timothy. _

"Kanda!" he yelp as the model kissed his neck.

"Hm?"

Pushing the older teen by the shoulder, Allen tried getting up. "Kanda, someone's at the door."

After endless shoves Allen got the ravenette to sit up. "Please get the door," he asked older male.

Kanda sighed in defeat, such was his luck. He gave his lover a glance, his Moyashi still smooth out his breathing and his face held a small pink tint.

He stood and walked out of the living room and answered the door. _It better not be that baka usagi._

"Who are you?" Allen heard Timothy's small voice as he sat then stood from the couch.

"That is what I would like to know." Kanda then said.

There was no more talking before quick footsteps fallow. "Allen!" Timothy walked in and hurriedly made his way up to the white haired teen.

"Allen guess who I found on my ledge?" the small boy smiled.

"Who?" Allen waited and saw Kanda returning.

Timothy's smile widen before he pulled a small yellow ball from behind. "Timcanpy!"

Allen kneel to the boy and patted the small kitten on the head making the feline jump into Allen's arms. "I was looking for you Tim but I'm glad you're fine."

"You have a cat?" Kanda stepped up to his lover and the kid, Timothy. Apparently the bruise on his lover's face was not new to the kid.

The younger teen looked up before raising with the cat snuggling _way_ to close to _his_ Moyashi. "Yes did I forgot to tell you?"

As a matter of fact he did, Kanda never had heard about or seen the animal. Not even when he first met the Moyashi.

"Yes."

The fur ball stopped rubbing its head on his Moyashi's shirt, and looked up at Kanda before meowing sounding almost like what-are-you?

"Allen, who is he?" Timothy tugged at the hem of his shirt.

He glanced down at the boy next to him before responding. "This is Kanda a friend of mine." Allen was not going to say the model is his _boyfriend_ as Tiedoll labeled it. Timothy was just to young to hear that.

"Ooh... I saw you before," Kanda just stare at the small boy. He let the Moyashi tell the kid they were friends, but he wanted nothing more than to say what their real relationship is.

"Where did you see Kanda?" Allen gave Timothy his full attention.

The small boy rammed through his memories before telling them where he had seen the long hair model.

"One time I went inside my babysitters room because I wanted to see it. I open the door and I saw him," the brat pointed his small finger towards Kanda, who in return glared at the lying boy.

He didn't know what the hell Timothy was talking about. Kanda had never seen the boy before more less his babysitter.

"So you saw _Kanda_ inside your babysitters room huh?" his Moyashi smiled but there was something about that smile Kanda did not like.

The kind nodded before he continued. "Yes, he was everywhere."

Both his lover and he looked down at Timothy. This kid was making no sense, what the fuck dose he mean Kanda was everywhere?

"What do you mean Timothy?"

"He was everywhere Allen, on the walls, in a blankly on her bed, her pillows, a rug, and there was a cutout board of him standing in her room to."

The two older teens slowly understood him, it seems like Timothy's babysitter had a thing for the model.

"And she said that one day she'll be the future Mrs. Kanda. What does that mean?"

_Who in the fuck right mind leaves a child to the care of an insane person,_ Kanda had wonder. That was the type of people, Kanda dislike the most and avoided at all cost. He looked away from the kind to his lover who still held _that_ cat.

"Don't worry about that, later you'll understand. Hungry Timothy? I can make you dinner if you want." He sat Timcanpy on the couch and waited for the boy to answer.

Timothy jumped up and down and tugged at Allen's shirt. "Yes! please Allen."

The three or rather four ate before sitting on the couch and watch a television show Timothy likes. Allen sat between the model and the boy with Timcanpy laying on his lap. He would often look at the kitten who rubbed endlessly on his lap or stomach. Unaware of another pair of eyes on Tim.

The small cat was acting to affectionate, not that Allen minded but Tim wasn't to dependent on him. At the end he thought the small kitten had missed him, Allen has been busy recently. The last time he saw Timcanpy was yesterday after he came from work.

Minutes flew until it was nine thirty, Timothy had fallen asleep. Allen stood and sat Tim down before picking the boy up.

"I'll tuck him in," he informed the ravenette who followed right behind him. They enter Allen's room where Timothy liked to sleep.

"He sleeps in _your_ bed?" Kanda stood watching his lover lay the unconscious kid down. He was jealous, but he wouldn't show it.

After he finish, Allen look back at the older teen. "Yes he doesn't like sleeping in the other room," he turn on the lamp on the night stand before turning off the rooms light switch.

The two once again sat on the couch with Timcanpy. Kanda wanting to grab the yellow fur ball and just toss it aside, but to his annoyance his lover kept patting the thing, disabling him to do anything.

An hour went by and Kanda had to leave. His lover showed him out the door where he kissed his Moyashi, not knowing when he'll see the younger teen again.

He pulled away from the ravenette felling the need of air. "Good night Kanda."

Slowly he released his lover and kissed his forehead. "Night Moyashi."

"Bakanda." Allen murmur as he saw the older male walk away. He stepped back before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: Wow chapter fifteen probably the longest chapter ever!**

**A lot of you guys are probably going to hate me for not paring Lavi and Lenalee.**

**Sorry about that, I just felt like Lavi and Fō would make a better couple in the story.**

**Well hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks everyone for your support and for reviewing.**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unwanted reality

**…**

**..**

**.**

Allen nodded politely as his hand wrote down everything the two customers at the table order. Once in a while he would glance up when they pause.

His hand scribbling effortlessly, he had done this for almost two years now. It became some sort of routine, a routine he hasn't found boring as of yet.

After the two customers at the table finished their request, Allen looked up. "If that is all I'll be returning in a few minutes."

The two young women agreed and smiled brightly at him. "We'll be waiting Allen-kun," one of his many regular customers said.

He excused himself and walked inside the café. Making his was around Allen came upon fellow waiters and waitresses, greeting each other with a small jesters then moving on with their duties.

He arrived at front counter of the kitchen and placed his order. Jeri the owner of the café and main chef gladly accepted the small piece of paper and began to create the delicious food he was known for. Allen in the mean time when to attend to more clients, his order is being taken care of.

She was very happy to see the cute waiter making his way to her table. Road became very eager and she smiled at the boy.

Allen stood besides the smiling customer and took out his note pad and pen. "Hello are we ready to order?"

The girl probably around the same age as him – or younger – kept looking at him and her smile only got wider. Allen could actually see his reflection on her large sunglasses, it was a little to big for her small face he might add.

Road felt her heart flutter in her chest, the boy with cute white hair was just her type. Her short hair softly sway with the wind as she simply took her time on the waiter.

Allen didn't really like customers to stare at him, it made him self-conscious. His bruised eye has healed completely, Allen didn't think about it anymore until now. He shifted on his feet while waiting for any respond.

"Road, please order."

He had totally missed the person sitting on the other side of the round table. Allen lifted his gaze to the man and felt his heart stop beating all together.

_I-it can't be. _Fear struck him like lightning, Allen commanded his body to move but he felt paralyze.

The man with long wavy dark hair wasn't looking at Allen, he was simply readying the newspaper. Oblivious to the pale looking waiter.

"I'm not sure yet," Road said before letting her eyes scan the menu in her hands. She to missed how the waiter right next to her lost most of his color.

_It's not him! Allen look closely it's not him! _

He let his gray orbs take in the full appearance of the reading man. As the seconds past he felt his body feel less tight and before long he was breathing again.

Carefully, Allen averted his eyes from the man and back to the short hair girl, he found that looking at her made it better. He stole a few glances at the other occupant of the table to reassure himself that it was not _him_.

"What's your name?" Road asked.

Allen turn to the girl and smiled even though he knew it was force. "Allen."

Road giggled she really like the young waiter. "Nice to meet you Allen. As you heard my name is Road, Road Kamelot and this grumpy man is my daddy Sheril Kamelot."

_I was right. You got worked up for nothing._

At his name being mention, Sheril finally decided to look up and see what made his daughter all happy. Road wasn't so friendly with others out of the blue.

"Nice meting you sir." The waiter with strange yet fascinating hair said. Sheril gave him a good glance before he smiled.

"The pleasure is mine," he got comfortable in his chair, left the paper he was reading alone and leaned over the table resting his chin on top of his woven fingers.

Even after Allen manage calm his racing heart he just couldn't help but to feel like _that_ man was looking at him. The reason for the unease feeling Allen sense was due to Sheril's eyes. They were an amber color.

"Allen what do you recommend me from the menu," he was once again safe by Road. He quickly look back at the girl.

_It's just a coincidences. A lot of people have the same eye color._ He told himself whilst he spoke with Road.

Five minutes later he was writing down Road's order and her father's. He left right after remembering he had other customers. As he walked away, Allen let the tranquility settle. There was no need for him to feel afraid.

Road looked around and stop once she spotted her waiter, Allen. She smiled completely ignoring her father's observant gaze. Her smile halter when she saw how openly the two girls at the table flirted with Allen.

_I wonder if Allen will still like them if their faces got ugly?_ She picture herself stand up, walking towards those girls and pick up the fork on the table before scrapping them on the face down to the bone. She would laugh whilst they scream and stop once there was nothing left on them but a few pieces of dead skin simply dangling in the air.

"What are you thinking honey?" Sheril wonder as he saw his daughter shivering with a certain anticipation.

She left her eyes linger on Allen's back then turn to her father giving him an innocent reply. "Nothing."

After delivering the food to the two young woman, Allen went back to retreat the father and daughter order. He swiftly made his way around avoiding any accidents.

"And here are your meals and drinks," Allen lowered the food down before stepping back. Satisfy with his work he was ready to attend to the new costumers as they settle down on another one of his tables.

"Allen wait I forgot to add something." Road stopped the waiter as he was ready to depart.

He turn around and took out his note pad again. "What was it?" Allen motion the girl to speak.

It took Road forever to come up with something. Allen really didn't have the time to simply stand by while other people waited on him.

He saw his fellow waiter, Shouji passing by and whisper quietly if he could please attend to the new customers seeing as Allen was having a small problem with his current table.

"Sure thing Allen-kun," Shouji winked at him but Allen didn't notice.

He thanked his co-worked and turn back to Road and patiently waited. He looked at Shirley to see the man eating and view the newspaper at the same time.

After a long six minute wait, Road ended up asking for some ice cream. Allen hiding his small irritation quickly jot it down and left.

He return to Road's table and sat the sweet down before asking if she needed something else. The girl hummed to herself as she thought about it, at the end Allen left gland she didn't want anything else.

He went around making sure his clients were happy with their food. The two young girls at the table asked for the check and he gladly comply.

"Thanks Allen-kun the food was delicious, " he nodded and asked them to come again. After the customers left he began to clean up the table and found the tips they had left him. Storing away the money he went back to the other table.

Allen stood once again at the table that for some strange reason made him feel odd. He swat that sensation away and focused on the two people.

"I want... I want what's this?" Road pointed on the picture on the menu.

"Well that's actually a-"

The two young teens looked at Sheril as the man's phone ringed. He casually took the devices out and answer. Allen not wanting to be rude went back on helping the girl.

As the man talked, the two continue to look over the menu. Allen knew everything about the meals they served. He could say he had the privilege of tasting everything Jeri has ever made.

"Hold on to that Road, we have to get going." Sheril tucked his phone away and looked over at his daughter.

Road pouted not wanting to leave and threw a small tantrum about it, but Sheril won. He asked the waiter for the bill before giving the young man money.

Allen return with the change only to find that the two customers at the table were gone. He looked around but couldn't spot them. He looked down at the table to see a pink piece of paper.

"_Sorry we left without saying anything Allen. Don't worry we'll be back soon. Road."_

He read the note and sighed. _Wait what about the money?_ He glanced further down at the paper and found another note.

"_P.S. Stay with the change and call me."_

He looked down at the number and found himself shaking his head. That girl was so strange to him, but it wasn't the first time he had found a piece of paper with someone's number on it. His eyes went back to the money he had, it was a lot for a tip.

_I'll ask Jeri-san about this. _

0o0o0o0o

"So how was work?" Lavi ask as he and Allen walk towards their first class.

Allen was quiet before he spoke. "Good like always, but there was a point that I thought I saw... Mikk."

Lavi's head snapped to his best friend and he stop in front of the younger teen. Did Allen just say Mikk? He study the younger teen's body language but Allen didn't look out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry it wasn't him just someone who looked _almost_ like him."

Lavi nodded and was relive about it, he didn't want Allen to see that man ever again. His friend is very happy with his life and didn't want the younger one to have the need to hide from anyone.

They enter the class room to see that they were a bit early. The two headed for their seats when they saw a small group of girls laughing and talk among themselves.

"Wonder what they are so happy about?" Lavi said walking in front of Allen.

His silver-gray eyes only looked at the small group as they got closer to them. He wonder just by his curiosity about it to.

"Lavi, Allen could you come here for a bit?" One of the girls in the group called out.

Lavi more than happy went up to them. "What is it?"

All of his female classmates smiled with a shy look. Allen having no option went along with his friend.

"Do you think Krory-sama is hotter than Kanda-sama?"

Allen's ears perked up at the mention of a certain model. He looked around the table the girls shared and found four magazines out and open. He saw Kanda's picture right there laying on the hard surface.

He hasn't seen the ravenette for the past two weeks and honest with himself, Allen could say that he misses the model. They talked on the phone but it wasn't the same. Even when Kanda got touchy with him, Allen still prefers to see the ravenette in person. Kanda after all _is_ his boyfriend to say the least.

What else should he call the older teen? His girlfriend? _No Kanda isn't a girl. Well if he loosen his hair, add some make-up and threw in a skirt maybe- No! Allen that's not right!_

He quickly got that image out of his head. What would Kanda say if he ever finds out what Allen just thought? He doesn't want to know.

"Oh so this is what has you lovelies all pump up and what not," they all nodded at Lavi.

"Alright let me be the judge of this little debate you girls are having. Even when I'm not into men." Lavi picked up a magazine and looked at the two men in question.

On the right side of the store was Kanda. The ravenette look – glared – right back at Lavi. _Does Yuu-chan ever smiles? _He gave the long hair male a good look before turning his attention to the other model.

_Wow this dude is even paler than Allen. _His eyes landed on his friend who glanced around the room. After he was done scrutinizing the men, Lavi sat the magazine down.

"What do you think Al? Kanda or Krory?"

Allen looked at the red head and frown one eyebrow. "I don't know," he wasn't going to say anything. One wrong word and Lavi might easily pick up on his secret.

"Oh come on Allen please just pick one." His eyes when back to the girls who put him in this predicament. He didn't know what to say. Was it smart of him to answer the question? All of their eyes were on him and at the end he answer feeling pressured.

"Krory-san."

A couple of girls clapped and cheered while others simple looked down defeated. Allen didn't know what was the matter with them and decided to take his seat.

"Well there you have it Allen has spoken," Lavi commented lastly before fallowing the white haired teen.

"I thought you would have chosen Kanda," the older teen mention as he sat dawn.

"Why would I choose Kanda?" Allen looked through his bag pretending to look for something.

Lavi shrugged. "Because he's your friend."

"Hm."

He kept his eyes on Allen but didn't say anything further. Lavi wonders if something happened between the model and his friend. _Did Kanda actually made a move? Nah._ He knows that his friend would have told him if something like that happen.

_I'm gland Lavi didn't push it,_ Allen thought. He felt bad for choosing the other model over the ravenette. He didn't understand why but he simply did.

He knew that if he had picked Kanda, Lavi would have ask endless question about why the long haired male. Once something spiked the red heads curiosity there was nothing that stopped it until Lavi knew everything.

Right now was not the time for Allen to come clean about his relationship with Kanda. He still needs time before he sat down with his friends and talk about the subject.

He actually prefers Kanda to be present with them. It would make the talk less awkward, he thinks. He mentally sighs and ponders on how that day might be.

0o0o0o0o

Inserting the key to the lock, Allen pushed the door after it clicked open. He looked down at the floor when he felt something hit the back of the door. Pushing the wooden frame Allen enter and finds his mail on the ground.

_That's odd_. He lowered down and picked the large amount of letters he had received. After he gather them all he rose and went into the living room. He took a seat on a couch and sat the letters down on the coffee table.

He undid his tie around his neck before taking his vest and placing it down. His eyes went back to the envelopes and took the first one he touches.

His eyebrows crunches at the name of the person who sent him the letter. It was from his Master, Allen wonder why Cross sent him mail. The last time he received something from the man was when Timcanpy ended up on his front door.

He kept contact with his guardian with a call every four or three months. He hasn't call the man yet, but didn't really thought that not contacting his Master would bring him a letter.

Setting that aside, he open the letter and began to read. Each word that he came across with made his eyes grow and his heart to pick up speed. At the end Allen was left gaping at the letter.

"Bloody hell."

He couldn't believe it. God he couldn't believe it. The letter – of which was less than a paragraph – informed him that Cross Marian, his Master slash guardian decided to take off to _re__travel_ the world.

This only meant one thing to Allen. One thing by the name of: _Debt_.

He let the paper fall from his grasp. Staring at nothing, Allen was left alone with his rushing thoughts. How could the man decided that he was tired of living with Anita? The lovely woman gave Cross everything the man could ever ask for.

Allen had hoped that his Master would finally settle down with Anita and begin a family. But then again that was asking for the impossible. Cross would never settle down with _anyone_ it's just wishful thinking to consider it.

If his memory recall correctly, Cross had said that if he ever got bored in China, he was going to arrive in Japan and live with Allen. He hadn't mind that because he could keep a good tab on the man, but apparently the older red head has completely forgotten about that shallow promise.

He quickly picked up the fallen letter to see the date. _My god!,_ he mentally yelled. Cross had sent the letter about a month and a half ago from Egypt.

Allen let the paper fall again and was afraid to look down at the small mount of mail on the coffee table. He was sure that all of those letters were his downfall. He found the courage at last and picked the envelopes one by one.

Reading the address of the senders, Allen was left feeling sadder and sadder. Cross has a gift, a gift of accumulating debts all around he went. And Allen cursed the man's gift.

After the eleventh letter Allen stopped. There was no more reasons to keep going, he got the memo. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop an up coming headache.

After he calmed for a bit, Allen began to open the letters and see how much money _he_ owes to unknown people. He took out his cellphone and used the calculator before he began to add up the numbers.

_God have mercy on my soul._ He stare at the large numbers after he added everything up. How in the world was he to pay for all of this? Allen fell back on the couch and stare up at the ceiling.

He let his brain find a solution for his current problem. After along and tortures ten minutes, he had one choice.

His only choice was to take all the money he had saving up in his account and pay the people Cross's indebted to. The sooner Allen pays the less likely someone will show up at his front door.

_But if I pay, then something happens and I need that money what will I do?_

He rubbed at his face with both hands, Allen wasn't sure what to do at this point. Something he has an answer to is not to tell his friends anything about this mess. No, it's his problem and he will solve it.

Allen stood from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Taking a glass from the cupboard he filled it with water and chug it down.

He sat the glass down and sighed loudly. Backing away Allen rest his back against the refrigerator. His eyes trace the tiles of the floor before he lifted his gaze and simply stare at the toaster. His mind was empty for a full minute until something under the toaster caught his attention.

He pulled away from his spot and walked towards the other side of his kitchen. Once in front of the toaster machine he slowly reached out and slide the small card from underneath the electronic.

_T.B.O.M.A. What was this again?_

Turning the small square card around Allen saw a name. Komui Lee.

… _you have what it takes to be a successful male model._

_You never know, one day you might actually change your views._

He slowly remembers two conversations he had with Mr. Lee a while back, but could this actually help him?

_No think about something else, you might have another option. _Allen can only hope.

* * *

Turning a corner Alma finds the hallway quiet. He didn't bother to wonder why the hallway was empty of people. Not a lot of the residents of the B.O would wonder on this hall.

He stopped in front of two dark wooden doors. With little effort he pushed open the doors and walk in. Looking around the larges lounge room in the B.O building, Alma closed the doors behind him.

He skimmed around and finds it as empty as the hallway. Alma knew that this lounge room practically belong to the Kanda Yuu. The model had claimed it for himself, but he still allows people brave enough to enter and occupy it when needed.

Alma was one of those brave ones along with Lenalee, Tiedoll, Komui and Bak. As his eyes looked around he notices something out of place. A canopy couch was move. The furniture is facing away from Alma to an open window.

The white drapes flowing with the wind, Alma finds himself walking towards the couch. He stood behind it and looked down to see the most beautiful man. _Yuu_.

The ravenette lay on his back, a hand folded on his belly and the other on his side. His face was nothing like the usual frown, Yuu was relax as he could ever be.

Keeping his gaze on his once lover, Alma rounded the couch and stop once he stood in front of the sleeping model. He keeps his eyes on the love of his life and lowers down to Yuu.

His heart thunders with glee yet it mixes with hurt. Yuu will not look at him again, the fearless male model has a new lover. His smile vanishes from his lips and Alma can't help but to feel bitter about the situation.

One of his hands raises and finds its way to the soft face of Yuu. The ravenette doesn't respond to the touch. _Have the two done it already?_ He wonders to himself.

Alma can only imagine how demanding Yuu would be in bed, the ravenette most definitely will be the one to dominate his partner and how his needs wouldn't be so easy to be sated.

Shifting closer, Alma lets his inner desires take control of his actions and moves closer to the long haired male. Maybe he could tempt Yuu, tempt him into something the two could find pleasure in.

0o0o0o0o

The cool breeze brushed against his skin, Kanda open his eyes and simply stares at the light blue sky. He observes the endless clouds passing by, very single white puffy cloud having a different shape.

He can feel the green lush grass underneath him, the smell of earth surrounds him. Kanda keeps is eyes ahead and watches the endless sky.

The landscape around him makes for a good resting place. The shade provided by the large oak tree on top of the hill shields him from the suns rays. As he enjoys the serenity, Kanda feels as if something is missing.

He wonders what that something could be? _Moyashi_.

Ah. His lover is missing, the younger male would make this picture of peace become full. Where is his Moyashi? He thinks.

The clouds above him, reminds the model of his lover's hair. They look soft just how the locks of his Moyashi's are.

He settles comfortable in his spot and thinks of his lover. He opens his eyes again when he feels something strange. He looks down to see a mop of white appear. Soon enough Kanda finds his little lover.

The boy slowly crawls over him until he's straddling Kanda's waits. A smile appears on his Moyashi's face and Kanda can't help but to smile back. "_Yuu_."

Kanda is stun to hear his first name come out of the younger male's lips. The white haired teen lowers down until they are only an inch away. Kanda doesn't move and lets the younger teen kiss him.

On contact Kanda touches the side of his Moyashi's face, the boy kisses him shamelessly. He is surprise at how bold his always wary lover is acting.

Seconds pass until his lover is asking for more and Kanda gives the younger one what he wants. As they kiss, Kanda can't help but feel a nagging feeling. He ignores the sensation and instead focuses on his lover, he kisses the younger teen with force at one point.

The feeling of guilt emerges from with in him, Kanda just doesn't understand why kissing his lover is making him feel like if it were wrong. His eyes can see his lover's face clearly, but then the background of his landscape starts to become a blur.

Still kissing his Moyashi he glances over the boy's shoulder and finds no longer the cloudy shy, what he sees is nothing but a bitch black color.

A jolt hits him and Kanda wakes up from his once lovely dream. He blinks only to find someones face on his. He sees dark hair from the corner of his eye and Kanda doesn't waste time and pushes the stranger off.

Kanda quickly sits up from the couch and wipes his mouth. "The fuck!" He glares at the brunette model who's on the other side of the furniture holding his chest.

"What the fuck Alma!" Kanda finds himself enrage and doesn't hide the fact that he's pissed. Every fiber in his body yells at Kanda to beat the brunette model for pulling this stupid stunt.

Alma on the other hand can't talk for his mind is still fuzzy. Yuu had completely knock the air out of him, by simply kissing him with such demand.

"Yuu-"

"Shut up! Tell me _why_ did you kiss me?"

The brunette simply stares at him, before Alma reaches out with a hand. Batting away the unwanted affection, Kanda gets up from the couch.

"But Yuu, you responded to _my_ kiss!" Alma to stands and faces the angry ravenette. Why was the long hair male suddenly acting so hostile. They just kissed like they never had before. Why was Yuu so mean to him?

Kanda can't help but to let out a dark chuckle. "Do you want to know why I _responded_ to your kiss?"

Alma doesn't like the way Yuu is acting all of a sudden. Why did the ravenette smiled as if something funny just happen? Alma never the less nods.

"I responded because I thought I was kissing _someone_ else."

That felt like a kick to the guts, Alma's eyes widen as he stares at his ex-lover. _He thought that I was someone else. Like his lover. _He felt jealousy rush through him. Whoever Yuu's lover is, got to received a lot of the ravenette's passionate moments. While Alma got none.

Kanda decides to get out of the lounge room, his peaceful resting disturbed. He doesn't find any reason to be in the lounge room or the whole building at that.

He turns on his heel leaving with a small satisfaction for ruining the brunette's hopes. What would he have to do to make Alma see that he doesn't want the brunette model as a lover again.

Does Kanda have to make love with his lover in front of Alma in order for the brunette to understand that they are completely and without a doubt over?

As far as Kanda knew he is already taken. He belongs to a Moyashi. To his Moyashi. Thinking of his lover makes him feel as if Kanda just cheated on the younger teen. Was kissing someone without meaning to counted as cheating?

_No_. Kanda Yuu was not a cheater, it didn't matter on what it was. He may be a lot of things but a cheater never.

He steps on the hallway, looks both ways before he turns for the right. Kanda simply wanted to see his lover, the absent of the younger male did crazy things to his mind. For example the boy would appear in his every dreams.

Look what that got him in, he ended up kissing another person. _Fuck_, he just couldn't keep doing that to himself. Kanda didn't even what to know what he might actually do if he kept all of his sexual frustration bottle up.

He sighs and completely ignores the girl who just passed him by. He had a lot in his mind and greeting someone was not on top of his list, but seeing someone is.

_Moyashi_.

0o0o0o0o

She heard a low sob, her head peaked inside the room and finds Alma sitting all alone in what is Kanda's lounge room. Worry Lenalee approaches the shaking form.

"Alma," Lenalee touches his shoulder, the brunette tenses before he relax. "What's wrong?"

The male model only shakes his head not wanting Lenalee to see his face. The amethyst eyed girl frowns before taking a seat next to Alma.

"Please talk to me. I saw Kanda leaving did he do something to you?" Lenalee was certain the ravenette and Alma gotten into another fight. This wasn't something new, but it still made Lenalee worry for both.

"Yuu, h-he doesn't want me anymore-" Alma broke into another sob whilst gathering himself into a small ball.

_Oh Alma._ Lenalee takes the hurting model into her embrace and slowly rocks him.

"Alma, don't cry. You and I knew that Kanda is in a relationship already. Please stop hurting yourself by clinging on to him. It's over Alma, for the two of you. I know what I'm telling you because I'm in the same situation."

Hearing the girl sound so sad, Alma lifts his gaze to her. She is smiling at him, but Alma can see something is not right with Lenalee.

"What do you mean by the same situation?"

Lenalee only pulled the brunette to her, blocking his view from her face. "Remember that guy with the red hair?" she pauses and continues when Alma remembers.

"Well I think that he's already with someone. I saw him last time while I was shopping and finally decided to talk to him. We were talking when his girlfriend called on the phone and right after he left."

Alma pulled away from her hug and looked at the long haired girl, Lenalee looked down at her lap. "How can you be sure it was his girlfriend? It could have been anyone."

Keeping her head down Lenalee answers. "Alma, he left _me, _Lenalee Lee standing alone in the middle of the department store to rush out after a _girl_ called him. He looked really worry as he took off."

Well this just turn from beings his drama to Lenalee's drama. Everything always had to be taken away from him. Even when the spotlight is on him.

"Lenalee, look sometimes we have to fight for what we want. If stepping over others to gain what we want then so be it. It's called life."

Her eyes shot up to him. Where did all this come from? Alma was crying a minute ago and now he's the one giving out advise.

"I don't understand."

Sighing loudly Alma pulls Lenalee to his chest. "Lena, if you really like that guy then fight for him. So what if he has a girlfriend. You could still make him see that you're much better. Nothing will come at you by simply standing around and waiting. If you want him then go get him. Because sweetheart no one else will for you."

Lenalee only let Alma's words sink deep before she found herself agreeing. If she really wanted Lavi then she would have to fight for him. After all Lavi never really said that he was dating anyone.

_I will fight for Lavi._

He stroke her hair while smiling to himself. How easy was it for him to find a way to make himself feel better.

His fake tears came as a great help when he had thought that Yuu was coming back. Instead he got a troubling girl.

He simply couldn't let the chance of having some fun pass by now could he. All there was left to do is for Alma to sit back and watch Lenalee's new adventure fold out in front of his watchful eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well wasn't that a dramatic ending. Hopefully you guys liked chapter sixteen. **

**Funny I had writers block for a couple of days and I didn't even know how to start the chapter.**

**But soon came in my muse and before long I had finished. **

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and fallowing the story.**

**See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17: Accepting fate

…

**..**

**.**

He let his eyes take in the entire building before him. Allen wasn't sure how he found the wiliness to bring himself to this place. He felt the early morning air sir around, it help him be at ease for just a second.

He gave himself two days before he finally understood that there was no easy way out of his current troubles. Two days Allen went without proper sleep of being cautious, looking over his shoulder and waiting for the unexpected to happen.

A few feet away stood his decision. In the form of a very large and dark form. The Black Order was his best shoot right now. Shaking way the feeling that told him to walk away, Allen took his first steps towards what may be his last hope.

He enter through the automatic doors and look around only to spot the blonde man by the name of Bak Chan waving at him. "Allen you made it," Bak happily ushered him towards the elevator.

As the machine began to take the two up, Allen turn to the older man. "Bak-san good morning."

He tried not to feel awkward about this, he has to pay debts. It was either work at the B.O or get visits of strangers at his apartment demanding for money. And gambling was not an option, Allen had made a promise to never play poker again, he was keeping that promise.

Last night after endless pacing around and braking his head for a solution, Allen's attention kept going back to the small business card on his bed. It simply sat there, calling his name, telling Allen that if he called the owner of the card 'that all of your problems will be solved.'

He got tempted many times to pick it up and call, but somehow he just couldn't. His smarter side told Allen that if he works at the B.O, he would see Kanda and the older male would be on his case about the reason of why Allen was there.

That was why he didn't call the first time when he saw the card. He doesn't want Kanda to know about his problem, if his closes friends didn't know then the ravenette shouldn't either.

But as he sat on his matter and stare endlessly at the card, his better judgment made Allen finally dial up the number and call Komui Lee.

Bak couldn't believe it, they have Allen aboard the Black order at last. When his boss – and friend – Komui told him the news around midnight, Bak had thought that his superior was pulling his leg.

Now seeing the white haired teen standing besides him, Bak was glad the younger man had accepted their offered. Though it still wasn't confirm as of yet.

The shiny metal doors parted and the two stepped out. Bak took Allen to main office. "Hey Reever is Komui in?" the dirty haired blonde man looked away from the computer.

"Yes he just got here-" his gaze drifted to the person standing next to the blonde photographer. "Hello there."

"Oh this is Allen Walker and he his going to start working with us. Allen this is Reever Wenham, Komui's assistant."

Allen offered a hand as he introduced himself to the other man. "We'll be going."

They enter the large office Allen once found himself in. The barrette wearing man sat behind his large oak desk waiting patiently.

"Allen-kun I am very glad to see you here."

Taking a seat and a deep breath Allen finds the determination at last. He couldn't let his small fears come in between him and finding away out of the many debts his Master piled up on him.

0o0o0o0o

Two hours and twenty-two minutes later plus a couple of cups of tea, Komui slowly reached the end of the long speech. "Any questions Allen-kun?"

He straitened from his seat after not moving at all. "Yes actually there are two, they're not questions really mostly requests."

Komui nodded while his eyes went to Bak, the blonde stood right behind Allen. The photographer looked down at boy expectantly. "I wouldn't be able to be in the Black Order most of the time. I attend school and as you know I work as a waiter at a-"

"Allen-kun, if you're worried about school it's not a problem, we could get you the best torture." Bak said making Allen look up.

"What year in high school are you? Second? Third? And as for your job you must have to quit." Komui ended the rest.

Allen shook his head. "I am actually studying at T University my second year and I can't quit the café."

_University?_ The two think while looking at the young teen.

"Allen you can't work as a waiter anymore you're about to become a really well known model. You must leave the café."

Allen was thoughtful, but he already had gone through this. Quitting his job as a waiter was not going to happen. Ever.

Smiling he face Komui. "Well then I'm sorry for have wasted your time, " he was about to stand from his chair when Komui beat him to it.

"No!" Slamming both hands on the wooden desk, the head of the Black Order was up and looking back at the two startle men.

"Sorry, I mean wait please don't go" Komui apologies and settle back down.

"Alright Allen-kun we'll work around... your schedule," he ignores the signs Bak made while standing behind the younger man. The blond was opposing the notion.

Taking a seat of his own Bak faced the younger man. "What was your other request?" He wanted to know and at the same time he didn't.

Relaxing Allen continues. "I don't want my face to show up in any photos. Is it possible to model from the neck down?"

This boy kept saying the oddest of things. Clearing his throat Komui spoke. "Allen-kun why? You are cute as a button why do you want to hide from the world?"

He has many reasons 'to hide from the world.' The mains ones were he didn't want to be famous and be known as a model, he was simply doing this for the money not fame. And if Cross every comes to the realization that Allen could be rich, the man won't stop with his _trips_.

"Please understand Komui-san I simply can't. I should just tell you now that working here will only be temporary." _Until I can balance Master's debts._

Bak simply stare at the boy, Allen kept surprising them. Never has the word _temporary _been heard in the B.O. People who came here stayed until they were let go.

_This boy is something else._

They sat talking for a few more minutes. Bak insisting that Allen should let his face be shown, that it would be a crime to hide it, but he boy kept saying no.

"Alright we will find a way around this Allen-kun." Komui has the boy and if bending to the younger teens will to have him stay then there was no other way.

Smiling for the first time because he means it Allen nodded. "Thank you."

Both man melted away by the brightness the younger man's smile. That smile is something Bak wants to capture on film, to spread it around and make people feel the warmness of it.

"Now all we need is someone to manage you Allen-kun."

Slightly frowning Allen asks, "What do you mean?"

"You need someone to manage your work schedule now that you will work for us." The blonde man next to him explains.

Komui took his time with the small problem until he remember something. "Tiedoll. Allen-kun you know Tiedoll right?" The boy in question nods.

"Yes I do know him why?"

"He's really good at his job with managing Kanda and I believe he can help you out."

Tiedoll? No that was out of the question, the man was to close to the ravenette. If Tiedoll manages Allen's work there was a big percentage Kanda might find out about him working in the B.O.

"I don't think that's good, Tiedoll-san is-"

A knock on the door halts the three men in the room. As their heads turn back, the doors open and the man in question appears.

"Komui, I came to see-"

Tiedoll instantly spots Allen; he is surprise to see his son's boyfriend in Komui's office. The younger teen looked as if he was caught stealing.

"Allen-kun?"

"Tiedoll-san?"

Before there could be any awkwardness, Bak quickly raises from his seat and fetches Tiedoll. He locks the door just encase someone else tries to enter. Allen did say he didn't want the news of him working at The Black Order to spread.

As soon as Tiedoll is place in the comfortable plush chair, Komui begins to tell him why Allen was in his office. Tiedoll is left baffled for most of the time, but at the end he comprehends the situation.

"If Allen-kun is fine with it then so am I."

Allen not wanting to keep dragging this conversation any longer than it already was, he accepts. A few more minutes go by until Allen is finally on his feet.

"Thank you everyone for helping me, I really am. I must get going now."

Komui stands from behind his desk and stretches out a hand. "I'm really gland to have you working for us. Welcome to the Black Order, Allen Walker."

0o0o0o0o

He stepped out along with Tiedoll after the long meeting was over. Allen can easily tell the older man next him wants to say something. "Allen-kun?"

_And here it goes._ "Yes."

Tiedoll stopped and faced the younger man. "I wanted to know since I saw you in there why are you here? I mean is it to be closer to Yuu?"

_What?_ Does Allen have the appearance of some sort of stalker? The last thing he would be doing on his free time would be stalking Kanda. _As if I had the time._

"No that's not why I'm here. I will be honest with you Tiedoll-san, I have some problems that's all and Tiedoll-san I would really appreciate it if you _not_ tell Kanda anything about me being here, please sir." He will beg if it means Tiedoll to be quiet about this.

Allen-kun look so scared and Tiedoll patted his head. The poor boy was in need of money there was no denying it. Komui and Bak have been wanting for the boy to worked with them, now their wish came true.

"Do not worry Allen-kun; Yuu-kun won't know anything of this on my part. But I believe that you should tell him, lies in a relationship are never good. He will find out Allen-kun sooner or later." His son will catch up on to this little secret of the younger teen. Yuu could help the boy, but Allen looks stubborn to accept any help.

Allen prefers it to be later, maybe by the time Kanda gets a clue about what's going on, Allen might just be out of his way from the Order. He can only hope.

They parted ways, Tiedoll telling him that as soon as Komui gives him information of Allen's work he will contact him. Allen is fine with everything and says his good-byes.

He is careful while making his way out, in the building works a certain ravenette known as Kanda Yuu, he does not want to cross. If Kanda finds him, Allen is dead. Not laterally but either way cautious he is.

He steps next to a pair of elevators and presses the closest one. As he waits for the machine to open he looks around. Allen feels like a thief in an art gallery waiting to be caught.

Allen makes it out without stumbling into anyone that might know him, which of course is Kanda. Looking at the time, Allen sighs it's almost midday. He can't believe he stayed in that office for three hours.

Walking further away from the building Allen decides to cross the road. He looks both ways as he comes closer to the side-walk. He halts as the sound or shrieking wheels reaches his ears.

"Moyashi."

Without meaning to Allen looks around until he spots Kanda inside a car. The ravenette is coming out of the gated drive way and is observing him intensely. _There goes my cautiousness._

He doesn't know whether to go up to Kanda, stay on place or act as if he hadn't seen the model. The last one was not an option Kanda saw him and he saw Kanda.

Slowly he walks up to the older teen. "Hey Kanda."

"What are you doing here Moyashi-"

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Allen quickly reply not wanting to answer the question.

Kanda sighs before he turns back at his lover. "Stupid Bak never showed up. I'm leaving get in."

Bak didn't show up because the blonde man was occupied with Allen. He wasted the photographers time and Kanda stood waiting for him and now he was simply leaving.

"Moyashi _get in_."

He stops thinking and looks back at Kanda, he is ready to tell the model that he's going somewhere else, but Kanda is not giving him a choice. Allen finds defeat and gets inside the vehicle.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Allen stands waiting for Kanda to open the door of the apartment. He didn't understand why the model had brought him here. The two haven't really said anything on the way to the model's apartment. Allen was glad Kanda hadn't question him further.

He didn't know what he would tell Kanda. Even as Tiedoll's warning of telling the ravenette resurface on his mind Allen kept quiet. Relationship or not, Cross was Allen's problem not Kanda's.

He was still amazed of where Kanda lives, the model has it really good. This made Allen wonder how much money he would make while working with the Order. He only wants to make enough to be able to pay the debts off.

The door behind him closes and Allen continues to look around. The apartment is void of noise and Allen wonders if Kanda lives alone. Maybe the ravenette shares the apartment with Tiedoll. The elder man was here last time, but then there-

A hand on his upper arm pulls Allen back. He lets a small gasp as his body is pressed to the firmness of Kanda's own body. "Moyashi."

He stares at the older teen as if the model just read his mind. "What?"

He can feel both of Kanda's arm around his body, he doesn't move. Weird sometime back he would have fought to get free from the ravenette. Now it was a matter of wait-and-Kanda-will-let-go.

As he gazes into Kanda's dark orbs, Allen can see the older teen's face coming close. He backs away as far as he can whilst being hold on to. He shuts his eyes when Kanda kisses him on the lips.

Allen is still shy about kissing the ravenette. It doesn't matter that they kisses before, it was just this small voice in the back of his head that kept on yelling at him that a _man_ is kissing him.

But even as the voice starts screaming, Allen quiets it down and accepts Kanda's affection. Truth be told, Allen finds kissing the older male nice. Deep down Allen knows that one day he wouldn't have seconds thoughts of being with Kanda like this.

His face heats up as he feels something warm and wet trace his bottom lip. On contact Allen parts his lips. He couldn't help but to moan as the wet muscle touches is own.

Allen can feel his upper torso and waist be hug tighter. He briefly wonders if Kanda was trying to suffocate him, either way he forgets about the hold and focuses on the kissing.

Allen's hands lay flat on the ravenette's chest. He can feel Kanda's pulse under his hands through the fabric. It slightly crossed his mind that the pulse he was feeling might actually be his.

Feeling the need of air Allen pushes slowly on the older teens chest until Allen can breath. He looks away from Kanda once they part, the models gaze always makes Allen flush ferociously.

They stayed silent, Kanda's lips are on his lover's forehead as the younger male is calm. He enjoys holding his Moyashi like this after a long time away from each other. He was glad to have found his beloved at the moment he did, but something still bothers him.

"What were you doing at the Black Order?"

Allen forces his body not to tense, he exhales softly before he speaks. "I went to see you," he has become such a liar since he started to date the model.

… _lies in a relationship are never good._

_I know,_ he thinks. But telling Kanda the truth is not something he wants. He has come to understand Kanda at this point. The model would throw a fit about Cross, and probably lecture Allen about why he shouldn't be taking responsibility for the man.

Allen has heard it all before from Lavi and even Fō. He is fully aware that Cross isn't someone Allen should be looking after at such age the man has. But what no one can see is that Allen can't simply brush his guardian aside, he just can't.

Kanda pulls his lover back and faces him. "You went looking for me?" He didn't understand why the younger male went to the Order looking for him.

"Can you show me around?" Allen asks wanting to end the topic.

Seeing the twinkle in his Moyashi's eyes Kanda complies. He takes his lover's hands and gives the younger male the tour of his apartment. Kanda shows every part of his residency to his lover.

Allen is awed by the very large apartment Kanda – not rents – owns. For a second Allen really thought that they were actually inside of a house.

0o0o0o0o

The two end up in a very large bedroom, Allen steps in and is instantly drawn by the large rectangular windows. Two are in one wall and another one by itself.

He unconsciously walks further into the room and stops in from of the drapes that are open letting light pass through. Looking down Allen's left breathless as he finds the entry city below and beyond.

Kanda keeps his gaze on the younger male as the tension grows around them, but one is oblivious to said tension while another is fully aware of it. It is frustrating to have his lover inside of his bedroom while unable to go with his desires and drag his Moyashi to the bed and simple take him hard and fast.

Chaining down the idea of his lover in bed, Kanda walks towards the younger man and fully wraps his arms around the unsuspecting figure. His Moyashi jumps slightly before he relaxes in the hold. The two watch the city below them, slowly times ticks away.

It doesn't take long for Kanda to start feeling the effects of holding the younger teen near his body. He fights the surging heat as it spreads through him. Before long he turns his lover still in his hold and kisses the boy.

Allen caught off guard lets out a small embarrassing squeal, though it dies as a pair of lips lands on his. He can't breath as Kanda kisses him roughly this time and Allen tries to push the other away.

"Kanda-"

He isn't listening to his lover anymore, Kanda only fallows instincts and holds the younger male tighter. As he kisses his lover, Kanda wants to amends for ever kissing someone else. Even when it was uncalled for, he has felt the guilt of kissing Alma weight him down.

Kissing his Moyashi the way he's doing is to ask for some sort of forgiveness, because Kanda can't find it in him to tell the younger teen of what he did.

He's afraid that his Moyashi might think the worst of him, Kanda doesn't want to put in jeopardy what he has with the white haired boy. It didn't matter how insignificant the kiss with Alma was, Kanda can't tell the younger male about it.

The soon one-sided rough kiss is set on both sides. Once his lover is kissing him back with the same amount of longing as Kanda is, he slowly backs the smaller body away from the window.

Their lips part as his Moyashi lands on the bed, Kanda doesn't waste time and climes over him. Before any protest can be form on his lover's lips Kanda silence him. There are two pals bushing him off but Kanda stays in place.

Allen somehow manages to turn his head away from the ravenette. What is wrong with him? Kissing the older male in such way. Allen takes deep breaths and hold Kanda away from him. "Kanda... stop please."

He looks back at the model after he regains his breathing. Kanda is still on top of him straddling him as if was the most natural thing in the world. Allen raises his hands as the ravenette lowers down on him again.

Kanda stares at him and Allen is doing the same. But as the light hits the side of the ravenette's face, Allen notices something he hasn't before. Kanda's eyes are blue?

He always thought they were an onyx color, but now Allen can see the navy blue color of Kanda's eyes. Allen lets one of his hands touch the side of the older teens face.

"Your eyes are blue? Kanda?"

Snapping out of his lustful trance, Kanda frowns. "What?"

Allen smiles and repeats it again. "Your eyes are blue." He pulls the face above down and finally sees that he's right, they are a deep blue.

Kanda doesn't know why but he averts his gaze away from his lover for the first time. The way his Moyashi studies him makes Kanda feel self-conceit about the way he looks.

He finds it endearing the way Kanda blushes. Allen feels a small satisfaction on making Kanda fluster. "Their beautiful, Kanda let me see," he adds and Kanda lifts himself up and looks away completely.

_This is so funny._

Why was the Moyashi making feel this way? It felt strange for Kanda to be the one to feel embarrass. It may be do to the fact that Kanda actually takes everything his lover think or say of him to heart.

Wanting to change the topic Kanda brings an old one back. "You never really answer me of why you were in the Order." Kanda looks down at him as he still hovers over the younger male.

It's Allen's turn to look away. _Damn it why did he have to ask that again?_ Allen stays quiet thinking of something believable to say. He looks back at Kanda when a forearm comes into his view.

"Tell me Moyashi why were you there."

It's eerie silent as the younger teen can't answer. Kanda can tell when someone is looking for an excuse. "Tell me or I _will_ rape you."

His silver orbs shut wide. What did Kanda just say? The ravenette can't be serious right? But as he gazes up at Kanda he knew that dark look, it's a promise of the worst.

"Y-You wouldn't."

"Oh I would so what's it going to be Moyashi the truth or your body?"

To emphasizes his threat Kanda places one hand on the boys chest. In a heart beat the younger male reacts.

"No! No, no, no. I'll tell! Okay wait don't do anything."

He is satisfy when his Moyashi takes the bait. Of course Kanda would never do such indignant act on his lover. To take the boy by force is not the way Kanda wants things to go between them.

The younger male sighs before setting his eyes on Kanda. The look in his silver pools are serious. "I will only tell you this Kanda. I haven't even said it to Lavi, as you know I'm closer to him and Fō. I have some issues with my guardian."

Kanda doesn't like his tone at all, his lover sounds tired and unsure. He decides to get off the younger teen. Kanda sits near the headboard of the bed and leans on the countless pillows adoring the top matters. "What kind of issues?"

Allen raises and faces Kanda. To much lying was bad and Kanda will find out about him working in the same place, might as well tell him now. "My guardian likes to live a very luxurious life. By it I mean he likes fancy and expensive things. Things he can't afford and things that I have to pay for."

"What are you saying?"

He looks down at the silky velvet sheets instead of Kanda's hard gaze. "I went to the Oder because for sometime now Komui-san has asked me to work for him. I of course said no not finding the reason to work as a model." He pauses before continuing to the main point.

"A few days ago I receive some 'bills' on behave of my guardian that I must pay. And because I can't really afford to make those payments right now, I decided to take on Komui-san's offer and work for him to make money in order to pay off those bills."

Kanda soon found himself angry at the man known as his lover's guardian. Why would someone make an innocent looking boy like this pay for things he hadn't taken. Kanda just now realize how worn down his lover looks.

"Moyashi look at me." The boy refuses and he keeps calling out. At last Kanda tug his Moyashi forward when the white haired boy doesn't respond, The action sends the two on top of the pillows.

Kanda holds his lover firmly on his chest. "I will pay for everything don't worry-"

His Moyashi looks up at him instantly. "No Kanda don't! If I let you do that it's just making it worst."

Allen knows that if he pays all the debts in one shot, Cross will find out and the man will simply know of no limits afterwords. "I will pay as I always have. It's my problem Kanda not yours."

He held the smaller body closer to him. His lover was pushing him out from a very serious matter. He really wants to help his lover, money was not an issue for Kanda and if the boy would just let him help maybe his Moyashi would stop sounding so helpless.

"Tell me about the man."

Allen shifts at Kanda's side. He wasn't really sure about letting the ravenette know of his Master. It's not a fun subject, but as he lays comfortable with the older teen, Allen simply lets the words come out.

Kanda listens to the younger male speaking of his guardian. He softly caress the boy's hair as the other continues to tell him about the red head. Another red haired idiot his lover has to deal with.

"Cross is just that way. There are no limits to his life."

Allen feels the fatigue while talking about Cross swept over him. The soft bed is just to relaxing. Kanda's sandalwood scent it's soothing, and the warmth of the older male's body is just invading. Allen closes his eyes and sleeps.

"Moyashi?"

After his lover's gone quiet, Kanda glances down at the younger teen, his Moyashi was sleeping. Kanda shakes his head and gathers the boy closer. The white haired teen snuggled to him and Kanda can't help but smile.

Even if he doesn't have the younger male in his bed crying out in pleasure, Kanda is just content on holding his lover. He places a kiss on his Moyashi's crown and the smell of lavender invades Kanda's nose. He briefly ponders on how a funny looking 'g' the two make in the position they lay.

While running his hand on the soft locks of hair, Kanda can't stop thinking of the monster his lover has as a guardian. The man is a greedy bastard and Kanda already hates him.

Soon his thoughts wonder somewhere else. Like how wonderful it would be to wake up with his lover on his side everyday. To come home and find his little Moyashi waiting for him at the front door. Have dinner every night and go to bed with his lover.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Kanda is still thinking about how good it would be to live with the younger man. He has plenty of space for two and just now while thinking about the apartment, Kanda can't help but to feel how empty and alone he will be when his Moyashi leaves. He holds the small bundle possessively, he can't let him go he can-

The body next to his stirs before soft noises reaches his ears as his Moyashi wakes up. Kanda looks down as two pair of eyes open with sleep still fogging them. Whether the younger male notice or not he gets closer to Kanda before closing his eyes.

"Moyashi?"

"Hm?"

"Move in with me." It's a demand rather than him asking.

There's no respond from his lover just soft breathing. A while longer and his Moyashi stirs again, he rubs his forehead on Kanda's chest and murmurs something.

"Moyashi-"

The sound of a loud electrical buzzing cuts Kanda off and scares his lover awake. The boy sits up wide eye and alert and the sight displeases Kanda. Someone dared disturb his Moyashi's sleep and their serenity.

"Kanda what was that?" Allen looks around after the loud noise simply dragged him out from his peaceful nap.

Again that loud buzzing goes off, Kanda reaches over the night table next to his bed and presses a button of a small square electronic. "What!?" he barks harshly.

"_Yuu please let me in."_ Alma's voice came from the speaker. He glares at the device before turning back at his Moyashi. The boy is looking at Kanda and back at the table.

"Alma leave." Kanda lets the button go once he answer. Only to press it back when the alarm buzzed.

"_Yuu why aren't you at work? Bak has called you endlessly. Is it because I k-"_

Kanda pulls his had away before Alma had the chance to finish that sentence. There was no way in hell Kanda would let the brunette say anything more. "Kanda? Why don't you let your friend in?"

His gaze once again on his lover, Kanda shakes his head. "He's not my friend and I don't feel like it." He doesn't want Alma to see his lover, something tells him it will go wrong if he does.

The buzzing continues and Kanda ignores it unlike his Moyashi who keeps looking at the square box. "Kanda it might be an emergency."

The noise finally gets on his nerves and Kanda answers it. "Alma fuck leave!"

Silence. The apartment is mute maybe the brunette left. Not really when the buzzing returns. "_Yuu are you busy?"_

Of course he's busy his lover- lover is right here with him on his bed looking confusedly cute. If Alma won't leave on his own, Kanda will give him a reason to. His eyes land on his innocent Moyashi who tilts his head to the side. "What is it?"

His finger presses a button permanently leaving Alma to hear everything that happens inside the room and the two in said room can't hear the outsider.

"Kanda?" Allen said as that dark look in the ravenette's eyes appears. It's a very dangerous look, the same one from earlier when Kanda said he would _rape_ him. And Allen slowly backs away as the bells go off in his head.

0o0o0o0o

He waits for Yuu to answer him, Alma didn't understand why the ravenette is avoiding him. He has a hunch that it may be due to the kiss they shared, but that wasn't a good motive for the long haired male to avoid him. It's not like they slept together or something.

"_Ugh."_

Alma's head snapped back to the dialing box. The sound of a small thud comes out of the speaker. The brunette is curious about what ravenette might be doing. "Yuu?" Alma presses the calling button.

"_K-Kanda."_

_What the?_

The soft whispers of an unknown person reaches Alma's ears. He frowns and presses the button again calling for the ravenette. All he can hear is shuffling and rustling, Alma leans closer to the speaker to hear better.

"_-da ngh- Kanda."_

Alma pulls away from the box and stares at it. He doesn't want his mind to form any images of what those noises can mean.

"Yuu answer me!" He is starting to get annoyed, it appears as if Yuu wasn't alone. Alma feels angry as he stands waiting for any sign of the Yuu.

The sound of kissing fallows, and Alma hates to admit it, but he has a very good idea of what Yuu might be doing. The ravenette model left work to bed down his lover.

"Yuu have you told _them_ that we kissed!" He yells at the speaker hoping to ruin their mood.

"_Ah Kanda!"_

Alma is left speechless the two didn't hear him? He keeps pressing the damn button. Maybe it was broke. "Kanda Yuu answer me now!"

Nothing. Just the sound of gasping and soft moans keeps leaking out from the speaker. He looks up at the apartment building, Alma can't enter without Yuu buzzing him in. He has the opportunity to see the person who stolen the ravenette away from him.

"_Yuu!"_

Alma's mouth drop open at the sound of someone reaching their peak. Why is he still standing around while Yuu was having his way with his lover? Alma huffs out an angry sigh and walks away.

0o0o0o0o

Allen covers his mouth with both hands, he did not just yelled out Kanda's first name. The older teen suddenly jump him and began to kissed him nonstop. Allen tried to get Kanda off worry the older male might do something to him.

The only reason the model's first name was rip out from him was due to Kanda's cold hand slipping under his shirt. Kanda said the only way he would take it out was for Allen to say his name.

Of course he did but the hand wasn't removed, it's still lingering inside Allen's shirt. "Kanda it's cold."

He didn't understand why the ravenette was acting strange. He wiggled underneath Kanda wanting the hand out. He tugged the arm, stop and gasps when he felt the cold palm touch one of his nubs.

"Kanda!"

He loves seeing his Moyashi flush pink and panting. He only did this to drive Alma away, but simply got sucked in as his Moyashi made the most seducing of noises. He was now touching the younger male simply by pleasure.

The soft warm skin of his lover was tempting him out of his mind. The way his Moyashi looked was not helping him and the way he had yelled his name is making Kanda lose it. The chains that held his lust down were braking and fast.

"Stop Kanda."

The pleading of his fluster lover gets his attention. The boy was so red it was madding, Kanda not wanting to frighten his lover pulls his hand away from the younger teens shirt. Getting off his Moyashi, Kanda reaches for the square box.

After he undoes the button, Kanda turns to the sitting figure on the bed. His Moyashi is holding a pillow as a shield. Kanda lets out a small chuckle, if his lover thinks a mere pillow will ever save him, the boy is _so_ wrong. Nothing can ever stop Kanda when he wants something. In this case some one.

"What are you doing Moyashi?"

The boy held on the pillow tighter. "Nothing Bakanda just _being_ cautious."

Shaking his head Kanda moves over to his lover and pull the startle boy into his embrace. "I won't hurt you Moyashi. I will never hurt you."

Allen is left puzzled by Kanda's strange behavior. He once again settles in the warmness of Kanda's body. He lets his head rest on the older teen's shoulder facing the windows. Slowly the afternoon arrives.

_Will you Kanda? _

* * *

True to her word Road came back to the café, four more times to be exact. Ever since he had met the girl and her father the two kept on showing up. After receiving the duos order Allen left.

Sheril's phone dinged inside his pocket seconds later. "Hello."

"_How's Japan?"_

The long hair male was surprise to hear his brother's voice. "It's good how are things on your end?"

"_Boring."_

Road looked back at her father after Allen disappeared from her sight. "Who is it?" She asked.

Sheril didn't respond as he listens the man speak on the phone. A few seconds later he answer her. "It's your uncle."

Road brighten up upon hearing the news. "Let me talk to him!"

He was talking to his brother when Road took his phone way. "Uncle Tyki how are you? I miss you!" The girl chipper happily.

"_Road darling! I'm good, how is the most pretty girl in the world doing?"_

Road let out a small laugh as she continues to talk with her uncle. She told him of everything that has happen since she arrived in Japan.

"_So you found yourself a cute boy?"_

Nodding Road said, "Yes he's so cute. I can't wait to bring him home and show him to you."

"_I would like that."_

Hearing her uncle's voice drop just by the slightest Road frowns. "Uncle Tyki you haven't found your lost angle yet?"

A sigh. _"No I haven't Road, but I'm still looking."_

The girl smiled again. "I know you will find your angle uncle. And when you do I want to see him."

"_You will Road, I promise."_ Her uncle sounded happy again.

Sheril takes his phone back and continue to speak with his brother. The younger sibling was busy with his work somewhere in France. Tyki was promoting his latest movie in Europe.

He understood his brothers hectic life, Road was very occupied with work as well, but Sheril always finds time for his daughter to spend away from work. Soon the call ends and Sheril looks up as their waiter returns.

"So when is uncle Tyki coming?" Roan ask while her eyes ware on Allen who slowly arrives to their table.

"Soon Road, soon."

The short hair girl wearing her to-large-for-her-face sunglasses smiled cheerfully at her waiter. "Did you hear Allen my uncle is coming to visit."

Allen found Road's excitement very bright, he smiled at her either way. "I'm happy for you Road."

The girl takes a bit of her cake and nods. "He's really nice Allen. Some one like you will never meet in your life." Road says as she sets her hand over Allen's.

_The man sounds nice._ Allen thought and is completely unaware of the storm brooding up ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is up. Enjoy chapter seventeen everyone.**

**I what to thank everyone who has fallow the story and reviewing.**

**You guys are the best and keep me motivated to continue writing. Thanks.**

**See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18: Quality time

…

**..**

**.**

"So how long are we going to be here?"

She spared Lavi a glance before returning to the countless books. "I told you if you didn't wanted to come you should have stayed home."

Fō had asked Allen during the week if he wanted to come along with her to find a new book she wanted to get, but Allen kindly declined the invitation. The white haired teen had to work during the weekend.

She understood Allen and simply told him not worry about it. At the exact moment Lavi entered the classroom and got the chance of catching a bit of their conversation. Happily Lavi interject himself and offered to tag along.

The girl told the redhead if he was sure, and Lavi simply said that he would be picking her up at her house. Fō didn't mind going out alone, but since Lavi offered she didn't mind.

But she would have known better that after a long time in the same place, Lavi would start to get antsy. The tall male couldn't be steady for a long time before begin to get fidgety.

Blowing some strands of hair away from his face Lavi turn forward. Green eyes focused on books instated.

The two stood inside a large bookstore for the past half-hour. Shelf's of endless pages standing around them. Every type of reading material could be located.

Lavi had informed Fō that if she ever needed any type of book that she could ask him, but the girl never did.

Fō was the person who will rather die than to ask for something of someone. Her pride was just to big to let her relay on anyone, and her friends are included.

Glancing off, Lavi spotted few people walking by. Everyone seemed to be having a good time they laughed and talked, he even spotted couples walking around holding hands.

It's not like he wasn't having a good time, but being in Fō's presence when it's only the two made the redhead a tad bit nervous.

His feelings for his female friend are not what he should feel, Lavi already knows that Fō won't accept him. It stabs at him; his knowledge of what will happen if one day he finds the courage to tell Fō about his hidden feelings.

Their friendship would most definitely become different, it might even brake. Lavi doesn't want his relationship with Fō to become strain. To lose her because of his thoughtless actions always halts Lavi's feelings.

Things are difficult with Fō; she simply doesn't show any signs she's actually interested in someone. Lavi can't even tell if Fō likes guys or she's into women. What if Fō prefers girls? It would be devastating– for Lavi that is.

It would cut deep if he's right about this theory of his, but if Fō is happy then who is Lavi to interfere with the girls lifestyle? No one just a friend.

_Why are you getting all depress you aren't even sure of that. _

Getting that ridicules thought away, Lavi moved somewhere else. He ended up in the periodicals section. He took a magazine from the rack and began to scan through, maybe it will help him stop thinking about silly things.

Looking at every page nothing really caught his attention. Setting the story down he picked up another one. Flipping it forward Lavi frown, the girl in the cover looked familiar. _Where have I seen-_

_I'm Lenalee and you.._.

He stare at the smiling face of the girl; her big amethyst eyes sparkling. Lavi didn't know why the girl was in the cover of the magazine, but he soon open the thin book and began to read.

Once he understood, Lavi closed the book and simply looked at the cover. Lenalee was a model, a very well-known model. He slowly began to remember why he'd thought he met the girl before when they first met. Lavi must have seen her in a magazine some time back.

_I'm having an Allen moment_. He realize now how his best friend felt upon learning of the well-known people he has come in contact with.

Lavi couldn't blame the younger teen of the many times the boy was oblivious to the famous people he had stumble upon with.

_Lenalee is a model huh? Wonder if she knows Kanda._

He kept turning pages before he felt someone stand next to him. Glancing down Lavi saw light tangerine color hair and smile softly. "Are you done?"

Fō nodded before taking the story from his grip. "She seems like your type," the girl commented.

Stun Lavi looked down at Lenalee on the open magazine. "Not really actually." He closed the thin book and set it back on the rack. "My type is different."

The small girl frown her thin eyebrows before blinking a couple of times. The action made Lavi think Fō was the most adorable thing on the world. He wanted to scoop her up and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you like long hair, big eyes and big breasts." Fō told him dryly.

Lavi couldn't help but blush at her bold words. Fō has no shame of speaking about things like that, but the girl was right. Lavi used to like that, not anymore.

He prefers petite girls with small chest, short hair and with an attitude. Eyes yes he still likes them big and bright but they need to have a stubborn and fearless look. _Wonder who that __could be?_

"How are you not uncomfortable with this?" he asked seconds later.

"Why should I?" she retorted

"Because you're a girl."

Rolling her eyes Fō turn around and began to walk away. "Are you coming or not?" she called over her shoulder.

Shaking himself awake Lavi fallow. The two stopped at the front register where Fō paid before taking the small brown bag containing her perches.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Fō shook her head making her short hair that frame her small face sway. Lavi couldn't help but stare at her when Fō did things that Lavi found cute.

"If so let's get something to eat I'm starving."

She eyed him for a moment before looking away. "You're like Allen right now."

"How so?"

"He's always the one to talk about food first," Fō said.

Pouting Lavi gave her the sad hurtful eyes. "But I really am hungry. Let's go get something to eat please."

Sighing Fō accepted. "Fine as long as you stop making that face. It's creeping me out," she smiled deviously at the redhead's reaction.

Being very careful Lavi lifted his hand before resting it on the girl's shoulder. "That's my girl," and he gave her a light squeeze.

"You're an idiot." she counter and surprisingly Fō didn't shrug the touch off.

0o0o0o0o

Fō looked irritated and Lavi knew why. He had brought her to his favorite restaurant which the girl found unbearable. Fō never liked big expensive places even for a girl who was born into wealth.

"Please don't look at me like that it pains me, but _you_ said to choose the place remember?" Lavi smiled cheeky making the look of murderess grown on the other.

Wrinkling her nose – another cute act in Lavi's view – Fō lean forward. "I thought you would've picked Jeri's not this place. Seriously what do you even see in this restaurant?"

Giving the garden around them a thoroughly glance Lavi return to the moody girl. "Everything. What there isn't to like? Besides I thought that dragging you in was the only way to make you enter, but you surprisingly came along in peace."

"You-"

The waiter couldn't have appear at a better time. The man set everything down and left right after the two excused him. Lavi quickly dig in, his stomach growling it's self to death.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. Lavi would occasionally gaze at Fō who didn't seem to notice. After a while Lavi decided to make small talk.

"What we talked about earlier," he started getting Fō's attention.

"About the type of people we like. We both know Allen's types and you think you know mine. I want to know, if I can that is. What type of guys do you like?"

Lavi was careful not to sound to offensive. Fō might just kill him on the spot if he says something way off that might tick the girl. He just wanted to understand Fō's point of view when it came to men.

At first Fō said nothing. Then, "Why the sudden interest?"

Lavi smile before getting a bite of his food. He try to play it off cool. He didn't want to look nervous, or that he was actually a bit scared. "Just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want."

His crush simply stare down at her plate. Fō was thoughtful and Lavi was sure she would answer. He waited patiently, pushing the girl isn't wise.

"To be honest I don't have a type."

_Thought as much._

"So you don't find a certain guy hot? Or sexy?" Lavi let his eyes drift away. He just let Fō think more about the subject.

Fō frown to herself. There really wasn't anyone that had ever caught her attention before. Men to her were just men. What was so special about them? They were annoying and always thought better about themselves. Man's ego just made Fō feel better about being a women.

"No. No one."

He was disappointed, why lie. Lavi hope deep down that Fō would have said that there was someone. Someone who had fiery red hair, deep green eyes and a killer smile, but that was asking for too much.

"Oh well maybe one day you'll find that someone." He picked up his fort and began to eat.

"Earlier you also said that you're type wasn't the same anymore. Why's that?"

It was his turn to be under that spot light. Scratching his cheek with a free hand Lavi avoided eye contact with Fō. "Yeah." he said dumbly.

"I came to realize that a person's physical is not always the most important. Sometimes we have to see beyond layers before judging. I now understand that people's personalities and feelings are far more significant."

Fō was surprise by the redhead's words. She hadn't seen the way Lavi had change. The older male to her had always been another idiot who was ignorant when it came to comprehending women and their way of thinking. Fō was wrong and she accepted that, but it still didn't change anything.

He saw Fō smile softly at his way and Lavi felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm glad," she said, oblivious to the sudden heat on Lavi's face.

They continue with their lunch feeling that they have learn something about each other. Even if Lavi didn't really get much out of Fō, but at least now he has a good perspective of her. His friend simply hasn't had a moment where she could realize that someone might actually be interested in her.

_You have a starter._

Once done and after paying the bill Lavi stood. Fō right besides him as they made their way out. He tried his luck a second time and lifted an arm and carefully wrap it around Fō's shoulder. He inwardly sighed when the girl didn't rip his head off.

"So anywhere you wish to go?"

The petite girl didn't respond seeming lost in her own world. In the mean time Lavi looked around and found many people look their way. He ignore it, but couldn't help and listen to their whispers.

"-such a cute couple."

"Look at how protectively he holds her."

"She's a lucky girl."

People thought they were a couple really? He couldn't help but feel happy. Well the two were technically on a date and they did look like a couple. If only the girl next to him, the one in his arm could see that.

"Hey isn't that your type?"

Snapping out of his musing, Lavi glanced down at Fō completely unsure of what he heard. He then looked up at the direction Fō was facing. _Well that's unexpected._

A few feet away from them, just next to the entrance of the restaurant was Lenalee. The model was talking to a very handsome brunette man. Lavi then reacted to Fō's last statement.

"Hey I told you she _isn't_ my type," he said somewhat irritated.

He might have said it a bit to loud because the two talking near the entrance turn their heads towards him. "Why are you yelling?" Fō added to late.

His green orbs landed on the girl next to him. Lavi open his mouth ready to say something back when he got interrupted.

"Lavi? Hey!" Lifting his gaze the redhead saw Lenalee walking up to him.

"Hey there." They came to a halt. Lavi still holding Fō next to him, and he had a feeling the girl was confused about the situation.

"It's really nice to see you again Lavi," the long haired girl said, her eyes showing her excitement.

The look she was giving him; Lavi knew all to well. Since the first time they saw each other Lavi knew Lenalee _really_ likes him.

"Same here," he just wanted to get out of the restaurant and be on his way with Fō.

"I didn't think I would have-" Lenalee stopped. Her eyes at last taking in the girl next to Lavi. She was smaller than Lenalee, maybe due to the high pumps the model wore.

The girl was slim, short light hair, clear healthy skin and no make-up? The girl was naturally beautiful as Lenalee could see. _Is this her? Lavi's girlfriend?_

The arm wrap around the girl answer Lenalee's question. The smaller girl looked so delicate in the redhead's hold as if she was made of glass.

Feeling the pause in the air Lavi decided to talk. "This is Fō my-"

"Oh my god where are my manners? It's really nice to meet you, _Fō_." Lenalee cut in before reached out and taking one of Fō's small hand into both of hers. She smiled at Fō even when deep down Lenalee wasn't at all to happy to see the other girl.

Big mistake, Lavi's eyes widen. Rule one never touch Fō, especially if the girl didn't know you. It was asking to get hurt and Lavi felt Fō's small frame become tense.

_Shit_.

Without a second though, Lavi pulled Fō away from Lenalee and putting his body as a wall between the two girls. He muffled Fō's cursing as he pressed the violent girl against his chest.

"Well it was nice seeing you Lenalee. Bye now."

Lavi practically ran from the restaurant with Fō. He only heard Lenalee's replying by the time the two reached the exit. One out and a good distant away from the model Lavi release Fō.

"You saved her ass you know." Fō tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while looking back at the restaurant.

Lavi finding the amusement at last he snicker. "Yeah I did didn't I?"

"You know her?" Fō curiously asked.

Sighing Lavi explained how he met Lenalee. His friend listed as the two waiter for the valet parking to get his car. "It was just a coincident nothing else."

Fō understood and said nothing else about the model. The two got inside the car before Lavi drove off. "Your house then?"

His passenger shook her head. "Let's go to the movies." Fō said and Lavi couldn't have it any other way.

"Sure."

* * *

He breathed in slowly calming his sudden anxiety. The quickening beat of his heart become even. Allen felt the world settle over his shoulders.

What bothered him the most was that he lied to his friends. Fō wanted to spend time with him, but Allen simply blew her off. He slowly realize how bad of a person he has become.

_It couldn't be help_, he kept telling himself. Allen needed to pay debts and at the same time he wanted to keep his friends in the dark about it. They will worry for him, and try to help, but this wasn't their chore.

Allen's very dependent and he's learn to never bother others with things that he _can_ and _will _have a solution for. Even if said solutions aren't always that good.

Right at the moment he stood next to Kanda in the Black Order lobby waiting for the elevator to open its doors for them. Every few minutes Allen would look around at everyone that walked by them.

Thoughtlessly he pulled the hood of his sweater lower in his head. He was being cautious for unknown reasons. Maybe he did have a reason.

People working in the building where he stood might see him outside the Order. They may end up where he works at the café and find it odd that he being a new a model was also working as a waiter?

He doesn't want to find someone from the modeling agency, and definitely not when he's with his friends. It would be a disaster if it occurs.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

The vibrating of his cell phone made Allen jump. He quickly dig inside his jean pocket and pulled the buzzing phone. "Hello?"

"_Al. Are you still at the café?"_ It was Lavi.

Seeing Kanda shift closer to him, Allen gave the ravenette a look before gazing away. He was about to lie to his friend at the moment. He didn't want any witnesses.

"Yes why?"

"_Oh sorry if I'm bothering you. Just wanted to tell you I'll be coming over later kay'?"_

"Alright later then."

He ended the call and tucked his phone way. He sighed, that was a close one. He told both of his friends that he would be working at Jeri's from morning until evening. Of course that wasn't the truth. He was going to work but not at the café.

"When are you telling the baka about this?"

Looking back Allen found Kanda right behind him. Turning fulling he took a step back before answering. "I told you, I can't tell them anything. I wasn't even suppose to tell you."

He was force to tell the ravenette about his problem with Cross. Fear out doing bravery and he ended up spilling more than he wanted. Kanda had strange methods of making him talk. He slightly wonder if the older male did that to everyone.

Ding.

The two enter the elevator and waited to arrive at their floor. It was quiet and it help Allen think about the many problems his Master had gotten him in before. Modeling is nothing compare to the many things Allen did to pay off debts before.

The problem about posing in front of the camera was the publicity of it and the people who will see them. Any other job wouldn't have him so expose and he liked for no one to notice him.

Now there was the possibility that someone might recognize him. Allen can only pray that Komui and Bak came up with something that might help Allen be unrecognizable. If any of his friends beside Lavi and Fō see him it's over. Allen will most definitely be confronted by his two close friends.

Allen might have to come clean about his current troubles. He doesn't want to it would simply make him talk more than he might want. He most likely will tell them about Cross, and the most important that he's dating Kanda.

It will not end good. Lavi and Fō would feel betray and left behind. They'll not hesitate and interrogate him about the reasons for why Allen never spoke a word about dating the model. At the end Allen won't have a choice but to end things with the ravenette.

It's simple as it sounds. Lavi being the older of them will talk to him about a lot of things and in between those things Allen might see his wrong doing. He isn't suppose to be with Kanda and vise-versa.

However, even if Allen understands his mistakes, deep down he knows braking up with Kanda doesn't sound like something he wants to do.

He has come to care very deep for the model, throughout Kanda's few errors Allen is really starting to feel many things for the older male. Even when Allen is pretty sure he isn't homosexual. He hasn't found men appealing in the slightest before.

Yet with Kanda it's different and special. With the ravenette Allen can feel a certain connection he hadn't felt before with his other relationships. So that made him what? A quarter homosexual? Maybe an eighth? He wasn't sure at all.

He sighed. Whatever he was didn't matter. What matter are his feelings. Right now he feels comfortable with Kanda. Later he might see things clearly, but right now he had other thinks in his mind that worry him.

Sooner than later he will have to tell his friends about his relationship with Kanda. He hopes in the names of his parents– Lavi wouldn't be mad at him, and that Fō will understand.

"You haven't told them about us."

He jumped and almost cursed. Allen stare at Kanda and let the words make sense before taking a deep breath. It seems like Kanda could read him really good at the moment. "No I haven't, but I will... later."

"Why not now?"

Looking away Allen focus on the metal door before him. "It's not the right time and don't think that I'm ashamed or something because I'm not. At the moment I have to focus in other things."

From the corner of his eyes he saw the older teen come in closer. It was a habit of Kanda to invade his personal space and Allen didn't mind it anymore. The ravenette just looked at him and Allen kept his eyes on the door.

"Kanda?"

He took the ravenette's silence as a sign to continue. "Please now that I will be here I want you to be more discrete about us." At last he looked up at the other male. "Don't act or say anything that might give away our relationship."

Kanda couldn't help but lower his gaze at his Moyashi. The boy was asking him to deny their relationship in the Order cutting Kanda from declaring his possession over the Moyashi to every one in the building.

He won't have the right to react if someone gets to touchy with his lover. Kanda already has the knowledge of the fact that many people working in the Order aren't to respectful towards personal boundaries.

"Please just promise me you won't do anything without thinking about it first." The younger teen said.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that if you do, something will go wrong. Unless you want things to end then go ahead act irrational." Allen added as a precaution. With Kanda; he never really know what will happen.

His Moyashi was threatening him again. The younger male did sure know what buttons to push. This is the second time the white haired teen has mention of ending their relationship. Slowly doubts about the two return.

Will the boy ever love him?

Why is Moyashi dating him?

For pity?

Why is the boy hiding them?

When is the right time for them to be public?

Yes many doubts in indeed. But even when he has second thoughts Kanda can feel the younger teen is returning his feelings. Their relationship is changing from how it was at the beginning to now. It's moving forward and that helps voice down his doubts.

Kanda just needs to give his lover space and time. The younger male will come around, and finally make their relationship full and solid. Like his Moyashi said right now he had other things to think about. Kanda's selflessness will have to take a step back. A real relationship is based on two people not only one.

"I won't do anything." Kanda can already tell that it will be hard to keep his word and temper down.

The younger male smiled his warm smile before leaning up and softly settle a kiss on his lips. "Thank you," and that is why Kanda could never leave him alone.

0o0o0o0o

"Alright Allen-kun," Bak said as he looked through a medium size box on top of a table.

"The last time you were here you said that you didn't want to show your face right?" Allen nodded even when Bak wasn't looking. He stood inside a large room with the blonde man and no one else. Kanda only escorted him here and took off to another floor right after.

"Komui and myself had to think a lot afterwords. Let's just say we came to a conclusion about your request."

He simply stayed quiet and let Bak finish before he could say anything. The blond man stopped digging in the box before moving away. Then Allen saw the man's _conclusion_. "Tada! We found a solution."

Allen stare at the four wigs sitting on top of plastic foam head manikin's. One was a rich redwood color, the second a bright blonde, third wig was a chestnut shade and lastly an ebony color. All wings having a different style of cut.

"Bak-san? I don't think a wig is the best way."

The photographer shook his head and made his was to him. "None sense Allen-kun a wig can be the best way to change someone's entire appearance."

Bak took the younger man towards the table and let him take a closer look at the wigs. The blonde male already couldn't wait and see which of the four items on the table Allen would pick.

Five minutes later Allen made a decision. Ebony. Bak couldn't argue with the boy, the younger man looked good with every single wig after he made Allen try them all on. The boy's skin tone simply match with everything.

"This feels weird," Allen said as he gazed in a mirror, but the whole dying his hair black was finally solved. The wig was almost cut in the same style as his hair, with one side being longer slightly covering one of his eyes.

"You look dashing that's all you need to know."

After having his full view in the mirror Allen stepped into a set with a dark background with lights around. Allen started to get nervous but instead push his nerves aside.

"Alright Allen-kun since you said not full face. We will do a couple of tricks okay. Just listen to me and fallow my instructions."

Allen did as Bak asked and listen to the man's directions. Maybe modeling wasn't all that hard.

* * *

"How was your day?" Fō asked as Allen sat next to her. The two were drinking tea while waiting for Lavi.

Allen sip his warm tea before replying. "You know work and you?"

"Filled with Lavi."

Silver-gray orbs looked at his friends and simply took Fō's calm behavior. It was somewhat strange the girl didn't really say more about her day with Lavi.

Fō would usually comment something about Lavi acting annoyingly or that the redhead wouldn't shut up. It was normal for he girl to complaining of Lavi. Now her quiet behavior only poked at Allen's curiosity.

"When are you going to tell him that you know?" Allen said softly.

Fō immediately looked up. "What?"

Allen settle his cup down before looking at the girl right in the eye. "Fō please tell him."

The short hair girl soon looked as serious as he did. "He's confused. I don't need to tell him anything," she said not once blinking.

"You need to you're making him go around a circle."

Sighing Fō looked down on the cup on her lap. "Allen, I can't. He will soon realize that he's wrong."

His friend was so stubborn. For the first time Allen wanted to flick her on the forehead. Instead he stayed quiet for a minute before talking again.

"The both of us know he isn't the type to be confuse about anything. He always knows what he's doing, where he's going and especially what he wants. He isn't wrong."

Every time Allen brought this topic up, Fō simply didn't want to talk about it. It confused her and Fō dislike being confuse. This is the forth time they have talk about it and the fourth time Fō will simply brush it off.

"I won't say a word," and that was final.

Allen disagree with the girl, he has always been on different sides when it came to the subject. He just wanted Fō to accept the reality of the situation, but he couldn't force the girl to do anything she didn't want.

How can he demand Fō to voice out the issue when Allen doesn't find the willingness to speak about his own feelings and his relationship with Kanda. He would be a hypocrite if he did, for now he has to keep quiet.

He has yet another secret he has hidden since the moment Fō spoke to him about the matter. His first secret of many he's keeping away from Lavi. His knowledge of the fact that he knows of Lavi's feeling towards Fō.

"Wow why the sudden depression?"

Both occupants of the living room were startled by Lavi's arrival. Allen smiled even when he didn't feel it. Fō in the other hand simply looked at Lavi as she always did before looking away.

"What took you so long?" she said with an irritated voice. Typical Fō.

"Sorry the old man held me back." Lavi sat on the other couch completely unaware of the fact that they were just talking about him.

"I'll get you some tea." Allen stood from his seat and walked towards the kitchen. Before entering he looked back at his friends.

He didn't know which one was more complicated. His relationship with Kanda or the one involving his two friends. Life was just to confusing at times.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter eighteen is done. **

**Thank you so much everyone I really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing the story.**

**I'll update soon take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: Just out with it

**…**

**..**

**.**

_How could I?_

His hands couldn't grip the fabric of his jeans anymore tighter. Even as it started to throb painfully, Allen couldn't loosen the grip.

The pounding of his heart; loud in his entire body. The beating of his life organ strongly inside of his ears. Deafening him at the time.

How could this happen?

How did he let it happen?

Everything was going well. They were talking normally like they always did, nothing out of the ordinary. He smiled content, they return every happy moment back.

The redhead besides him talked endlessly, he joked and laughed and it made Allen feel like it was just another Friday night with his friends. All night since they got to the youngest one's apartment was nothing but joy.

They _were_ fine.

But... _how_ did all of their talking ended up into this?

The silence ate at him, and it also ate at other ones in the room. Allen couldn't lift his gaze; he wanted to, but he just kept his head down. The shame and guilt heavier than anything Allen has ever felt before.

He knew that at any moment his body would start to shake. He was more than afraid. He dreaded his day for as long as he can remember. But simply as snapping fingers it happened.

"_I'm dating Kanda."_

His words linger in the air. Just waiting for someone to grab hold of them and use it for something. Whether for good or bad, Allen simply wanted someone – other than him – to say something.

One the silence consumed them, Allen slight hoped Lavi would have been the first one to burst out. He knew the redhead didn't restrain himself from saying what was in his mind, but to his surprise the older teen was quiet.

Allen didn't like a quiet Lavi, it simply made prof of how disappointed or angry his best friend was at him. The green-eyed male must be unhappy, Allen never mention the fact of him dating Kanda before _until_ now.

As he stare at the rug under his feet, his gray orbs slowly darted around and stop as he reached Fō's feet. His female friend wasn't saying anything either, which made Allen all the more nervous. Fō was loud and harsh; the girl should have said something when Lavi didn't, but she too was utterly mute.

To be honest with himself, Allen did see an awkward silence happening once he told them about his relationship with Kanda. But he didn't expect it to be this painfully awkward. He much prefers his friends to yell out their heads off, than this deadly silence. He was to engrossed with himself, Allen didn't see the interaction happening in the other side of the room.

How long was it since he spoke? Two minutes ago? Ten? Maybe an hour went by, but Allen didn't care. He just wished someone open their mouth and just yell at him.

At least that would lead to more talking, and even if they argue, it's much better than to stay nothing at all.

_Look up and face them!_ His inner voice screamed. Allen wanted to, but he couldn't find his will. He knew once he looked up and gazed at his friends in the eye; he will see their rejection. What else could he expect to see? Smiles?

As the minutes ticked away, Allen finally seemed to find his courage. At some point he has to face his friend's reaction, might as well do it now. He was the one who kept his relationship with the model a secret. Kanda told him many times to simply tell them, but it was Allen who didn't listen.

"_Just tell them." _Kanda said only a day ago. The ravenette looked more serious than ever. Allen only said the same thing as before. _"It's not time."_ Apparently now was that time as he blurred it out only a moment ago.

Inhaling as much air as his lungs could hold, Allen looked up. Lavi was standing in the same place when Allen first broke the news. The redhead looked at him directly in the eye. Allen unable to keep his eyes on Lavi move his gaze away.

Fō was sitting on the couch opposite from him. The petite girl's arms crossed over her chest as she gazed at Allen deeply. Fō's eyes didn't show anything, it mirror Lavi like a twin.

And there it was, Allen felt like he's being interrogated by their eyes alone. He could feel – for just a brief moment – that his friends wanted to say something. And so he waited, waiting for any type of outcome.

Lavi was the first to finally seemed to be done with the quietness of Allen's apartment. The redhead stared at Allen before a big grin – that wasn't suppose to be there – appeared. "No way!"

He wasn't expecting that to be the first thing Lavi would say, but it was. The older male soon moved closer until he stood next to Fō, who sat there looking at the red-haired teen with a small frown.

"You're dating Yuu-chan?" If Allen wasn't tense and worry he would have laughed at the small squeal of Lavi's voice.

Nodding for he couldn't find his words, Allen slowly exhale the sigh he was holding. Lavi finally took a seat next to the girl on the couch. Fō simply looked at Allen before she to said what was in her mind.

"So... you're gay?"

At the same time both men looked over at Fō, Lavi looked stunned. Alright so he was slightly thinking about that at a certain point, but he didn't know when he could ask. But leave it to the petite girl to simply voice it out.

He was so socked, Allen was going out with Kanda? For real what the fudge? Lavi didn't believed the ravenette had the guts to actually go out there and get Allen. How did Kanda get Allen, naïve little Allen to interpret his feelings?

_Maybe Kanda just grew some and said it_. He nodded to himself, it was something the ravenette would do. Kanda must have been patience and let Allen slowly figure it out. _Poor Allen the confusion he probably went through._

But was it really confusion? Lavi went back to stare at Allen. His best friend looked paler than ever. He almost looked sick. This was no joke, Allen really was dating Kanda. A _guy_.

"Um. Yes I think?"

He snapped out of his musing before Lavi quickly spoke. "Hold it there! What do you mean 'I think' are you?"

Lavi knew Allen very well and as far as the redhead's knowledge his friend was straight. All the people the white haired boy ever dated were girls; of the female gender. At this point Lavi was getting confused.

"I _am_ dating Kanda so that does make me gay right?" Allen said all the while looking at his friends. He asked himself many time since the beginning of his relationship with the model. He's involved with a man, what else there was to say.

"I'm not sure you're really are gay Allen." Lavi began. "Because if you _are_ then you hid it pretty well. You even fooled me all this time, and that stabs me here." The older teen pointed at his chest. Right where his heart is located.

Feeling the air around his apartment less tense, Allen slowly relaxed. He was glad Lavi was starting to find this topic somewhat funny. It beat it from being an awkward conversation.

"I haven't hidden anything from you, Lavi." Allen felt slightly hurt that his friend thought of him as a liar throughout their life's. _But you are a liar, you been lying to them for sometime now._

"Alright then, let me ask you this. Do you find _me_ attractive?" The red-haired teen stood from his seat to show off his physique.

"Lavi!"

Fō quickly tugged the taller male down to the couch again. "What are you doing you idiot, this isn't funny."

Looking scared, Lavi slowly pulled his arm from the small grasp. Fō looked ready to kill him. "It's just a simply test. Allen says that he's gay but also says that he hasn't been hiding anything from us. I just want to know which one is it."

The small girl only gave him a good look before turning away from him. "Fine do what you want but don't make him feel bad." The last thing Fō needed was for Allen to feel hurt by whatever Lavi was going to do.

At last Lavi once again stood on his feet. "Allen, when you look at me do you feel anything? Like I don't know turn on?"

Was Lavi making fun of him? Allen looked at his other friend to see Fō shaking her head. The younger teen turn back to the redhead. Even if Lavi was taking this whole thing a bit to far, Allen prefer it to be amusing and not something depressing.

"Well no, I don't feel anything towards you Lavi. Sibling feelings yes I do, but beyond that point no." He had always felt this bonding connection with Lavi, it was more of a family love he felt towards the older teen and nothing else.

He saw Lavi think for a minute and so the energetic red-haired male took the televisions' remote control and began to surf the channels. Fō and Allen stayed quiet while observing the other man being busy.

"Lavi?"

After a long moment of silence – of which only the television could be heard – Lavi turn back and face Allen. "Alright do you find this guy attractive?"

Oh he should have known, Lavi wasn't going to let anything slid without making a fuss. Allen wasn't sure if this was Lavi's way of torturing him for not telling the redhead about his relationship.

He looked at the blond man in the screen. He was probably in his twenties or so. He smiled brightly – almost like Lavi – as he spoke with a woman. It looked like some type of drama show. It was a drama show that started all of this in the beginning, it made Allen finally tell his friends about Kanda.

At last, after looking at the blond male Allen's head snapped back to Lavi. "No I don't find him attractive." He answered honestly because he didn't find the other man in the slightest appealing.

"Alright what about this dude." One more click and the channel changed to another show.

Allen watched the dark-haired man having a drink with a friends of his and Allen shook his head. "No and Lavi I don't know what this is about but why are you asking me this questions?" Allen made a small face. He didn't understand why was it so important to know if he found other men attractive.

"I'll tell you once I think we're finish kay'? Now tell me what do you think about this one?"

0o0o0o0o

For god knows how long, Lavi kept changing the channels and asking the same question about each man who appeared in the television. Allen kept his reply with a simply 'no' and just waited until Lavi would be finish.

"Fucking hell! Damn it he said _no_ what else do you want!?" Fō snapped after she'd been sitting on the couch looking ready to doz off.

Carefully Lavi sat down on the couch, avoiding to anger Fō any longer. "Fine the reason I did this was to see if you really are gay."

Allen accepted his friend's explanation. "But as I see it and Fō too. Allen I think you're not well homosexual."

"Really?"

Nodding Lavi relax further in the couch and looked at Allen with a certain glee. "Well I'm no therapist to be sure so let's talk about Kanda." The redhead saw the change in Allen's demeanor by hearing about the male model. The younger teen straighten up in his seat.

"Alright-yd, tell me Al what do you feel when you see Yuu-chan? Explain in detail what exact feelings over comes you at the sight of him."

That's unexpected, Allen sighed softly at the weird and not so good question. He's feelings for the model once he sees Kanda? Well there are many emotions that rushes over him, but Allen doesn't know how to explain it.

"I feel... happy I guess."

"Uh huh. Go on."

He takes a few seconds to search in his mind. "Awkward."

"Awkward? How so?"

At this, both Lavi and Fō take notice of the small blush arising on the younger cheeks. Lavi leans forwards waiting for Allen to continue.

"Well- I don't want to say it."

"Have you _kissed_ him before Allen?"

Allen's face turn a shade darker and the boy avoided eye contact from his friends. Lavi smiled big at Allen's shyness, it was just to adoring. "You have haven't you! Oh tell me- Ouch!"

Fō had jabbed her elbow on the redhead's side to stop him from talking. Allen had gotten uncomfortable and she didn't like it. Whether Lavi was just messing around or not, Fō didn't what the redhead to poke fun of the younger one. Allen was telling them something very personal, and it wasn't about to turn into a laughing matter; not while Fō could stop it.

"I told you don't make him feel bad," the girl hissed at Lavi. He had never seen Fō act all motherly hen on him before. Lavi just found something else he liked about the girl. Putting that aside, Lavi refocus on Allen and try to make this less weird.

"It's okay don't answer that one," _even when I already know it. _

"So Allen how long have you been going out with Kanda?" Fō interjected. She too was curious to find out at least a small part of her younger friend's new – and somewhat odd – relationship. But unlike the redhead sitting next to her, Fō wasn't going to be so noisy about the topic.

"A month I think."

"A month!" Lavi yell. Fō send him a warning look that settle him down. "Sorry. Wow that's sometime huh?"

To say Lavi was surprise was an understatement. A month and his friend hadn't told them anything? Was Allen never going to tell Lavi about Kanda? It didn't really added up for him, Allen always told them – at lest to Lavi that is – about things that happen to the younger teen.

For a single month the white-haired teen kept his relationship with the model very well hidden. This made Lavi wonder if Allen was either ashamed of his current involvement with the model, or he wasn't that comfortable of saying it to them.

Thinking about it, Lavi was making this into a big deal. Fō, who always said everything that she thought was actually being civil. The girl wasn't taking Allen's new status in the wrong way or said anything hurtful.

So why was Lavi overreaction? Simple he felt left behind. His best friend – practically brother – never told him that he was dating Kanda. Lavi was the one feeling hurt; he was kept under wraps, and making the white hair teen feel unease was a way of pay-back

Sighing to exhale his tension, Lavi smiled. "We don't really know if you really swing that way, but if you're conformable with Kanda then I'm alright."

He saw his best friend return the jester. "Thanks I was actually very worry of telling you guys about it. I know I should have told you both early on, but I just couldn't find the courage. I-I was afraid that you guys would have rejected me."

The hurting look on Allen's face pull at both of their hearts. Lavi stood and approached his friend and took hold of his shoulder. "I will never turn my back on you Al, you know that. I don't really mind who you decide to date as long as you're happy. And if Kanda is that, then there's nothing else to say. Just promise me you won't hide things from us. Right Fō?"

The girl soon joined them and sat beside Allen taking one of his hands. "Yes, we'll always be here, you dummy. Just like you have always been there for us."

Allen felt a small stinging in his eyes. Why did he ever doubt his friends? They would always see beyond his errors, and never cast harsh judgment over him. Allen doesn't even understand at what point he felt that his two closes friends would ever look down on him.

Lavi and Fō were very accepting people and Allen knew that. Just somewhere between him dating Kanda and other things Allen had forgotten that. He should have told them and not fear them.

"Thank you."

Lavi went down on his knees and hugged his friend. "Don't be." The two looked at the girl and Fō roll her eyes before making it into a group hug.

"Anything else you need to get off your chest?"

In an instant Allen felt his heart pick up speed again. There was something else just as big as the first issue. Cross, but he couldn't say it.

_Later when it doesn't look all that bad_. He reassured himself.

Shaking his head and finding his best smile Allen answered. "No nothing." And he was actually glad his friends didn't say anything else.

"And while we're being honest." Allen said out of nowhere. "Do you guys don't have anything to say about something you're hiding. I'm just saying since I just told you both something very personal."

Quickly the attention that was once on Allen in the begging was gone. Lavi looked around as if thinking about it. Fō in the other hand just looked at Allen with a serious look. Allen was hopping since they were having a heart to heart talk, he could make his two thick-headed friends' say their own secrets.

"I don't think so," Lavi spoke first and his green orbs landed on Allen.

"Same here." Murmur Fō scratching the side of her hand.

_They won't say anything? Ah... So complicated_. "Alright then let's get something to eat."

"I can't wait to see Yuu-chan." Lavi said as they stood, and Allen had a feeling that it wasn't going to be something good. Knowing the redhead, Lavi wasn't letting the matter rest easy.

* * *

"And here is your first payment." Komui handed Allen a small piece of paper. As he looked at the small sheet ,Allen began to speak with the older man.

"Isn't it too much?" Not that he was complaining or something. This money could pay off a few of Cross's debts, but Allen wasn't sure he actually did anything to receive this type of money.

The glasses wearing man waved his hand in dismiss. "No I think it's fine. A couple of people actually really liked your look believe it or not." He gave Allen a look over as the boy was busy with his check.

"The pictures Bak took off you a few days go caught attention Allen-kun. Which means you will be modeling for the designers that paid to have your image and that explains the sum of the money you just received. And believe me this is only the beginning, soon you will have a line of people wanting you as their model."

Pocketing the check Allen return to the other man. "When do you want me to start working?"

Komui looked at his computer before he reply. "Well they said as soon as they send their merchandise we'll begin. I think in a couple of days. I will informed Tiedoll about it as soon as I have a date."

Allen stood from his plush chair once he'd finish talking with Komui. He would wait for any word from Tiedoll later on, then he will return to the Order. He felt a small rush of excitement and hesitation take over him. The next time he would be in front of a camera was going to be Allen's official debut as a model.

He gave his boss a last good-bay before he walked out of the large office. Turning to the hallway he found Kanda leaning against the wall. Apparently when he told Kanda to be discreet about their relationship; the ravenette wasn't keeping _distance_ in that request.

He walked up to the older teen and stood in front of him. "I thought you were working?" Allen said as he remember Kanda walking along Bak when he arrived at the Order.

The model stood away from the wall and took hold of him. "He went to a meeting." The older teen informed and leaned forward for a kiss, Allen quickly stopped him.

"Not here Kanda." He whisper softly. Komui's office was only like right next to them. If the man decided to get out, Komui would get an eyeful of two men kissing on the hallway.

Eying his lover, Kanda found the boy with the wig irresistible. The dark locks made his Moyashi's eyes brighter than before. Thinking it thru, Kanda tugged the younger male somewhere privet where he could have his Moyashi all to himself.

0o0o0o0o

"Kanda?"

The ravenette's hands stopped playing with the ivory locks. He looked at his Moyashi, the younger teen lay on the canopy couch with his head on Kanda's lap.

"What is it?"

Allen kept brushing the dark wig with his hands. He took it off the moment he had been lay down. A few small tangles taken care of. Bak gave him permission to take the wig along with him. He was actually very thankful; because now he didn't have to worry about anyone noticing him.

The wig shinned with the light of the room. Kanda had brought him to some type of lounge room. It was big and it only had the two of them inside, and Allen was glad.

"Remember that you asked me to tell Lavi about us?"

While the two were comfortable, Allen begin to think that it would be better to tell Kanda about the news. Of course as he kept thinking about it something popped up inside his head.

As much as he wanted Kanda to be present when he told his friends about the relationship, the ravenette wasn't around. Which of course meant Allen hand to handle everything that happened.

He went through a very intense and odd moment of his life with his friends – and Kanda who was also involved in the topic wasn't there – Allen thought it unfair and the idea came to him.

"What about it?" Kanda was curious as to what his lover was getting at.

He gave the dark fake strands of hair a last brush before looking up at Kanda. The older teen was giving him his full attention. Allen kept quiet for a moment just wanting for the other to feel that something was wrong.

"Moyashi?"

Ah, he got him. Allen bit his lower lip trying to act nervous and it seemed to work as Kanda bend forward to him searching into his eyes. He then avoided eye contact once he felt it was time.

"Kanda, I... I told them about us." It was said very softly, Allen thought that Kanda might not have heard it.

Then the quietness that fallow made Allen want to smile. He simply waited for any type of response from the ravenette. "And what happened?"

Sighing softly, Allen then rose from his very comfortable place. He sat the wig down and faced the older teen. He didn't say anything for a long time and that only seemed to make Kanda inpatient.

"Moyashi what happened?"

Allen slightly hunched, his gazed dropped, and he couldn't believe he hasn't burst out laughing. "They- Kanda they think that we shouldn't see each other anymore."

The fast beating of his heart suddenly came to a short stop, before it retook its pace. Kanda stared at the small body before him. His Moyashi looked ready to tear up; it tore at his heart to see his lover look down.

So it seems like his Moyashi telling his friends wasn't a good idea. Maybe that was the reason the younger teen didn't mention to his friends about their relationship. Moyashi knew the redhead would object and apparently just asked the white-haired teen to end things with Kanda.

Slowly the sense of dreaded faded and an anger grew. Like hell he would end things with his lover just because the idiot redhead wanted so. Kanda went through many things to get his Moyashi, and to not see him was not an option whatsoever.

"Tell _Lavi_ to fuck off."

Allen's head snapped up at hearing Kanda speak after a long time. And what he saw scared him, yes very much. Kanda looked ready to kill and Allen was doubting his small prank.

Before he could say anything that might help calm the ravenette, Kanda all but pulled him to his side. A small yelp escaped him and once he felt the vertigo vanish Allen came face to face with the older teen.

Kanda held him in place as Allen straddled the model's lap. For a few seconds he just blinked before he realized where he was. He began to lift himself off the other man, but Kanda held his hips in place.

"Kanda let me..." He lost his words at the intense look the ravenette was giving him. Allen shift slightly not really paying attention to what might occur due to the friction.

"Kanda?"

Hearing his name the older males' eyes seemed to return to life. Allen slowly touched one of Kanda's cheeks. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't listen to Lavi."

Now he got it, Kanda was trouble by what he told the model about his friends. Allen smiled softly at the long-haired man. Being truthful Allen would have laughed, the look on Kanda's face was beyond funny. But he didn't because now he was feeling bad for lying to his _lover_.

_Lover? Really Allen? Well he is right?_

Mentally shaking his head, Allen decided to cut the act. "Kanda you know something?" He began.

The model frown at him and Allen continue. "I was just being funny. Though maybe it isn't so funny anymore. But it could be funny and I could laugh, but then that would make you mad and making you mad is not funny. So this-"

Kanda silence him with a finger on those soft lips. "What are you saying Moyashi?"

Allen smiled shyly. "Lavi and Fō don't mind me dating you Kanda. I was just trying to make you feel uncomfortable like I felt when I told them about us. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He averted his silver orbs after he explained.

Kanda wanted to smack his palm on his forehead. His Moyashi was being awkwardly shy once again and Kanda still found it as turn on. Speaking of, their position wasn't at all helping him shut those naughty thoughts away.

Slowly he let his hands reach and cup his Moyashi's face. "That wasn't funny but this," before the younger teen could respond Kanda brought his small face down and kissed him.

His small lover fought back for a few seconds before returning the affection. Tongues clashing for the lead, the two individuals in the lounge room lost themselves into each others' kiss.

Allen didn't know where to hold feeling as if anytime he might just fall. Kanda always made him feel so out of balance. One of his hands holding on Kanda's chest suddenly slipped and Allen ended up touching something very odd?

Their lips parted once Kanda grunted and Allen gasped. Looking down the younger teen blushed a deep crimson and soon jumped away from Kanda as far as he could go. He stared wide-eyed at the ravenette and turned away. "S-Sorry."

_Oh god I didn't just touch Kanda _there_! _His thought just made his face feel all the more hot.

He could hear Kanda standing up and making his way towards Allen. "Moyashi." He felt long arms wrapped around his smaller frame. The solid chest of the older teen on his back.

"Don't be shy." That statement just made Allen feel even more awkward. _Don't be shy?_ Allen just touched another male's anatomy for heaven's sake!

He try to get his heart beating under control. Slowly, he calmed himself once again. Well Kanda was a male as is Allen, whatever the model has; Allen does too.

There is nothing about the others body that Allen doesn't know about. It would have been much worse if one of them was actually a woman; now thinking about it _that_ would have been so weird.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Allen said trying not to think about what just happened. Why did he over react? Maybe because the other's body was in a sort of uncomfortable state no man wants it to be. _Kanda was..._

"We'll get there."

The ravenette's last words confused him. "Get where?" Allen wonder while glancing up at the older teen.

He saw the dark-haired male give him one of those strange looks Allen can pretty sure figure out if given the time. Kanda chuckled at him and Allen looked away. "You'll see"

"Okay?"

He smiled down at the boy in his arms. His Moyashi was too innocent to get the meaning of Kanda's words. It pleased him to see his little lover be naïve and simply pure. _He's a virgin without a doubt._

Kanda wasn't sure how long he could last before his inner desires finally surge and he won't be able to repress them. Just look at him now, Kanda was trying to get his body under control. His Moyashi always cause him to get a hard on. Hopefully his lover would soon be ready; because Kanda was standing on thin ice.

* * *

"So Al tell me when is _Yuu-chan_ coming to see _his_ boyfriend."

Allen felt the heat rush over his cheeks. Lavi wasn't going to let Allen live this one down. After he told his friends of his relationship with the model, Lavi hasn't stop teasing him.

The redhead always had some type if question regarding Kanda. Allen was on the verge of actually snapping at his best friend, but he held back. Mostly because Allen somehow deserve it, this was some sort of way for Lavi to vent out his small feeling of betrayal.

"I don't know."

He gave his locker a good glance before closing it. Their last class just ended and Allen wanted to be sure he left everything he didn't need to take home.

He stepped away and began to walk with Lavi. The green-eyed male was going to take them to the older teens house. Apparently Lavi needed help with some papers that his grandfather left him as 'homework.'

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two days ago." And in a few days he would see him again. Tiedoll had called him earlier telling Allen of his new work schedule.

"Do you know when he's coming over at your place." Lavi wiggled his eyes brows in a creepy way and Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you so anxious to see him? It looks to me like you miss him."

Lavi laughed healthfully making the corridor of the first floor fill with his cheer. "Oh you'll find out when I see him."

Whatever Lavi had in mind made Allen worry. Knowing his friend nothing good will come, and most likely Allen to will get dragged into it.

They kept talking while making their way out, and as they rounded a corner Lavi suddenly stop. Allen stopped talking when his friend simply stood there. "Lavi?"

Nothing, the taller male only seemed to be in some sort of long daze. "Hey Lavi are you alright?" He waved a hand in front of those green marvels.

"Al." The redhead said softly. Allen took a step closer to the other male.

"Lavi you're scaring me-"

"Allen."

Hearing his name being called, Allen turn around. It took him a few seconds to proses what he was seeing before his eyes bugged out of his head. _Wha..._

Standing only a few feet away from them was a girl smiling softly. Her once braided hair was now loose, brown locks slowly swaying with the wind. Her eyes no long covered by round glasses and her chocolate orbs clearly visible. The girl before him was very different; yet Allen could never mistaken her.

"Lo Fwa?"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! A new chapter is done. Hopefully you guys liked chapter nineteen.**

**Thanks everyone who has been fallowing the story and reviewing.**

**It only drives me further to write this Yullen story.**

**Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: Small choice, Big problem

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Allen."

The brunette girl whisper happily while embracing the white haired teen. The moment Allen had stopped staring at Lo Fwa; he'd approached her and the girl enveloped him into her arms.

She felt his warm hand patting her back. "I'm really happy to see you." Her chocolate-colored eyes closed shut at his words.

Allen always made her feel so special and Lo Fwa couldn't help but shed a couple of tears. Her excitement getting the best of her.

Lavi watched the interaction between the friends, he was surprise of course he was; he hadn't seen the brunette girl in a long time. The redhead smiled softly at the two, his best friend had made the girl cry.

Slowly the embrace ended and Allen smiled while wiping tears from rosy checks. "Why are you crying?" he asked a moment later.

"I'm just really happy to see you again." Lo Fwa sniffed a couple of times trying to get herself together. She was very glad to see the younger male, the person she hasn't stop loving.

"What about me don't I get any hug?"

Two heads turn to Lavi's direction before Lo Fwa stepped forward and let the redhead bear-hug her. Lavi let the petite girl go and grinned at her. "Strike." And the brunette female blushed a bright crimson.

"L-Lavi don't say that." Lo Fwa said becoming shy at his remark.

The older teen laughed at the flushed girl, Lo Fwa hadn't change in the slightest. After his amusement died, Lavi turn to his best friend to see Allen looking over at Lo Fwa.

"When did you get back?" Allen asked wanting to know about her arrival.

"A little over a week."

Lavi stayed in the background watching the two youngsters talking among themselves. When it came to Lo Fwa's appearance; the girl had changed _a lot_.

Before she left the brunette had more of a discreet look almost dull, but even in the way she dressed; Lo Fwa managed to capture his best friend's attention.

_But it wasn't easy,_ Lavi remembered.

It was obvious since the beginning that Lo Fwa was deeply drawn by the white haired teen. It was both Lavi and Fō who took noticed of the brunettes affection first.

Lo Fwa would blush madly and become a ball of shyness unlike anything Lavi had seen before. Every time Allen walked into a room that Lo Fwa would be occupying the girl would panic at the sigh of the younger teen. Lavi found it cute and funny to see the brunette react the way she did.

But through all those awkward – and sometimes painful to watch – reactions, Allen never took notice. No the younger man only smiled, greeted the nervous girl and began to work on his assignments.

Lavi would only watch as Lo Fwa would try to regain her composure even when the person causing her discomfort sat only two seats away. Oblivious to the wreck behind him.

As the weeks passed, Fō had had enough of the brunettes attitude when it came to Allen. The martial arts captain took it upon herself with the help of Lavi himself to help out Lo Fwa.

"_Alright you."_ Fō had said while gazing at the nervous brunette.

"_I know that you like Allen and don't even try to deny it. Even Lavi's knows and eventually others to will take noticed. And all of us here know Allen is idolize by many girls. If someone who is interest in Allen knows about your feelings, I can guarantee you that you'll never have a chance with him."_

Lavi at first just watch Fō talk to Lo Fwa, who concentrated on what the tangerine hair girl said. He was very surprise to see Fō give advise to another female because Lavi knew the short hair girl wasn't all to friendly with other people.

"_If you want him to know about your feelings then just tell him."_

Lo Fwa gaped at the two and Lavi nodded. _"Trust me I have known Allen a long time and he will only understand if you're forward with things." _

And they saw her off directly towards the unexpected Allen. From a good distance both he and Fō saw Lo Fwa tell the white haired teen her feelings. At the end of the slightly awkward talk Allen had nodded and accepted the girls affection.

"_You know we make a good cupid."_ Lavi joked only to see Fō walking away and muttering 'like hell' before she was gone.

The next day brought a new couple. Allen had enter the class holding on to Lo Fwa's hand, smiling shyly. Everyone in the room at that time stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple.

And like a whistle, everyone began to whisper about Allen and his then girlfriend. Lavi instantly heard some girls that weren't so fond of the relationship speak; it spelled trouble for the new couple.

Just after a few days of dating Lo Fwa, a certain popular girl had asked Allen out in front of his girlfriend. The girl asking Allen out had a thing for the wither haired ten, but she just couldn't find the right time to voice out her feelings.

"_Please Allen-kun accept my feelings."_ The raven hair student had said while Lo Fwa sat there wide-eyed.

Allen was confuse at that moment, and Lavi could see the lost look in his silver eyes. The redhead wanted to say something, but Fō had stopped him by one single shake of her head 'it's his decision' it screamed.

After the girls confession, Allen looked at his then girlfriend to see Lo Fwa looking at her lap. The white haired teen had to make a decision. He first excused himself and took the dark haired girl away for them to talk.

Lavi, Fō and Lo Fwa were left waiting. The oldest of them decided to make conversation but was tuned out. Fō ate as if nothing was happening, even when Lavi could see her boiling. Fō had made some effort to get the two together, and now her small deed would get stepped on.

Lavi had smiled at the short temper girl and that was the beginning of his one-sided affection. His eyes then landed on the brunette, Lo Fwa looked so sad it could have broken anyone's heart.

The raven haired girl was very attractive and even Lavi had to admit it. If Lavi would put Lo Fwa and the other girl together it wasn't hard to see which of the two was more appealing.

Five minutes later, Allen had surface walking towards them. Out of the three, the brunette girl was the only one who didn't stood up. Lo Fwa was accepting defeat before Allen had the opportunity to speak.

The white haired teen only send his two friends a smile before he sat next to the brunette. Lo Fwa would not meet his eyes. Allen then simply brought the girl into his arms after waiting for her to see him. _"You are my girlfriend I don't need anyone else."_

Lavi had smiled at his friend and without a thought took Fō with him leaving the couple alone. He wasn't sure what else the couple talked about during the rest of their lunch break.

After the small episode, the redhead saw how much Allen kept falling for the shy brunette. The white haired teen was all smiles and small blushes every time he was around the girl. And of course Lavi would tease the two; getting the same reaction.

Some months passed and then the unexpected happened. Lo Fwa was leaving. Four months of dating was about to sink and be forgotten. But the most surprising thing was Allen and Lo Fwa kept their relationship.

White Lo Fwa was in China taking care of her ill mother, the couple continue talking and trying to maintain their long distance relationship. Sadly though, it ended two months later. The couple realized they should take priorities of more important things.

Lo Fwa had to take care of her mother and her studies and Allen thought it was better for her to only worry about that instead of him. And for Allen he had work and school to worry about.

The positive about the relationship ending was the two remain friends. Allen would speak with Lo Fwa on the phone every time he wanted to know about her whereabouts. Lavi was glad there was no negative feelings left and slowly help Allen get through his break up.

It wasn't hard because as he later came to understand of the fact that Allen wasn't in love with Lo Fwa. The younger male simply had more feelings for her than in his last relationships. And now he simply stood watching the two speak.

"Where is Fō?"

Lavi perked up hearing the name of a certain petite girl. "Well she's probably still practicing with her club." The redhead informed.

"Do you know when she finishes I really want to see her."

The two men were thoughtful until Allen's phone buzzed getting their attention. Lavi slowly stood behind the younger teen and looking over his shoulder to see Kanda's name on the screen.

Lavi smiled knowingly before his eyes lowered. Allen had pressed the ignore button and tucked his cell away. "Do you want to go see if we can find Fō?" Allen offered and the brunette girl agreed.

Just as they were about to leave Allen's phone buzzed. The male took the device out and again Lavi saw him ignore the call. _What is he doing?_ The redhead wonder.

"Why don't you answer?" Lo Fwa asked puzzle by Allen's actions.

"It's no big deal." Was the younger male's answer.

_No big deal?_ Lavi thought and narrowed his eyes on his best friend. He didn't want to believe that Allen was paying more attention to Lo Fwa then his own _boyfriend_.

_But they just saw each other again after a long time maybe Allen simply wants to catch up. Kanda can wait, but it doesn't feel right._ Lavi try to reason.

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...

Having enough of the buzzing, Lavi took Lo Fwa's shoulders and turn the girl to face him. "How about I take you to Fō and you Allen can join us later after you take care of _that_ annoying buzzing thing." Lavi looked over at Allen before he walked away with the brunette girl.

0o0o0o0o

Allen sighed as he saw his friends leave. He still couldn't believe Lo Fwa was back. It's been almost a year since he saw her. He smiled to himself before the buzzing continue.

"Yes Bakanda?" He answered before the other person on the line could voice anything out.

"_Moyashi._"

Allen blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at the phone. Kanda sounded angry and Allen didn't like it.

"It's Allen, Bakanda. What do you want?"

A couple of seconds passed before Kanda spoke. _"Why didn't you answer me earlier?"_

"Well if you must know I'm still at the University and couldn't answer." he said smoothly telling the ravenette the truth wouldn't be wise.

He heard a loud sigh. _"Are you coming to the Order?"_

"No I have school work to finish." _Lie!_

"_Alright I'll come to your apartment later."_

"I'm not going to be home. I have to work with Lavi at his house later," he said feeling ridicules for lying to the older teen.

Sigh. _"Are you coming tomorrow?"_

"The Order?"

"_Yes."_ Again Kanda sound angry.

"I don't know. Erm... look Kanda I'll call you if I'm going. I really have to go." He had people waiting of him after all.

"_Is something wrong?"_

He chew on his lower lip and shook his head. "No. I just have to pick up some books before the library closes."

"_Moyashi _call me_." _

"Yeah, yeah I know. Later Kanda."

He exhale the longest sigh in history after he ended the call. And here he was with more lies. Really what was the matter with him? Allen didn't even know; he just wanted to get to where his friends was.

_It's not like it's the first time you have lied to Kanda._

Again he shook his head. No lying was bad, he just cleared up a huge part of his life to his friends and he wasn't about to hide things from Kanda.

_Then why did you ignore the earlier calls?_ He smacked his forehead. _Yeah why did I ignore his call? Maybe I'm still not comfortable taking to him in front of Lavi._

Concluding with his reason, Allen tucked his phone back in his pocket before walking away. He slowly let the fact that Lo Fwa was back sunk in. Yes they broke up almost seven months ago, but they still kept contact.

Lo Fwa was the longest girlfriend he had. He even dated her in a long distance relationship of two months. He really like her but he didn't love her.

Like he said before their relationship ended to quickly for his liking. After they were over he still thought of her and wonder how she was.

If she found someone while in China. For some reason back then it stung just a bit to think of the brunette girl with some else.

Slowly he got that small needle out and before long he wasn't thinking about her as often. About a little over a month ago, he spoke to Lo Fwa and the girl didn't say anything about coming back.

_Maybe it was a surprise?_

Nodding, Allen kept walking. And just a few minutes ago he welcomed her back. Lo Fwa looked very different from before. The girl had more appeal and even Lavi could see it.

_Why are you even thinking about how she looks? You are already dating someone._

He stopped. Feet rooted to the floor as if he just discover how to breathe. That was right _he's_ dating Kanda. For a month he's been involved with the ravenette and somehow he forgot about that large detail.

_Did you forget or trying to forget? Gah! Stop contradicting yourself Allen!_

He slapped his right check and continue to walk. Why was he feeling so out of it? He wasn't like this before today; he knew everything about himself and of what happened around, but simply looking at Lo Fwa again and he goes spinning out of range.

_Maybe I'm just really happy to see her. We did dated before but that doesn't have to do anything with now. I'm with Kanda and that's all to think._

He arrived at the corridor where he saw his three friends waiting for him. "Hey guys." Allen smiled and they all turn to look at him.

"What took so long?" Fō asked as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing jut a call. So where are we going?"

They began to make their way out of campus. "I don't know but I think we should celebrate Lo Fwa's return." Lavi said throwing his arms up in the air.

"That sounds good let's go somewhere to eat." Allen suggested as his stomach made a small gurgling sound.

"You don't have anything to do later Allen?"

His silver orbs landed on the brunette girl. "No I'm free this afternoon."

He began to speak to Lo Fwa unaware of the glances Lavi and Fō threw at his way. The two older teens felt something was off but they couldn't pinpoint what it was.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Allen sat on a chair while looking over at the blonde photographer.

Bak turn back and glanced at the younger male. "Of course it is make-up does wonders to many pictures. Plus I really want your eyes to dazzle in this shoots."

Losing the small argument Allen closed his eyes and let the female make-up artist brush on a few cosmetics on his eye lids. He didn't really like the idea of wearing make-up, it bright back a bad reminder.

"We're finish Allen-kun you can open your eyes."

Silver orbs blinked a couple of time before standing up from his seat. Allen stood next to Bak and looking over at what the blond man did.

"How do I look?" Allen asked the busy man.

Bak took his eyes off the camera he was adjusting and his eyes show amazement. "Absolutely divine. Now go stand over there." He pointed to the setting they were about to use.

Taking a small breathe the younger man did as told. The lighting around was a bit strong but after a few seconds his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Ready Allen-kun?"

"Ready."

Bak began to take snap after snap. He really enjoy working with the white haired teen. Allen followed his every word. If Bak told him to do something the younger man did without any buts.

"You can go change now Allen-kun." The person in quested nodded before he left.

Looking over the few picture on the screen Bak is delighted. Like he said Allen's eyes shinned in the light thanks to the shiny power around his eyes. _The camera really loves him._

"Done. I have to say I never wore a suit before." Looking over the young model, Bak couldn't help but smile. Allen was having trouble adjusting his lavender color tie.

"Come here Allen-kun I'll help you." Allen went over to the make-up artist who was the only one apart from Bak and himself in the room.

After he was looking his best Allen return to the setting. "Alright my dear boy, this time I want you to be serious. Not mean serious but you know business serious."

"I understand Bak-san."

Allen stood straight with a bit of a lazy posture looking away from the camera. Snapping a few picture from different angles, Bak asked the younger teen to change his pose. Crossing his arms over his chest Allen looked dead on at Bak.

"Oh Allen-kun you taken my breath away."

As they kept working the door to their flood opened; the three in the room looked to their left. Stepping inside was Tiedoll. The elder man smiled before taking his place next to Bak.

The photographer continue with his job and asked Allen to change his pose again. Bak let the young man change for the third time and Allen left but not before greeting Tiedoll.

"Hows everything going?" Tiedoll said whilst looking at the laptop on a table.

"Great, Allen-kun is probably the best person I can ask to work with. He doesn't complain and simply listens to my directions."

Tiedoll smiled looking over at Bak. The blonde didn't sound stress out or ready to give up. It's to be expected, Bak has worked with many people who lived complaining at every minute when working with the photographer.

Allen came back later and Tiedoll left the two to their work. He stepped out of the room and when to see how was his Yuu-kun was doing.

"And that's all for today. Thank you Allen-kun you can go home now."

Without being told a second time Allen decided to change back into his street clothes. Finishing he stepped out before saying good-bye to Bak. As he closed the door and out on the hallway, Allen reached for his mobile.

_Should I turn it on?_

He went against it and kept the device off. He slowly made his way around until he found the elevators. He stood waiting when he heard foot steps. Looking up Allen panic and quickly look for somewhere to hide.

_Why am I hiding?_ Held his breath as he hid in between a small place he found. His eyes saw Kanda pass by, the model to busy with his phone didn't see Allen squeezing into his hiding place.

After he thought it safe Allen stepped out. He looked at the direction the ravenette disappeared to before walking over the elevator. He didn't want to see Kanda at the time because if he did he would have to stay for a long time.

It wasn't like he didn't want to stay, Allen simply had already made plans with his friends. If Kanda spotted him; the model would be reluctant to let him go. _Sorry Kanda but today simply isn't our day. _

0o0o0o0o

Kanda was angry. No slash that he was furious. Work turned into complete hell in just a few days. He was being rush and Kanda never like being rushed.

But work wasn't the real problem. The man issue bringing his mood down was his lover. The white haired teen was what cause Kanda to feel unease. It's been a couple of days since he last seen the younger male.

The last time Kanda was with his Moyashi the older man felt content with his lover. But that quickly faded as his lover didn't return his calls or messages, and worst the Moyashi was always busy.

When Kanda found the time after work, he would call his Moyashi only to get a reply of the boy saying he has too much class work that needed to be finish. Kanda understood at the beginning, but as the days continue roll by the ravenette became irritated.

He knew the younger teen's education was first, but Kanda also need his lover to pay attention to him as well. He started to feel selfish but he didn't care.

His finger again dialed the same number before bringing his cell up his ear. Sighing for the tenth time Kanda ended the call. Apparently his Moyashi had turn off his phone. He stored away his mobile and enter the lounge room.

"Yuu-kun finally I found you." Tiedoll sat in a chair while waving over his son to join him.

Kanda spare the man a glance before walking over to a nice looking couch and simply tossing himself on the soft surface. His back to Tiedoll, Kanda try to get a moment of rest.

"Yuu?"

"..."

"Yuu-kun?"

He ignore all of Tiedoll's attempts on getting his attention. Eyes closed Kanda simply let his mind drift away.

"Yuu please talk to me. Are you feeling ill? Yuu-"

"What?!" Kanda turned around and glared fully at his step father.

Tiedoll was taken aback as he saw the anger in his son's eyes. His fatherly senses ringed and Tiedoll stepped forward to his Yuu-kun. While the younger man lay down Tiedoll placed a hand on Yuu's forehead.

"Che."

Kanda batted the hand away and settle down on the couch. His back once again to the older man. It was quiet and Kanda thought Tiedoll would simply leave.

"You know Allen-kun is in the building."

His body reacted before his mind did, Kanda quickly turn back to his step father. "What?"

_Ah... so it was Allen-kun that had you like this._ "Yes he's with Bak working I saw him minutes ago."

"What floor?" Kanda asked getting up already heading to the door.

"On the ninth."

He saw his Yuu-kun close the door behind him. The white haired teen could make Yuu the most gloomy individual in the building or the most bright. His son truly was way in to deep with Allen-kun.

"Sorry Kanda he just left."

Bak didn't even look at Kanda as he was occupied with looking over his product. The blonde was very happy with ever picture of Allen.

"He left when?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

Kanda eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at Bak's head. The photographer wasn't even looking at him.

His eyes then landed on what the man was doing, and there he saw his lover. The white haired male looked breath-taking.

"_I don't know. Erm.. Look Kanda I'll call you if I'm going._.."

Suddenly his Moyashi's words ran through his mind. The younger teen said he would call Kanda if he was coming to the Order, but the boy didn't.

His heated eyes landed on his lover's face. Something was not right and Kanda started to feel as if his Moyashi was avoiding him.

_Did I do something?_ He thought then left the room. He needed to find his lover and see what was happening to the other male. Maybe Kanda did something or said something that might have upset his Moyashi.

Looking at the time he stopped. It was half to eleven and the white haired teen was probably tried and getting ready for bed. He glared at the mobile before turning to the opposite direction.

_Tomorrow._

* * *

Whistling a nameless tune, Lavi waved a passing class mate. The green-eyed teen searched the empty hallway. Not a soul come to his vision; classes already ending.

His lone thoughts soon drowned in by the invents of the last couple of days. Less than a week has gone by since Lo Fwa returned. And in those week Lavi couldn't see Lo Fwa without seeing Allen as well.

After their first meeting the white haired teen was almost glued to the brunette girl. The two spend an awful of time together. Lo Fwa had transfer to their University a couple of days ago.

Allen only had one class with the girl and at lunch they would all meet. After class Allen would walk Lo Fwa home. The two always talked about the time the two didn't see each other.

"_Is it just me or are those to getting to close."_

Fō said this morning when the two spotted Allen and Lo Fwa arriving at campus. Lavi simply didn't think too much about what Fō said, but now that he thought about it; Allen was spending too _much _time with his ex.

Earlier today in class Lavi had question his best friend about Kanda and Allen simply brush the topic off. _"He's busy with work."_ Was Allen's simple respond.

_Why do I feel as if whatever Allen's says about Kanda isn't quite real._

He shook that silly thought away and turn to exit when he bumped into some one. Stumbling back Lavi looked to see if he had hurt the person. His eyes took in a very well-built form of a man.

"Sorry." Lavi apologized.

"Baka usagi."

Lavi blinked before the name finally made sense to him. "Kanda?" This time around Lavi looked at every part of the person before him and he was correct it was the model.

"What are you doing here Yuu-chan?"

Kanda glared at the redhead through his dark shades. Why was Lavi of all people he had to ran into. But then again this was the only person apart from Fō who could help him.

"Where's Moyashi?"

"Moyashi? What are you talking about? Are you high?"

_This baka._

"Allen."

"Ooh, you should have said that from the start. I think he's in the music room. Here let me take you."

Lavi took the lead while trying to make conversation with Kanda. Trying. The model didn't utter a single word. The ravenette was just looking around as if Lavi wasn't even with him.

"So I finally get to see my Allen's boyfriend after all this time." Lavi smiled once he got the models attention for the first time.

"Che. You're annoying."

"I'm not annoying I just want to know how you got Allen to say yes. That boy is as dense as they come if you must know."

Kanda only half listen to what the redhead said. He didn't really care about the others opinion he just wanted to see his lover. Wait... wasn't this idiot suppose to be with his Moyashi?

"_I can't come today to the Order I have an assignment I need to finish with Lavi after class. I'll spend most of the time in the library. Sorry Kanda but I'll call you later."_

He had called the younger teen around noon and the boy was walking to get his meal when they spoke. Moyashi did say he was staying longer after class and because of that Kanda found the opportunity to seeing his lover.

Maybe they finished their project early. Kanda turn to look at Lavi who was walking by his side.

"Did you finish your assignment with Moyashi?"

"Huh?" Lavi stopped talking as he heard Kanda speak. Assignment? He wonder and thought back to any work that needed to be finish.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Kanda frown. "Moyashi said he was staying late to finish some work with you."

_What you told him Allen? _Lavi looked ahead and let something come to him but didn't find anything of value. "We don't have any assignment to work with that I have knowledge of."

Kanda looked down at the ground as they walked. Why did the white haired teen said he needed to work with Lavi if he wasn't?

There was no assignment to be dealt with then why did the boy lie? As the second passed Kanda began to think the Moyashi was actually _really_ avoiding him.

As he looked up Kanda manage to get a glimpse of Allen turning a different corner. He quicken his pace; Lavi right behind him. "Moyashi." he called and the boy turn back.

"Kanda?"

He was glad to see the younger teen, until his eyes took in the person next to his lover. It was a female student with long brown locks. She looked at Kanda with curiosity and her eyes then went to the person next to Kanda. "Hi Lavi."

"Hey there Lo Fwa, Allen."

_Lo Fwa? Lo... Fwa. _Kanda try to remember why that sounded familiar and slowly his mind took him somewhere else.

_"Hey Allen you still kept this picture?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one of Lo Fwa."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Why that was Allen's girlfriend."_

Cobalt eyes stare at the girl. This was the last person his lover dated. Why did they look so close? Soon his stare turn into a hated glare as his eyes landed on the hand that held on to _his_ Moyashi.

"Moyashi let's go." His eyes now on the white haired teen. The boy only looked back blinking his surprise of seeing him away.

"Erm... I can't go right now." Allen looked that the girl standing next to him. He could see Lo Fwa's questioning look about what was going on.

"_Now_ Moyashi."

Allen frown, Kanda was being stubborn again. "I can't I'm going to walk Lo Fwa home."

Kanda was about to step forward ready to drag his lover way from the brunette female. He didn't like seeing his Moyashi with the girl, it brought an angry feeling through his body.

"Allen I can go home alone. I think you should talk to your friend first." Lo Fwa smiled before walking away.

Allen turn around ready to call her to wait when he felt a strong grip on his arm. "Let's go." Kanda pulled him forward, but Allen stayed on place.

"Kanda let go I need-"

"Need what? Go after _her_?" He knew he was letting his jealousy get the better of him, but Kanda couldn't let the boy go, not for _her_.

Allen frown in return, why was Kanda being to harsh? He didn't know what was so wrong with walking his friend home. "Kanda!" He yanked his arm away from the model.

"You been lying to me." All rationally thoughts out the window Kanda was driven by emotions.

Allen caught on his lies looked down. "I didn't mean to-"

"Then why did you do it? Because you of her?"

"No! Of course not I-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Allen finally looked up. He was trying to explain himself but Kanda simply won't let him. The older teen looked mad and Allen simply need time to talk.

"Kanda just stop-"

"Do you still like her is that it?"

Quiet. Allen glared back at Kanda fully for the first time.

_F__ine _if he doesn't what to listen to me then why bother. He gazed back at Kanda deeply before turning away and taking his first step.

"If you go after her, it's over between us."

Silver-gray orbs widen. Did Kanda just say what he heard? His eyed travel down to the ground. Why was Kanda doing this? He wasn't even thinking about going after Lo Fwa, but then why did he felt the need to answer?

Glancing over his shoulder, Allen looked at Kanda in the eyes blankly. "Fine, then we're over."

He walked away not seeing a shocked and hurt looking Kanda. He stopped his body as it try to protest against his decision. _What's wrong with you body? Just keep walking._

Allen didn't know how long he walked until his body won and halted on his fast pace. He was shaking but it wasn't due to the afternoon breeze, it was because he felt empty. _Over_.

Against all thoughts Allen turn around. He half hoped Kanda would be right behind him, but the model wasn't. _Why did you even expected him to do so? It's over remember._

Sighing Allen took to running maybe he could catch up with Lo Fwa before she reached the exit. If only Allen had stayed just a few seconds on the spot where he stopped, he would have seen a worry and out of breath Kanda.

_Moyashi_.

* * *

**A/N: And Yullen is over! Nah it could never be over.**

**Well hopefully you guys liked chapter twenty.**

**I really want to thank everyone who has read the story and following it.**

**I'll try to update soon. Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21: Is it really over?

**…**

**..**

**.**

Cobalt orbs stare at the ceiling troubled. The more he was left thinking the more annoyed and angered Kanda became. What the fuck did he do?

"_If you go after her, it's over between us."_

That had probably been the most stupid sentence Kanda had ever spoken in his life. What was he thinking when he opened his mouth? Nothing, Kanda wasn't thinking at all, and because of that thoughtless action it cost him his relationship.

The moment his Moyashi refused to listen to him, Kanda simply lost it. To be rejected in front of an ex by his lover sent Kanda off. The younger male preferred going after _that_ girl and not Kanda, and that was where everything just got out of hand.

He just let his jealousy control him and Kanda had become some else. He went as far as to yell at the white haired teen. His actions got some what physical when he decided to drag the boy away.

And when his Moyashi stood up to him and said he wasn't going with Kanda that just made the ravenette angrier. To be cast to the side by his lover for another person; might as well had slapped him instead.

At that point, Kanda just simply blurted out that first thing in his jumble-of-a-mess mind.

"_You been lying to me."_

Was his Moyashi lying to him? Yes, the younger male was because the boy had accepted it. He was using work – whether school or something else – as an excuse to not see Kanda.

A stupid excuse that Kanda fell for. He did for the sole reason that Kanda believed in his lover blindly. He had never thought that his Moyashi could have lied to him.

And what really got him was the boy was lying to him because he was spending time with that girl. A person who at this point shouldn't make his Moyashi feel nothing.

Lo Fwa.

Just thinking about that name made Kanda angrier. What was so special about her any way? So she changed her looks, but that shouldn't had made his Moyashi react the way he did. The boy can't look at her anymore because he has Kanda.

_Had._

They're not together anymore. Kanda was the one who put the ultimatum and the Moyashi was who chose. The boy's pick was that girl.

_Fuck_. His eyes search another spot in the Cambridge blue color ceiling. He can't stop thinking about yesterday's event. After their fight and the white haired male walked away, Kanda only watched him go.

"_Fine, then we're over."_

Those words made it impossible for Kanda to find sleep at night. He tossed and turned until he gave up on finding the right position. It was useless when Kanda wasn't even tired.

When he saw his lover getting further away from him, Kanda's mind was blank. He didn't even know what was happening; only that his lover was going after another.

He stood there, a large amount of emotions Kanda didn't even know he had surfaced. He was of courser shocked, then hurt, follow by anger, soon changed into disappointment mixing with confusion, and lastly regret.

Kanda regretted telling his lover to choose. It was selfish of him and he knew it, but deep down the model hoped his Moyashi would have turn around and simply thrown himself into Kanda's arms; asking for forgiveness for his actions.

But that didn't happen. No, instead the boy decided to break things off only to go after that girl. And even as he saw the younger male walked further away, Kanda still hoped he would think twice of what he was doing the turn back.

After his Moyashi had completely disappear from his sight, Kanda still couldn't move. Slowly the realization of what happened hit him. They were no longer going to be together as a couple.

Kanda got dumped.

He let his brain progress the information completely forgetting that someone was next to him. Lavi had witness the whole thing and not once did the redhead spoke a word. Which Kanda was thankful.

A few seconds after his brain finished analyzing everything, Kanda's smarter side yelled at him to go after the younger male. In a matter of seconds he bolted into a sprint.

_If I can get to him before he gets to her, maybe just maybe we can work this out._ He told himself as he ran down the corridor.

Every second the went by that Kanda couldn't find his Moyashi made him worry. What if the boy already reached the girl and they were already walking away into the sunshine. That only made Kanda speed up.

At last he had stop. He ran for who knows how long only to come up empty. He was lucky he didn't bumped into anyone who might have recognized him. At that moment he didn't care though as long as he had his lover back.

As Kanda tried to get his breathing to even out, he looked around. He could continue going straight down the corridor or he could go left or right. He stopped at a cross-road.

Where did the white haired male took off to? Kanda was left standing there not knowing where to go. After his breathing was normal he turn back to see the redhead.

"_Dang... you can run."_ The other man was red on the face and panting like a dog.

"_Where did he go?"_ Kanda asked wishing Lavi knew something.

"_Don't know... gone home maybe or went with L-"_

Kanda had cut the redhead with a glared that dared him say that name. The Lavi only smiled and straighten up.

"_You know that was some dumb move you made._ '_If you go after her, it's over between us.' Never and I mean _never_ put Allen in a difficult situation because let me tell you one thing buddy, he will always do the most unexpected and irrational thing. Trust me, you asking him that was your biggest mistake."_

After his stupid speech the red haired male ran a hand through his fiery locks. He sighed deep and Kanda looked forward. Where did his lover ran to? Could Kanda still refer the boy as his lover anymore?

"_If you want Allen back then go to his apartment and this time _listen_ to what he has to say. Don't interrupt him and maybe you two can get together... that is if he or you still want the other."_

He took in of what the redhead said, only because Lavi has known his Moyashi much longer than Kanda has. Much to his annoyance, but Lavi was right Kanda should had listen. But his possessive side simply wouldn't let him at the time.

"_And for the record Allen is no cheater. I know right now it might look like he did but he isn't like that. If Allen does something there will always be a reason behind of what he does."_

Lavi then walked pass Kanda going left. The redhead wasn't even worry about leaving a well-known model in the campus. Having no choice, Kanda followed the other man.

"_When did _she_ get back?"_

Lavi looked at him as they made their way around._ "Two weeks but we only saw her for less than one week."_

_Less than a week_. That was right around the time when his Moyashi began to find some lame excuse to not see Kanda. He should have known better when something was off about his lover.

The boy hadn't ever mention school work that he need to work on as far as Kanda could remember. As a mater of fact, his Moyashi always said he managed to finish any paper work he had in class. Oh why did Kanda for get that?

After getting at the parking lot, Kanda took off to find his Moyashi. He drove to the boy's apartment only to find no one at home. He waited for almost an hour and the owner of the apartment never showed up.

Kanda decided to get to his own apartment and try to talk to the boy the next day. He got inside the building took a shower and laid down for bed.

Before he went to sleep the model called the Moyashi until one in the morning. The younger teen never picked up and Kanda had a clue that this time the boy was really ignoring him. How can he blame the younger male, Kanda was the one who over reacted.

He didn't know how long he stayed awake, but between him thinking about what happened to staring at his mobile, Kanda had fallen asleep. He dreamed of his Moyashi and that girl. How they were happy and planing their life's, now that Kanda was out of the picture.

Around ten in the morning the model woke from the horrible nightmare and just stare at the ceiling. Just like he was doing at the moment. He simply didn't know how he would approach the Moyashi.

_Fuck! Just go find him._

Mind set Kanda got up from bed. He was the one who made the mistake of letting his Moyashi go and he would be the one to get him back. Hopefully what he dreamed about hadn't come true. For if it had-

_Don't think about that, _he scoffed. Right now wasn't the time to think of the negative things. He will go to the boys apartment and he will find the Moyashi. They are going to talk and everything will be settled down.

As he stayed under the spray of the warm water, Kanda thought on how he will go about things. He can force his way inside of the Moyashi's apartment if the boy refuses to let him in. But he has a feeling the younger male would let him in without going to the extreme.

After his shower Kanda stepped out of the bathroom and changed into clean clothes. Finishing with his wardrobe, the model got his phone and went to the living room where he located his keys.

Giving his apartment a last glance Kanda stepped out on the hallway. Seeing no one around he closed the door and made his away to the elevator. He waited patiently as the metal doors open then stepped in.

After a few minutes inside the cab, the ravenette stepped out on the basement where the building's parking lot's located. He spotted his vehicle on his reserved parking space and clicked the alarm off as he open and stepped in. He was ready to look for his Moyashi.

0o0o0o0o

It was eleven thirty-three in the morning when Kanda arrived at the white haired teen's apartment building. He parked next to the road and locked his car and simply glazed almost longing at the dark building.

He hasn't been in this place in a while. The day was cloudy as the chilly wind blow around him.

Getting his full view of the building, Kanda finally decided to get on with what he was here for. It was Saturday and Kanda knew the Moyashi will not be at University so it gave him the chance to catch the boy here.

If the younger man wasn't in the apartment then Kanda would have to go to the café where his Moyashi still worked. And if the boy isn't there Kanda can always ask Tiedoll if the smaller teen was at the Order.

Once inside of the elevator, Kanda started to feel like he did back when he was about to tell the Moyashi about his feelings. He felt somewhat anxious and nervous, but Kanda really try to relax.

They are only going to talk about what happened yesterday and about the Moyashi's reasons for telling Kanda a few lies. He will have to hold back on blaming that girl for their small argument.

If everything goes smoothly as Kanda thinks it will, then by the time he steppes out of this building all will be good with life.

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...

His pocket vibrated and Kanda quickly took his buzzing mobile out. Looking at the screen he saw Tiedoll's number.

He ponder on the idea of ignoring his step father, but at the end he answered. Kanda didn't what the older man to keep calling him later when he will be with his Moyashi.

"What?"

"_Yuu good morning! I had the feeling that you weren't going to answer me. Did you have a good rest?"_

_In fact no I didn't if you must know._ "Yes. If that's all you wanted to tell me, I'll hang up-"

"_No! Please don't. Alright I'll going straight to the point. We need you here as soon as possible. Please Yuu come right away."_

"I'll get there when I can."

_"Oh and Yuu-kun where are you? I just stepped out of your apartment and you're not here."_

What the fuck was Tiedoll doing at his apartment? _So fucking annoying_. "Moyashi's."

_"Aww, Yuu that is-"_ Without needing to hear Tiedoll's 'heart-warming' speeches the model cut the talk short.

Ding.

Taking a last need breath, Kanda made his way to the apartment where his Moyashi resides in. The closer he got to the door the more his heart seem to pound loudly.

Why is he so nervous? Because Kanda Yuu has never gone after an ex before.

_That Moyashi will never be an ex. Not if I have anything to say._

His eyes landed on the wooden surface of the door. The silver number which labeled the number of the apartment shinned cleaned. Closing his eyes Kanda reached over for the doorbell.

The soft echo that followed after he pressed the button made Kanda sweat bullets. His eyes locked on the door waiting for the white haired male to open it.

Frowning Kanda pressed the bell again. The Moyashi has to answer and if not Kanda would have to look for the boy at the café. But Kanda really wanted to talk to the silver-eyed teen here and not somewhere public.

Soft foot stepped reached Kanda's hearing and he straighten up. His Moyashi is home and Kanda couldn't wait to see him. He saw the doorknob turn and gently the door was pry open.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

And the person who open the door was not his Moyashi. It was not the white haired teen and it was specially not someone Kanda wanted to see. For the first time Kanda's face fell for the person who answer the damn door was that _girl_.

Kanda stare at the brunette female, Lo Fwa. She smiled warmly at him but Kanda could see nothing but red. What in the hell was this person doing here? Wasn't it enough that she caused them problems?

For this smiling girl, his Moyashi ended their relationship? For those ugly shade of brown orbs his Moyashi left him? For that stupid smile his Moyashi had ignored him? For that _that_ girl who had no appeal his Moyashi walked away from him?

"Is something wrong?"

_You are what's wrong!_ "Is Allen-"

"Who's at the door Lo Fwa?"

Kanda gazed over the girl further down the hallway. The silver eyed teen just stepped in the hall. Kanda could see as the younger male dried his hair with a towel. And what ticked Kanda off was how the boy displayed his body. His shirt was open for all the world to see, for this girl to see.

"Um..."

Kanda looked down at the brunette female looking back at the younger male. She was fidgeting where she stood. The Moyashi was to busy drying his hair to leave that towel alone and see who was at his door step.

When the girl turned around to face Kanda, she had the deepest blush on her face. This anger the model and openly glared at the female. At his cobalt orbs took in her sight Kanda noticed something for the first time.

_Is she wearing Moyashi's sweater?_

Quickly and without his permission his brain made a sudden conclusion. The other male just stepped out of the shower. The girl stood here wearing the boys clothes looking shy and speechless.

_They're dating._

"Allen would you..."

Kanda seemed to have lost his hearing after he put two and two together. Without thinking his body pulled him away from that door. He didn't want to be here anymore. Kanda just wanted to be lone.

What was he thinking coming here in the first place? He should have just accepted the act that his latest relationship was over. The younger male had long made his mind up; he wanted to be with the girl.

And this is why Kanda never wanted to feel for another, because at the end it left him confused and completely falling apart.

* * *

He felt depressed, something he hadn't felt in a long time. A part of him felt lost, angry and sad, but he try to tell himself every would be fine. He could forget about what happened in his life and continue as if he'd never met him.

To pretended that for last two months he hadn't known Kanda. That he never helped him out that night when he stumble upon the model.

_You never met him_.

But how can he forget when every second of every minute he thought about the ravenette. To simply erase those moments when Allen felt happy because Kanda made him those joyful emotions was not easy.

How can he ignore this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that all to soon come forwards making Allen wince. He messed up and because of his actions Kanda probably got hurt.

"_Fine, then we're over."_

Why did he say that?

Why couldn't he simply turned around and explained things to Kanda instead of running off. He should have tried harder until Kanda would have let him talk. He should have stayed with the model instead.

But _no_ his idiotic self went and did the opposite. Allen was the one who chose to end things with Kanda. He went and left the older teen because he was confused.

He didn't even know what he did until he reached the exit of campus. Once he stopped running and letting his brain understand, Allen was left feeling so stupid.

What happened between them was a big misunderstand that could have easily been fixed. Kanda would have believed him after the older teen could have gotten a better grip of himself. Allen didn't mind having to explain his actions to the model for as many times Kanda wanted.

_It doesn't matter. Kanda probably hates you now._

He sighed again, there it was that stupid guilt turn into depression. Maybe in a couple of days he will get this feeling off and he can continue as if nothing happened.

But that might be hard now that he worked in the Black Order. This place is where Kanda worked to and Allen didn't want to see the ravenette. It will make his small courage break.

He's been able to smile and tell Lavi that he was fine; that he knew that sooner or later his relationship with Kanda would have ended. That Lo Fwa coming back was probable a sign that he wasn't meant to be with the model to begin with.

"_I wouldn't count on that Allen. Yesterday he seemed ready to find you and talk."_

After his argument with Kanda, Allen didn't want to go home so instead he went to Lavi's. He sent a message telling the redhead where he was and Lavi was there before he knew it.

They talked and Allen try to tell Lavi why he was spending time with Lo Fwa. Lavi seemed to understand but he still asked Allen to call Kanda first. He wanted to and he did pick up the phone ready to dial but at the end he didn't.

"_He probably doesn't want to talk to me. I won't blame him either. I call him tomorrow and plus the battery is dying."_

And just as he said the phone peeped indicating the battery as low and soon after if turned off. Lavi then started to throw a fit about what Allen did.

The younger of the two sat quietly listening to his best friend come to Kanda's aid and Allen didn't stop him.

"_Why Allen? Really what were you thinking? Was Lo Fwa more important to you than him? Last time I checked you were going out with him and not her."_

Head down and eyes on this hands Allen just took everything Lavi said without saying anything in return. He deserved ever bit of Lavi's on going scolding.

"_Seriously what were you thinking. You simply can't go around playing with people's feelings and _you_ of all people ways tell _me_ to think twice before hurting anyone."_

Lavi was so right, Allen always told the redhead to stop goofing around with their female class mates. That it wasn't good to get their hopes up if Lavi wasn't going to take any of them serious. And because of that Lavi eased with the flirting.

"_But even when you did something like that Allen, I knew you didn't do it on purpose. I have a feeling and because I know you that all this thing with Lo Fwa has a good explication no?" _

At last Allen looked up at his best friend and smiled. He nodded but a the same time he wonder if it was too late to tell Lavi about it. Though it didn't stop the redhead from jumping and asking Allen to tell him.

"_I'll tell you later I need to sleep I'm really tired,"_ and he was for some reason he felt to tired. Apparently break ups could be a real–

Ding.

The elevator open on the seventh floor. It wasn't Allen's stop which meant someone else was getting in. He moved to the side and let a taller brunette man step in. The young man pressed his floor then looked over at Allen when he took notice.

"Hey there." The handsome brunette smiled and Allen couldn't help but return the greeting.

It was quiet while the metallic door closed and slowly it took them up. Allen looked down very aware of the fact that he was being watch.

"I'm sorry but you're new aren't you?"

Allen lifted his gaze at the other man and nodded. "Yes I just stared working here."

The brunette man seemed thoughtful before he got closer to Allen. The younger of the two simply smiled try not to look uncomfortable with the proximity.

"You're really cute you know that."

…_Okay?_

Finding this somewhat awkward because you don't go around calling people cute out of no where, Allen shifted and tucked some of the loose ebony strands behind his ear. "Thank you?"

"Don't be I always admire cute and beautiful things. I haven't seen you around but I have a feeling that you get complemented on you cuteness," the brunette send him a very wide grin.

Not knowing what to say Allen looked away hoping he could get out of the elevator now. He felt an unease feeling and he didn't like it.

It wasn't the fact that the brunette man was flirting with, but because behind that smile lay something Allen couldn't shake off.

Ding.

_Thank you god._ "Well it was nice to meet you." He stepped out of the elevator glad to be out.

"I'm Alma Karma by the way and-" The doors close not letting the brunette, Alma finish his sentence.

Sighing softly Allen rubbed his belly feeling it cold. "I should really fix the heater in the apartment." Another problem to add to his depression.

The heater broke yesterday when he wasn't home. Let just say when he got to his apartment Allen felt like he was inside of the refrigerator. Around the time Lo Fwa come to visit him and the girl took notice of the low temperature quick.

He being a nice person, Allen offered her a sweater while he went to get ready for work. Lo Fwa had offer to cook him something to eat white he was in the shower. After he was finish he let for the Order.

Now all he needed to do was locate the room where Bak was in. This building was so large Allen might have gotten lost if not for the few layouts of the building posted on a couple of the walls.

_Here we go again_. He thought as he pushed open the large metal door.

0o0o0o0o

"You did what?"

Fō knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn't really expecting to hear that from Allen. When she arrived at her friend's apartment this evening Fō only thought about spending time with her friends.

The white haired male just looked at her as if he didn't just informed her that his relationship with that model was now over. Allen didn't even look guilty or sad he just sat there almost bored.

"When did that happened?" Fō wonder loudly more to her self than anyone else.

"It happened yesterday after class."

She turn to look at the redhead who sat next to her to verify if what Allen said was true or were the two just messing around. To her surprise Lavi looked serious as he nodded her way.

Silence, she look back at the younger of three. "Why?"

Finally Allen sighed closed his eyes and leaned on the couch he was sitting on and let his head tilt back. All of the sudden Allen looked so small.

"It was my fault." Allen said not changing his current position almost like he was avoiding to look at them. "I lied to him about somethings and he found out."

_Lied?_ Why would Allen lie to the model? It most have been something real important for her friend to go and lie to the ravenette–

And it hit her then. "Allen."

No reaction from the person in question. "Allen _Walker_ look at me."

The usage of his full name seemed to snap the younger man back from his thoughts. He blinked his eyes at her a couple of time. Fō could feel Lavi shift away from her then.

"You lying to him was due to Lo Fwa wasn't? Don't! Even try to say no because you know I'm right"

His silver-gray eyes fell to the floor unable to look at the girl before him. She as Lavi were right. The brunette girl was a part of him lying to Kanda but there was something else.

"Alright Fō calm down okay. Allen knows he did wrong and he feels bad for what happened but I _know_ he will tell us why right Allen?" Lavi stepped in when the heavy silence was about really to settle over them.

Allen stayed mute for a few seconds trying to gather his thinking. The moment when Fō stepped in his apartment Allen knew he had to tell the girl about his break up with the model. Lavi had simply suggested it yesterday and Allen took it serious.

He was the one who informed them about his relationship with Kanda days ago and now a week later he is telling them other wise. Funny the last time they were gathered here it was an awkward silence for a whole different reason.

Now though the atmosphere was more tense and serious. What happened to his once happy and carefree life? He hardly remembers having serious conversations with his friends. What happen? Kanda that was what happen.

The ravenette seemed to drag many things into Allen's life that the youngster thought were left behind him when he first arrived in Japan. But apparently as far away as he try to get from anything that might cause conflict he always finds it.

_You are a sad story Allen Walker. Saddest of the sad and this time it was you who caused this unwanted event._

"I know I did wrong like Lavi said. Alright so Lo Fwa coming back somewhat affect me."

A small glare from Fō and Lavi's shaking of the head changed his mind. "Okay maybe it affected me more than I thought, sue me."

"When she left and after we decided to go our different ways I believe I would never have any feeling for her that weren't friendship related. But as you two know I really did like Lo Fwa more than I did any other girl."

He looked at his small obedience of two and verify that they were listening so Allen won't have to repeat himself later. Taking their silence as a go to continue he squared his shoulder just for a moment.

"You could say that back when we were dating I really though that Lo Fwa was going to be he _one_. I really felt good with her and happy she made me laugh and I couldn't think of being with anyone else but her."

Allen then noticed how Lavi's eyes drifted to Fō and the look in the redheads eyes made Allen smile just a tiny. He could relate to that look.

"But then she left. I of course was sad the girl who I dated for four months was leaving. I felt at that time that she shouldn't have left, not until I could really understand how deep my feelings for her could get. I know I sound selfish and I probably was-"

"Allen you're not selfish it's normal to feel that way." Lavi stopped him before Allen could go on about how bad-of-a person he is; which wasn't true.

"After she left and we continue to try to stay together, I came to the sudden realization that I didn't want to be a bother to her and I really felt that our long distant relationship wasn't really working." Small pause after he stayed the obvious.

"Soon after that we moved on and I would only think about her well-being and nothing else. As the months went by I didn't even felt that I actually dated her."

"What?" two twin voices asked puzzled.

Allen smiled softly playing with his hands. "I liked Lo Fwa but I did _not_ loved her. In a matter of a month after we broke up I had no feelings for her at all. Like I never even met her."

This side of Allen this almost heartless part of Allen was new and strangely frightening to Lavi. They didn't even know little Allen could be a cold person.

"B-But then why did you lie to Yuu-chan?" Lavi cleared his dry throat as he waited.

"When I saw her again I was expecting to suddenly feel those long forgotten feelings again but I didn't. I spend time with her thinking that maybe I would soon feel something."

"Did you?" Fō voiced seeing Lavi was almost hiding behind her for some strange reason. She shrugged it off and turn back to the other male.

"No I felt and don't feel anything towards her but genuine friendship the same I feel for you Fō though I feel a stronger connection with you." The girl nodded and glared back at Lavi who hugged her tightly.

"Aww, who loves Fō? Allen loves-" She pinched both of his arms making Lavi let the petite girl go. Lavi pouted at the glaring female.

"You two act like a long time couple it's funny." Allen smiled knowingly at them. His friends looked backed at him socked.

Fō got herself together first and scooted further away from Lavi. She didn't want anything related to do with Lavi if giving the opportunity. The redhead is confuse and Fō was only helping him figure that out.

"Allen-"

"What's that noise?" Allen cut Fō off hearing something around them. They stayed quiet listening until Fō stood up and walked towards the window.

"It's raining? Strange." The girl mumble looking at the rain drops sliding down the glass surface. Allen looked at the window oddly feeling guiltier. Fō stepped away letting curtains fall and took her seat back.

"Alright so you don't feel anything for Lo Fwa then why did you break up with the model?" Allen turn his attention back to what they were talking about before the small distraction.

"I really wanted to explain things to Kanda but he didn't let me. He was angry and soon my nervousness turned into something else and before long I let the words out." He let his frustration get the better of him.

After Lavi finished rubbing his throbbing skin, he joined in the conversation. "I thought that Yuu-chan was really going to look for you, he looked determine to find you."

"But he didn't and will not. I have learned a few things about Kanda in this couple of weeks we dated and Kanda doesn't like to beg or waste his time on unimportant matters."

It was true Kanda right about now probably hated him and he won't complain. It was just thinking about it brought that depression again. Could he still be friends with Kanda?

"Allen." His eyes return to the two closes people in his life. Fō had his full attention and she knew it.

"I understand what you did and get the meaning of if. So let us without beating around the bushes what do you feel for Kanda?"

Unconsciously his head lowered. Eyes on the rug under his feet the most interesting empty stop got his curiosity. Heart beating faster as the seconds went by and he felt that sudden heat rise in his body.

Soon he felt so lonely because he knew Kanda wasn't with him anymore. Kanda now to him is a good memory that he will keep and think about with a smile. Kanda Yuu his first...

Was it to late to consider it? But wasn't this what Allen wanted to figure out the moment he saw Lo Fwa?

It was and he did get to the direction he wanted to get. He could say it without any regrets.

"I'm in love with Kanda."

* * *

**A/N: There was chapter twenty-one for all you wonderful readers.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate your support.**

**I'll update soon for you guys.**

**Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22: You and only you

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Neh, Allen what are you thinking?"

Blinking himself awake, Allen glances down at the smiling Road. Every time he looks at the girl, he always finds big sunglasses on her small face. This time her shades are in the shape of stars. Big. Red. Stars.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking if I forgot something back in the kitchen." The young waiter, of course was thinking about something else. Something personal that he shouldn't shared with customers.

Road nods and smiles showing her pearly whites. He has never seen the small girl without a smile before. "You're always attentive of me Allen, it makes be happy."

He just stepped back after setting everything down on the table. Holding the medium silver stray behind him, Allen glances around as other people enjoy their meals outside.

Looking further away, Allen can see the sun descending lower over the horizon. The afternoon slowly dying away. Feeling the warm evening air run through his hair, the young man lets his eyes close for brief second.

Four days have pass since he last saw Kanda. Ever since the day they ended things, Allen hasn't heard a word from the model. For just a second during those four days, Allen hoped deep down that the older teen would have called.

But that was just asking for the hell to freeze over. Kanda by now has already forgotten about what they once had, and Allen couldn't feel bitter about it in the slightest. It was simply how things worked.

To have and to forget, nothing else and nothing more. He once dated a man by the name of Kanda Yuu, and now he isn't. He learned to love and he is willing to learn to forget. Maybe in a couple of weeks this feeling will fade.

Allen really wants for this painful throb to go away soon. Every time he thought of the model, he felt his chest heavy. It's something he doesn't want to feel any more.

_Is this heartbreak?_ He wonders solemnly.

It could be, he knows it's at least related to heartbreak. He breathes in a shaky breath. How do people deal with this feeling? Do they go to the doctor and treat it as a heart problem?

Or is everything just in his head? Maybe the guilt has turn this into something totally different to torture him. For his sin, lying was a sin after all.

But was lying for a good reason still consider bad? What he did wasn't right and he understands it, but deep down he feels as if what he did was worth the heartbreak. Because now he can at least say he experienced the feeling and can relate to others who have gone through the same thing.

He obtain something dating a person of the same gender. Throughout the awkwardness and wariness, Allen came to comprehend how deep his feels could be for another person.

He finally understood that he could love. The feeling he had long searched for was giving to him by the most unexpected being. A person, who by this point has long ago forgotten him.

He smiles softly to himself. How was it that every day that passed only seems to intensify this feeling. Was that even possible? To love someone even more when they're not around.

_Maybe it's away to release this feeling, simply by feeling it more only to not feel it again after it's gone._

Allen briefly wonders, when is the right time to look for someone after a relationship ended. Before he wouldn't have dwelt in something like this, Allen simply moved on and didn't really thought about it.

Now though, it's very different for he was emotionally attached to some else. His silly little heart simply didn't want to let this warm feeling go. His heart was very greedy as Allen come to learn.

_What will I do with you? It's not like I can take you out of my chest, rip that feeling away from you and toss it aside before setting you back in. You're funny heart real funny._

Feeling like he's being watched, Allen quickly shuts all thoughts off. "If that is all I'll be leaving now." Not really waiting for a respond Allen turns away.

What was he doing? Letting his personal life get in to work. He wasn't like this before and he wasn't about to turn into someone who mixed everything about their lives together. Maybe he should find a really good book and just drown in it like he used to do.

He could always ask Lavi to find him a mystery book that he hasn't read before, and just spend his free time with it. It might actually help him forget about this thoughts and make him focus on something else.

Looking at the time, Allen is glad he only has half an hour left before he can go home. Maybe when he gets home the heater in his apartment got fixed. He doesn't want to keep sleeping inside the cooler that is his apartment.

This time around summer seems to drag in by slow. It rain just yesterday and today was really warm, but it didn't feel right. The thick moisture from earlier was a real killer. Why cant the weather just be hot or raining? Not both!

Maybe it was like this because summer was getting closer. Hopefully within the next few weeks summer can begin with just the warmness of it. Summer meant a break from his studies, and Allen doesn't mind the small rest.

Shaking his head, Allen frowns to himself. He just couldn't stop thinking, even when he tried. If he kept this up he knew he'll develop a headache for thinking too much, and that didn't sound at all every pleasant.

After going around a few more tables, Allen was back to Road's table. The petite girl was playing with her phone while her father looked around. He stood next to Road who instantly sat her mobile away.

"Allen! You're here good I think we're leaving right dad?" Her father nodded and asked for the check. Allen more than glad charged him for their meals.

"Thank you Allen-kun. As always it was a pleasure to be cater by you." Sheril stood to his feet, smiling fondly at the waiter.

Allen watched the two slowly making their way, until they were gone. There was always something about those two that Allen couldn't stop wondering about. Something was odd and yet he knew the answer to it.

Shrugging it off, Allen decided to get back inside. His shift in a few minutes would be up. He walked inside the café and went directly to the lounge room. Within minutes he was ready to go home.

"Walk safe home Allen-kun and see you tomorrow." His boss, Jeri and the rest of the staff saw him leave. Allen waved them all away and walked out to the busy streets.

0o0o0o0o

_I shouldn't do this anymore, but I can't stop._

He dialed the number and soon he heard the ringing of the waiting line. Maybe _he_ will pick up or maybe he will be ignored again._ "I'm sorry but the number you have reached is currently not-"_

Sighing, Allen ended the call. As always that number never picked up. Kanda has officially vanished from his life.

Ever since he admitted his feeling for the other man, Allen kept calling the model only to be greeted by the machine. Was Kanda ignoring his calls? Yes; without a doubt.

Or the ravenette changed his number just so he doesn't have to deal with Allen anymore. Either answer hurt and he deserves it. _It's karma,_ his inner voice mused. He could always go to the older teen's apartment, but he doubts Kanda will let him in.

If he didn't answer the phone then why would he answer the door? If Kanda did answers the door, it would be simply to yell at Allen to leave him alone, and because of that he doesn't dare set foot in the model's property. Allen couldn't possibly stand being at the receiving end of the older teen's hatred.

Allen is very well aware that he's hated by the ravenette. He doesn't need Kanda to yell at him of not wanting to see Allen again. He might actually cry, to be talk down by someone he loves is just to painful.

Maybe later on when this feeling of guilt and insecurity dies down, Allen can go up to Kanda and apologies for what happened between them, and finally close that chapter without thinking about again.

As he sits in the bus waiting for his stop, Allen looks at the model's number. Deleting the number can be a step on forgetting about the older teen, it's a good start. Looking at the digits, Allen finds the heart and watches as the little trash can show the action of disposing the contact.

Setting his phone away, Allen rests his head on the window felling the cool glass on his skin. He observers buildings, cars and people pass by and soon enough he reached his stop.

0o0o0o0o

Drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his hips, Allen walks back into his room. As he dresses into comfortable clothes he notices that it's quiet. Timcanpy seems to be absent from the apartment.

Apparently the small kitten has taken Timothy's warm apartment for 'temporary renting' while the heater inside Allen's apartment is getting fix. Shaking his head, the young teen brushes his hair slightly before the doorbell goes off.

Allen almost ran to the door as the poor doorbell is assaulted. He quickly opens the door once he stands before it and is surprise to see his visitor.

"Tiedoll-san?"

The older man lifts his head to him and not a second later is graving hold of Allen's shoulders. "Oh Allen-kun you must help me! I don't know what to do anymore. I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer me and so I came to see you instead. Allen-kun I'm very worried I need your help please!"

Tiedoll looks like he ran a marathon, then got swept by a tornado and lastly got mulled by a stampede. In short, the man looked like he hadn't sleep well. Allen slowly backs away from the man and lets Tiedoll in.

After he makes the nervous man take a sit, Allen clears his throat. "Why are you so worry Tiedoll-san?"

"Allen-kun, my Yuu-kun won't leave his apartment and for the past few days he hasn't been present at work. He won't talk to me, Allen-kun please you must talk to him! I know you will make him feel better."

_Kanda hasn't gone to work?_

Why would he stay home and not be at the Order? Kanda wasn't the type to just dismiss work unless he felt it necessary. This worries Allen and he can understand Tiedoll, but there's an issue involve here as well.

The pleading look on the older man's face only makes Allen feel bad. He's about to tell the man something Tiedoll is probably not aware of. "I'm not seeing Kanda anymore."

Tiedoll blinks his eyes for a minute. "I know you haven't Allen-kun, like I said Yuu won't come to work and the reason you haven't seen him."

Okay, not seeming to get his point Allen tries again. "I'm not with Kanda anymore." He says this time and waits.

"Like I said Yuu's absent from work is the reason you aren't with him."

Sighing, Allen tries again this time he's more specific. "Tiedoll-san, Kanda and I _broke _up and we are _no_ longer together."

The older man just stares at him, before he finally understands and is on his feet the next. "You can _not_ be serious Allen-kun!"

Allen just nods and looks at the man right in the eyes. Tiedoll soon looks down and Allen can see how the man's eyes lose that spark. He feels bad because Tiedoll seem affected by what happened.

"Now I understand. Why he wouldn't answer my calls or anyone's. Why he hasn't step a foot at the agency and why he's locked up in his room."

It pains Allen to hear that from the always cheerful man. Tiedoll sounds sad and looks devastated. Allen averts his eyes and looks at the wall on the other side of living room.

"When did this happen Allen-kun?"

"Friday, last week."

Tiedoll takes in the sight of the younger man. Allen-kun didn't appear like his old self which meant the young teen was taking this break-up the same as his son.

"But I remember Yuu-kun telling me, he was with you the last time I spoke to him on Saturday around noon. Was he really with you?"

Saturday? He hasn't seen Kanda since Friday. How was it possible for him to be with Allen when Allen hasn't heard from the ravenette in days after Friday.

He thought back to Saturday, and what took place on that day. _No I don't recall seeing him anywhere. Did he came to the café? Or maybe he–_

–_Ding Dong!_

"_I'll get it." He heard Lo Fwa say as he barely got out of the shower. Minutes later he slowly made his way to the door while drying his hair._

"_Who's at the door Lo Fwa?" _

_"Um..."_

_He stood drying his hair and not really paying attention. He knew Lo Fwa was going to tell him so he waited._

_"Allen would you come to the door please."_

_After he thought his hair was dry enough, Allen looked up only to see Lo Fwa with the door open and nobody else._

"_Who was it?" He asked._

"_Huh? Oh some guy but apparently he left. I didn't even notice, maybe he got the wrong address."_

_Allen thinking the same, quickly went back to his room seeing as he should wear something for the coldness of his apartment._

"_It was weird though that guy looked at me funny. Do I have something on my face?"_

_He laughed slightly at her. "No maybe he found you pretty..."_

He remember something at last._ Oh my. Don't tell me it was him. It must, the timing is the same as what Tiedoll-san just said. _

"Allen-kun?"

"What?"

"What happened between the two of you? Whatever it was I know it didn't end well am I right?"

He simply nodded and kept his eyes anywhere but to the man in front of him. "Allen-kun, whatever happened I know you and Yuu-kun can fix it. Please just come with me and you guys can talk it out."

_Could it really get fix even if Kanda doesn't want to talk to me? Well you won't know until you try._ With a new determination, Allen stood from his seat.

"I will go with you, Tiedoll-san."

0o0o0o0o

The ride to Kanda's apartment, Allen got informed by Tiedoll about the past few days. Kanda didn't show up to the Order after the last call Tiedoll made to the model.

The man called his son endlessly but the ravenette's mobile was turn off. Who ever called Kanda never reached him and Komui got really worry. He then asked Tiedoll to look for Kanda and the man did.

Tiedoll said he found Kanda's car parked in the same spot as always, but when he got to the apartment, Tiedoll found no one around. The man then tried to open Kanda's bedroom door only to find it lock.

"He almost never locks the door and when I found it that way I knew something was wrong." Allen only sat listening not once cutting in.

Tiedoll knocked on the model's door and he got no reply. The older men stood at that door until he received an answer after spending hours knocking.

"'_Get out_' was all he said. I tried to get my Yuu-kun to open the door but he never did."

After that day, Tiedoll kept going to the model's apartment only to receive the same treatment. He told Komui that Kanda wasn't feeling well and that as soon as the ravenette was better he would he at work.

But apparently today Tiedoll had enough and decided to get Allen to help him. The younger teen doubt he would be of any use. But still he was willing to give it a shoot.

"We're here. Now all we need is for you to talk to him."

They stepped inside the lobby and quickly got inside the elevator. Allen tried to stay calm even when he felt his heartbeat speed up. In no time they were in the very fancy looking hallway that led to Kanda's apartment.

Tiedoll seems to know the combination to the lock pad and easily got the door to open without using the door bell. Allen briefly wondered why on the first time they met, Tiedoll rang the doorbell and not just open the door when he was at Kanda's apartment a while back.

Stepping aside, Tiedoll lets Allen in. Just as he got a few feet away from the door he looked back only to see Tiedoll standing there at the door. "Aren't you coming Tiedoll-san?"

"No Allen-kun, this one will be only on you."

"But what if he doesn't answer the door?"

Tiedoll only shook his head and slowly Allen saw the door beginning to close. "I know you'll do great." It was all he heard until the door close with a soft click.

He stared at the door for what seems like an eternity before he looked away. He was on his own, he messed things up and Allen will fix them. Taking that in, Allen decided to find Kanda's bedroom.

After walking around the apartment, Allen finally spots the rosewood color door. If he remembers correctly this was Kanda's room. He stares at the door not willing to knock. What if coming here was only going to worsen things?

_Don't you run away now you're here and that's final. If Kanda at the end doesn't want to talk, at least you tried._

With a firm nod, Allen lifted his right hand and tapped on the wooden surface. The knocks echoing around the soundless apartment.

"Go away."

Came the muffle respond, before Allen picked up a few soft noises coming from the other side of the room. Kanda was awake; that's good. At least Allen didn't find him sleeping.

He knocks again a bit louder this time. Whatever Kanda was doing inside of the room, Allen could still hear it. He waited only to knock that door again.

"Tiedoll leave already!"

"Kanda, it's Allen please open the door."

The eerie silence that fallows makes Allen feel even more nervous. Would Kanda open the door for him? All he had to do now is wait.

* * *

His head snapped to the wooden door. Kanda stares incredulously at the entrance of his bedroom. He couldn't believe he heard that voice, _his_ voice. For a second he thought he got water stuck in his ear from earlier.

"Kanda, please open the door."

There is was again, it's his Moyashi. The boy was here just on the other side of the room. Without much thought, Kanda quickly made for the door.

Just as Allen was going to knock, the wood barrier was pull open. Allen, startle by the sudden action took a step back. His shock state slowly drowning away.

"Kanda-"

Seeing him again, the ravenette didn't even feel himself stepping out of his room and embrace the smaller figure. He clung on to the younger man, never before the urgency to touch him this strong.

He didn't care about his appearance as he stepped out of his room, all that matter to Kanda was the Moyashi was here for him. The younger teen came to him and that made the model hold on to the small frame tighter.

Allen blinked still shocked until he felt the sudden pressure around him. His eyes search everywhere only to find smooth, warm skin. At last what was happening processed in his brain and he held the older male back.

To feel the warmth of Kanda's body again, Allen smiled softly at being held by Kanda. He didn't know how long they stood in that spot, until the model slowly released him.

Those cobalt orbs gazed at him deeply and Allen held his gaze. "Why?"

He needed to know, but Kanda didn't know how to beginning asking the younger male. Why did he lie? Why did he go after her? Why her? And why was he here for?

Allen seeing all those questions sighed softly. His eyes taking in the form of Kanda. The ravenette was welt built. His lean and tone upper body fully on display and his long hair loosen. He blushed a soft pink at the sight, but refrain himself as he looked up those dark blue eyes.

"Does it console you that..." he begins seriously, as his right hand slowly rose and place down on the soft skin of Kanda's chest. "... I don't want anyone else but you and only you."

His other hand gently running up until it touched the side of the older teen's face. Slowly, Allen tipped on this toes to raise to the model's height and kissing the surprise Kanda.

_Sometimes actions can speak better than words._

Kanda was frozen for a moment before going with the flow and fully gathering his Moyashi into his hold. The younger male had initiated any sort of contact and Kanda was fully taking advantage of it.

With no effort the model invaded his Moyashi's small cavern. The taste of him, drives Kanda mad with need. Holding him again, tasting him again; his desires suddenly surging ever so strongly.

"_I don't want anyone else but you and you."_

The boy's words only flues his longing for his Moyashi. Without breaking his lips away from the soft small ones, Kanda pulls the younger male back inside of his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and clicking the lock on.

Allen is somewhat aware of what's happening, but at the moment he isn't really thinking to much of it._ I love him, Kanda and no one else, _he thinks every second as he feels the older teen's body near.

Kanda's hands reach up and finds the zipper of his Moyashi's sweater, when it's open he slowly pulls the material off. Once that fabric hits the ground there's no turning back.

0o0o0o0o

"Kan- Ah!"

This feeling, this foreign feeling in his body it's strange, but he welcomes it either way. The heat raising within his body is only adding to this strange sensation of need. Allen doesn't even remember how they got to this point and to be honest he didn't really care.

Silver-gray orbs half-open to see Kanda hovering over him. The older teen is trailing kisses on his neck and shoulder, as his fingers doing something else entirely to Allen's body. He can feel them stretching his body to its capacity.

"Ngh... Hah! T-There."

And there it was again, that sudden feeling of pleasure that shoot right through his body. Whatever Kanda was doing, Allen was far from thinking about stopping it. He isn't thinking anymore, just feeling.

Gladly, Kanda complies to his lover's command and finds that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of the smaller body. At this point if his Moyashi asked him to stop, Kanda would not listen. He kissed his lover then, drinking in his erotic moans.

Kanda came to a fast realization, that his Moyashi is very sensitive. The many touches and kisses around his lover's body, taught Kanda the sensitivity of the teen's body.

Pulling away from those delicious lips, Kanda gazed down at his lover. The younger male lay below him naked, blushing, panting and eyes glass over by lust. The white haired teen was right where Kanda wanted him.

The sight of his lover in a wonderful mess of pure ecstasy finally broke Kanda's restrain. Slowly he pulled out his fingers from his lover tight entrance. He heard a small whimper before he was sitting up.

Without taking his eyes from his lover, Kanda searched for the bottle that he knew would be within reach. His cobalt hues in the dimness of the room observes his Moyashi trying to breath normally. Hissing slightly, Kanda coats his throbbing length with a good amount of lubrication.

He doesn't want to hurt his lover as much as possible, but he knows the younger man would feel the discomfort. Getting on to his knees, Kanda holds on to his Moyashi's thighs and spreads them apart.

"Look at me, _Allen_."

His silver pools open then as if on command. He looks at Kanda and waits for the older teen to speak. Allen isn't really sure what's going on, but what ever it was it felt really good. He felt Kanda holding his legs apart and doesn't even try to hide himself anymore.

"Are you ready?" Allen merely nods not thinking straight, his head is foggy from what they're doing. He watches as Kanda sift just below him, then he tenses when something touches his most privet part.

His heart soon pounds wildly in chest as he can feel and see Kanda penetrate him. He felt at the same time, those large hands slide from his thighs to hold his hips. The sensation of being stretch this time around more agonizing.

Allen bits his inner bottom lip to stop a sharp cry from being release from his lips. It's starting to hurt, it's a hot and uncomfortable pain. Earlier he felt it, but not as much as now. Kanda is much _more_ larger than his fingers.

At last he shuts his eyes tight as the pain invades all of his senses, Allen tries not to tell Kanda to stop. They are already way deep into this and stopping it was just not possible. He can only lay on his back, feel as Kanda pushes deeper into him, stretching him further away, until he stops.

"Allen breathe, try to relax."

He is taking his own advice. Kanda is breathing uneven at his point. His lover is unbearably tight, his mind boggling from the sensation of the warm grip around his sex. He looks over his Moyashi to see him trying to get comfortable.

Kanda is claiming his lover and is taking the boy's body for the first time. He took _his_ innocence. The younger man chose Kanda above all others to give himself up to, and that only makes Kanda feel his desires burn deeper.

Feeling his lover wiggle below him, Kanda takes that as a sign to move. He bends over his Moyashi, his long hair draping around them and he kisses the boy before slowly pulling his hips back only push back.

"Ah!"

Allen digs his fingernails into Kanda's upper sides. He holds on to the older teen for dear life as he feels Kanda push and pull from him. There's an ache where the pain use to be, but soon enough Allen finds himself pushing back when Kanda thrusts forward.

Their rhythm slowly becoming one and Allen can't help but moan his pleasure. All traces of pain forgotten as he can only feel the wonder of being fill, and of seeing white as Kanda finds that spot within him.

One of Kanda's hands go down and takes hold of one of his thighs and Allen senses the older teen pushing deeper into his body. The ravenette suddenly angels his hips thrusting forward, and Allen can only gasp for air as this time Kanda made him see stars.

He has never experience this before and Allen knows that from now on, Kanda would be the only one to provoke this need in his body. The first person he's being intimate with.

His mind and body are enjoying the moment when that jolt of hot pleasure shoots right through his entire being. He shivers in delight as the rushing heat raising from within him, going right down to his lower belly.

Arms locked behind's the older teen's neck, Allen rocks back against Kanda. His nails sometimes scratching the others back when Allen feels the pleasure overwhelm him. At times he would kiss Kanda trying to stay quiet, but most of the times he can hear himself moaning the older teen's name.

"Ngh- Kandaah... God- Ah!"

The ravenette grunts as he feels his lover clench and unclench around his length. Every time he finds that bundle, the tightness of his Moyashi only gets tighter. He hasn't been with another man before – this being Kanda's first – but _fuck_ this was blowing his mind away and he finds himself wanting only this person from now on.

Sex before this was with only woman, but right now as he's taking his lover, Kanda knows it's more than just sex. This time around he's with someone he truly wants to be with, someone who made him feel so much.

He wants his Moyashi to feel nothing but pleasure just as he's feeling it now. And Kanda can see he's doing just that as his lover moans loudly. Those noises being rip away from his lover are just to arousing and it only speeds Kanda's pace.

"Hold... on to me." He gave his lover a warning before lifting the small body up until the boy is straddling him. The younger man looks dazed and Kanda kisses his dizzy lover wanting to feeling him in every way.

"Ka- Aah!"

He gripped the boy's hips, pulling him down on to his arousal. His Moyashi tightens his hold around his shoulders and cries out as Kanda thrust upwards and at the same time guiding his lover's hips down.

Their naked bodies flush together as his lover bounces from his lap. He can feel the younger male's breath on his neck as his Moyashi moans shamelessly. Kanda only wanting to hear the youngster's cries, thrust deeper into his lover.

He knows his Moyashi his trying to hide his voice when he beginning to suck at his neck. Kanda enjoys his lover's mouth on his skin and only pounds deeper into that heavenly heat that is his lover's body.

Soon they're kissing again and Kanda dominates the other easily. Opening his eyes the older teen can see the lidded eyes of his lover. The scratching on his back and the small tug on his hair can only encourage Kanda further.

Both of his hands grips the boy's small hips tighter, Kanda thrusts harder and faster only to be rewarded with more cries of ecstasy from his Moyashi. He observes his lover as he takes him and the model is beyond pleased.

His lover is lost to the whole love-making and Kanda can't blame him. It's intense and the ravenette can feel his climax approaching.

"K-Hah! I- I'm ahh!"

Understanding his lover, Kanda slowly reaches between them and takes a hold of his Moyashi's length. Pumping the slick rigid flesh and thrusting at the same time, Kanda can feel himself reaching closer to his own climax.

His lover pushes back down and it's just a matter of minutes before the conclusion of their love-making comes to an end. As the walls of his lover takes hold of him tightly, Kanda can only watch as his Moyashi arches his back, throws his head back and moans his release beautifully on his hand and in between them.

The action soon pushes Kanda over the edge. Holding his Moyashi around the waist and with a single hard thrust, Kanda spills his seeds deep within the younger male.

He muffles his moan by biting down on the boy's shoulder, Kanda thrusts a couple of times until his lover milks him dry. Three years of no physical contact and weeks of sexual frustration; gone.

As soon as the best orgasm of his life slowly clears off, the two collapse back down back in bed. Kanda still aware of what's happening holds his weight from crashing down on his spent lover. He slowly pulls himself from the other male and rolls to the side.

The only sound in the apartment it's from their breathing. Kanda stares at the ceiling and lets the feeling of pleasure linger in his body for a few more minutes. He's tired, sweaty, sticky, and fully satisfy.

His eyes landing once again on his Moyashi. His lover is in the same state, eyes closed and panting softly for air. He's the picture of the aftermath of pleasure.

Kanda can't help but smile at his lover. The ravenette claimed him and this calms the model. He didn't want to listen to what his lover did anymore. With what they just did, buried all his doubts away. The white haired teen had chosen him and only him.

Minutes later, Kanda is stroking his lover's damp ivory locks, his Moyashi already asleep. Kanda pulls the boy deeper into his body not wanting any space between. Sheets covering them, Kanda finds sleep easily this time.

* * *

Slam!

The sound of a chair gliding over the wooden surface of the floor, shrieks all over the dim room. A man of good posture raises high from his fallen chair.

"Remind me, why I _keep_ paying you again?"

The smooth voice of the tall figure hisses with annoyance. His eyes pierce fully at the calm figure sitting on the other side of the mahogany table.

"Please sir calm down."

That only seems to anger the standing man. Why were people so worthless at a time when they're suppose to be at their best?

"Calm down? I have paid you for the last year now and _you_ haven't done what I asked." His hands ball into fists at his side. He is considering beating the blonde man who's sitting just across from him.

Sighting, the sitting figure soon raises to his own feet. "I know, I haven't accomplished what you wish of me, but I will not let you down just yet. You must know sir, finding a person on this world is not as easy as it sounds."

Letting a frustrating sigh of his own, the larger man calms down. The blonde man was right after all, but still that doesn't mean it's alright to lacks off when it come to finding _him_.

"I will give you a few more months and in those months if you haven't located him, then I will no longer be using your services."

In the darkness of the room the blonde man's eyes widen just for a second before his apathetic face resurface. His eyes slowly guide themselves to the window behind his employer. The moon's rays rich and visible through the window bathing the room with its light.

"Mr. Link, you do not understand how much I _desire_ to find this person. I want you to look ever corner of this damn planet until you find him. Expand your search further away from Europe and hopefully you'll have good news to report to me _soon_."

The blonde, Link nods and bowls half of his body to the rich well-known man. He excuses himself after he's done with their monthly meeting. Like the other man said hopefully next time their meeting could be more pleasant.

Just as the door closes, soft snickering giggles reaches the still standing man in front of the fine wooden table. "What is _so_ funny?"

"Wah, is Tyki gonna cry?"

A slim body of a teenage boy with short dark hair appears from the shadows. Soon after another body emerges from the same spot. Another blonde, this one with a crazed look in his eyes, who laughs at the others taunt.

"Hahaha... Tyki crying would be historical!" The blonde keeps laughing as his twin brother rubs at his fake tears.

Tyki glares down as his family members. Why must the twins always have to butt in on his business? Either way he ignores them.

"Hey Tyki you know if you pay us instead of funny looking Link, we'll do a _much_ better job of finding this _lovely_ boy of yours."

The actor after getting his chair up takes a seat once more. "If you two actually took what you call 'work' serious I wouldn't mind, but since you two will soon simply brush this aside once it becomes too much to handle, _no_ thank you."

Devit steps up to the older man and leans over the table. Jasdero following suit practically laying down on the cool wood. "Fine don't pay us but _when_ we find him, we won't tell _you_ a thing. Keep hoping blondie will succeed _Tyki_."

His amber orbs watch the twins leave the room. How troublesome can those two can be. But is it good to ignore them?

Shaking away Devit's words, Tyki looked over the table and finds a small silver frame laying on his table. Reaching over he lifts the object. The glass cover shines white by the moon's light and after tilting the frame, Tyki can see him clearly.

_I will find you, my Allen._

His observant eyes taking in the smile the angelic boy. The picture was taken two years go, unaware by the snow haired angel. A year and a half of fruitless search and Tyki Mikk is at his last wits.

Yet still, the actor knew the boy was out there and _waiting_ for him. A smile stretched over his handsome features, he couldn't wait to get his hands on his runaway beauty.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked chapter twenty-two. Did I just wrote that? Yes, I did and I'm going to burn in hell for it. Oh well it was worth it though!**

**That was totally my first yaoi scene. Please don't yell at me for it, I'll try to improve on that.**

**Anyway, will Tyki appear? Of course he will! I mention in earlier chapters that he would. Just a little slice of the wonder that Tyki will be in this story.**

**Well that's all for now. Thanks you guys for reading and review. I can feel the love!**

**I'll update next week, I think if not then later. Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23: Almost normal

**…**

**..**

**.**

He merge deeper into the warmth his body was envelope by. The warmness wrapping around him gently yet firmly. His every nerve relaxing, enjoying the feeling of peace in his mind. Inhaling a soft and deep breath, the scent of sandalwood assaulted his lungs.

_Sandalwood?_

His brain question upon analyzing the new and yet familiar scent. He frown his eyebrows unconsciously as his sleepy and lazy brain began to function properly. He stir slightly and slowly his eyes open.

The first thing he took notice of was the room lacked of light. He adjusted his vision until he could see better and after the first fact came the second. He was laying on his side and what felt like soft sheets covering his body. His _nude_ body.

Slowly, his eyes grew as he stare almost horrified at the someones flesh pressing up against him. He blinked his confused eyes for a moment until everything hit him like a giant bolder falling from the sky.

_Oh. My. God._

His once lazy brain suddenly racing a mile per minute as it brought back endless imagines of what he did the night before. And as he thought about it, the more his face felt hot. In the end, Allen was left feeling embarrass beyond reason.

As the last details of the activist that took place on the very same bed he was lying on, the young waiter slash model found himself stiff. He couldn't move even when he tried.

He did something he thought wouldn't happen so soon in his life. When it came to intimacy, Allen was lacking many things in that department. For one, he never really felt the urge to touch someone or be touched. Second, work and studies occupied most of his thinking. And lastly, Allen always believed sex after marriage.

_The last one doesn't couldn't anymore_, he thought numbly. But even as he felt confused and tad bit guilty with himself, Allen could not deny the fact that what happened between him and Kanda was utterly amazing.

He had felt such pleasure he never thought he would experience. The feeling of Kanda's hands running all over his skin, the many kisses laid on his body and the feeling of being claimed were all a wonderful bliss.

His entire being enjoyed every single second of what took place the night before. To feel something that was a mystery to him, made Allen realize that he wound never regret being with Kanda in the most intimate way.

He knew at some point before the moment took him away, that Allen could have stopped what was happening. He would have easily fought off Kanda, demand the other to not touch him or to not strip him of his clothing.

Yet at the second his lips had touched Kanda's, Allen deep down knew he wanted this to happen. His brain and body for the fist time sync together and not once he felt the need to stop. Better yet, his body screamed to let the older male do as he pleased, and Allen was glad he listen to his inner desires.

The moment his skin come in contact with Kanda, all rational thoughts had dismiss into nothing. He only felt the heat that rose from the center of his core and went with the feel of what he now can label as lust.

For that night alone he lust after another person like he had never done before. With Kanda the feeling to be touched was strongly, and he didn't ignore it as it only seemed to grow further as the minutes ticked away.

And at the second his body had welcome the older male, Allen came to the realization that everything he was doing was out of love for the ravenette. Him, giving his body was because he loved the model.

His first time was with someone Allen felt that had deserve his entire being. Kanda had and has been honest with him and he couldn't find any flaw in the older teen. The only thing Kanda could ever be guilty of was how he display his feelings. The model simply did what he felt was best, and most of the time he simply showed that he only wanted Allen and for Allen to simply want him back.

He found himself smiling while looking at the smooth and strong chest before him. The two laying on their sides, Allen tucked below the others chin and pressed securely to the warm body. Both of his arms folded in between them and Allen could feel the weight of one of Kanda's arm resting on his waist.

_And you were about to make a big deal out of this._ He mentally shook his head for almost over reacting.

A few minutes later, Allen carefully pulled back and lifted his head. Looking around the dim bedroom, he found a digital clock on the nightstand just behind Kanda. It was six twenty-four in the morning. He didn't knew what time he fell asleep the night before but he could tell that it wasn't so late.

_Well classes start at eight so I still have time, might as well get up._ He thought and was ready to sit up when he was pull back down into a tight embrace.

"Where are you going?"

Taken by surprise Allen almost yelped, but he caught himself from doing so before he responded. "K-Kanda you're awake?"

"Of course you move too much." The ravenette woke up some time ago, though the warmness of his lover glued him on the spot. He was enjoying holding the smaller body but reacted once he felt it leave his side. Slowly Kanda shifted down until he was nipping at a small exposed shoulder.

"Kanda! Stop we need to get up." Allen began to squirm as he felt the ticklish sensation of Kanda's lips on his skin. But apparently the older male wasn't listening as his mouth descended on Allen's neck.

"I want you again." It was more than want; it was a need Kanda felt for his lover. He brushed his lips at the curve of his Moyashi's jaw and in an instant the younger male's face heat up.

Putting more effort on stopping the wonderful yet dangerous actions, Allen manage to set space between them. The action finally caused him to yelp after he felt a thousand needles poking his skin.

"What's wrong?" Kanda looked down at his lover worriedly.

Allen swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, not really sure of what happened. "Kanda, I'm hurting."

Realizing what the younger male said, Kanda pulled his Moyashi back in his waiting arms. "I'm sorry," he said knowing that it was mostly his fault why his lover was hurting. And he also felt the need to apologize for wanting more from his Moyashi after he already took a big part of him the night before.

"It's alright, I just need time," and Allen wasn't kidding. He wasn't at all comfortable to do anything with Kanda at the moment.

They stayed quiet enjoying the others warmth. Allen then decided to make conversation, and because he wanted to get somethings out from his chest. To say what he wanted to tell the ravenette yesterday before everything went on a very different direction.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

Shifting, Allen pulled away to look at Kanda in the eyes. "I don't really know how to begin, but I guess I will start with saying that I'm sorry for lying to you." His cheeks turn a soft pink as he now looked at the other in the face.

The model was stun silent and Allen took that as a sign to continue. "I know what I did wasn't right but I did because I wanted to understand something. If you would let me explain then I can tell you why I did what I did."

The older teen didn't say a word, but simply gave a nod of acknowledgment before Allen got comfortable. He lowered his head and simply looked at the smooth chest. He found himself staring at the body, but stop when inappropriate images were ready to resurface.

"In the last relationship that I was involved in lasted six months." The younger teen started unaware of the surprise look on Kanda's face. His longest relationship was of three weeks and Kanda thought that was a long time. But leave it to his Moyashi to be very committed; of which he doesn't mind at all.

"Well, technically it was a four-month relationship which turn into six for the fact that two months I dated that person in a long distance relationship. But enough about that, with the last person I dated I actually thought that I had finally found the person who I was looking for."

Kanda couldn't help but to look down at his Moyashi. Something stung in his chest, but he tried not to snap at the younger male and just listen. Hopefully at the end of this Kanda can have a better answer.

"For this person I felt something I hadn't felt for other before. I was happy and I always enjoyed their company. As the months went by my feelings got deeper and I believed that I could have fallen in lover with her."

And just like that, jealousy rearing its ugly head at the mention of _her_. Kanda had a very good idea of who they were talking about. He breathe in wanted to control his temper. Right about now he would test how good meditating did for him for all those years of practicing.

Allen still unaware of the model's conflict kept going. "But once she left and we continued the relationship, I quickly realize that it wasn't meant to be." Unconsciously, Allen began to trace small patterns on the flesh before him.

"In those two months all those feelings that I thought would last, simply began to fade. It was one of the reasons it ended. Afterwords I didn't feel anything for her but a friendly feeling. Before long I hand moved on."

Kanda had forgotten about the bitter feeling he felt earlier to focus on that warm finger touching his skin. He was trying to fight his desire instead of his jealousy suddenly. His Moyashi just threw him off at times.

"And then you come along. I really never expected to be in a situation like this. But with you it was very different from what I could have ever imagine."

"How so?" Kanda swallowed and asked after he manage to ignore that little finger that did nothing but heat up his skin.

Allen crunched his eyebrows slightly. How could he put it with out really coming out and saying that he was already in love with the ravenette. He wasn't really sure what the others feelings were at the moment and Allen wanted to play it safe for now. When he could have a better knowledge of how Kanda really felt for him; he would say it.

He kept tracing unknown patters as he gathered his thoughts. "Well with you I have stronger feelings that I haven't felt for anyone else. Which is funny because we have only dated for a month."

"And two weeks and a half." Kanda had corrected as he couldn't believe his ears. The white haired teen just confessed to have deeper feelings for Kanda than he had for another person. _Even greater than her._

"Huh' look at that you're actually keeping track of the days since we began dating." Allen felt his heart flutter at the fact the ravenette is paying attention to their relationship.

Kanda didn't respond for he was still thinking about what he just heard. There was the high possibility that his lover could fall deeply in love with him. Just the thought of having a love-struck Moyashi after him and demanding for his attention made Kanda shiver with anticipation.

For the younger male to look at Kanda with love filled eyes and simply throw himself into the model's arms with no care. For Kanda to hear everyday how the younger teen felt for him. To know Kanda is the only person the boy thought about and to hear the words 'I love you' come from those rosy lips.

_To have his love all to myself._

"–n't really know how to explain it but it just happened."

Allen kept talking to someone who at a certain point got lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't really paying attention to the absent-minded Kanda and simply got whatever out of his chest.

After he ended, Allen stop tracing small patters and after he realize what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away. Glancing up, he found Kanda looking at a spot on Allen's forehead and said person only looked back at the older teen.

"Kanda?"

Those dark blue hues blinked a couple of times as Allen waited. Kanda then stared at him and slowly the younger male felt his face heat up. His silver orbs averted to look somewhere else.

Before Allen could shy away from the model's deep searching gaze, Kanda touched the side of his face making him look up. Allen saw the ravenette lowering his head down until his lips landed on his own.

Moaning softly Allen arched his back slightly to have a better angle. Slowly, both of his palms landed right on the chest before him. Kanda was really warm and Allen found himself unable to stop touching his skin.

He tried not to ravage his lover there and then. Kanda reminded himself that the younger male was not well after last night. He kissed his Moyashi softly not wanting to ignite anything from within himself.

Allen pulled back and felt his face burning. Looking over Kanda's shoulder his eyes took in the time. It was almost seven in the morning. "I'm going to be late." he whisper to himself but the model heard it well enough.

"Late for what?"

Allen gazed back at the older male. "School, it starts at eight it's almost seven already."

"Don't go," and before his lover could protest Kanda took hold of him again.

0o0o0o0o

Allen spend some time tugging himself away from the older teen. He really didn't want to miss school to laze around. He had a scholarship to maintain and ditching classes would not happen so easily. His last resort was to whine that he was hurting, even when it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

"Turn around." Allen said while Kanda looked at him questioning.

Sighing Allen repeated himself. "Please Kanda just turn around." After a few seconds the ravenette comply and turn away. In the mean time, Allen looked around until his eyes landed on a sheet that hand pooled down from the bed.

Slowly he got out of bed noticing the soreness and pain on his body before he picked the soft material. Wrapped the sheet around his nude form, Allen quickly gathered his clothing. "You can look back now."

Kanda turn back only to see his lover standing next to the bed with his clothes in hands. His once bare body was now completely cover. "Do you have a bathroom that I can use?"

Kanda pointed to the other side of the room. "Use whatever you want from there." Allen wasted no time in walking over to the door. He was glad for the lack of light in the room for it didn't show the discomfort as he walked. "And Moyashi." Allen stopped and glanced back at the older teen.

"I already saw _all_ of you."

It took him a while to understand and when he did his face turn a crimson shade. "Shut up Bakanda," he mumble as he quicken his strides.

As the door locked shut behind him, Allen didn't had the time to admire the large and luxurious bathroom for his phone buzzed in the small mount of clothes in his arms. He dug into the materials until he located his mobile.

"Lavi?" He greeted as he slowly walked further into the room.

"_Al, where are you? I'm at your apartment which is cold as the north pole, but anyways why aren't you here?"_

He frown for a second until he remember that Lavi was going to pick him up for school. "Ah, Lavi sorry. I'm actually at Kanda's apartment and since you're there could you please get some of my clothes and bring it here please."

A pause was all Allen got. "Lavi?"

"_Don't tell me you guys made up! Allen don't lie to me you-"_

"Lavi listen to me, _we_ are going to be _late_ for class if _you_ don't bring me my clothes and books right away."

"_Why do you need clothes for? Wait! Don't answer that. Oh Allen you little naughty thing don't tell me that you and Yuu-chan-"_

"Lavi! I'm in my pajamas okay and I don't want to show up like this at school. I came here late at night to talk with Kanda and I just so happen to fall asleep here _nothing_ happened. So stop saying nonsense and hurry with what I asked. Please Lavi or we'll be late."

As he spoke Allen blushed and he looked away from the large mirror of the room. He didn't want to tell his friend that yes he did ended up sleeping with Kanda. It was just to personal and a very privet thing.

"_Alright then, you never let me have some fun. I'll be there as soon as I can. I still remember Yuu-chan's address so don't worry I'll call you went I get there."_

Allen nodded to himself before ending the call. That was a close one, but still he had to do something or else Lavi will take notice of his walk and Allen is not up for awkward questioning.

Setting his clothes on the wide marvel sink area, Allen tugged the velvet sheet away from his body before sliding the glass door and stepping inside. Just as his hand was reaching for the hot water faucet he felt some _very_ strange.

Looking down the young male saw something sliding down from his inner things. He shutter as he felt something drip out of his body, and at last he understood what it was and that almost made him scream. Almost.

_This is so wrong._ It cross his mind as he felt the last of that white substance leave his body. He was thankful to be in the shower and not in the bedroom and especially not in front of Kanda. Knowing the model, Kanda would have said something very inappropriate.

Shaking his head to forget, Allen turn both faucets on and waited just a few seconds before the water was running warm. He try to make the shower quick and thrall before he began to stretch his muscles.

After a few squats and sit-ups, Allen felt the pain from earlier turn to just a small throb. He let the warm water run down his body until he had enough. As he stepped out of the shower Allen notice his early limp disappear.

_Who ever is up there look after me thank you._ He gave a small pray before he began to dress into his clothes. After he finished he looked around a few drawers until he found what he was looking for.

_Kanda said to use anything I needed so he won't mind if I use this_. Taking a new toothbrush from the compartment, Allen easily spotted the paste and began to brush away. Finishing, he decided to store it away somewhere; if by any change he would be back here again.

Stepping out from the bathroom he looked over to see Kanda still laying on the bed. Allen walked up to the model and instantly he met Kanda's gaze. "Where do I put this?" He lifted the sheet and saw Kanda reaching for it before he pulled it taking Allen along.

Landing on the solid form of the ravenette, Allen flushed a bright pink and quickly got off and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kanda, you should get up. Tiedoll-san told me you haven't been to work and he's really worry. Please Kanda just call him and tell him you're going to be at the Order."

He slightly jumped when he felt arms around his frame. His back hitting a warm body. "I will." Was all the respond he got and felt Kanda nibble at his neck. Allen suppress a moan threatening to escape him. He was still as sensitive as yesterday.

Just as he began to enjoy those lips on his skin his mobile buzzed. Half relive and half disappointed, Allen looked at the message from Lavi. Prying Kanda's arms from his body, Allen stood up. "I have to go Lavi is waiting for me downstairs."

He saw Kanda narrow his eyes at him the next second. "You'll see _her_ won't you?"

_Her? _Allen thought before it made sense. "I will, she's my friend Kanda. I have to see Lo Fwa now and then. It's normal, yes I dated her at one point but now she _is_ only my friend. I don't see anyone that way because... I have you." He looked away feeling the intense heat on his face.

Kanda was actually surprise his Moyashi said it. He thought the boy would have said something else entirely. Hearing him now, Kanda felt better. Taking the unexpected teen's hand, Kanda once again tugged him down. He kissed his lover softly still not trusting himself if he became to demanding.

After he was let go, Allen looked at the model. There was something in those navy orbs that Allen didn't know about. Slowly his eyes guided themselves down until he saw the expose body of the ravenette.

The bed sheets were very low and Allen could see the fine muscles of the others abdominal area. He saw Kanda's lower stomach, if the sheets would just be moved by an inch he would be able to see the rest of the model's–

_He stop there! _He inwardly yell before his eyes were once again on the others' face. Allen only go to see a very smug look on Kanda's face which irk him. "Get up, take a shower, get dress, call Tiedoll-san and get to work."

Giving Kanda a meaningful glare, Allen turn around and left the room. He of course didn't get to see the smirk that only grew on the model's face as he saw Allen leave. Kanda had seen the desire of the younger teen in his eyes for him.

* * *

He did exactly what his lover told him. He got up from the warm, comfy and now empty bed. Gathering his clothing he stepped in the shower and clean himself from last nights activities. Lastly he got dressed and now he was ready to call his manager.

After turning his mobile on once again, Kanda waited for a few seconds before he dialed his step father. It took only two rings before the older man was already answering.

"_Yuu! My boy, thank goodness! Yuu-kun you have no idea of how much I was worry about you. Please don't scare me like that again, think about your father before you go and do any thing like this again."_

He let the older man rant on. Tiedoll after all went and got his Moyashi and the reason the two were now back together. If it weren't for his annoying step father, Kanda would still be hatting the universe from withing his bedroom walls.

"Would you quit calling me that. I'll be at the Order in few minutes."

"_Wonderful! I will inform Bak about this. Everyone's been worry about you and they kept asking about your well-being. Don't worry though, Komui understood your absent."_

Kanda's frown deepen for a moment. "What did you told him?"

"_Oh nothing just that you were sick."_

He ended the call with his step father before he looked around his room. The floor was cover with many article of clothing, pieces of papers and a few broken things. He was glad his lover didn't see the mess in his bedroom.

After he picked everything that was lying around on the floor, he decided to open the curtains. Instantly the room was bath in with shades of yellow and soft orange once the long drapes parted. He looked back at his room to see it looking much better then before. He would clean the rest of the mess later.

Stepping up to the door he glance back at his bedroom. He still couldn't believe he was in this place for days and not once he felt the need to leave. Slowly his eyes landed on his bed and in a flash he remembered what took place in his bed and sheets.

He quickly snapped out of his small trance and closed the room behind him. As he made his way out of his apartment, Kanda turn off a few lights that were left on the night before. Soon enough he was already inside the elevator and waiting for the last floor.

Getting out of the cab, he spotted his car and walked up to the vehicle. Starting the engine, Kanda took off to the agency feeling like he never felt before, more alive.

0o0o0o0o

Once his eyes took in the sight of his Yuu-kun, Tiedoll could not help but smile at the younger man. His son looked so different from before. His Yuu-kun seemed to be radiating happiness and Tiedoll had a good feeling of who could be the reason for such change.

_Allen-kun, what do you do to my Yuu?_ He mused as he observe his soon speak to Bak.

The moment his son had called him, Tiedoll knew the ravenette was feeling better. His attitude was back and his son would be alright. He still wonder though what happened between the two. Was it Yuu's fault or Allen's? As much as he wanted to know he let it go, his son is fine and that was all that matter.

"Wow, Yuu looks like he's glowing don't you think?"

Tiedoll lost in his own little world didn't see Alma stand next to him. The two watched the ravenette as if he were an expensive display. He didn't want to agree with the brunette, but Alma was right; his son did look like he was shining.

"Whatever Yuu is having I wound like some of it too." Alma voiced out mostly to himself but the man next to him heard it loudly. The brunette couldn't figure out what was so different from the long haired male.

The way Yuu spoke with Bak was almost civil. Alma, at the beginning heard Bak yelling at the dark hair model for not showing up for work, and Yuu simply said he wasn't feeling good.

He found it very peculiar, most of the time when Yuu would be off for a few days and when he returned the ravenette would look ready to kill anyone who rubbed him the wrong way. Bak of course is at the top of the list, but as he kept watching Alma saw nothing but calmness on the male model.

_What has you like this? You look like you're about to smile. Is it because of him or her or whoever you're dating? I like seeing him like this yet I hate it. I couldn't make Yuu ever look like this before; in fact no one seem to have, until now._

Tiedoll watch the brunette's face and saw the many emotions pass through, and the older man simply stepped way before he went back to look at his son. If Alma wanted what his Yuu-kun has then there would be war in the Black Order.

He chuckle to himself thinking about how angry and upset his son would be if Alma ever lay his eyes on Allen-kun. His son is very possessive of what he consider his and he wouldn't hesitate and fight for it either. The man knew his Yuu-kun very well after.

Tiedoll smile unaware of the brunette watching him. Ever since the white haired teen stepped in Yuu's life, the ravenette has changed. His cold exterior seemed to melt away, every wall around him crumble.

His harshness would banish upon seeing the younger male. Yuu would transformer into someone else at the mere sight of Allen-kun. The moment Tiedoll saw the two together for the first time, he knew Allen-kun was a whole different story in his son's life.

_My Yuu-kun is in love._

"What's wrong Tiedoll?"

"Oh nothing Alma, nothing at all."

Smiling to the dumfounded brunette, Tiedoll finally walked up to his son and the photographer. His Yuu-kun simply stood nodding at Bak's scolding of why Yuu shouldn't just ran off and drop from the face of the world.

"I get it, you don't have to over react."

Bak frown at Kanda's direction. "You left for days, didn't answer any calls, ignore your work and now you're telling me I'm over reacting? Please Kanda for at lest one time in your life accept that this was all on you."

Tiedoll stood to the side and noticed the small crown that formed around the arguing duo. His Yuu-kun glared at the blonde man and Tiedoll was sure his son would go off at any time, but he saw something within the ravenette's eyes a moment later.

"Fine, it was my fault."

The entire room fell to a deaf silence as Yuu accepted responsibility. And as he observed his son, Tiedoll finally understood that his Yuu-kun was in such a good mood and apparently he just wanted this whole thing to end.

"I-I guess we should work then." Bak awkwardly and still shocked looked at Kanda somewhat in disbelieve. What happened to the temperamental model?

Agreeing with Bak, Kanda follow the photographer leaving people to stare after them. He wasn't about to let Bak get under his skin when he felt just so damn good. If accepting the fact that it was all his fault work added up, then Kanda would just do that.

0o0o0o0o

"Kanda?"

Lifting his head from the couch he was laying on, Kanda saw Lenalee stepping inside his dressing room. "What?" He asked while settling back down.

Getting further in the room, Lenalee slowly made her way closer to the older male. "Where were you Kanda? Everyone was so worry about you. I was worry, I thought that you quit."

He wasn't surprise of the amethyst eyed girl to think of the worst, though he was actually contemplating on quitting the Order in those few days he was alone. Kanda just wanted time for himself and figure out why his Moyashi had left him. But that didn't matter anymore; he has the boy and he wasn't ever letting him go.

"Kanda? Hey I'm still talking to you!"

It seems like his small break has finally come to an end with Lenalee being here. He open his eyes and looked at the girl with boredom asking her to continue with her useless banter. And the female did just that.

"Um. Lenalee-chan?"

The girl in question and Kanda peering back at the door. There stood a shy looking girl, she looked familiar to Kanda until he remember. It was the girl he took along with him some time back with his Moyashi.

_What was her name?_ He thought but soon decided it didn't matter.

"Oh, Midori-chan sorry come in please."

Turning his head away, Kanda ignore Lenalee and her friend as the two made conversation. He just let his mind wonder back to his Moyashi. It was all he could think of and it help him relax at the moment. He like to recall how everything started before the two ended up in his bed.

His lover did not put any resistance once he took the younger male inside of his bedroom. The boy didn't stop Kanda when he slowly peeled off his clothing. His Moyashi never protest as he began to lay kisses on his body or when his hands ran across that soft skin–

A sudden gasp stopped his thoughts as Kanda looked back at Lenalee. "Kanda you have something there."

"What?"

Lenalee stepped closer to him and Kanda just lifted a brow. "On your neck you have something."

Standing from the couch, Kanda walked up to the mirror in the room and glances at his neck. There wasn't anything but when he turn his neck to the side he saw it. He was sporting a love bite. His Moyashi had marked him the night before and it was standing out from his skin.

Looking at the small bruise, Kanda didn't notice the faintness smile that softly bloom on his lips and less the two girls in the room. Both females blushed while looking at him over the mirror, because a smiling Kanda was a very handsome and attractive Kanda.

* * *

Two days later, Kanda found himself in front of his lover's apartment. As he stood staring at the door, he could still remember what happened here the last time he was in the building. Not wanting to think back on that day, the ravenette press the button of the doorbell.

He listen as the sound of the bell echo softly within the apartment. He was more than ready to see his Moyashi again. The model met with his lover the day prior but their time was limit.

Kanda only got to kiss him and hold the boy for a few minutes before he was drag away. Tiedoll kept reminding him, that if Kanda wanted more time with his lover he first needed to finish all the work he had neglected for the days he wasn't at the agency.

The young man gave in mostly because he did want to spend time with his Moyashi without having someone nagging at him about work. After he manage to even out his work with Bak, the ravenette had left the Order in the blink of an eye.

Just as he was leaving his work place, he had called his lover and learned the boy was home for the evening. That was all Kanda need and made his way to the youngsters home. He had an urge to see his Moyashi again and before he knew it, he stood waiting for the door to open.

"Oh. It's you again." Looking down after someone spoke, Kanda spotted a boy that he can still remember. It was the brat, Timothy.

"And I see that _you_ are here as well."

Timothy just have the taller man one of his best glares. He just didn't like this man. The last time Timothy saw him, the man kept on stilling Allen's attention away from him. "Go now, Allen is busy."

The boy was about to close the door, but Kanda stopped it. He pushed the wood and at the same time trying not to hurt the brat while doing so. He had a feeling his Moyashi would not be too happy to see a crying Timothy on the floor.

"Hey! Stop you can't-"

"Timothy who's at the door?" Both heads napped over to the end of the hall where someone called.

"N-No one Allen don't worry."

Kanda having heard his Moyashi quickly and swiftly push pass Timothy, leaving the boy standing there looking after him. "Che, brat."

Entering the living area, Kanda found his lover sitting on the couch. The moment he stepped in those silver orbs landed on this form. "Kanda?"

He loved hearing his name on his lover's lips, but what he love the most was when the younger male moan it loudly. Stopping his train of thoughts before it went to far, Kanda walked over to the younger teen.

Once he stood inches away from his Moyashi, Kanda suddenly felt something. It was _really_ cold. He looked around then glanced back at his lover. The teen was in a sweater and a blanked draped on his lap.

And just now Kanda took notice of the small bundle in his arms. Looking down on the other blanket his lover had, the model saw a yellow head pop up and big golden eyes watch him.

"Meow."

It was the fur ball, his Moyashi's cat. It was wrap securely inside the blanket. Kanda then gaze at his Moyashi who simply smiled while adjusting the cat in his arms.

"As you may have taken notice the heater in my apartment it broken. Timcampy doesn't really like the coldness of it. He's been staying at Timothy's apartment for the last week while the heater is getting fixed. But today I had to take care of my neighbor and he prefers to be here even though it's cold."

Just then the brat came back and quickly sat next to the younger teen under the blanked and took hold of _his_ Moyashi possessively. The brat snuggled closer to the white haired male and smiled contently.

"What are you doing here _model_?" The brat asked with some never now that he sat next to the Moyashi.

Kanda only glared hardly at the annoying brat waiting nothing more than to pick the kid and the cat up and kick the two out of his lover's apartment. Some how he manage to simply keep that thought in his head.

"Now Timothy don't be rude." His Moyashi came to his aid and Kanda rubbed it on the brats face with a that's-right-I-can-be-here-if-I-want look.

Puffing his cheeks, Timothy looked away. "Fine, but he better stay away from you," he murmur and Kanda was the only who heard it clearly. His Moyashi busy with the cat as it meowed for attention.

0o0o0o0o

Before Allen knew it, Timothy had fallen asleep next to him. He looked down at the boy and gently handed Timcampy to Kanda as he picked up the sleeping form. "Please don't move Tim too much, he's been very grumpy today. I think I'll take him to the vet tomorrow."

With that said, Allen walked to his room where Timothy liked to sleep and slowly settle the boy down. After he tucked the boy under the covers he walked out. "Sleep well Timothy." He whisper and closed the door behind him.

Kanda stare down at the small feline who lay on his lap. He didn't dare touch it, he knew cats could be very aggressive if provoke. He simply looked down at the bundle being surrounded by the blanket. As he looked down, Kanda soon found it somewhat cute as his little ears twitch, but still the model didn't touch it.

"Sorry about that." His lover came back and slowly lifted the kitten away from Kanda. As he observed his Moyashi, the boy looked worry about his pet.

"Timcampy is actually a gift from my guardian. I don't really know why he gave him to me, but I'm glad he did." Kanda saw the warmness in those clear eyes and knew his lover held the cat close to his heart. "I haven't seen him for almost two years now and I miss him believe it or not."

As the two in the living room converse they didn't hear the front door opening. Kanda paying close attention to his lover's words and the softness of his eyes, they didn't hear the footsteps getting closer.

"I know Cross is a chore and that I shouldn't really worry about him, but I can't ignore-"

Seeing the almost despair look on the Moyashi's face Kanda cut him off. "What you should really do is stop paying attention to that man and just blow him off."

"I can't do that Kanda. I know I'm just spoiling him by allowing him to continue running around the world and having to pick up the mess he's leaving behind, but I really can't ignore him. Cross did take me in when my father died after all."

His Moyashi was just too good for his own good. "So is this you paying him back for taking you in? You're paying for his stupid life style while he goes around giving two shits that you're stuck paying off his debts!"

Allen was stun at the sudden out bust of the ravenette. "Kanda, I-"

"You're what!"

Both people on the couch jumped when someone yell just on the other side. Kanda the first to snapped out of his surprise state, turn around to see the redhead. Lavi looked like he just caught his girlfriend cheating on him.

"L-Lavi what are you doing here?" Allen couldn't believe this was happening. Why didn't he hear his best friend entering the room. He looked at the redhead and simply waited for the scolding he would surely get.

Lavi stood next the entrance of the living room where he heard everything before he quickly approached his friend ignoring the model. He was more interested in the problem Allen had. Once in front of the younger male, Lavi look down on him expectantly.

"Allen, how long have you been keeping quiet about this?" His older brother face and voice come out to life.

The teen in question looked troubled and Kanda soon stood on his own feet and with his eyes alone daring Lavi to frighten his lover further. "Calm down baka."

Lavi took notice of the deadly look on the ravenette and was surprise to find himself backing away. But even as he did, Lavi still met Kanda dead on trying to not cringe at the others protectiveness.

_At lest I know Kanda would stand up for Allen when he can't. _Lavi would have loved to tease the two, but right now was not the time.

"And you!" Lavi suddenly accuse.

"You knew about this and didn't say a word to me about it." He took to glaring at the model instead. He was shock that Kanda hadn't said anything earlier, but then again the ravenette never spoke to him.

"Lavi please don't yell. Timothy is sleeping and Tim it not feeling well." The redhead and Kanda glanced down at the Moyashi. His lover was simply to caring at times, he worried more about waking the brat up or make the cat uncomfortable than his own problem.

Sighing, Lavi tried to relax and decided to take a seat of his own. Once sited, Lavi saw the couple and they looked so cute. Allen gazing down at Timcampy while holding the kitten and Kanda looking at the two; especially at the younger teen. It almost look like they were watching their new born.

_Agh! Don't think that. Allen can't have children, he's a man!... But he can get someone pregnant though._

Setting that thought away, Lavi cleared his throat and caught the others attention. "Alright, now Allen please explain everything to me." His best friend nodded before he began to explained things to Lavi.

0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe it."

Lavi gaped at his best friend. His little Allen was now working as a part-time model. What?

That was unreal to his ears. And there was more, Allen worked in the same place as Kanda. It explained why the model didn't mind Allen having to pay Cross' debts, the ravenette had more time with Allen after all. And there was the refusal of Allen accepting help from Kanda and Lavi for money. The redhead understood his friend's decision.

"I been going there for the last two weeks now I think. I went there yesterday."

"I remember you said you were working but I never thought that you weren't talking about the café. Wait you're still work with Jeri right?"

Allen nodded while petting Tim softly. "Yes I'm still there. I don't want to quit the café and Komui-san understood and let me work around my schedule when it comes to modeling."

Lavi let the information sink in. It was really weird for some reason to know his friend was working at a well-known agency. Lavi actually couldn't wait to see Allen's cute mug on magazines and in other places.

"Lavi please don't tell Fō about this right now. You know how she'll get, she never really liked Cross since the beginning." They both knew the petite girl's distaste towards Allen's guardian.

The redhead was thoughtful until he lifted his head. "Okay I'll stay quiet." He said and saw Allen smile.

"But for the condition that you take _me_ to the agency when _you_ go." He smiled his toothy grin at Allen's big blinking eyes.

"No."

Kanda finally said after he let his Moyashi speak and listen to the redhead. He didn't want Lavi running around the Order. He would most likely interfere with Kanda's time with his lover.

"Aw, Yuu-chan please!"

Kanda only glared back at the sound of his name. "No and stop calling me that baka usagi."

"Please and I promise not to call you 'Yuu-chan' anymore." As he spoke, Lavi had his fingers cross behind him. He could never stop calling the ravenette like that, it just brought a whole different reaction from the man. He only watch the model be lost to his thinking.

"Fine."

Once he gave it a thought, Kanda would really like the baka to stop calling him by such name. If having to see Lavi at the agency without the 'Yuu-chan' then he could live with it. Kanda could always find a way to be alone with his Moyashi. After all the Order was a larger building.

Allen was rather surprise that Kanda gave in so easily. Shrugging it off, Allen looked back at the excited Lavi. "Well if Kanda doesn't mind then sure you can come along."

Lavi's smile only got wider. Bookman would be leaving for some business strip in London in a few days, and he of course would be _so_ bored without the old panda around. His grandfather didn't say when he would be coming back and Lavi now had plenty of time to laze around.

_Here I come Black Order, ready for some Lavi!?_

* * *

**A/N: And that concluded chapter Twenty-three. Too long?**

**Thank you everyone for ready and reviewing, I appreciate it a lot.**

**I was going to update yesterday but somehow I couldn't. Sometime wasn't right with my Laptop I guess.**

**But anyway here's this week chapter. I'll update soon again.**

**See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24: A moment to remember

**…**

**..**

**.**

He put aside everything that didn't involve work. He let other people deal with their own problems, ignore the many distractions that could have easily distracted him, and most important he force himself not to think of his sister.

_Lenalee._

Komui fought for a good minute before his mind wondered to his sibling. It was really hard not to think of her. Komui was worry; what if some punk was flirting with her while he just sat there thinking. But his mind told him otherwise, Lenalee was strong enough to stand her ground.

His sister was smart and knew better than to get involve with someone who was no good. He believed Lenalee would never fall in love with someone who wasn't worth her affection, or who might end up breaking her heart.

_Stop thinking about Lenalee-chan!_

With a sigh, Komui focused on work. He had a lot and he was actually ready to set it aside for a nice long nap. _No! You still have some very important things to work on. _

Scanning the papers on his desk, he found countless documents and contracts spread around. He began to separate everything that's finished, the ones that need a second look and finally the newest ones. After he made three stacks, Komui began to look at the most urgent papers.

The picked up the first one and read through it._ Kanda, you went and got your mini-vacation that drove many mad. But at lest he did get everything that was required of him_. Signing the paper, he set it to the complete stack.

_Eliade is going to Switzerland? Wow, Krory-san won't be happy about this._ He gave the document a good look before giving it his signature.

_Let's see who we have here. Ah, that's right Midori-chan is also traveling. It's just up north so it wouldn't take her long to return._ Giving it the approval, Komui continued.

His eyes took in the contact and he scanned through it. _Well this is just to good. Allen-kun you have no idea of how in demand you're becoming. Tiedoll is actually doing a good job at managing him, the man is only looking at the best for the boy. _

Paper after paper, Komui saw the important stack becoming less. In an hour or so he would be done and move on with the papers that–

Ding.

His attention soon went to his computer, just as he received an e-mail. Giving the document a final look and signing the sheet, he set it aside. Komui's mind now completely set on the e-mail. He read through it and was speechless for a few seconds before he was typing on the keyboard_._

_This will be a great business alliance. _Komui thought as he sent the response.

"Come in." He called out hearing the knocks on his office doors.

"Komui are you busy?" Alma stepped inside before casually sitting in front of his boss. He hoped the man could spare him some of his time.

Looking away from computer screen, Komui turn to the brunette male. "No, is something wrong?"

"Well... I was just wondering if you could help me out with something."

Seeing the male model shifting uncomfortable, Komui wonder what had the young man so fidgety. Alma wasn't the nervous or shy type. "I'll do what I can. So what is the problem?"

Sighing, the brunette stopped playing with his jeans. "I wanted to know about a new model that's working here. Can you tell me about him?"

"New model? I'm sorry Alma but you'll have to be more specific. There are quite a few new models working here."

Alma thought back to the day when he first saw the young male model in the elevator. "He has dark hair... oh and his skin is a paled shade, and he's this tall." The brunette stood and showed Komui the person's height compare to his.

Sitting down, Alma waited for the man to speak. "You just described mostly everyone I know. Something else you can add to his character?"

"Hmm, oh yeah he has these ashy-gray eyes. There big and shinny, makes him look very cute."

_Ashy-gray eyes? Now that I think about it, the only new model with those eyes is Allen-kun. What does Alma want with him though? _

"_I don't know why he doesn't want his identity to become public, but I think we should respect his privacy and simply go along with what Allen-kun wants. So what should we call him then?"_

Komui quickly remembered the talk he had with Bak the first time the boy came to them for the job offer. Both men were very intrigued about the reason why the young teen wanted to hide who he really was.

The younger man went as far as to use a wig, Allen really didn't want anyone to know he was modeling. Komui wanted to ask every time he saw the boy, but stop himself from doing so. Bak, Tiedoll and Komui were probably the only ones who knew about Allen's real appearance and the rest just saw him as the model he pose to be.

"_I think keeping who he is quiet is a good idea. If Allen-kun later wants to show the world who he really is, then that is up to him. Right now he will simply be known as we said earlier-"_

"Komui did you remember something?" Alma cut through his thoughts, just as he was recalling something Tiedoll had said.

"Alma you do know how important the Privet Policy is in the Black Order don't you?" The young brunette only nodded.

"And because of that policy I can't tell you anyone's information with out the person's permission. I'm sorry Alma but I can't help you with this."

_Fuck, I knew he would say something like that._ "I understand Komui, but I just wanted to know his name. I already met him but didn't get his name. I can say _we_ easily formed a good _friendly_ ground. Please just tell me his name and I'll be gone after that."

Komui simply looked ahead of Alma thinking. The brunette was only asking for a name and there wasn't anything wrong with that. Plus, many by this point already knew that basic information, but why didn't Alma know it yet? _Busy maybe._

"The model you are asking for is probably Len."

"Len? Just Len?"

Komui nodded. "Yes."

"And he's being manage by Tiedoll isn't he." It was a statement not a question.

The older man was taken by that. "How do you know that?"

_I got you._ "He told he the last time I saw him, Len that is." Alma only heard it from his manager. He said Tiedoll was managing a new model besides Yuu, and the person he described was the same person Alma came asking for.

"Yes, Tiedoll is also his manager. Now if that was all you wanted to know, I would appreciate it if you would take your leave. I have many papers to look after."

Alma wanted to keep asking the man more about this Len, but he knew he couldn't. Though, he did get two important things out of their small talk. He knew the boy's name and he confirmed his other suspicion. If Komui won't say anything else on Len, then there was Tiedoll left.

"Alright, thanks Komui. Have a nice day."

The beret wearing man just saw the doors of his office close behind the retrieving model. He had an odd feeling about their conversation. He still wonder why Alma wanted to know about Allen. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"_Hello, Komui?"_

"Tiedoll, I think you will have Alma after you."

"_Alma? Why do you say that." _Tiedoll sounded surprise on the other end.

"He just came to my office asking for Allen-kun. I didn't give him much, but I think he will come to you for some answers. He said he was a friend of Allen-kun but I'm not sure they are."

"_Alright, I'll handle him when see him."_

With that said, Komui set the phone down and looked around his desk, until a blinking light caught his attention. He had received a reply while he spoke with Alma. He quickly opened the e-mail and read the message.

After he finished, Komui continued with the rest of the papers that still needed his attention. In a few weeks, the Order would be getting new people.

0o0o0o0o

_Where is that man when you need him?_

Alma glanced left and right for any sign of the frizzy haired man, Tiedoll. It's seems as if the more he tried to find the older man, the less likely he'll find him. For the past half hour, Alma felt like he was on a wild goose chase.

Talking a deep breath, the brunette looked around at the thirty-first floor. He went from the top floors of the Black Order in search of Tiedoll. He wasn't even half way of the large building and he was tired.

_I'll take a small break and then start again. I know he has to be around. Where are Tiedoll's main stops again? Ah, that's right where ever Yuu is, but not anymore since he manages the new model, Len. Strange name but it fits him some– _

Whipping his head to the side, Alma saw Tiedoll passing by with Bak. The two were discussing something as the model could tell. Getting up, Alma easy caught up to the two.

"Tiedoll! Hey wait!"

The glasses wearing man stopped and so did the blonde. "Alma?"

"I'll see you later." Bak whispered before he took off somewhere else.

Once the photographer was gone, Alma turn back to the once missing man. He finally found him. "Hi."

A small awkward silence follow behind Alma's greeting. Tiedoll just looked at the younger man waiting for him to continue, but when nothing else came out, Tiedoll began.

"Is there anything you wanted? You looked troubled?" _You were right Komui._

Seeing an opening Alma took it. "Well yes. I was wondering about that new model you took under your management. Can you tell me a bit about him?"

"May I ask why you want to know about him?"

Alma gave their surrounding a look over before he settle back on the older man. He didn't know how to ask, but he thought he should just be blunt. It would be much easier than playing the I'm-so-nervous-please-have-mercy-on-me attitude which _sucked_.

"I met him the other day and I really like him. Tell me everything about him. What he likes? What he doesn't like? How old is he? Where is he from? You know _everything_."

_This doesn't sound good._ "I can't tell you anything. Alma you know perfectly well that a manager can't openly discuss their clients personal life unless it's business related. I'm sorry, but if you what to know about Len-kun then you must ask him directly."

"I want-"

"Did you just said Len? As in _the_ new cute Len?"

Tiedoll and Alma simultaneously looked sideways. A blonde female stood looking at them waiting for either one to speak. "Well answer me." Eliade said impatiently.

"I'm sorry my dear. Yes we were talking about my new client, Len."

Alma saw a rare smile on the female model. Eliade did sexy better than happy. "Really now. Please keep talking I would like to hear about him too."

"Wait _you_ know Len?"

Before Eliade could utter a word, some else did. "Of course, have you not seen the latest issues being published?"

Another blonde woman decided to join in their small group. Klaud Nine, was a sight to be hold, tall, beautiful and stunningly attractive. She tossed a magazine she had in hand to the brunette male then turn to the older man. "Well, are you not going to say anything else Tiedoll?"

Tiedoll was rather socked. He knew the attention Allen-kun gathered every time he step inside the Order, but he didn't knew it reach that high. Ever since the day the young man finally debuted as a model, Tiedoll show how much people took notice of him.

Alma fumbled with the story before he finally found what he was looking for. In five pages he saw the male model he was searching for. Finally, Alma had a better look at the boy and the brunette could not deny the young model was a real looker.

_He's not only cute, but sexy in an innocent way. A way someone would _love_ to corrupt. He's perfect for what I need. _

With a small smirk, Alma listen as Tiedoll began to tell them about Len's first arrival at the Order a few weeks ago. But as Tiedoll went on, Alma didn't really get anything personal about the new model. It was all work and new projects Len had.

_So not worth the time. Maybe I'll run into him if I just look around._ With his mind set, Alma tapped Tiedoll on shoulder. "Forget what I asked."

Tiedoll only saw the brunette walk away until he was no longer in sight. Happy that he didn't let Alma on anything about Allen-kun, he turn back to the talking woman.

"He's so cute. When I fist saw him I wanted to hug him." Eliade said thinking back at the first time she spotted the model.

Nodding Cloud added. "Yes he's something to watch. Young, but in a couple of years he will develop very nicely."

_These ladies are not actually acting them selves, I would like to think it doesn't involve Allen-kun at all. _Tiedoll only smiled as he stood listening to the two female models.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Allen sniff and wrinkled his nose. He was slightly worried that he might be getting the flu. The heater in his apartment _finally_ got fixed after almost two weeks. He was wondering if staying in a cold place for a long time was bad.

"Bless you."

"Thank you, but really Kanda is this actually necessary?" Allen glanced up at the older teen. He didn't want to say it, but Kanda was actually acting rather childless today.

Kanda looked at his lover, as they waited for the elevator to get to their floor. "Yes it is."

"You know, Lavi _will_ find us."

"I doubt the baka knows where we are."

For the past hour since they arrived at the Order, Kanda has done nothing but drag Allen around trying to hide from Lavi. The redhead was very ecstatic to say the lest when they first arrived at the agency.

"_I feel giddy, this place is huge!"_

"_Wow, I can actually recognize a lot of people here."_

"_Dude is that Shinji Miyu!" _

Lavi was really happy and Allen was ready to show the redhead around, but Kanda had other thinks in mind. Such as getting Lavi distracted for a second, before the ravenette all but ditched Lavi behind. Allen only shook his head at the older teen.

But one thing Kanda didn't know; Allen was secretly messaging Lavi about their location, and the reason the redhead could easily find them. The silver eyed teen didn't want his best friend to end up causing trouble or to get worry about not finding them.

"I feel like we're playing hied-and-go-seek." Allen told himself.

Kanda fully turn to his Moyashi and cupped his small face, making him look up. "I know of a better _game_ we could play." The model gazed deeply at the confuse face of his lover.

Slowly Allen felt blood rushing up to his face. He still found himself shy when he would look at Kanda in the eyes. His mind would instantly wonder back to the night he shared with the other teen.

"Let me show you," Kanda lowered down and capture his lover in a deep searching kiss. He felt the younger man push him at the beginning before he gave in. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing him closer to his body.

Allen let his hands ran up until they locked behind the ravenette's neck. How was Kanda able to always raise this heat from within him? Allen wasn't like this before, but every time he was hold by Kanda or kissed, this sudden need over took him.

Just as Allen felt the air from his lungs become less, he felt something brush against his hip. He broke away from Kanda, and glance down before he turn to look at the older teen on the face, shock for what he found.

"It's what you do to me." Kanda only pressed his _excitement_ against his lover. The reaction of his Moyashi would always be to his enjoyment.

"B-Bakanda you pervert." Allen finally snapped out of it and was able to free himself from the ravenette's hold.

Kanda only watched his lover scurry further to a corner. "Moyashi-"

Ding.

_Ah, save._ Allen quickly stepped out of the machine and he found himself taking a deep breath. Calming his fast beating heart. "So where are we going?"

He follow the older model as they were on their tenth stop at trying to hide from Lavi, well Kanda was. Allen stayed a step behind the other male, and quickly message Lavi before he pocket his phone. Just as they were walking around, Allen stopped some one familiar.

"Hey Tiedoll-san."

The three people talking looked back, and in coming was the person they were discussing. The two blonde woman smiled excitedly at the smiling Len, and next to him the not so happy looking Kanda.

"Len-kun? Yuu-kun I'm so happy you can join us." Tiedoll eagerly beckon them to get closer.

_Len-kun?_ Kanda question as he glanced down at his lover. The younger teen kept smiling unfazed by the name.

"Tiedoll-san, I was-"

Before anyone knew it – or could react – Allen was pull forward into a tight and breathless hug. The young teen only felt his face come in contact with something very soft, warm and the sweet scent of perfume hit him.

"Eliade!" Klaud snapped as she saw the blonde hug the cute boy to herself. The older blonde quickly tugged the young man until he was free.

"Hey! Give him back!" Eliade shouted with indignation as she watch Len being press securely to Klaud's large chest.

In the mean time, one Kanda Yuu went from shocked to livid as he watch _his_ lover being woman-handle by the two blondes. He felt his every nerve tensing and his entire being roared with anger. The only thing holding him back from lashing out; was something his Moyashi told him some time back.

"_Please just promise me you won't do anything without thinking about it."_

"Stop... pulling him Klaud!" Eliade manage to keep Len in her arms and turn away from the other woman, pressing the slightly struggling boy to her chest. "Shh. I got you know."

Klaud scuff and rounded Eliade. "You have a _boyfriend_ my dear, what are you doing touching another man?" Klaud took Len back, as Eliade look startle.

Tiedoll, who saw everything since the start was baffle. What were these two thinking Allen-kun was? A barbie doll to fight over for? Sighing, the man finally notice of the deadly air on the other side of the women.

His Yuu-kun was seething with anger. His eyes alone spoke of death, a painful one at that. Then it happen, his son turn to Tiedoll _demanding_ the man do something. His Yuu was hanging from a very thin thread.

Nodding, Tiedoll turn back to the bickering woman and Allen who was still struggling to get free, but he wasn't being forceful to being with. _What could it do? _

"P-Please" Was all Tiedoll heard from Allen before he got tugged back to the woman's chest.

"Let him go Eliade you have Aristar!"

"So, you have a bunch of men and you don't see me whining about it!"

"But I'm not the _one_ in a long committed relationship like you!" Klaud manage to tug Len back into her arms.

Allen then found himself being tugged from both ends of his arms. The two blondes had him in a tug-of-war game. He wasn't really paying attention for he was trying to breath, he was almost suffocated and his brain felt mussy.

"Let him go!"

"No you let him go _you_ have a boyfriend!"

"I said-"

"Oh my _he's_ bleeding!"

Tiedoll pointed out, half yelling his lungs out. The women arguing over the boy stopped, and looked at the young model who was bleeding from the nose. Poor Len looked lost and _not_ at all well.

Seeing his Moyashi hurt, Kanda had it. He stepped forward and took hold of the younger male. He glared at the two woman who looked ready to yell at Kanda for taking him way. The two were luck to be woman or they would had the beating of their life.

"Help him clean up and take him to the nurse if needed." Tiedoll call as he saw his Yuu-kun leading a dizzy Allen-kun away.

"Wow, I didn't think something like that would happen." Eliade said moments later.

Klaud only fixed her hair as the last five minutes didn't occur. "Why are you surprise, my girls always give men nosebleeds." The older blonde motion to her bosoms sounding quite pround.

"Psh whatever, Len was bleeding because of me." The shorter blonde fire back.

"Yeah, keep dreaming sweetie."

Tiedoll sweat-dropped, these two should never be in the same room. And specially not when Allen-kun was around. It wouldn't end up good. He turn back to where his son had left and really hoped Allen-kun was alright.

0o0o0o0o

Allen splashed cold water on to his face. He completely ignore the angry and watchful Kanda who stood to the side. Allen only wanting to get the blood wash off from his face, and at the same time _not_ think about what just happened outside.

In his life, Allen had never been fought over for so violently. It scared him at a point when he couldn't breathe. Serious though, he really thought he was going to pass out.

_You didn't faint, no better yet you had a nosebleed. Now thinking about it passing out would have been much better, less bloody and all. _

"You _enjoy_ what happened didn't you?"

Allen stopped rubbing his face, before he turn away from Kanda and reached for a paper towel. "No why would I?" He asked while drying his face.

"So the _nosebleed_ had _nothing_ to do with the enjoyment of it?"

He could hear the sarcasm in the question. "No, I think I hit one of their chest bones which caused the nosebleed." Allen knew that wasn't true.

He might be dating Kanda, but that doesn't mean his male instincts have died. No those instincts haven't died at all. Allen always found woman attractive, hell he thought he was going to be merry to one at a certain point.

What happened with the two women was just a natural response from his brain Allen thinks. And to be honest, Allen had never been pressed up to a woman's chest before, so yes blame him for getting a nosebleed.

_But still, who I love is this Bakanda out of everyone else. Even when he's at his most jealous. It's rather nice seeing it, maybe he does feel the same way- _

Allen was spun around so quickly, he just saw a blur before he was facing the ravenette. "Stop thinking about it."

Blinking his eyes at the older teen, Allen smiled softly at the upset Kanda. "I wasn't. I was thinking about you and how cute you are when you're jealous."

Kanda only stare at his lover. Was the boy really thinking about him and not about the two blondes? Not about what they did to his– _Cute?_

Scuffing Kanda looked away. "I'm _not_ cute."

Allen found this childless side of Kanda endearing. "You know, I love _seeing_ you like this."

_Love._

The older male turn back to his lover again. The word slipped from his Moyashi effortlessly, softly and genuinely. "You love me?"

_Say it and everything else won't matter to me anymore._

Allen found himself swallowing dry. This wasn't where he wanted their conversation to go. And he wasn't about to confess his heart to Kanda in the man's restroom. _No!_ He instead stepped up to the older teen not trusting himself with words.

Kanda easily held his lover as the boy looked up and they locked eyes. He was ready to hear the Moyashi's undying love confession. He was surprise to find his lover kissing him instead, but Kanda couldn't complain either.

_This might not be the right time to tell you but..._

"Kanda, I-"

Just as his Moyashi was ready to say anything, the door to the restroom opened with a loud thud.

"Dudes this place _is_ awesome!"

Lavi only got the chance to see Allen jumped away from Kanda as if the model burned him. The redhead tilted his head to the side and smiled. "What were you two doing?"

And this is why Kanda didn't what to bring the annoying redhead to the Order. Kanda probably just missed out on the confession of the century._ Baka Lavi._

"Lavi there you are, I was about to tell Kanda to look for you." Allen felt a pair of eyes on his back and decided not to turn back. He was actually glad Lavi interrupted, he _almost_ said it.

Lavi just wrapped an arm around his best friend, enjoying the anger that rolled from Kanda as waves. "I'm here Al, don't miss me too much. I simply got distracted by something out there and when I looked around you guys were gone."

His green eyes landed on Kanda and lifted an eyebrow at the model. The other man simply yanked Allen away from Lavi. The redhead pouted before pulling Allen back.

"Baka-"

"Okay then, I don't want to be caught in between this again." Allen wiggled out of Lavi's hold and went back to retrieve his wing. He didn't like the idea of another tug-of-war. He put on the ebony wig back on his head and placed it securely.

"I must say, you look really good with dark hair Al, ever thinking about coloring it permanently?"

"Not really, but who knows."

Stepping out from the restroom, and walking further in the large place, Allen looked around to see a lot and he means _a lot_ of people watching them. He was in the middle trying to hide between the two much taller men. He didn't like being watch.

"What time is it Kanda?" He remembered that had to be with Bak soon.

"Almost three why-"

"Three! Fudge, I forgot I need to pick Fō up from practice."

The couple only watch as Lavi search for his mobile in his pocket. Once the redhead made sure he didn't get any calls from the petite girl, he turn to his friends. "I have to go. I'll call you later Al, bye _Yuu-chan_."

They saw Lavi practically speed walk to the elevator where he disappeared. Kanda frown, the redhead will never stop calling him by that ridicules name, he wasn't surprise.

"Fudge?" The ravenette echo looking at his Moyashi.

Allen shrugged. "Lavi's grandfather doesn't like him to cuss and he finds ways to be creative."

"Why did he looked so worry?" Not that Kanda cared or anything.

Allen lead the way whilst speaking to the model. "Mm, you haven't noticed it Kanda?"

The older male just glanced at his lover telling him to just say it. "Lavi is in love with Fō." Kanda stopped walking.

Allen chuckled, a confused Kanda is priceless. "What?"

"It's true, Lavi is in love with Fō. They both are actually, but the two are just too stubborn to say it."

Kanda soon found himself looking at the closed doors of the elevator. It sounded complicated for the redhead and the girl. Lavi was a loud mouth annoying _baka_ and Fō, well she was quiet and short-tempered.

But through the many differences from the two, Kanda could see the redhead and the girl together. Just now, Lavi's worry showed him how much the redhead cared for the girl.

"Let's go find Bak-san."

The ravenette stepped in after his lover in the cab. He gazed down at his Moyashi before kissing him on the lips. He slightly wonder if he could have ever been near the teen and not having the chance to hold the boy.

At the end Kanda couldn't see himself not holding his Moyashi.

_Good luck... Baka._

* * *

She instantly took noticed of the redhead who stepped in the room. She kept her back to him and focused on what was happening in front of her. But as she watched, Fō couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to the newly arrival.

Why did he came? He isn't suppose to act the moment she says something. He should always tell her 'no' when she asked something. He should say that he's busy and can't take her anywhere. Friends weren't always there for insignificant things.

_Lavi you idiot._

Why couldn't he open his eyes and see the time he was wasting on her. Fō wasn't going to say anything about what she knew about the redhead. Lips seal, for as long as it will take Lavi to noticed his mistake.

"_The both of us know he isn't the type to be confuse about anything. He always knows what he's doing, where he's going and especially what he wants. He isn't wrong."_

She brushed away the thought. Allen didn't know what he was talking about. The boy had a few problems back then when he said that sentence to her. Lavi is wrong and she's right. Fō is willing to prove that Lavi is confuse, in a couple of days.

_And it will work_.

She ignored the tightness in her chest, it was only a sign of victory trying to rip its way out. As soon as Lavi can really open his eyes, Fō will smiled triumphantly because she _is_ right.

0o0o0o0o

He stood to the side watching them. Everyone in the room didn't get distracted as he stepped inside. All the students in the martial-arts class continue as if Lavi never enter the large training room.

The first person his eyes search for was the girl with tangerine mane. Lavi instantly spotted her, as he always did. To the redhead, Fō always stood up even from the largest crowd.

He simply watched her as she sat a few feet away from two men practicing their skills with each other. As captain the petite girl simply observed, and only got involved when their teacher asked her to help him with demonstrations.

Mostly of the time, the female captain would judge the fighting unless someone had the courage enough to ask for a fight. Lavi had witness many of the few practices Fō really got involved.

He did sneak around to see Fō when she was training only because he felt an urge to see her. He felt like a total stalker at the beginning, but soon he simply waved the feeling away. Was it really bad to watch someone you care for in secrecy?

The redhead at times really wanted to punch himself on the face for not having the guts and just tell the girl about his feeling. Most of the times he would simply stay way, saying he would soon move on from this required love.

He loved her and he knew. He prefer labeling it as a crush, it made it much better to bare with. Crushes, would mostly like be forgotten. Love, now that was hard to move on from.

Lavi still couldn't really pinpoint at what time he finally crossed that line when he simply just liked Fō. Was it the first time when the girl really smiled at him? Or when Lavi made her laugh so much she shed a few tears?

Maybe it was actually on the day when Fō really opened up to him about her life, Lavi had seen her so vulnerable and sensitivity that he thought that it wasn't Fō at all.

Lost in his memories, Lavi didn't even felt fifteen minutes gone by as he was thinking of Fō, who was walking right up to him. He didn't hear the girl speak the first time, until he left a slap on the arm.

"If you want to sleep go home."

Shaking himself and rubbing his arm, Lavi grinned. "Sorry, I was just thinking that you are the smallest thing in the room."

"I would kick your ass if I wasn't looking after everyone until Yamato-sensai returns from an errand. Class will be over as soon as he gets back."

It was all Fō told him before she turn around, and walked back to the rest of the group. Lavi watched her like a hawk and what he saw right after didn't set well with him. From where Lavi stood, he saw the majority of the boys look at the petite girl passed by.

_At lest pretend like you aren't watching her you idiots._ Lavi glared at them openly.

He didn't appreciate the ogling Fō was getting. Either the girl was really good at ignoring the gazes or she was really that oblivious. Lavi went with the latter, mostly to calm the sudden stir in his stomach.

"Practice is dismiss." At last, old Yamato returned and everyone headed for the locker rooms. Lavi decided to step out and wait for Fō there.

0o0o0o0o

"Ready?" Fō stepped out from the girl's locker room looking as if she never was actually training. The girl looked flawless even when she was in the room for five minutes.

Lavi nodded finding everyday harder to simply see the female as only a friend. They began to make their way out, the long corridor empty. It was Saturday after all and only clubs and other groups came to campus.

"When is your grandpa coming back?" Fō asked not wanting the silence to continue. For once she wanted to hear Lavi speak, his silence made her nervous.

Lavi eyes easily landed on the girl. "I don't really know, in a few weeks maybe."

"And what are you doing to keep yourself busy now that you don't have to go often to the publishing building?"

The redhead soon began to tell the girl of the many things he was planing to do with his free time. He of course, left out the fact that he was spending most of his time at the agency with Allen.

"I think I should throw a part the day we get out for summer break. What do you think? Many people will surely come, guys you might like to meet." Lavi smiled, but deep down he didn't want Fō to be with anyone else but him.

The girl went silent, and looked thoughtful about something. "I will tell you something but _don't_ laugh."

Lavi only have her a nod and was really curious about what Fō would say. "I... I got asked out on a date and I said yes."

And Lavi felt like he couldn't breathe. _It hurts. What's this painfully discomfort in my chest?_

Turning around, Fō found Lavi standing there staring off into space. She frown at his stoic way. "Hey, you okay?"

Fō was going out on a _date_? With someone Lavi didn't know about. She was going out with _someone_ else. _She_ doesn't _see_ Lavi at _all_.

"Ah, sorry I-I was... thinking about h-how good that is." For the first time, Lavi couldn't see her in the face. It hurt to do so.

For some reason she didn't believe him. The sudden avoidance of eyes told her the redhead was not well. This _not_ how he should be reacting. Fō saw the twitching of his hands before they turn into fists. "Lavi-"

"Let's go, I need to drop you off at your house." He walked pass her wanting to create as much distance as possible. He heard her walking right behind him, and Lavi didn't bother to look back.

"Hey! Wait what's the hurry?"

Was she really asking him? Lavi didn't answer and continue to walk, the faster they got to the car the better. He would drive her home and not see her until Monday or longer if he could find the opportunity.

"Lavi!"

He ignore her calls, maybe he can tone her out for the first time. He ignore her voice as she yelled at him to stop. He ignore his name on her lips. He always loved listening to her before, but now he didn't want to anymore.

"Stop why are you ignoring me?"

_That's it._

Lavi stopped abruptly and Fō slammed into his back which caused her to stumble back. After she balanced herself, the girl face the taller man. "What's with you?"

He didn't know what to do suddenly, he only faced down. Lavi then saw her sneakers come into his vision. _Don't look up._

"Hey what's wrong?"

Fō carefully try to find Lavi's eyes. The way he was acting was so not the redhead she knows. Well it's not like she knew him really well, but still this change in his mood was off. Lavi stayed quiet and Fō soon found herself irritated, she wasn't the type of people who had enough patience.

Before Lavi knew it, he got shoved against the wall, his back hitting the hard surface. His head snapping up looking directly at Fō. He was shock at the strength the girl had over him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Fō gazed up at the redhead disapproving the male's behavior.

She only saw Lavi biting his lower lips and looking everywhere but her. Her hands on his chest only pushed Lavi further on the wall. She wasn't letting him go until he spoke.

_Don't you talk! Stay quiet, she will let you go soon. If you do anything now it will be over. No longer friends, do you want- _

"Lavi!"

_Don't look at her!_

"Hey say something!"

_If you do she will hate you!_

"Lavi you better-"

He kissed her then.

Fō was stun for a few seconds before she stare at him wide-eyed. Lavi was kissing her _and_ holding her at the same time. She felt his long arms around her, the warmth of his body difficult to ignore. His lips molding with hers in a way she never thought possible.

_He's confused! He's confused! He's confused! He's-_I'm_ confused!_ And something inside of her snapped.

With a hard shoved, Lavi let her go. He was shocked for what he did the second they broke apart. He couldn't believe it, and before any words could be formed on his lips, he got punched on the face. _Hard_.

Time stopped as Lavi touched his wound cheek. _So that is her answer huh?_ He saw it coming a mile away. With the shred of dignity he had left, Lavi faced her.

Fō was so angry, no she was furious. She was shaking, hands tight into balls. Her cheeks a shade of ruby. "You idiot!"

What follow after her loud statement was surreal. Fō launched forwards, gripped the front of Lavi's shirt, pulled him down and kissed him. She _kissed_ him!

For a moment Lavi didn't know what was happening before he felt the reality of it. Fō, his _required_ love was kissing him. Almost two years of only watching her from the side and he never thought this would happen, but when he felt that it was _really_ happening, he quickly took hold of her.

He kissed her with everything he had. For all those times he wanted to kiss her and was not allowed or to afraid to make a move. Lavi felt her return the affection, and that only made him embrace her tightly.

_Maybe she'll return to her senses._ He thought, but at that second he didn't care. All that matter to him was the opportunity he was experiencing at the moment.

Slowly their once heated kiss turn into soft pecks. Lavi tried to breathe as he rested his forehead against the smaller one. He found himself unable to look away from her beautifully eyes. Where he found no rejection like he feared.

"I... know." Fō said breathless.

Lavi stared at her before he said, "Know what?"

The girl smiled and Lavi felt is heart beat a bit faster. "You like me."

The blush adoring her cheeks turn darker and Lavi chuckled. "Was I really that predictable?" Fō nodded and Lavi have her soft kiss unable to stop. He would tell her later on that he was actually in lover with her. Right now with what they had, was more than what he could ask for.

She slowly pulled away from him and straight up. "We should go." She was shy then, even when Fō tried to not look like she was.

Lavi reached out and patted her on the head gently before touching her cheek, turning her to look at him in the eyes. "You are _mine_ now and won't be going out with anyone _but_ me right?"

She wanted to look away, but Fō found that she couldn't it. She nodded as she watch Lavi smile, a smile that wasn't the annoying grin of his, but a smile that made her happy. Her heart beating loud in her chest and she knew this feeling she always felt for Lavi wasn't simply friendly, but deeper.

_Ignorance took me as far as it could._

On that warm afternoon, Lavi took her small hand into his. He gazed at the person who at a certain time felt so far away from his reach. He lead her out, ready for what tomorrow would bring them.

She looked up and his green eyes met her, Fō wasn't really sure how she would handle this new relationship, but she was willing to try. Life wasn't easy and she liked it just as it was. She had Lavi now, he could be the one to fill that void in her heart.

He squeezed her hand softly before pulling Fō to his side. Her small frame fitting perfectly with his. She glanced up at him and Lavi got rewarded with her warm and lovely smile.

"That hurt you know."

And she laughed, warming him that much deeper. Lover really is a mystery.

* * *

**A/N: *Sight* Well that was chapter twenty-four. Wow can't believe it took me two days to write that one. **

**Anyways, hopefully you guys liked it. It was a bit longer than I wanted it but _oh_ well. Once I start I can't stop.**

**I'll update soon. Thanks everyone really, reached the two-hundred something review. You guys are awesome, the bests and I really enjoy writing this little story for every one who has fallowed and read it.**

**Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25: You're the only one for me

**…**

**..**

**.**

Kanda took notice of the change in his behavior. For the past week he had left the ravenette alone. He didn't bother to fallow Kanda every time they saw each other. He would said a simple 'hello' and be on his way. Alma suddenly stop going after him.

The long haired male didn't know what was going with the brunette at first. Alma would always find some sort of excuse to be near him, and Kanda well he just didn't appreciate the others company. It would always end up with Alma talking about what they had years ago.

Kanda didn't really paid attention to the brunette model for that reason. Thinking about the relationship he had with Alma still brought an annoyance to him. Sometimes he still wonder what the _hell_ was on his mind when he accepted to date the other male.

_Everyone makes mistakes._

Nodding with himself, Kanda turn a corner as he made his way to find his photographer. He half expected to bump into Alma and get ignored. Kanda would have thrown his arms up in the air and yell 'hallelujah' but then again, he wasn't that type.

He would never be caught dead doing the action. He just like being in Alma's list of-not-important people. Kanda felt like he could breathe again without the brunette around. If this keeps up the ravenette would be looking forward to coming to work.

But of course good things didn't always come alone. No, because now that Kanda wasn't at the receiving end of Alma's affection meant someone else was. Someone who would have made Kanda glad and tell them good luck, but because it was someone who Kanda cared for, that he didn't like the sudden change in Alma.

His cute, little – and sometimes naïve – Moyashi was Alma's new obsession. The discovery didn't set well with the ravenette. He didn't want anyone – other than him – to think about his lover, but now Alma too was thinking about the younger male.

He didn't know how it happened, but one day Alma came up to him and asked for _Len_ the new model under Tiedoll's care. Kanda hadn't really paid attention to the brunette's chatter until Alma mention the boy.

"_Um. Yuu do you know Len?"_ Kanda had unconsciously turn to look at him.

"_You must, Tiedoll's his manager and you are bound to have at lest come across or talked to him right? Tell me about him please, I know you know something Yuu."_

His first thought was, _What does he want with Moyashi?_

Kanda had stared at the brunette as if he was nuts. Alma wanted to know things about his lover? For what? He didn't understand the sudden interest Alma had for the silver eyed teen.

Whatever it was Kanda didn't like it. _"Stop calling me that dammit and no I don't know him."_

He didn't want Alma chasing his Moyashi around, the white haired teen wouldn't appreciate being fallow endlessly by the brunette. He knew how Alma could get when he got interested in something or someone, his little lover would be terrified at being stalk in the Order.

Now every time he found himself with Alma it was always about Len. There was no time for anything else, but the younger model.

"_Where is he today? I haven't seen him." _

"_How often does he come to the Order?"_

"_I saw him the other day but he was busy to talk."_

"_He's so cute. I love his eyes, have you seen them?"_

"_Did you know he's only seventeen?"_

It was getting on Kanda's nerves. Alma spoke as if he _knew_ Len _so_ much. The brunette sounded like he and his Moyashi were really good friends. It irritated him to see the face Alma would wear as he talked about Len.

There were many times Kanda was about ready to tell Alma to shut up and to stop talking about _his_ lover. He came close many times, but something always stopped him. Where it was someone coming to get him, or a memory of what his Moyashi told him.

"_Don't act or say anything that might give away our relationship."_

Ah, his Moyashi seemed to know this situation would happen. The younger male thought ahead, and Kanda was glad he did. For if it was up to the ravenette, he would have long ago stated his rights over the white haired teen. Simple as that.

For now Kanda would tough it up and keep in check the side of him that wanted to yell at the brunette man to back off. He didn't want to upset his lover for his rash behavior. Kanda easily welcomed the indifference of Alma, but from his Moyashi he didn't think he could handle.

_He's got me in deep._

Sighing, Kanda kept walking but something did bothered him though, what if Alma found out who _Len_ really is. That wouldn't be good, for his lover that is.

Kanda doesn't mind the younger male to just come out and say he's Allen Walker. A student at T University, works as a part-time waiter, friends to a baka Lavi and Fō, he has a cat, that he sometimes babysits a brat named Timothy, and especially that he's dating Kanda Yuu.

As good as the last part sounded, Kanda knows his lover won't say those things; less likely the last part. His Moyashi was very discreet and the ravenette wouldn't blame him either. That was something Kanda really liked about the younger male.

But setting that aside, Kanda was still a little worry about Alma wanting to pry in his lover's life as a model. If the brunette does something stupid and his Moyashi is in any sort of discomfort, Alma will learn of how deep Kanda's possessiveness really runs.

His Moyashi may be comfortable with Kanda and all, but how will he react if he finds out about Kanda's last relationship with Alma? Even if said relationship was insignificant, but would the teen make a big deal of it or simply brush it aside? That is something Kanda would really like to know.

0o0o0o0o

"Go change now... please."

Kanda stepped out of the setting where Bak and he were working on. He headed toward his changing room passing by other people along the way. Once he enter, he found his manager sitting on the coach reading a book.

"How's it going?" Ask the older man as he watch his son pace around the room.

Kanda lifted the next outfit he would wear before he spoke. "Moyashi's coming over."

Tiedoll nodded, he still found it cute the way his son refer to his lover. _I wonder what he'll say it I tell him that? _When the young man stepped out Tiedoll smiled, his son was just very handsome.

"I'll be waiting for Allen-kun here for you. I should call him to see where he is... say Yuu-kun have you figured out what Alma wants with him? I have heard he's going around not only looking for Allen-kun but asking everyone. They're starting to say their involve with each other." His Yuu-kun only stared at the ground as if the model wanted it to burn.

"Look, I know you want everyone to know you're dating Allen-kun but you can't do that. The only thing you can do is tell him to just stay away from Alma. I knowing him, Allen-kun will listen to you."

His step father was in the right, but was it that simple to just tell his Moyashi to stay away from Alma. Would the brunette leave the younger male alone when he's being ignored?

When Kanda got back to the setting he saw a few more people than before. He slight wonder why were they here, it's not like Bak needed help. Again he stood in front of the camera as the photographer gave him directions of what was expected of him.

"What?"

"You heard me, this one requires you to undress... don't trip nude though, we're shooting for man's underwear as well."

He glared at the blond man. He should have told Kanda earlier, no wonder when he changed he also found the black boxer-briefs. It also explained the unwanted people lingering around. _Bunch on __good for nothing waste of spaces, _he sucked it up and would do as Bak said.

"Slowly now, don't rush. Begin with the shirt and go from there."

Kanda almost felt like he was doing something for adults here, even when it wasn't the first time. _Slowly your ass_, he kept quiet arguing with the blonde won't do. The faster he does this, the quicker he'll be done.

He was getting stared at and he knew it. Kanda could actually feel it, their hot gazes on him like a heavy burden. The few moments he could get, the ravenette glared coldly at everyone he caught staring at him. He didn't appreciate being strip by their eyes.

The only one with the privilege was his lover. The younger male could stare at Kanda all he wanted or to lust after him and the model wouldn't mind at all. Funny though, even with the privilege his lover has, the boy didn't use it.

Seriously, Kanda did all the seducing in their relationship. He didn't find it chore though, it was actually quite the experience. His Moyashi always reacted with unexpected behaviors. One thing never change was the shy way the younger teen would turn into.

He had the hots for his Moyashi. There wasn't one day he didn't think about the other in a sexual way. Kanda had a feeling that if his lover would be the one in charge of the intimacy between them, it would have taken them years to get anywhere near a bed. His lover appears to be the type of person who believed that relationships aren't only based on the physical act.

It was interesting to date someone who didn't find sex everything in a relationship. That didn't apply to Kanda though, for he did think about being with his lover every night – or day – making love to his Moyashi until the boy couldn't move a single–

And he should really stop thinking about his lover. He was getting aroused at the thought of the smaller male. He hatted his body for suddenly reacting, Kanda felt like he was once again a teenage boy ruled by his hormones. He was pass that point, but apparently his Moyashi made him feel like such.

As he stood there with his white shirt open, his jeans unbutton and unzip hanging dangerously low on his hips, for Bak to snap the shoots. He still ignored the gazes on his being and completely focused on the blonde; who was the only one _not_ ogling at him.

He wonder then, if his Moyashi had done something like this. Getting nude up for others to see, and he quickly realized that he _didn't_ like the thought one bit. His lover should only be undressed by Kanda and for him to gaze upon that small nude body.

_Dammit confuse_.

He sat down on an old style white canopy couch. His jeans gone, his shirt and briefs the only thing keeping his body shield from the world. He was confident with his body, he knew he had a great physique, but he could do without their eyes.

"That's great keep it up."

Rolling up both sleeves, Kanda settle his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He felt the soft rug under his bare feet, as he looked at Bak. He suddenly felt a piecing gaze on his body. Kanda knew that feeling very well, for that gaze has been on him for as long as he can remember.

But as that annoying sensation lay on his person, he then felt a different feeling. It was something soothing and it made Kanda glance away from the camera. Slowly his eyes looked away a little over Bak's left and behind him, where his Moyashi stood.

The white haired teen looked around the setting Kanda stood in, fascinated by the things around. The ravenette watched him until the boy glanced at him and his lover smiled. He would have enjoyed the moment if it wasn't for the person standing next to the teen.

His eyes met Alma's and he glared at the brunette model. What the _fuck_ was he doing with his Moyashi? Unable to keep his eyes on the other model, Kanda looked away. He so wanted to walk up to his lover and take him away from Alma, but he didn't.

He focus back at the camera, but still aware of the young teen's presence. More than ever he wanted to finish with Bak, take his lover to his apartment and just have his way with the Moyashi. The urge suddenly becoming strong to ignore.

At last he only sat there with just the briefs and the hot gazes were on him with no one bothering to be discreet about it. They were getting an eye-full while Kanda kept a stoic face as if it didn't bother him. It would have helped if his lover was actually one of those people lusting after him.

Eyes once again on the teen to see him with his phone, totally ignoring Kanda. He wasn't expecting anything else from his Moyashi. The boy was just oblivious about the things going on.

"Kanda do you mind untying your hair?"

"I mind."

Bak sighed of course he would mind. The blonde has never gotten Kanda to loosen his hair. Would the day ever come when the blonde can get a shoot of the ravenette with his hair down? It seemed impossible.

0o0o0o0o

"Well that was a let down." Allen looked up as the brunette man next to him who exhale a deep breath. He looked back at Kanda and wonder why he didn't just let his hair fall from the tie it was in. Allen didn't think about it much and looked behind him.

There were many people walking by or just standing there. They all looked at Kanda as if they had never seen him before. Turning back he saw the older male sift around the setting as Bak instructed him to do so.

"He's something isn't he?" Alma glanced at the teen next to him. When he saw those clear orbs look up the brunette lowered down. "But then again you're also something to watch."

Allen backed away from the intruding face, he didn't like his personal bubble getting invade. He smiled awkwardly as he tried to look unaffected. He doesn't even remember how they got here. Allen was walking around looking for Tiedoll as Kanda had asked him, but out of nowhere he got dragged in by the brunette.

The other model jugged Allen's memory about the day they met earlier. It took him awhile but he did remember. They began talking and before long Allen spotted Kanda. The brunette man then went on and on about Kanda's body and stuff.

He didn't really payed attention to the talk. Allen wasn't at all comfortable on talking about someone else, specially Kanda. He was silent only because he didn't want to say anything about the ravenette. Alma had something that still felt unease and Allen learn to follow his gut.

"Oh look who I found here." Tiedoll stepped in between the two young men and put an arm around Allen. "How are you my boy?"

"Very good thank you for asking Tiedoll-san and you?"

The older man then went about his day. He wasn't letting Allen-kun alone with Alma, and he knew his Yuu-kun would want it too. Tiedoll notice his son look away from them, looking quite relax. He could read his son's body language like an open book.

If Allen-kun wasn't coming to him, then Tiedoll would go to the teen. He watched Alma from the corner of his eye to see the brunette staring at his son. There was still that look in model's eyes that spoke of longing for the other.

_What do you want with Allen-kun when its pretty clear you still want my Yuu-kun._

It was hard to tell when it came to the brunette man. Did Alma really just wanted to be friends with the white haired teen? _No there has to be more than just wanting to get to know him and be friends. _

It was something to really think about because Allen-kun is dating his Yuu-kun, the boy wasn't just another model. This bother Tiedoll and he knew it bothered his son too. If Alma were to learn of who _Len_ really is, then later figure out that he's Yuu-kun's lover, the brunette might just be the one to put a rift between the couple.

_He might as well end it for my Yuu-kun. _

Alma did warn everyone in the Order to stay away from his son after their relationship ended. He stated that Yuu was reserved and that no one had a chance with the ravenette. Tiedoll had found it ridicules, even when his son wasn't look for something serious.

Back then his son only wanted one thing, sex. His Yuu-kun was younger and he was growing up, with needs that very normal teenage boy had. So it was normal for him to experience, but what wasn't normal were the quick easy relationships.

Tiedoll gave his son and earful about the consequences of getting intimate with others. He didn't want his Yuu-kun to become a father at a young age, even when the thought of many little Yuu's running around was endearing.

"_It's my problem." _His son had said.

The ravenette was very hard-headed more than now, Tiedoll really thought his son would have never seen his flaws. But when his son turn seventeen he sort of changed, and after he dated Alma he changed even more.

There were no more girlfriends, – or boyfriend – his Yuu-kun simply said he got bored. Tiedoll was baffled by the sudden turn in his son's behavior. What made him change? He had thought long and hard until he remembered.

"_If you keep going like this, you will never find that one person who will truly love you for who you are and not for what you have. Yuu there is someone out there for you, everyone has that one special being that the heart wants. _

_No one Yuu, _no _one likes being used. Love is difficult to find, but once you have it, it's the most beautiful thing. Listen to me for once for I have been around longer than you have. Be patience, understand and you will be rewarded."_

It was the last talk he had with his son before he let the young man be. His Yuu-kun may have looked as if he wasn't listening, because he moved from dating women to dating Alma. It didn't bother the older man what type of person his son liked, but look at how that relationship ended up being.

Later Tiedoll understood that his son really did take in his words and was looking for that _someone_. The first attempt may have failed his son, but Tiedoll was glad to see that he finally reached him.

The young man began to only focused on work. His Yuu-kun's life become steadier and his modeling career took off like the older man never saw coming. Years later and here he was, dating little Allen-kun.

Tiedoll glanced at the boy and couldn't help but smiled. The years of his son's abstinence were over by the arrival of the teen. His Yuu-kun has finally found his _special_ someone, the older man knew this one was for the long run.

_Just love him Allen-kun, love him like you have never loved another._

* * *

He griped the soft and silky cloth tightly. Through the soft material he still felt his fingernails dig into his palms. Lips press together, not wanting anything to come out of them. His entire body trembled by sensation of need.

His legs wanting to slip down, but at the same time they stayed as they were, knees up and bended. He knew keeping his voice down would not happen. Every noise his body wanted to let go was on his throat ready, and before long he moaned out loudly

Kanda watched as his lover arched beautifully from the bed. The erotic noises from the younger male addicting. He continue pleasuring his lover unable to stop. Moving his hand expertly on the most sensitive flesh of his Moyashi's body.

He saw the pearly white liquid escape the erect length of the teen. It ran down over Kanda's hand and landing on his skin. His Moyashi was not small to say the lest, his body perfect in the ravenette's eyes.

"Ka-Kanda I-I need..."

He stopped pumping the warm rigid fresh, his eyes looked away from between the shaking thighs, and travel up to face his lover. The teen lay panting, a thin layer of perspiration on his naked skin and a rosy blush on his cheeks.

He turn his head and gazed at Kanda asking for release, the only person who could help him. The shine of his gray hues showed his desire without any restrain. Allen looked at the older male almost pleading for the other to continue, he felt the tightness of his stomach ache.

Kanda having seen and heard him picked up the pace with his hand. The moment he did his lover didn't keep quiet anymore. He cried his moans as the hand on his flesh brought him closer to that feeling he couldn't wait to reach.

His knuckles turn white as he gripped the sheets tighter. Allen felt his body shiver uncontrollably as the pressure build within him. He saw black with white spots as he closed his eyes unable to stop himself.

"Hmm... Ahh!"

Even when his own need begged for attention, Kanda ignored it. He was more occupied with pleasing his lover. He was fascinated to see the always timid teen be lost to the feeling of desire. It was the only time Kanda saw him completely different and it was unforgettable.

The mewling of the younger male grew loudly only pushing Kanda further to help his lover achieve his release. He had a good grip on the pulsing flesh as he kept pumping the needy length. The ravenette knew his lover was close when he began to pant faster.

This was the time when Kanda just loved hearing his name. The way it's said and the sound of it made the model ache to take his lover _now_. He resisted the thought though, and just focused on the body that lay in front of his eyes, the body that begged for his climax.

But as he heard his name, Kanda then stopped pumping the hard member. The action made his lover sigh in a frustrating moan. He waited until those eyes open in confusion. His Moyashi search for him in the dimness, until he saw the older male.

"Kanda-"

Before he could say anything more, the one in question got on his knees, moved his long hair over to one of his shoulders, settle his free hand next to the younger male's head and loomed over the shaking body. Kanda saw the desperate plea to continue, he would but he need something in return.

He lowered down and kissed his lover, not expect the other to wrapped his arms around him and kissed Kanda with a passion the ravenette didn't see coming. He felt the soft tongue of his Moyashi enter his mouth, and the older male couldn't help but moan.

The younger man was lost and just needed to feel, knowing Kanda was the only to relieve him from this ache. They broke apart for air, and Kanda gazed down at the teen.

"Why did you stop Kanda?" Those soft cheeks turn a shade darker when he asked. He lower down again before sucking the skin below his lover's ear. The action made the younger male release a throaty moan.

"Say my name."

"... Kanda."

The ravenette sucked lower from the earlier spot and was sure his lover would have a love bite for a couple of days. He wanted everyone that knew the boy to understand that he belonged to someone. It made Kanda smirk against the soft skin, a little payback from the last time.

"My name... the first."

His lover went silent, and Kanda ran his hand down the aroused member of the body below, making him gasp. "Say it and this will go away." He stroked very slowly and knew when his Moyashi understood him.

"Ngh! Why do-"

"I want you to."

"B-But you hate it."

Even when is mind was somewhere else, Allen still remember that Kanda didn't like people calling him by his first name. So why now? Why did he had to say it for the ravenette to help him with–

"Ah!"

The sudden firm stroke ended Allen's once straight thinking. His body was screaming at him to do something about his arousal. It was uncomfortable in a good way, but still if he wanted to get anywhere he had to do it. It was just a name, and anyway he had said before in a situation similar to this one, and yet it wasn't exactly.

"Say it-"

"_Y-Yuu_ please."

Kanda pulled away from the soft neck to see his lover blushing and biting his lower lip. The boy looked away as if he did something wrong. "Say it again."

Allen swallowed and close his eyes. "Yuu."

His silver-gray eyes snapped open as the older male began to firmly pump his sensitive flesh. The model continue to leave marks and bites along the collarbone of his Moyashi. The boy gripped Kanda's hair by the roots and pulled the older male for a needy kiss.

The ravenette kept pleasing the other and before long his lover bucked his hips and came in Kanda's hand. The ravenette drinking in the moan of his release, slowly stroking the once hard length until he let it go.

Raising to his knees Kanda watch his Moyashi gathering his breathing. The younger male looked spent and they weren't even done yet. Reaching behind him, Kanda grabbed a thin sheet wiped his hand and slowly clean his lover off.

Allen slowly open his eyes to see Kanda first before he looked over to the nightstand. It was almost ten at night. He knew they weren't finish, even when they started a while ago and Allen was actually ready for the other to do more. His body tingly as it slowly became alert and aware of the of the model.

While his lover was trying to calm down from his release, Kanda was getting ready to take the teen. He had prepared the younger male earlier when Kanda planned on taking him, but once he began to pleasure his Moyashi he waited instead.

Once Kanda felt he was ready, he took hold of the younger teen's legs and draped them over his thighs. His lover then looked at Kanda curiously and the ravenette fought back against the urge to shove himself into that small body and just take him quickly.

He pulled his Moyashi down towards his body and lifted those small hips from the bed. Kanda glanced at boy and who still looking as if he didn't understand what was happening. The model widen the other thighs apart and at last his lover finally got the memo of things.

"Ready?"

Allen nodded and took in deep breath. Here they were again about to be come one. This was the time Allen showed – rather than say – his love for the other male, and he honestly couldn't wait.

"Yes."

Kanda lined the teen's hips closer to his aching shaft. Once he touched the small pucker opening, the ravenette slowly entered. Just like the first time, it was tight and warm. He felt as if he was taking the younger male for the first time.

Once he was bury deep within his lover, he stopped. The younger male whimper softly at the intrusion and Kanda waited for him, gritting his teeth together at the tightness his need was grip into. The model couldn't believe the wonder he felt at claiming his lover again, it was simply unbelievable.

"M-Move."

It was all the encouragement Kanda needed, he took hold those soft thighs before he pulled out and thrust forward. His Moyashi once again trying to stay quiet. It was a challenge and Kanda only wanted to hear those moans and cries from his lover.

Allen gripped the sheets tighter as the pain slowly subdue, and before long his lips parted and he moan unable to stay mute. Kanda was doing this again, finding that whatever it was and it made Allen shiver. The pleasure rocking his body like he never thought possible, it blew his mind away.

He began to move along with Kanda. Every time the ravenette pushed forward, Allen pushed down. The friction created only found that spot inside his body. He never knew such pleasure was possible to experience.

"Aah! Kan-Naah!"

"No... the other." Kanda wanted to hear his name again. Never before he wanted to his first name so badly. He was almost begging his lover to do so and if he resisted to say it, then Kanda would make him. He took hold of his lover hips next and thrust deeper within the teen.

His lover gripped his arousal tighter as he kept hitting that bundle of nerve every time he got the opportunity. He lifted those small hips once they were falling back down and pounded harder as his lover finally moaned his name.

He couldn't get enough of his lover. His moans, the feeling of him and just simply everything that was _Allen_. The teen woke his deepest desires the ravenette didn't even know he had. This passion for his Moyashi burning hotly in his body, like it had never done before.

Kanda lowered down and ran his hands under his lover. Once he had a good grip of him, the ravenette flipped them over, his Moyashi yelped at the sudden movement. Once Kanda found it conformable, he took possession of those thighs again.

"Wha- Ahh!"

Allen throw his head back and arched his back, Kanda only seemed to have gotten deeper into his body; if that was even possible. He didn't move as he tried to relax again. Opening his hazy eyes, he gazed down at Kanda who now lay on his back.

Allen sifted his legs, using his knees to balance himself and placed both palms on the older male's chest as he straddle him. Breathing in a deep breath, Allen slowly rose before falling back down on the hard length, moaning at the feeling.

The ravenette helped him as Allen got use to the new position. If he was in all his right senses, he would have been embarrassed, but now he didn't feel anything _but_ a need.

He was slow at first before those hands took hold of his hips and began to pick up the pace. Allen follow along and could not conceal his cries as Kanda easily found his sensitive spot. He couldn't help it anymore and began to move faster. He wanted to feel the white-hot pleasure that his body demanded to feel.

Kanda watch his lover through lidded eyes and the sight before him took his breath away, His Moyashi was driven by pure want and need. The small frame on top of his body moved up and down, making those ivory locks to dance around.

The older male wanting to be closer to his lover, carefully rose up on his elbows and then on his hands. His Moyashi instantly gripped his shoulders before meeting Kanda halfway and kissed him on the lips. The younger teen kept riding him, and with one hard slam, Kanda fell back to the mattress.

He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head at the delicious grip around his length, he let out a loud grunt at the tightness. His Moyashi was driving him wild and like Kanda, he was looking for that moment when his mind would be blank of noting but pleasure. He gripped those hips, moving them faster and deeper to his own need.

"Y-Yuu! Haah!"

He felt his lover curl his fingers under his hands, scratching Kanda on the chest. The stinging only help increase the fire in the ravenette, his lover was a real scratcher and Kanda found it just as arousing as his moans.

As they continue to pleasure the other, Kanda started to feel his climax building. Panting the ravenette held on his lover by the waist and lowered his lover down to his throbbing member. He was getting closer and he knew the boy was too.

With a firm grip, Kanda began to help his Moyashi with his own problem. The hard flesh dripping of its liquid. The body on top of him let out a small scream at the sudden hold. Kanda growled deep in his chest as the tightness around his sex become unbearable.

He try to keep his balance as he felt that sensation inside his lower belly once again. Allen closed his eyes at the amazing assault his body was going through. He was so close, his body trembling with anticipation.

Allen didn't even notice as his finger nails dug in to the skin below him. He got consumed by the feeling, with a few good strokes and Kanda hitting that spot with a hard thrust, Allen got wrapped tightly by that burning pleasure.

He cried out his release as he finally reach his peak and taking Kanda with him along the way. He moan softly as he felt the older male thrust in a couple of times. He could still hear the ravenette pant as his mind went empty.

After the wonderful feeling slowly wore off, he felt himself falling. Kanda seeing his lover swaying as he open his eyes, took hold of the smaller male. He carefully help his Moyashi settle down. Once the teen was on bed, the ravenette pulled him to his body.

He felt the younger teen scooting closer searching for warmth. Kanda tried to even out his breath, this time was better than the last. His lover simply gave himself to the moment and Kanda wouldn't have it any other way.

After he cleaned himself, Kanda glance down at his Moyashi who laid on his side, eyes closed, breathing through his parted lips and probably sleeping.

All day he was thinking about this and now that he had him, Kanda could only wait for the next time to make love to the younger male. He knew sooner or later his Moyashi will come to him asking or better yet be the one to initiate the intimacy.

Holding the warm, soft and spent body, Kanda reached to the covers and settle it over the two. Tired as he was, the ravenette stayed awake holding his lover and enjoying the warmness of the small body. Even when the scratches on his skin began to make themselves notice, Kanda ignored them.

He thought of a few things as they lay there. The main one was the whole thing with Alma's sudden interest on his Moyashi. Then other things, but as they lay together, Kanda knew the other won't leave him, it was written all over the younger male that he cared for Kanda.

Whether the Moyashi loved him or not, Kanda would still persist on it until the boy said something about it. But really the Moyashi must, no one didn't just gave themselves to someone without a good reason after all.

Setting a kiss on his lover's forehead, Kanda let his eyes close. He needed to get to work early, even when he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with the teen. Kanda knew his lover would throw a fit tomorrow if he once again tries to make the two stay where they are.

Chuckle softly, Kanda briefly looked at the clock on his night stand. The neon light showed it was almost midnight. He closed his eyes once again, did they actually took that long? Time seemed to have flied while they were lost to each others passion.

Taking in the scent of lavender of his Moyashi's hair, Kanda finally render himself to sleep. He welcome it after the activity he just perform with his lover.

* * *

The weeks before their summer break, Allen found himself one again in his English class. He sat not to far from their professor who was lecturing the class. He follow along just so he knew what they were doing.

It appears like the students would be getting a last assignment before they were out for their well deserved rest. He looked up and glanced at the many students listening carefully to their professor.

His eyes slowly travel to the brunette girl. Lo Fwa sat just two rows from the front of the class. She had her head down as she read over her notes. This was the only class they had together. Well not really as classmates, but it was the class Allen did help out with.

The girl seemed to have sensed his eyes, for she looked up, blushed a soft pink and smiled shyly at him. Allen return the greeting before looking away from her. He didn't want to keep her from her studies.

He didn't really wanted to tell Lo Fwa that he was dating someone, but Lavi had told her; without asking Allen first if it was okay to mention it. The redhead didn't gave too much details though, he only said Allen was taken.

At that moment he saw the disappointment in those brown orbs. It was then Allen could tell Lo Fwa still hovered feeling or him, and had wished he was the one to tell the girl about his relationship.

"_She had to learn sooner or later. It's better now and not let her hopes get up."_

Fō was siding with Lavi on the topic. Allen wasn't surprise, he learned on Sunday the very next day of what had happen between the two. Lavi had burst inside his apartment, waking Allen early in the morning, jumped on his bed and grinning almost like an idiot as he yelled.

"_She said yes! Yes!"_

Allen only blinked at him before he pushed Lavi's weight off his body. _"Who?"_

After he had gotten ready for the day and telling Lavi that if he wanted him to listen about this good news of the redhead, then Lavi should calm down first. He saw Lavi pace around his living room yelling Allen to hurry up.

"_Wait what?"_

Lavi nodded so fast it almost made Allen dizzy. _"Fō dating me!... No wait I mean, I'm dating Fō!"_

Allen stared at the happy Lavi, he never saw his best friend so excited as if he just won the lottery. The younger male then smiled before he let out a small laugh, the action halted Lavi.

"_What so funny?"_

"_Nothing, I'm surprise though, I thought it was going to take you another year before you said something to her."_

Lavi was shock about him knowing. The younger one said he knew all along, but kept quiet because it was something that didn't belong to him. He told the redhead that he also knew that Fō felt the same way.

At the end Lavi just hugged him, saying that he understood him. But Lavi too told him that he knew that Kanda liked Allen since the very beginning.

"_Why didn't you told me?"_

"_Who knows, I just thought it best to stay quiet. It was his and your problem to solve."_

Allen understood as well, but that didn't mean it was alright for Lavi to have said anything to Lo Fwa. Allen would have told the girl, later but he would have. Now the girl brunette asked Allen about his 'girlfriend' and their relationship.

The word 'girlfriend' would make Lavi laugh so loudly, Allen thinks the redhead is going to wet himself one of this days. Fō didn't laugh, but Allen could see the corners of her lips turning up. She was the one with the decency in their new relationship.

He wasn't going to tell Lo Fwa _who_ he was really dating, but like he said, later. She asked him if he was in love, and Allen was honest with the girl. Like Fō said 'don't get her hopes up' he didn't want to lose a friends by not being truthful.

The girl nodded her understanding and he saw the brunette slowly accepting others attention. Allen knew many guys found her attractive and he was glad. He hoped Lo Fwa could find someone who can make her feel happy and loved.

The buzzing in his pockets snapped Allen back to earth. He pulled out his mobile and read the message. It was Kanda asking if he was going to the Order. He hasn't seen the ravenette since the morning he woke and found Kanda looking at him.

Allen had instantly turn shy, he wanted to run away that morning, but his body and the older male prevent him from doing so. On the same morning Allen was so close at finally telling the model he loved him, the way Kanda had held him made Allen want to say it, but at very second he stopped himself.

What if Kanda didn't feel the same way? He would have ruin it for the both of them. Instead he manage to tangle himself free from the model, and he was out the door.

He was glad that it was the weekend, because Allen didn't want to call Lavi again. He knew the redhead would have figured out what happened the night prior. Lavi being who he is would have made this into something so embarrassing.

Responding back to the older male, Allen set his cell aside. Class was about over and Allen took a few more notes before he closed his notebook. He still didn't know why he took them, but they did come in handy.

0o0o0o0o

"So what are we doing here again?"

Lavi glanced at the top of Allen's head. The black wig shinning with the light of the lobby area. His best fried looked away from the entrance of the building and smiled at the redhead.

"We're waiting for Tiedoll-san."

"Ah, your manager right?"

"Yes him." The man asked Allen to wait for him until he arrived, and the younger man did along with Lavi, who was getting in impatience.

"How did you met him anyways?"

Allen without really thinking told him about it. "He's actually Kanda's father, I mean step-"

"He's Yuu-chan's dad!? What? Incredible, getting to know your in-law huh?"

He looked away before Lavi could see the heat on his face. "Don't say that."

They talked with Lavi making fun of him, and Allen ignoring the comments. Soon he saw the redhead messaging Fō. He knew it was their female friend because Lavi would sigh every so often.

"You're a hopeless romantic you know that Lavi?"

The older teen sighed again before looking at his friend. "Huh? I'm not, I just really like her a lot. You should know that since _you're_ in love with your _girlfriend_ remember?" Lavi snicker to himself.

"I might be in love but doesn't mean I'm completely losing it either. At lest I admit my feelings and don't just say _I like_."

Lavi gasped as if he got punched. "Are you saying that you're the only one here that can say the word _love_? At lest _I_ show my feelings far better than _someone_ else does."

"What are you saying that _I_ don't show how I feel?"

"Yes I do, buddy."

He met Lavi's stubborn gaze. Allen didn't know what the other was thinking. But he should know, since he knows Lavi from a long time. Since the day he still wore diapers. He soon saw something in those emerald orbs and the grin that fallow didn't help.

"Alright. Let's make a little bet here. The one who can tell their respected other 'I love you' first wins-"

"I think we shouldn't bet on anything. It's not just about winning but-"

"But what? Are you scared that _I_ might actually _beat_ you at something. It won't hurt anyone. We're both in _love_ here and so are they. It's just getting it out in the open that counts. Or are you afraid of getting all lovey-dovy with Yuu-chan?"

Allen didn't say anything, it didn't sound so good. There should never be a bet played when it involved feelings. But then again it can help him with telling the ravenette his feels right? And Lavi was looking so smug, he wanted that annoying grin to disappear, and before Allen could stop it, he stretched out his hand.

"Deal."

Just as Lavi pulled his hand away from him, someone walked up to them and took hold of the younger teen. "Len!"

Allen looked up at the brunette model. Alma smiled at him as he pressed him closer to the his side. Allen looked at Lavi who just blinked. He was release at last and was ready to introduce his friend to the brunette but the other acted first.

"Hey, I'm Alma and you?"

"Lavi," and just hearing the name and actually getting one good look at the redhead, Alma knew who he was. One name ran through the model's mind as he stood watching the other man.

_Lenalee._

Before the two knew it, the brunette took his leave, he said something about an urgent meeting. He hugged Allen again before he was gone. Lavi looked at his friend with questions in his eyes, and the younger one just told him somethings about the brunette he knew.

Waiting for Tiedoll, Lavi got tired and dragged Allen to take a seat. They saw people walking by and a few hanging around the lobby area. As they sat, the two suddenly heard loud clicks as someone's shoes tapped the shinny marble floor.

Looking up they saw a woman heading for the elevators. She was wearing a black suit, her hair blonde, long and tied down near her neck. They notice a brief case in one of her hands, and before long she was out of sight.

"Who was that?"

Allen looked away after the metal doors closed. "I don't know. I really don't know a lot of people working here."

Lavi nodded and looked over some magazines that lay on a small table. Just as they got busy, quick footsteps echo around and before long someone stood in front of them. The two young men gazed up at the person before them.

"Lavi."

The redhead was the first to speak. "Lenalee?"

The girl smiled brightly, and Allen just look from the girl to his friend. Lavi turn to him as it he too didn't know what was going on. The two broke eye contact to glance at the girl again, and then she notice the other male.

"Oh and Len-kun."

Allen offered a smile, he hasn't seen the girl around before and was actually amazed that Lavi knew her. He would ask his best friend about this later, when it's only the two.

"What are you doing here Lavi?" The female took a seat in front of them.

"Me? Nothing really just came to see my friend _Len_ here." Lavi wrapped an arm around Allen and pulled him closer.

"Really you guys are friends?"

"Yup, from a _long_ time ago right buddy?" There was something in Lavi's voice that Allen didn't quite pick up, but he nodded.

"Yes a long time."

Lenalee took in upon herself to make conversation with the two young teens. She was so happy to see Lavi again. The girl was even happier to learn that Lavi was a good friend of Len. If she got closer to the new model, then she could easily have access to the redhead.

Lavi found it weird, even when Lenalee spoke with Allen more, her eyes would be on him for most of the time. And the redhead knew that look. It spoke of something she wanted and that only _one_ person could give her.

His phone buzzed then, and Lavi quickly took it out and read the message._ "I don't know about that, but you should ask Allen."_

It was his little Fō. He smiled joyfully, unaware the two people with him stopped talking and were looking at him. One he did notice, Lavi lifted his head and smiled. "It's Fō," he said without really meaning to and looked back at the phone.

Allen nodded. "What did she said?"

"I asked her something, but she told me to ask you instead."

She watched them as they talked about _Fō_. They were having a nice talk until that girl had to take their attention away. What was even more irritating was that Len too was acting a little more attentive about the girl. He knew her as well as Lavi did, it appears.

"She's your _girlfriend_ right?"

Lavi looked back at the girl, he almost forgot she was there. "Ah, yes." And the dreamy look that blanked his features, made the female model grip her shirk tighter.

That was exactly how Lenalee wants the redhead to look when he's gazing at her. To have _all_ of his attention on her, for him to be on his knees and begging for _her_ attention. But there was one problem with getting that.

_He already has a girlfriend._

"_Lena, if you really like that guy then fight for him. So what if he has a girlfriend. You could still make him see that you're much better. Nothing will come at you by simply standing around and waiting. If you want him then go get him. Because sweetheart no one else will for you."_

Alma was right, if she really wanted Lavi's affection then she should get it. Who cares that he already has someone. Lenalee was much better than _Fō. _She was prettier, sexier, has a better body and she's a _model_!

"Hey Lenalee."

Hearing her name, the amethyst eyed girl looked at Len and Lavi who watched her. She blushed at getting caught day dreaming. "Yes?"

"We were wondering who's that?"

She turn around and saw a blonde woman heading out of the building. Lenalee had never seen the woman before. _Strange_,_ it's probably someone new?_ She might ask her brother later on.

"I don't know," Lenalee said and turn to look at the young men. They too return to what they were doing. They continue to talk and before long Lenalee saw them leave.

Tiedoll arrived, took his client and of course Lavi tagged along. She wanted to go after them, but stopped when she saw Alma coming over. The brunette model took a seat right where Len had sat.

"How did it go?" Alma asked while taking a story and looking over the pictures.

Lenalee sighed. "Good and I'm more than ready to make Lavi see reason."

Alma smiled looking through the photos of the other models in the catalog book. He soon found two people he knew. One from sometime now and the other, he was just getting to know. He stare at those hunting grays eyes. "I know what you mean..."

To lost with her own thoughts, Lenalee forgot about Alma. She was busy planing on befriend the model, Len. She got along with Tiedoll really well, and there was Kanda who she's friends with; kind of.

All she needs is the teen's schedule and Lenalee can start getting to know Len better. The man in front of her kept talking and she didn't listen to any of his words, busy with her own problems.

"... he _will_ see reason too."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it for chapter twenty-five. *Pats self on the back.***

**Second Lemon, hopefully it was better? I'm still getting use to writing them. They are actually a little hard to write – for me that is – but it's fun either way.**

**Thanks everyone for the support. It makes me want to kept writing and it helps me continue with this story. I love reading your reviews and they always make me happy.**

**So tell me what you guys think about this chapter. And until the next update, take care everyone.**

**See ya! **


	26. Chapter 26: Evenful meetings

**…**

**..**

**.**

For the better part of two hours they spend it at the mall. The shopping area lively with shoppers and other civilians even during the week. The distinctive sounds of everyone in the center mall shushing the speakers theme music.

Looking over the railing, Lavi saw people on the first and second level. He stood in the last floor which was the third. Turning away the redhead smile as wrote his status on a social media sharing site. After posting the message, he looked up and watch a small figure approaching.

"Ready?"

Fō nodded and they continue to look around. It wasn't that she loved shopping or something, but Lavi asked – begged – her to come along with him. Fō hadn't a clue on why the redhead suddenly asked. They're dating and it's expected for them to spend time together, and she didn't mind being around Lavi.

The redhead had arrived early at her house telling her they were going to the mall. She was about ready to refuse, but her grandparents teamed up together and practically kicked her out. She didn't expect her first day of summer break to begin with Lavi.

Anyway, she got intrigued by the rushy way of Lavi, for some days now the redhead had been somewhat more clingy. It wasn't something new, though it was weird to see him be super touchy. What's more, Allen seemed to be there when it happened. The younger male would be totally unaware or he simple try to look as if he didn't see a thing.

Is some thing going on? She didn't know.

Glancing to the side, Lavi looked at his girlfriend. _Aw, how good does that sound. __Girlfriend_. Maybe Allen was right, he was a hopeless romantic. He just adored her so much, Fō is his love and that just made him happy.

Too happy.

He was enjoying his time with Fō. The trip to the mall might not have been his entirely, but he enjoyed the time they were alone. Lavi could tell the girl wasn't to keen on the idea in beginning, but she went along, maybe to please him? Lavi could only hope.

No, the idea of Lavi taking Fō to the mall wasn't his at all, it was actually Bookman's. Yes, his grandfather, not that he's whining or anything, but the man inquired – demanded – Lavi to take the girl out.

Bookman came back from London two days ago, and the first thing Lavi did was tell his grandfather about his relationship Fō. They stood outside the airport in silence, Lavi expecting the elder to be surprise, but the man wasn't.

"_You are slow when it comes to this sort of things. It took you a while to act upon it, really Lavi?"_

He stared at his old man as Bookman enter the vehicle that took them home that evening. Apparently he wasn't good at masking his feeling as Lavi originally thought. Not only did Allen and Fō knew since a long time, but the old panda knew as well.

_What? Did Yuu-chan knew too? Now that would be-_

"Hey let's go ever there."

Fō snapped him out of his long train of thoughts. He agreed before she took his hand leading him towards a little accessory shop. As they got closer, the girl suddenly stopped and the redhead almost ran in to her.

"Fō?"

He just looked at the petite girl as she watched something, he stepped up to her and waited. Maybe she forgot something and was remembering.

"Lavi does he look familiar to you?"

Frowning, the redhead glanced to his left, and just a couple to feet away stood some sort of glass square frame. It was a board that always held the mall's map. But instead of a map, they saw an advertising poster of a young man in a suit inside the glass frame. What made the large picture interesting was the person.

_Allen really has come far._ Lavi mused.

"What about the picture?" Lavi asked looking away and gazed at Fō who still looked ahead.

Fō seemed to come out of whatever she was thinking. "It reminded me of Allen." She said waiting for Lavi to laugh or make a teasing comment.

"Hmm... really? I don't see Allen at all." He did see Allen, not only because he knew it was his friend, but those eyes and facial features were hard not to notice. He just couldn't tell Fō it was their friend.

"I just thought he looked like-"

Gurr.

Lavi raised a brow and Fō blushed as her belly just made the funniest of noises. Lavi smile, loving the fluster look on her face. "Come, let's go get something to eat. I'm hurry and I know you're too."

Fō didn't protest and it was Lavi who lead the way this time. She was embarrassed of her stomach for grumbling so loudly. She almost sounded like Allen. For a briefly moment she looked back at the board and frown, she could swear _he _looked like her friend.

0o0o0o0o

They were having a good conversation as they waited for someone to come at their table and take their order. Lavi was stroking the tangerine stresses while the girl spoke, Fō has a cute voice he thought.

"Hey there guys."

The petite girl was the first one to look up and she immediately saw two strange girls. They weren't dressed like the waitresses of the small restaurant so they couldn't be workers. Lavi then glanced up when Fō stopped talking.

_What's with this girl?_ Lavi wonder as he saw someone who he can't seemed to get away from. "Hey Lenalee what are you doing here?"

The female, Lenalee as Fō can still remembered asked if she and her friend could sit down. Before the two at the table could say anything, the girls settle themselves down. Fō found it rude of them to just take a seat and not wait to hearing if it was okay or not. She brushed it aside though, why get upset over something so trivial.

"Yumi-chan and I were just walking around when I saw you."

That was not true, Lenalee learned of Lavi's whereabouts by a certain website. The model has followed the redhead male for a while now on the web. Lenalee herself didn't become a friend of Lavi in the social media site, but under another name.

Once he had accepted her as a friend, Lenalee instantly read all of his posted messages. The newest post said he would be in this particular mall, and she wasted not time and got Yumi – one of the models of the Order – to come along with her.

The female next to Lenalee took off her shades and smiled. "I'm Yumi, nice to meet you." After that she settle her sunglasses back to her face.

"Fō, nice to meet you Yumi-san."

The raven model giggled and waved a hand. "Please call me just Yumi, Fō."

Lavi smiled warmly at the interaction between the two girls. He turn away when he felt someone watching him. Lenalee smiled at his direction and the redhead only moved closer to Fō. He felt awkward – something that rarely happened to him – but being near Lenalee almost gave him the shutters.

Every time he would go to the Order with Allen, the amethysts eyed girl would be there. He understood her presence in the agency because it's where Lenalee works, but what he didn't get was why she's always surrounded them.

Upon seeing him now, she would cling on to his arm. Lenalee acted to casually with him, and Lavi didn't remember giving her a reason to. They weren't even friends – acquaintance yes – but not friends. She shouldn't be touching him as if she had a right.

It began with a simple touch on the arm, then a hug, and after that it escalated to her actually taking his hand into hers. Finally it got uncomfortable when she touched his abdominal area. Lavi didn't say anything at first because he thought it was how she was, but soon he found out that he was – oh so_ – _wrong. With Allen the girl didn't smother him with her attention or groping. Lenalee only talked to Allen and as soon as they were alone, the girl was all over Lavi.

The redhead knew she liked him, but Lavi was also sure he mention to Lenalee that he was already dating someone. Fō to be exact, but some people don't listen. He was actually considering stop going to the Order altogether. Her harassment was not worth the effort on going.

_Yes that's it I'm being harassed, stalked even_. This has never happened to him before. Okay maybe a few times but not like this. Lenalee was even going after him outside the agency.

And she was doing it in front of Fō too; his girlfriend! What will she say if he tells the petite girl about it?

Fō will probably say that Lavi was asking for it. Or maybe she will beat him for not telling her that Allen is working as a model to pay off some debts. The only thing left to do is for him to fix this. Lavi has to set things straight with Lenalee once and for all.

"Hello are were ready to order?"

The waitress finally showed up and they order, the models ordering first. While Lavi order for himself and Fō – who went to wash her hands – something good and satisfying. They were hungry after all.

"Oh and can you not add soy please thanks." The waitress nodded and left.

"You don't like soy Lavi?" Lenalee asked curious to know.

The redhead shook his head at her question. "Fō's allergic to soy." How could he forget something so important after all.

"You're dating her right?" Yumi pointed out the obvious.

Lavi nodded and decided to turn to the short haired girl instead as he waited for Fō. "Yes."

"That's sweet of you to look after her like that."

Fō came back and Lavi stood to wash his hands too. Lenalee was up from her chair the next minute, but Yumi was right after her, stopping the younger model from reaching Lavi.

Minutes later they were all enjoying their meals. Fō spoke to Yumi more, she tried talking to Lenalee but apparently the other girl wasn't talking back. The amethysts eyed girl was talking to Lavi who was in the same mood as Lenalee. He knew the model was ignoring his girlfriend to pay attention to him.

This day was turning sour, Lavi thought. He was having a good time with Fō but as soon as Lenalee showed up, it evaporated in nothing. He was now once again smothered by her attention, but he was glad that he wasn't being touched. Lavi looked back when he heard Fō laugh.

It must been something funny whatever the other model mention. He saw the petite girl smile and he couldn't help but reach out and kiss the girl on the lips. Fō instantly flushed and mumbled something incoherent as she pulled away. Yumi only smiled at the interaction of the couple, and the other model at the table only looked away.

After they finished eating, Lavi asked the waitress for the check and she instantly appeared with the bill. Lavi paid much to Fō's and Yumi's protest. He stood up to answer a call then, leaving the three girls at the table. Yumi follow next, excusing herself saying she needed to freshen up.

"So you're dating Lavi huh?"

At the sudden question, Fō glanced at the girl who sat across from her. "Yes."

Lenalee mocked interest and she hummed to herself as she eyed the other girl. "What?" Fō asked as she saw the other scrutinizing her.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering something."

"Something?"

Lenalee leaned forward on the table and suddenly glared at a bilking Fō. "Yes wondering what _he_ finds so _special_ about _you_?"

The other female stared back at the model, before her eyes showed her dislike at Lenalee's words. What was this girl going on about?

"Just tell me what's on your mind already."

Lenalee pulled away slightly at the icy tone of the smaller girl. There was something about the delicate looking tangerine haired girl that told Lenalee to be careful, but she wouldn't show her hesitation either.

"I don't think you're right for Lavi. He's too much for you _Fō_. You look like his little sister next to him. That's what's on my mind." She would have stuck her tongue out but she stopped.

Fō knew Lenalee would have said something about Lavi anytime soon. It was pretty obvious how the model stared at Lavi since the girl arrived. She was giving the redhead cow eyes the entire time they were eating. It was actually funny – and disturbing – to watch, and the reason Fō talked to Yumi instead.

_Let Lavi deal with her_, she thought.

But when Fō actually felt Lavi's discomfort, she knew the redhead didn't really know how to handle things. Was Lavi afraid of the female model? That would be ridicules, but then again Lavi can't hit Lenalee and settle things like most men do, or as Fō preferred.

"And let me guess you think Lavi would be better of with someone like I don't know... _you_?"

Lenalee nodded confident. If she can make this girl doubt her relationship with Lavi, then redhead would be free to be hers. She just needs to push this further and lower Fō's self-esteem.

The only disturbance between the two girls was when the waitress came back and settled Lavi's card down before she left. Fō took the credit card, smiled dryly at Lenalee and stood up.

"You see that idiot over there?" Fō tilted her head to Lavi who still spoke on the phone. Lenalee gaze at Lavi before she looked away.

"Yes why?"

"Well that idiot is _mine_ and I advise you get your own."

Lenalee stared at her wide-eyed. She saw the petite girl glaring so coldly, Lenalee felt it on her bones. Fō didn't looked so small and frail anymore with that intense look in her eyes. Lenalee gripped her hands tightly and tried to glare back.

"See you don't deserve Lavi, you just insulted him what kind of girlfriend does that?"

Fō rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't know Lavi at all. He's more than just looks and I would _appreciate _it if you leave him alone."

Lavi couldn't have chosen a better time to show up. "It was the old man wanting to know when we'll get home. Ready to go?" The redhead took his card as Fō handed it over. She nodded and gathered her stuffs. The petite girl caring her bag with only two shopping bags while Lavi took the rest of them.

"Bye then... Lenalee." Lavi looking at the girl and no Yumi around. With his free hand he took Fō's small one.

The girl at the table saw them leave, Fō threaten her right there in the open with the message of don't-come-near-my-boyfriend loud and clear. But even when her woman's intuition told her to stop, Lenalee couldn't giving up, Alma said only weaklings gave up.

_I'm not weak!_

* * *

Working with Bak, Allen felt there was something weird going on around the Black Order. He felt it – or rather saw it – the moment he arrived at the building. The number of people in the agency seemed to be lacking. Not like he had in memory how many people worked in building, but it was easily to tell.

"Bak-san?"

"Yes?" The blonde man looked up from the laptop upon hearing his name.

"Is there something going on around the Order today?"

The photographer pause at analyzing his work. He gave one last look at the recent photo before he met Allen's curious gaze. "You don't know about the Fashion Show taking place today?"

"Fashion Show?"

Bak was more than glad to fill the teen in about the even going on today. It was a big deal, he won't lie. Almost everyone who was anyone attended the show just like they for any other important event.

"Oh I remember now, Komui-san mention something about it." The beret wearing man told Allen to attend the show, but he gently refuse the invitation because he had already promised Jeri to work at the café.

"You should really go, it's a good opportunity to meet new people and get to know the designers better and you can even get more work offers. But if you-"

The elevator attacked to the room they were working in dinged, and out stepped another model. Bak watch the male making his way towards them. The blonde thought the other would have left the building by now.

"Kanda what are you still doing here?"

The ravenette stared at Bak for three seconds before he turn to the younger male. His Moyashi sat straddling a mahogany chair, with his arms cross on top of the back of the chair, and his head resting on his arms.

Bak could tell the sign that Kanda didn't come to talk to him but to the other model. Maybe he had a message from Tiedoll that needed Allen-kun's attention. He backed away from the two and went back to his computer.

Allen watch the older teen getting closer and he lifted his head. "Hey Kanda."

He gazed at his lover wanting to reach out and push back those stubborn inky locks behind the boy's ear. Kanda caught himself from doing so, Bak might be watching.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the Fashion Show?" Allen tilted his head to the side at the other, unaware of how it affected the ravenette.

"I was heading out, you're not going?"

Allen shook his head. "No, right after I'm done with Bak-san I'm heading out for the café. Good luck though, Tiedoll-san told me you'll be there." He smiled offering the ravenette his support.

"You're not going to the after party then?"

"After party?"

Allen repeated a little too loud and this caught the blonde man's attention. "Oh that's right, you should at lest attend that Allen-kun." Bak stayed where he was as he glance at Kanda then at Allen. He was surprise to see the moody Kanda holding a conversation with someone other than Tiedoll or even Bak himself. The two probably had to get along, they were both managed by Tiedoll after all.

"What is it then Moyashi?"

Allen turn to Kanda ready to say no, but the stubborn look on the older teen dared Allen to deny him. Instead his eyes went back to the blonde who was waiting as well. How can he say no when they're looking at him like that, and that whole thing with Lavi looming over his head.

"Alright I'll go. When is it?"

Bak once again took to explain things to the teen. He told Allen when the Fashion Show began and when it will end. After he gave the most important information about the location where the party will take place. Digging through his belongings, Bak handed Allen a white envelop.

"It's a pass for you to enter at the entrance of the hotel. Just give it to them at the door and they'll lead you to the main area."

Allen took the piece of paper being offered. "But what about you Bak-san?"

"I don't need one." With that Bak walked back to what he was doing, glad Allen accepted to go.

"It's getting late Kanda should get going." He sat the envelope on his lap then looked up at the older teen. The ravenette stared at him, before he glanced over his shoulder and back at Allen.

Without a warning, Kanda kissed his lover on the lips, pressing a quick but meaningful peck. When he pulled away, he turn to Bak and the man blonde was still busy. Gazing once again at the teen, to see a colorful Moyashi.

"I'll look for you later." Allen simply nodded and watch Kanda stepped out of the set and leave the floor. He would be seeing the ravenette in a few hours.

0o0o0o0o

Right after his shift ended at the café, Allen went home and got ready to head out for the after party. At the beginning he didn't know what he was going to wear, but Bak had help him out with that. The blonde made him wear one of the new suits Allen just model with earlier.

He wasn't sure if he should take the suit and Bak once again reminded him that everything he modeled with after was his to take. Allen most of the time – always – refused to take anything without paying.

After much persuasion from the photographer, Allen caved in. He was going to attended in a black suit with a garnet color tie and he of course would be taking the wig. What's Len without the wig? He's simply Allen.

A taxi picked him up, Bak was being cautious in case Allen was planning on chickening out at the last minute and called the cab himself. The taxi drove him to the hotel and when he stepped out, he saw the many people gathering outside the very fancy looking building.

Allen had made for a quick entry, gave his pass at the entrance and got escorted inside by a lovely woman who had warmly welcomed him. He was amaze at the luxury of the hotel. After the small walk they made it in front of two large oak doors. Two men by doors opened them and Allen stepped in.

Now he stood looking around the large crowded place. There was quite the amount of people, and Allen didn't recognize anyone. _Maybe coming was a really bad idea after all_, he told his most logical side, but he was already here might as well do something. Breathing the much needed air, Allen began to maneuver around. Hopefully he can find someone he knows.

"Len!"

Not even ten minutes in, he found Alma smiling widely at him. After getting a good look at brunette, Allen knew there was something wrong with the young man. The model looked tipsy as if he had a few drinks. Allen never touched alcohol before or got drunk but his Mater did; a lot. So he knew when someone was about ready to drink themselves silly.

"Alma, I think you should sit down," Allen suggested looking around to find somewhere the brunette can rest. Once he located a space, Allen lead Alma around being careful not to bump into anyone.

Alma chuckled as he found himself down on a soft sofa. "You're so nice Len, looking out for me." He wasn't too drunk but he felt the room sawing. After he made the teen sit next to him, they talk. Len looked stiff and Alma wanted to help him with that.

"Here drink this, it'll help you."

"What is this?" Allen stare at the red drink.

"Taste it, you'll like it I promise."

Feeling a bit thirsty, Allen raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. It tasted sweet with a strawberry taste. It left a tingling sensation on his mouth but it was good. He sip more and thanked the brunette for the drink.

He listen to Alma talk, waiting for the other to become more awake before Allen could leave the brunette alone. It was odd how their talks always ended up rolling to the same person. Really what was up with that? Allen never really bothered to question it. Alma was drunk so he just sat listening, maybe it'll help the model.

"You know... Yuu's a _really_ good kisser... I-I have to admit." Alma blurred out getting Allen's attention.

"Who?"

"Yuu, you probably kno-know him as _Ka-n-da_. Well he's really good... with his mouth."

The younger male stared at the other. Did he just heard right? Just to make sure he didn't get Alma wrong, he asked again. Maybe the noise around was messing with his ears and Allen should pay more attention.

"We dated but I broke it off... he just likes to sleep around. He doesn't care... for anyone but-but himself."

"He's madly in _love_ with me though hahaha... I'm just making him suffer. Yuu's fucking with someone... just to get my attention. Silly huh? But we're on this hmm... on and off thing after all, you didn't know that?"

No he didn't know about _that_, Allen took another sip feeling his throat tight and dry. He settle the empty glass down after he finished. Alma got up and went to get more drinks, leaving Allen with a lot in his head. Alma spoke really well for someone who had a little too much to drink, but those words clawed themselves in his mind.

_They dated?_

_They see each other at work every day and not once did Kanda bother to tell me about it._

_That explains why Alma always calls him by his first name._

_He sleeps around? _

_What does that mean?_

_What about me? _

_Is Kanda only-_

"Here you go," Alma set two drinks in front of the younger male and took his own. He was actually surprise the other didn't notice he was drinking alcohol. _Maybe he's very stress out to have notice._ He shrugged, alcohol has never harmed anyone.

Allen absently took the glass and the taste of apple filled his mouth. He was still thinking about what he just heard. He didn't what to believed a certain thought his mind was playing. The ravenette wasn't how his brain began to portray him, Kanda has never lied to him, Allen always told himself that.

… _Substitute._

His uglier thoughts where breaking through the grasp they were held down. Allen shook his head and drank more of the sweet juice. No, Allen couldn't be someone's replacement, Kanda isn't that type of person. He knows deep down he has already met the real Kanda, so why even doubt him.

The ravenette is kind to him, he makes Allen happy, he loves Kanda... but does the older teen even love him back? They had been together two times already and the model hasn't said anything. Was all this with Allen just physical because Alma wasn't with Kanda?

_No! Stop don't even go there! Kanda is not like that!_

0o0o0o0o

Tiedoll stumble upon an interesting and very disappointing sight. He was looking around for Allen-kun as Bak told him the younger man would be attending the after party. He was glad the teen decided to come since he didn't saw the boy at show, but how he found Allen-kun was not how Tiedoll expected to see him.

The teen sat with Alma leaning against the brunette. The older model held Allen closely and he was laughing. What made it strange was the happy and laughing Allen-kun. Tiedoll wasted not time and stepped up to the two.

"_Len-kun_!"

The boy looked up at the older man then tried to reach out for him, but the movement sent him forward. Tiedoll caught him before Allen-kun had the opportunity to kiss the ground. As Tiedoll got the boy to his feet, he instantly picked up the smell of alcohol on the teen. Alma was laughing at what was happening and Tiedoll frown at the brunette.

"What did you do to him?"

Alma snickered. "I just helped... is all."

"No what you did was give a _minor_ alcohol. He's only seventeen and you know that."

He helped Allen stay on his feet as the boy giggled and said he felt funny. The older man gave the brunette a last look before he took his charge away. If Alma could drink then he was old enough to take care of himself.

Tiedoll was careful and decided to get Allen-kun away from the crowed place. He moved around with a drunk teen until they found a lounging area and he settle Allen down on an arm-chair. A few seconds later Tiedoll's phone ringed loudly, bursting Allen-kun in to a laughter.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Out, from the party."

"_Have you seen Moyashi?"_

"... He's with me."

"_Where?"_

Tiedoll had no choice but tell his son where they were. He didn't inform the ravenette how the boy was, let his Yuu-kun see it instead. He waited with Allen talking about his kitten.

"Tim-Timcanpy! Timcanpy! You... should see him... Tiedoll-san."

Allen-kun sounded so proud of his pet. Tiedoll couldn't believe this happened to the teen. He should have looked for him earlier, before anything like this could have occur.

The sounds of footsteps got closer and Tiedoll peer around to see his Yuu-kun coming. The ravenette looked relaxed, but that would soon change. Tiedoll turn back to Allen-kun who tugged his sleeve, the boy kept saying something about his cat. Looking back the man saw his son getting closer, until the model stood in front of them.

His Moyashi giggled and Kanda frown. There was something strange about the teen. Kanda bend over getting a closer and better look at his lover. The boy suddenly laughed and Kanda got hit with the knowledge like lightning.

"What the fuck Tiedoll!?"

"Please calm-"

"He's _drunk_! What _happened_!"

Allen stopped laughing for a second before he was laughing again. Tiedoll might as well tell him. "I found him with Alma, you can only guess."

"He _can't_ fucking drink!"

"I know, but Alma's drunk too he wasn't thinking."

Kanda wanted to kill the brunette. Alma out did himself this time, getting his lover drunk. He watched the boy, his Moyashi was talking to himself, and reached up for who knows what up in the air. Alma was so going to pay, but right now his little drunk lover was more important than revenge.

Carefully Kanda lifted the boy up, his Moyashi squealed at the sudden action. Kanda thought the teen was going to struggle, but he simply slumped down and began to play with the loose trains of Kanda's hair.

"Where are you taking him?" Tiedoll called out seeing his Yuu-kun walking away,

Kanda halted just to informed his step father and ease down his worry. "They gave me a suite here. I think he needs to sleep it off."

0o0o0o0o

The ravenette waited patiently for the elevator to get to the last floor, he still held his lover in his arms. The teen tugged and swirl the navy strand of hairs around. The boy found it very amusing and if the boy wasn't drunk, Kanda would have found his lover to be child-like.

"Y-You know, Kanda... has long hair toooo..."

His Moyashi was far gone it seems. Was he even aware who he was talking to? "_I'm_ Kanda."

The teen stopped playing and tugging the ravenette's hair. His lover stoppered talking all together and Kanda thought the boy was going to smile knowing he was with the model. Instead he began to struggle in the older male's arms, Kanda didn't know what just happened. Why was his Moyashi fighting him now?

"Put me down- let go!"

He had no option but set his lover down once he began to trash violently. The younger male help himself by leaning against the elevator. He shook his head and back away from the ravenette. Kanda stepped forwards wanting to help him when he saw his Moyashi slide down.

"No! D-Don't touch me."

The model halted and frown at the teen. He was probably disoriented, slowly Kanda reached out with a hand. Maybe he can coax his Moyashi into letting Kanda hold him, but the teen shook his head again backing away more.

"I don't... like you anymore. S-Stay away."

That last one pierced through the ravenette. His lover wasn't just telling Kanda to stay away, but he was right out saying he didn't want Kanda's presence. It was his turn to shake his head, the boy _is_ drunk. But didn't they say drunks always told the truth?

_No, he's not thinking right._

It was a struggle getting his lover out of the elevator, the boy didn't want Kanda near him at all. The ravenette didn't understand where this refusal came from. Why was the younger male avoiding him as if he were plague?

He manage to get the door of the suite open and dragged the Moyashi inside. The boy kept telling Kanda to not touched him and the model still couldn't understand what was happening to him. Was it the alcohol? His sober Moyashi didn't refuse his touch anymore, but why now?

The teen soon began to say he wasn't feeling good – not like he was to begin with – and Kanda knew what was about to happen. He quickly located the bathroom and rushed his lover inside. They barely made it and the boy puked his stomach empty.

After he finished, Kanda helped the younger male cleaned up and lifted his lover up after he saw the teen unable to stand on his own. He settle the smaller body down on the large bed, gave him lots of water, and saw his lover close his eyes only to open them again. There was a daze look on his flushed face, it reminded Kanda about the time when they were _together_. Shaking away the memory, the ravenette helped his now mute Moyashi out of his clothes.

He left the smaller male in an under shirt the boy wore and his boxers. Throughout the proses of taking his clothes, Kanda's body automatically responded, but with a lot of self restrain he calmed the raising heat. The model would never touch his lover intimately when he's drunk, it would be about the most stupidest thing he can do.

_And not when he flat-out told you not to touch him._

Once the teen lay under the covers, Kanda was ready to let him sleep and find Alma. He did this to his lover, and Kanda had a feeling the brunette did more than just get his Moyashi drunk. The ravenette turn around but a hand gripped his jacket, looking down he met a hesitant and shy gaze.

"What is it?"

His lover seemed a little better now. The emptying of his stomach and the water he drank was helping him it appears. Slowly the small hand hind under the sheets. He waited for the younger male to tell him his discomfort.

"Are you... just p-playing with me Kanda?"

_What?_

He glanced at the teen with confusion, playing with him? _Playing what?_ He though. It was the alcohol talking Kanda concluded, but slowly the boy's refusal of being touched came back to him. The ravenette let his brain solve this and next moment he was staring at his Moyashi with more alert.

"What happened before all of this." He gesture to the state the boy was in. Kanda knew his lover wasn't the type who just drank, so something happened to the teen to get like this. He waited and thought his Moyashi didn't understand, but then the boy slowly began to talk. It began with just a name.

"Alma said..."

And it ended very horribly on Kanda's part. He could believed that _asshole_ went and told his lover a bunch of bull crap. Really, he's waiting for tomorrow with a passion, Alma wasn't even aware how furious he just made the ravenette.

_Does this have to do with earlier? It could_.

Kanda was the one who made Alma angry, so it didn't come as a surprise for the brunette man to badmouth him. But why did Alma had to go and tell all of this to the younger male out of all people? It didn't make sense for the brunette to lie to his Moyashi about Kanda being in love with him.

Alma looked like he was interested in the boy, but why the ridicules lies? Maybe they weren't all lies, Kanda does have a history he isn't really proud of, but he changed for the good, and he's willing to change even more if it pleases his lover. Right now though, all Kanda knew was that he was as _nice_ to his ex as possible, but the brunette went over the line tonight.

A small sniff drew the model's attention to the teen on the bed. What he saw made Kanda's blood boiled and his chest tighten at the same time. His little Moyashi was crying. Fresh tears rolling down his rosy cheeks and he was trying to hide them from Kanda by getting deeper in to the sheets.

_Am I crying?_ Allen wonder.

All he knew was that he wasn't feeling well. He slowly began to feel aware of what was happening, but he didn't know why he was feeling like this. His sight and the sounds were getting clearer.

The little of what he can understand is that he's on a bed and Kanda is standing next to him. Oh yeah and he's crying. Not wanting the ravenette to see him like this, Allen slowly gets further under the covers.

What's this feeling in his chest? It makes his eyes tear up even more. Is he hurt? He doesn't feel like he's injured. Allen's hatting this nagging in his mind, in his heart and he blinks as his vision blurs up.

_What's happening?_

The next thing Allen knew he was held by Kanda. He got lifted with sheets and all, the model sat down near the headboard and held Allen on his chest. He blinked as he found himself laying in between Kanda's legs and his head being stroked softly.

"Stop crying Moyashi."

Allen didn't like feeling emotional without even knowing why. He just stayed where he was listening to the beat of Kanda's heart. Maybe by tomorrow the older teen can explain things to him better. He closed his eyes feeling tired then, Kanda's warmth and the hand running through his hair was nice. Suddenly Allen felt safe, it calmed him and helped him sleep.

* * *

_I think I'm dying._

He rubbed his temples, the headache from this morning still throbbing. Allen swore he would _never_ drink _ever_ again. It wasn't the migraine he's caring with him all day that made him make the oath, but the fact that he woke up not knowing how he ended up like this. If it wasn't for Kanda who explaining things to him, Allen would have been so scared.

Waking up in a foreign place, with nausea, and a pounding head, Allen couldn't believe he actually found himself like his guardian. After he manage to get up – feeling like the world was falling down – Allen slowly got himself together.

_I should have never gone._ He thought as he rubbed an ice back on his forehead. At lest the throbbing was slowly disappearing. The medicine and eating something did helped him. He had to make it through today, his boss Jeri didn't hired a lazy waiter after all.

After Kanda told him why he was in the nice looking hotel room, Allen felt so dumb; stupid even. What made him drink himself to oblivion? He didn't know in the morning, but the ravenette told him everything that happened the night before.

Apparently while he was drunk he laughed and giggling without a reason. From there he began to be mood and telling Kanda to stay away. He threw up – the horror – in front of the model. After that he told Kanda a bunch of stuffs. And the biggest moment of his drunken state, he cried.

"_You were all tears and snot Moyashi."_

What?

He had stared at Kanda with shame, he should have died right there. But after his psyche reminded him that if he did cry Allen always did it silently, even when he felt like screaming. After the shocked passed, he told Kanda to stop teasing him and demanded to know the truth for him crying, because honestly he didn't remember.

The older teen then began to tell detail upon detail of what Allen told the ravenette yesterday. As he sat listening, Allen felt his chest heavy and he felt ill again. Was everything Alma said true? He wanted to asked Kanda, but the model cleared everything up before Allen could even think about a way to ask.

"_Stay away from him, Moyashi. Don't talk to him anymore, don't even look at him. Just look at what he did to you and when left alone with him."_

He felt like a small child being scolded by Kanda that morning, but he did listen and understood the older male. Kanda was right, he shouldn't be near Alma anymore. Not only did the brunette got him drunk, but he lied to Allen about something so big. It made him realize how much he still need to learned about trusting people.

After they finish talking, Kanda drove him home. They first made a stop at a convenient store where Allen got some medicine and from there they got to his apartment. He took a shower, drank the medicine and ate something.

Kanda told him to rest and go back to sleep but Allen didn't. He had to work at the café and his very fist _small_ hangover wasn't stopping him. The ravenette left not too happy about the decision, and he assure the older male that he would be okay.

_Okay, okay you're not, but it was you who got drunk and nobody forced you. Alma shouldn't be shouldering all the fault. You could have at least known what you were drinking._

Rubbing the ice pack on his forehand one last time, Allen settled it down. Looking at the time on his mobile, his break was about over. He wiped his damp head and stood up. The customers at his tables can't be made wait for their waiter.

0o0o0o0o

"How do you boys find Japan?"

"It's alright uncle Sheril."

The man with long wavy locks nodded and return to read the newspaper. He left his nephews to speak with Road. His little girl as expected is eager to see the young waiter of the café.

"How's uncle Tyki doing?" Road began.

Devit looked away from his brother to his cousin. Road looked just about the same when they last saw her. "Depressed."

"More like desperate." Jasdero added before laughing into his hand to stay quiet.

The girl frowned and leaned closer to the twins. She would have never thought they were twins if her father didn't tell her early on. The brothers didn't look closely related. One being a blonde and the other having dark hair.

"Why? Is it because he hasn't found his angel?"

Devit nodded seeing as his brother was still laughing about his small comment. "He'll get over it sooner than later. Finding that _angel_ is just a waste of time." He waved it off as if it weren't important.

"Don't say that, I know uncle Tyki will find him."

What they didn't tell Road was that twins were indeed looking for this person their relative was going crazy for. It was just sad to watch Mikk talk to useless Link at every end of the month and having no idea where the boy is. The twins haven't located the person either, but they weren't giving up just yet.

After the offer Devit made with Tyki and the man denied their serves saying no, the twins set out to explore. The brothers took in hand the job Link was so miserable at accomplishing.

They left Europe and when to the states. The boy was from London originally so the U.S looked to be a good place to look for him. After spending a month in the country, they moved on to Hawaii. They stayed on the islands longer than they wanted, but after hearing from someone that Tyki left France for Japan, the two decided to follow the actor.

Just a few days ago they met their uncle in Sapporo before they took off to Tokyo, where Sheril and Road resided temporary. They haven't heard from Tyki but they would soon.

_It's Tyki – fucking – Mikk we're talking about here._

"Daddy have you called uncle Tyki?"

"No yet Road, but I'm sure he's busy."

The girl nodded and looked away. Her eyes twinkle behind her sunglasses and her lips turning up into a big smile. Her waiter was coming to her. She fixed her Lolita blue-black dress and waved at the boy.

The twins saw their cousin transform from being concern to happy-good-lucky before their eyes. They slowly glanced at the same direction she was waving at, and they were left speechless.

"Jasdero?"

"Yes Devit?"

"Do you see the same thing I'm seeing?"

"The angel then yes."

At the same time triumphantly bloomed on the their faces. Coming directly at them was the infamous _angel_. Really life was just smiling upon the boys.

_In your face Link! I always knew you were useless._

They watch the boy and Road speak. They still couldn't believe they found the person Tyki Mikk is dying to get his hands on, and it was by pure coincidence. They seriously never expect to find the boy without breaking a sweat.

Devit caught Jasdero before the twin did something to scare off the boy. The dark hair twin knew this person and their relative weren't friends or anything of the line. No, the boy left London because of something Tyki did. Devit only knew this for he heard the actor speak to their grandfather about the issue concerning Mikk's obsession for the male.

"_Stop this none sense Tyki. The boy is gone and you should let it be."_

"_I appreciate your concern, but it is my problem."_

Whatever it was between Tyki and this teen, Devit didn't really care. All that matter was that they found him and Tyki would be ecstatic. The actor would surely pay a lot of money to know about the information Devit and Jasdero had.

But before they could go and taunt Tyki with the I-know-something-you-don't way, they had to learn more about the boy. They were going to stay in Tokyo longer than they thought. Researching the _angel_ would be entertaining.

_Oh Tyki you should have listen to me._

"Devit what is it? We should get him." This blonde twin whisper in his ear.

The dark hair male only smiled. "Not yet, we'll be playing detective for a while first."

Jasdero stared at his twin for a long time before he smiled back. That sounded really fun, he always loved playing games with his brother.

"What would you like sir?"

The young waiter moved to their uncle and Devit fix the boy with a predatory look. This person was worth a lot, and really looking at him, Devit could see why Mikk was pulling his hair out to find him.

_Sorry _uncle_ Tyki, but you'll just have to wait a little longer._

* * *

**A/N: That's all for chapter twenty-six. ****How was it? **

**I had actually a little trouble writing it for some reason, but I finished it.**

**Well thanks everyone for reviewing and for following the story.**

**I'll update when I can. Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27: Life is so unfair

**…**

**..**

**.**

"What!"

Komui nodded whilst unclogging his left ear using his pinkie finger. Who knew Alma could yell so loud? It would have been comical if not for the seriousness of things, and probably everyone in the Order heard the loud reaction.

"I-I don't understand, what?"

The man behind the fine oak desk finally let out another sigh. This talk of theirs wasn't in the lest over yet. He motion for the brunette to take his seat back, after the male shoot up from it a second ago.

"You're suspended until further notice, with no pay."

Alma simply stared at his boss with disbelieve. Automatically, his body lowered down on the plush chair, all the while his brain processing what's happening in the large office. Was Komui serious? He can't suspend Alma, it's not right!

"Ah, I get it you're pulling my leg huh? I almost fell for it you know, that was-"

"No, I'm not 'pulling your leg.' You _are_ suspended, as in you can't work in the Order until I consent your return."

How hard was it to understand the word suspended? Komui made it very simple for the male model to comprehend the situation he's involved in. He was actually considering firing Alma instead of wasting already half an hour explaining things over and over.

_He is one of Lenalee-chan's friends, and a lot people really like him so firing-_

"Is this because I didn't show up yesterday? My manager did informed you that I didn't woke up with the best of health's right?" Alma began to plea his case after everything was sinking in.

Shaking his head, Komui wanted to sigh yet again, but he suppress the need down. "No, this suspension is of what happened during the Fashion Show and at the after party."

"Oh, I have to hear this."

_Dear god_, Komui prayed silently as he began to explain things once again for another five minutes or so. The model before him sat quietly, sometimes wanting to interrupt but Komui silence him. He had other things to do, and Alma was dragging this longer than it should.

"I did what?"

"Not only did you showed up under the influence of alcohol at the Fashion Show, but you also touched Kanda inappropriately back stage, and made a scene after he _calmly_ tried to make you leave."

Alma was frowning by the end of the sentence. He didn't really remember that until Komui brought it up. He recalls small bits of it, but one part kept on resurfacing. The moment when Yuu humiliated him in front of not only the models, but the designers as well. It wasn't funny, it actually hurt his feelings, specially when everyone laughed and the ravenette just stood there as if he accomplished something of the century.

"Then Yuu should be here too! He was-"

"I was there and saw what happened. I didn't notice your almost drunken state at first until someone pointed out to me."

"Who?" Alma leaned in closer to the oak desk, placing both hands on the edge of the smooth wood.

"Thank you for asking. The second part of your suspension is because of what you did at the after party. Yesterday morning, Froi Tiedoll came in and filed a complain against you for-"

"Wait, wait, wait okay wait... just because I touched Yuu I'm getting a-"

"Please don't interrupt me or I _will_ fire you instead."

Alma bit his lip and backed away from Komui. The man looked scary and it freaked the brunette out. Komui Lee isn't suppose to be intimidating, and now that the man looked like he was about ready to blow up it made Alma wary.

"As I was saying, during the after party you did something that if Tiedoll would have taken his complain to the police you most likely _would_ been arrested. But since Tiedoll didn't and came to me, I will only suspend you with no pay, like I said before."

Police? Since when did touching someone brought such punishment? The brunette thought. _No wait, he said the after party not the Fashion Show! _"What did I do that was _so_ horrible that I could _had_ been arrested?"

Komui narrowed his eyed over the brim of his glasses making Alma fidget in his seat. "Is giving alcohol to a _minor_ not horrible? Because last time I checked its consider a crime."

The young brunette stared at Komui with wide and almost horrified eyes. What did he do? As Alma lowered his gaze to the dark mahogany desk, his mind wonder endlessly before it hit him.

"_Here drink this, it'll help you."_

He didn't.

"_Taste it, you'll like it I promise."_

_... I made Len drink!_

"Seeing as you remember, we're finished here and can go now. Your manager will bring you some papers you'll need to sign."

Alma stood from his seat, his legs felt shaky as he adjusted his feet. His eyes on his boss as if he were a ghost or something. The model still didn't want to believe it, but it was pretty clear it did happened and he caused it. Alma turn away from the man and before he could reach the doors Komui spoke, stopping him cold.

"And if you ever do anything like this again, I'll be the one reporting you to the police myself."

0o0o0o0o

"What's taking so long?"

Tiedoll looked up from his notebook agenda to his son as they stood in the empty hallway, waiting for the meeting going on in Komui's office to be over. As always, his Yuu-kun was short of patience. It didn't surprise him at all anymore.

"Don't worry, I think their almost done."

Kanda only averted his gaze from his manager and looked ahead. He stared heatedly at the opposite wall from him. Was Komui actually doing a good job with the issue, or was Alma skirting around the problem.

Weighting the options, the ravenette won't lie, he was betting on Alma getting away with things. Kanda has known the brunette male for sometime now, and knows how Alma can talk his way out of things. But, when the boss wanted to be serious, things do tend to take a turn for the better, and he also has that knowledge.

_Komui should at lest know how to handle is own-_

At the sound of the door opening, Tiedoll and his son turn around. Stepping out of Komui's office was Alma, the young brunette looked down right miserable. Komui wasn't so gentle, Tiedoll mused seeing the always fiery model appeared gloom. For a second there, Tiedoll doubted the outcome of things.

He was a little worry the brunette model would have come out with a big smile and the look of victory on his face. Now seeing the expression on Alma as he stepping out from the office, things went rather well for Tiedoll's team. Not that he was happy about seeing someone look this way.

"Che."

That simply jester caught Alma's attention in the once silent hall. He quickly looked down the hallway where Kanda and Tiedoll stood watching the brunette. The ravenette glared at the male with hate, how Kanda itched to grab hold of his ex and just shred him to pieces.

He held back only because of what Tiedoll said. The man was right, his Moyashi would overreact if Kanda did something violent related to Alma. He doesn't want to see disappointment in those silver orbs when the boy looks at him. So he gave in yesterday and let his step father handle things.

Just the other day he was out for a revenge for what happened to his lover. He went searching for Alma from the Order to the brunette's house. He was ready to give Alma a large piece of his mind, but Tiedoll stopped him. Just as the two sat in Kanda's car, outside the brunette's house, did Tiedoll finally intervene.

"_Do you really think Allen-kun will be happy to know that you hurt someone on his behalf?"_

The model didn't looked at the man sitting next to him, as Tiedoll went on about what he was about to do. Kanda tried to ignore him, but it wasn't easy.

"_Alma did something really bad, but is it worth the guilt you'll bring Allen-kun after he learns of what you did?"_

At the end – very end – the man had made him see reason. Kanda did admit to himself that his manager was somewhat right. He of course never voiced it out, Tiedoll would probably hold that one over his head.

"_If it's alright with you my boy, I'll be taking care of things."_

Somethings violence wasn't the best answer.

They were waiting for Alma to get off the door before they could enter Komui's office, but Alma seemed to be stuck between moving and not. The brunette only kept looking at Kanda with a sad broken look. If his Moyashi would have been here and looked at the other model, Kanda has the feeling his lover would have easily been deceived. But unlike his soft-hearten Moyashi, Kanda didn't feel anything stir at the sight.

"He's so mean to me." Alma started, much to the two men in the hallway.

The male slowly came forward, stepping closer to Kanda and away from the damn door, looking at the ravenette, as if Kanda was some sort of hope. "I don't understand this injustice, why me?"

Those eyes gazed only and only at Kanda. He finally turn his head away, Alma won't get anything out of him. The brunette model could go on whining forever and Kanda wouldn't even blink. He should ignore Alma as best he could, or he might end up doing what he wanted to do from the beginning.

"Please, Yuu talk with-"

It was all it took for Tiedoll to see his Yuu-kun by side, before he was by Alma's the next. The older man was amazed by the speed the ravenette moved. Tiedoll only got to see how his son shoved the brunette male against the wall. All of his Yuu-kun's patience vanished, he has to at lest respect the fact his son did held himself back for as long as he could.

"I'll tell you this one _last_ time. Stop. Calling. Me. That. Got it!"

With a last hard shove, Kanda let the other slide down the wall. He glared so hatefully at Alma who watched him with fear? Kanda clicked his tongue before he enter Komui's office. It didn't matter to him how his ex felt, the ravenette did warn him many times to stop with the first name calling.

"_... but why does he call you, Yuu?"_

The soft voice of the white haired teen echo through the model's head. His lover made it very clear while he was drunk that he didn't like Alma calling him by his first name. That was the only part he didn't mention to his lover yesterday. It was only for Kanda to know and for Alma to understand.

He really hopes the brunette will finally stop addressing him by his first name. Kanda doesn't even remember how it happened, but Alma just began calling 'Yuu' and he never once stopped. He doesn't want to beat the other for it, but he will if Alma keeps at it.

If it does happens and the teen gets angry at him, then Kanda will tell the younger male why he did it. His Moyashi will have to understand why the reaction, and probably by the end he can get his lover to just call him by his given name. It just sounded very appealing to him when his Moyashi spoke it.

Tiedoll fallow after his son, but stopped and looked at Alma who hadn't move from his spot. "Stay away from Len-kun please, you're a bad influence." Tiedoll gazed at the brunette with a disapproving look before he was gone.

He sat there, looking down at the floor underneath him. What was happening? Everything seemed to be changing and Alma didn't even know what was causing this change. There was a problem and it was big.

_Something in this agency is wrong!_

* * *

_Why do I feel as if I'm been watched?_

Allen glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing. The street behind him, deserted. Turning forward, the waiter could only see people walking some distance ahead of him.

For some weird reason he felt as if something – or someone – was behind him. It happened whenever he made his way to Jeri's. The feeling of goosebumps would suddenly raise and the teen always found himself looking over his shoulder.

The first time it happened, Allen brushed it off telling himself it was the alcohol still in his system. But when a few more days passed and he still felt the same, he concluded that drinking messed up his head.

_I think I lost a couple of brain cells_, Allen told himself a few days ago.

However, when his own conclusion wasn't enough to stop this sudden agitation that bloom in his gut, Allen started to feel somewhat paranoid. What if someone was actually following him?

Though, why would anyone be stalking him? Then he remember something very important. He still owe people money on his Master's honor. Maybe they were following him to demand payment. That was one good reasonable thought and he stuck with it.

So he waited, for the person who was following him to appear. Allen was expecting someone to jump out of no where and declare themselves a debt collector.

_I have paid all the late ones before the most recent, they shouldn't be after me if the due date hasn't been reached yet._

He inwardly nodded. _Oh, but some people don't like to wait. _

That damped his resolution. But seriously, if they wanted money whoever was after him should just come out already. He didn't like feeling watch, didn't appreciate the stalking and most definitely didn't like not knowing who was after him.

He reached the bus stop and waited for his transportation to arrive. He glanced around the entire area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no one was looking at him. _Calm down Allen_. The feeling of eyes was less now, and the feeling faded as soon as he enter the bus.

"I think he knows we're watching him."

Devit stepped from behind the tree, he and his twin where hiding. The angel was gone now, and the boys needed to get back to their car.

"I know he knows, what matters here is he doesn't know _who_ is watching him."

Jasdero nodded as he walked next to his brother. They have been after the waiter for a few days now. Right after they met him at the café, the twins began follow the teen. The white haired male didn't even notice the very first time that late afternoon.

All they manage to gather about the teen are a few things. He works as a waiter, he apparently lives alone and that he's always around a tall redhead man. And once the angel is with said redhead, they lose him completely out of sight.

The twins had tried going after the vermilion color vehicle the tall redhead rides, but they can never keep tail on the Mercedes-Benz, it vanishes within seconds. The nice-looking car – as they refer to it – will either stop in front of the apartment and the driver will wait _or_ the redhead enters the building.

At first they couldn't label the relationship between the teen they're following and the other. Jasdero early on stated that they were probably a couple, but Devit shoot that thought down. They didn't act, looked or talked as if they were a couple.

It was more of a brotherly thing going on if you ask Devit. The redhead was the big brother and the boy the younger sibling. He knew because it was how the twins were with each other. Only siblings knew other siblings by just looking at them.

But if Devit wasn't wrong, the angel was a single child. Meaning the redhead and the boy were just friends. Long time friends, whom form a bond as they grow up together. In the past never had Tyki and Link ever mention the redhead in their conversations. Apparently their uncle didn't know about the close relationship of the young teen.

The thought gave him a good idea. How would uncle Tyki react if he saw a picture of his _precious_ angel in the arms of another after waiting so long. Will Tyki find it amusing and laugh is heart out? Or would he be upset and probably throw the tantrum of the decade?

_Hm, that would be interesting no?_

Of curse their uncle Tyki doesn't have to know that the picture he'll be receiving is from the twins. And specially the actor doesn't need to know the people in the picture are just friends. It would be just a little test to see how their wonderful and _ingrate_ uncle will react.

"So, the café we go right?"

"Yes, we still need to know more about this _angel_ of our very dear Tyki."

0o0o0o0o

Allen stretched before heading out to the outside tables. He still has a couple of hours before his shift would be over. For a weekday the café was very busy. It was summer after all and most people in the café were students free from their classes. Enjoying their time to the best.

He fixed his uniform after he finished undoing a few knots from his body. He made sure the apron around his hips was tied securely and that he had his notepad and pen, before he stepped out in to the warm afternoon sun.

The young waiter checked up on the clients at his tables first, before moving on to a new one. The table he was walking towards to was actually from another waiter who was in break. Allen offered to take care of it because that was how they worked helping each other out. He stood next to the table and welcomed the two new customers.

"Are we ready to order?"

Looking away from the menu, Devit smiled. "Yes-"

"Oh yes! Hey, I would like this okay and a little of these too, oh and I would also like..."

Jasdero was quick to voice out his choices cutting his twin from talking to the waiter. After the blonde finished, Devit finally got the opportunity to talk. His brother sat quietly and openly stared the boy in front of them with a sly smile.

"What do you recommend me today?" He began and the waiter glanced away from his notepad.

Allen gazed at both teens and realize they were Road's cousins. Their amber color eyes the same shade as Sheril's, Road's father. The color ran in their family, Allen finally stated. He still can't believe the fuss he made the first time he saw Sheril's eyes, and now it didn't bother him to be watched by those amber's, simply because it wasn't _his _eyes.

Getting over that fact, he quickly thought of any special offers for today. He gently pry the menu from the young man and set it down on the table. He located a certain part of the menu where specialties were always placed.

"You see, these are the specials." Allen said tapping down on the plastic sheet.

Devit stared not at the pictures or words on the menu, but at the hand that pointed at out things to him. He follow the small hand around as it move with an elegance, even when he was sure the boy didn't mean to.

_He has nice hands, like a chick. _

Without a warning, Jasdero saw his twin reached out and touched the waiter's hand. The angel looked stunned for a moment, as the blonde just sat there watching everything play out. He was half expecting the teen to blush or something, but the boy just stood there while Devit took hold of the hand completely.

"Wow, you sure have soft hands." The young customer said smiling up and Allen looked between his hand and the other male.

"Um, thank you? But really." He tugged his hand from the grip and stood straight holding his pen and notepad as he gave his best waiter smile. "Have you decided what you'll like?"

If it wasn't for his twin slapping his thigh, Devit would have still be staring at the boy. He snapped out of his trance and just blurted out whatever came to mind, and saw the angel nod before he left.

"You okay?"

The dark haired twin nodded and gazed out to the café. "You know, I'm starting to see why Tyki likes him so much."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah, he's naïve I guess," Devit shrugged. "He doesn't see danger and stuff like that."

"Wait, you saying Tyki is dangerous?"

Sometimes he wished Jasdero would pay a little more attention when it came to details. "You haven't heard what happened to his ex's?"

The blond twin shook his head and scooted closer to his brother. Devit began to whisper in his ear, telling him all the things he didn't know about their relative. Jasdero on the other side would nod or gasp, sometimes he sighed and then frown before he giggled.

"Tyki is crazy." Jasdero concluded at the end.

Devit smirked all the while stretching on the chair, his back bending slightly and his arms behind his head. "No, I would probably say he's more of a sadist. Once _uncle_ has that boy, there won't be life in those pretty grays anymore."

_Just like the ones before._

* * *

This morning was very strange to Kanda. He woke up with not only his step father in his apartment, but Daisya was there as well. His step brother mostly never came to visit him and when he did it wasn't for anything good.

Tiedoll had prepared breakfast and the surprising thing was he made soba and tempura. It was weird, for his step father wanted Kanda to eat other things – beside those two – and the older man would create the strangest of meals for the model.

So finding his favorite food, Kanda had eyed his manager thoroughly, there was something off but he didn't dwell on it too much. _Whatever_, he thought as the three ate silently at the table. As silently as it could be with Daisya.

"Say, Kanda where's your other half?"

The model stopped chowing for a moment before he resumed eating and ignored the question. He wasn't telling his step brother shit, Daisya asking things about his personal life wasn't good. He would rather spill all of his guts to either Tiedoll or Marie, given any other day.

"At least when can I meet _Allen-kun_?"

He stopped eating and frown while staring at his plate. How does Daisya know about the Moyashi? Slowly, his eyes found Tiedoll as the man looked away, trying miserably to hide his nervous look. He should have known, his step father wasn't a vault after all, the man just had to tell him about it.

_Only him? Or better yet them._

The ravenette was taking back the whole spilling his guts to Tiedoll. If he every needs to talk to someone about something, he would go to Marie. His older step brother was more discreet and wouldn't say a word if his life depended on it. Marie was after all the one who helped him out when Kanda first realized he found men attractive.

"_It doesn't matter what others think Kanda. As long as you know who you are, then there's nothing to worry about."_

Yes Marie is his only choice, when Tiedoll isn't the exception.

After he finished eating, Kanda got ready to head out for the agency The ravenette had enough of listening to Daisya. It went from who Kanda's dating to soccer, and he decided to get to the Order instead. Tiedoll stayed behind cleaning his apartment and said he would catch up with him later.

0o0o0o0o

Once at the agency, he found none other than Lavi. The redhead had greeted him with a wide smiled and a surprisingly a hug. He got wrapped with Lavi's full height as he patted Kanda's back while saying, "Happy morning Yuu-chan."

After he got the redhead male off of him – with a lot of effort – Kanda walked away with Lavi trailing after him, like a lost pet. "Why are _you_ here?" The model finally asked as they enter the elevator. He half tried making Lavi stay behind, but it didn't happen.

"Allen's coming in a few minutes, and I'm just waiting for him."

In side the cab, Kanda reach out to press the button to his floor, but Lavi beat him to it and pressed the button first. "I'm heading for floor nine-teen and you?" The redhead informed, looked at Kanda and waited for an answer.

"Thirty-two."

"I still can't believe the size of this building. I had only watched it from the outside and wonder how the inside looked, but now I know." Lavi soon began to yap like an old man, and Kanda stayed put, listening without a choice. He briefly wonder how can his Moyashi stand the sound of Lavi? His lover must really have the patience of a saint if he could withstand the redhead baka here.

Ding.

"Well later Yuu-chan."

"Baka usagi."

Before he stepped out completely from the cab, Lavi dug into his jean pocket. Found whatever it was and pulled out. He turn around and smile at the slightly irritated model. "Here."

Kanda glanced down and saw a small piece of paper. He only frowned at the hand holding the paper and looked up at the redhead. He wasn't touching anything no matter what it was.

"Just take it." He didn't move to take the offering piece and Lavi then reached forward, took hold of his right hand and placed the small paper in his palm. He stepped back and let the metallic doors close. It was all Kanda saw of the redhead throughout the day.

0o0o0o0o

Lavi spent most of his day with Allen, praying that Lenalee didn't appear. For the better part of the day, the coast was clear of the amethyst eyed girl. He went around with Allen here and there, excited to see how his buddy worked as a model.

He mention Kanda and if the teen wanted to see him, but Allen said that later he'll meet the model. Lavi who never fails to miss, saw the pink tint that had spread over the teen's cheeks. Lavi then teased Allen about, unable to resist the opportunity.

They went out to eat lunch afterwords, before they went back to the Order. It was going well and Lenalee didn't show up at all. Maybe the girl has finally grown tired of going after him, when he obviously made it clear he didn't like her that way.

He stood watching Allen posing for the camera later again. The same blonde man, known as Bak was talking to the teen and telling him to move about the setting. Lavi at times would take pictures of Allen with his mobile; when the boy wasn't aware. He wasn't the only one doing it after all, Lavi had caught other people doing the same thing.

By now he had a little collection of photos, as soon as he gets home he transfers them to his computer and keeps them there. If Allen or Fō saw them in his phone, Lavi would most likely be killed.

When Allen finished with the shoot, they took off for the top floors where the boss of the agency resided. Lavi only met the man twice and he found Komui Lee to be eccentric. Very over the top at times, and he was most definitely socked to learn the man was Lenalee's brother.

Lavi stayed outside Komui's office as Allen talked him. Apparently, his friend was going to get paid today. It would have made Lavi happy that Allen was going to receive payment for working hard but he wasn't, because that money wasn't for Allen but for–

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

His pocket vibrated just as he tucked his mobile away. He reached down and grab hold of the buzzing phone. Looking at the screen, Lavi smiled as he saw his girlfriend's name. How nice, was Fō missing him? Well he hadn't called her all day.

"Yes, my little-"

"_Lavi."_

The seriousness of Fō's tone for some reason erased his smile, sunk away his joyful manner, and it instantly caught his attention.

"Are you hurt?" Was the first thing he thought and said it.

"_Lavi, just listen to me and don't talk until I'm finish alright?"_

He nodded first but then spoke knowing she couldn't see. "Okay, talk."

"_I was watching the news just a minute ago before they mention something about Tyki Mikk."_

"So?"

"_He's in Japan... in Tokyo."_

His entire body went rigid the very next heartbeat, and for a minute there Lavi felt as if the hallway he stood in was zooming out before his eyes. He swallowed a dry knot that had built up in his throat, his hand gripped his mobile tightly as his eyes landed at the door on the other side of the hall.

"A-Are you sure?"

"_Yes, he's working on something I don't really know what, but they mention something called the Black Order."_

Lavi never left the door out of his sight, his green orbs big at the familiar name. _No, no, no! It can't be!_ He stared that wood rectangle frame hopping it would open soon, all the while his left hand turn into a tight fist. He didn't know what feelings ran through his body, but one thing was screaming in his head as his heart raced up.

_Get away from here!_

"_Where are you right now? Is Allen-"_

"He's with me. We'll be at your house in a few."

"_Okay, I'll wait."_

Just as he ended the call, Allen surfaced from the office with a smile. Oh, how will that innocent smiling face will fade when Lavi tells him of the horrendous news. Why was Mikk here in this _specific_ place out of the entire world? Really, was life trying to torture Allen? Because if it was, life was a total bitch!

"Sorry to make you wait, Lavi."

The redhead shook his head and smiled without its spark. "No problem, let's go home?"

Nodding, Allen didn't notice how Lavi began to scan the hallway before quickly catching up to him. At every corner, the redhead was watchful of everyone they pass by. He was afraid they would bump into the actor, and Allen wouldn't see him coming until it would be late.

"Allen?"

The teen glanced up with is ever so gentle face. His friend needed to know even when he should wait. But he can't, it has to be said _now_. "Fō just called me and said something you might not like to hear, but I'll tell you either way."

"Go head, it must be really good if _she_ called you." Allen chuckled as he looked away.

Seeing as they were getting closer to the elevators, Lavi began to think of ways to tell his best friend about Mikk. How can he say it? Lavi suddenly didn't know what words were good to express his concern.

_Just say it! _

"Fō was watching the television," Lavi said reaching forward and press the button of one the elevators. "S-She heard that... Allen she heard that-"

Ding.

The two friends turn to the machine and were ready to enter the cab, but they stepped back first, making way for a blonde female to pass. The woman was wearing a dark suit, dark shades on her face and she looked at them for a second before moving on.

_Didn't we saw her before?_ Both teens thought watching the woman walking down the same hall they just came from.

Turning around the two got ready to aboard the elevator, but once again they stopped as someone else was coming out. The next person who stepped out after the blonde woman, had both teens holding their breaths.

For as they stood there, a tall man stepped out from the cab right next to them. He wore black slacks, dark leather shoes and a pearly white color button up shirt. He looked casual, but the air around him spoke of wealth. The man combed through his dark wavy stresses with a hand, while the other tucked into his pocket. The very next second, he looked sideways and smiled at the socked teens.

"Good evening, how lovely are the people working here-"

"Hurry up Mikk, I don't have all day."

"Yes, yes Lulu I'm coming, later boys." His amber orbs linger on the smaller of the two boys. The teen with the beautiful ebony hair easily caught his attention. He looked _almost_ perfect, it was as if Tyki was gazing at his _angel_.

_Shit!_

Before Allen could make his brain work again, Lavi had tugged him inside the elevator. The last view Allen had was of Tyki Mikk's back before the shiny metallic doors of the cad closed. Shielding and hiding him from _that_ man.

"Allen, that was what I wanted to tell you, _Mikk's_ here!"

While Lavi yelled and went back and forth in the elevator, Allen wasn't listening or thinking. In fact he felt nothing, he just stood there numb. How can he feel when he saw someone he never wanted to see again, someone who he didn't want to _ever_ listen to and to never ever think about.

The very next minute reality slapped him hard on the face, and the teen began to feel his heart thunder in his chest. His breathing became uneven and he felt cold. All of this cause memories he believed to be buried deep in his mind to awake, and for new ones to come back pounding at his thoughts.

_God, _he's_ here!_

_Was that why I felt as if someone was watching me?_

_Did Mikk already know where I live?_

_Has he been stalking me again?_

_Did all this time Mikk knew all of my every move?_

_No!_

Through the ride in the machine, Lavi somewhat calmed down for Allen's sake after he saw how pale the latter turned. His friend was not himself anymore. The teen was trembling and it disturbed Lavi to see it. Allen shouldn't be like this, he's strong, brave, but he's also _just_ a boy.

All of the redhead's words met deaf ears as Allen got lost in his own world. Lavi had to guide him out of the elevator, the lobby, and until they reached the parking lot. He sat his friend inside the car first before he took the driver's seat.

They took off the next moment, wanting to be away from the Order where that _man_ was in. The faster they got away from the place, the sooner Allen could calm down. All Lavi had in mind was to get Allen to safety.

He glance every once in a while at his friend. Allen sat there fidgeting and looking out the window and down at his lap. It was the picture of nervousness and anxiety. Suddenly, Allen gripped his arm making Lavi jump, he quickly looked at his friend to see wide hunting gray orbs.

"Why is he here?"

"Since when?"

"Do you think he saw me!?"

"Allen, calm down okay." Lavi patted the teen's hand with his free one, offering a warm smile.

He looked back at the road, it was almost dusk as they got closer to a green light. At lest no red lights had stopped them so far, that was good. Allen gripped his forearm tighter and the redhead's attention went back to his best friend. The need to assure Allen that things would alright, greater than anything else.

But Lavi should have gone with his drivers instincts and kept his eyes ahead, because just a second of distraction was a big mistake. Everything happened so fast, just as they were crossing the green light.

From the passenger side, Allen only got to see bright lights coming in at the side window. His eyes saw it all, and it would be engraved in his mind. The impact, the loud crushing sound and the pain that fallow, had turned off all the lights.

… _Why me?_

0o0o0o0o

He was more than ready to head home, when Kanda turn heel and went to see Komui at the last minute. The man wanted to talk to him about something important was all Tiedoll told him. The ravenette model hasn't seen his step father all day, and that was something to think about.

They only communicated by phone throughout the day, it was a little odd for Tiedoll said he would arrive at the Order later, of which the older man didn't. Tiedoll is always in the agency, never missing a day.

As he got closer to Komui's office, the ravenette suddenly stopped. He frowned as he stared down at the ground, this ache kept on budding in his chest. It was a foreign sensation that ran through him for sometime now.

Holding still for a few seconds, Kanda then continue to walk. He didn't know what that feeling was, but it had to do with today. There something going on, and yet Kanda couldn't figure it out. Not only was it his step father, but well basically–

He stopped in his tracts once again as his phone vibrated. He pulled the device from his pocket, looked at the caller ID and answer. Marie was calling him which was a little strange, his step brother only called when there was an emergency. Marie's work took most of his time, and calling out of the blue sure was strange.

"Marie?"

"_Happy birthday Kanda!"_

The model stood stunned for a few seconds before he answer back. "What?"

The man on the other end gave a sigh._ "Don't tell me you forgot again. It's your birthday today Kanda, didn't father tell you anything?"_

Everything that's been happening today slowly began to make sense. Why Tiedoll made his favorite food this morning, why Daisy was there, and the behavior of the people in the Order towards him. Another birthday forgotten by the ravenette.

_Damn it._

It's not like he's keeping track of the days and months like most people do. He isn't waiting jumping up and down like a small child for this day to come. He stopped doing that when he was ten. Exactly eleven years to this day, Kanda isn't aware of his birth date anymore.

"Thanks, Marie."

"_Just be aware that father isn't letting this one simply go by like the others. This time he said you'll celebrate it, for you have something special."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

The other line was quiet for a moment before Marie spoke. _"I won't be able to attend and celebrate with you, the hospital needs me. I just wanted to congratulate you now that I had sometime to talk."_

This caught his attention again. "Is Tiedoll doing something in _my_ apartment?"

"_You caught on too late Kanda. Did you see Daisya there today?"_

"Yes."

"_There's your answer."_

Before Kanda could ask more questions, his step brother bid his good-bye and ended the call. Nice Marie hung up on him? But he was gland his step brother gave him a big heads up, Tiedoll and Daisya were planing something there was no doubt. And did Marie just mention his lover? Why did it make him feel funny, the thought of the younger male.

_Moyashi_.

Kanda didn't see the boy all day and he was very aware of his lover's absent. As soon as he's done with Komui, the ravenette would hunt his Moyashi down. Celebrating his birthday didn't sound so bad, it could turn into an enjoyable day after all. Maybe later he can introduce the teen to Marie, Kanda has a feeling the two would get along well, better than with Daisya that was for sure.

He didn't even bother to knock on the door to Komui's office and quickly stepped inside. The ravenette wanting to get over with whatever Komui had in mind. Once in, Kanda spotted two more people in the room, one was a woman standing next to a sitting figure, but he didn't really cared. He walked until he was in front of his boss.

"What do you want?"

The head of the agency just blinked before he cleared his throat. "Why don't you take a seat and we can begin to discuss this."

"Why don't you just tell me so I can leave-"

"As always so rude and forwardness with things, _Kanda-san._"

At the interruption, the model glanced down at the man sitting on the chair. His cobalt eyes glared coldly at the dark skinned male. The man in return just offered a charming smile, but the ravenette could see an amusing glint in those amber hues. Faster than he would have ever image, Kanda became enrage by just the sight of someone.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Kanda looked at Komui with fire in his eyes.

"Well, you see we're about to launch a campaign with Mikk-san and you're being asked to be a part of-"

"No."

"But Kanda, at lest listen-"

"_No_."

He just wanted out from this project and mostly, Kanda wanted out from the office. For if he didn't, something bad will happen. But even when he wanted to hurt the man sitting just a few inches away from him, the image of his lover and getting to the teen was more important.

"Alright, if Kanda doesn't want to, we'll go with your second option Mikk-san."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to met Len."

Kanda whipped his head to look at the actor with a incredulously look. What the hell were these people talking about? "What?" Again he looked at Komui for an explanation.

"If you won't be a part of this, then Len-kun will be ask to partner up with Mikk-san. Do you want to accept this campaign project?"

_Fuck no!_ He didn't want to work with this man. Even if his career – or life – depended on it.

Kanda couldn't stand Mikk before, and less after he learn of the history between the actor and his lover. _But if you don't do this, they'll look for Moyashi._ He was going hate himself for this, but he has to do it for the younger male. He loves his Moyashi enough to spare the teen the trouble of dealing with this thing– this person. He _will_ tolerate Mikk – even when he wanted nothing more than to kill the man – for his lover's well-being.

"_Fine,_ I'll do it."

With nothing else to say, Kanda walked out of the office, drowning Komui's voice down as the man yelled for him to stop. In the hallway, the ravenette dialed his lover. Kanda needed to inform the teen of who was in the building, but to his surprise no one picked up. He knitted his brows while he kept trying again, his Moyashi _always_ answered.

Five minutes went by which turn to twenty before he knew it. Kanda didn't want to admit it, but he began to feel worry. Why wasn't the white haired male answering his calls? Maybe the boy was working, Lavi did say his lover would be at the Order. He dialing Bak then, the blonde photographer must know something.

"_Kanda what a-"_

"Is _Allen_ with you?"

"_Um, no he left hours go, why?"_

"Nothing."

Well, Bak was of no use. His Moyashi left hours ago, and he didn't even bother to look for Kanda all this time? But he too didn't look for the teen either. Was that why the Moyashi was ignoring his call? Is he upset with Kanda over that?

_He isn't like that._

The ravenette decided to head out and look for his lover at his apartment. Mind set, Kanda pocket his mobile away, and just as his hand enter his pocket he felt something brush against his fingers. Pulling it out, Kanda saw a small piece of paper.

_It's from that baka._

He unfolded the paper and saw a phone number with a small message of 'call if you need anything' and Kanda's first name written big and bold. Even without hearing the redhead, Kanda still found it annoying. He consider the thought of throwing away the paper, but instead he found himself dialing the number.

The first time he dialed with no answer, but he tried again. The second time was the same and the third was about to turn like the rest, but someone did pick up. He expected to hear Lavi's loud voice through the speaker, and he was confuse when a female answered.

"_Hello?"_ It was a soft tone, yet it sounded familiar.

"Is this Lavi's?"

"_... yes who's calling?"_

"Where is he?"

There was a long pause, Kanda could hear faint background noise from the other line. He heard people talking and a loud-speaker of an announcing voice. There was a loud rustling and for a minute Kanda didn't hear anything, he actually thought the female hung up.

"_Sorry, but call later-"_

"Where's that baka!" He snapped. Why couldn't the girl just give the redhead the phone.

"_Kanda?"_

He pulled away the device and stared at the thing for a second before it was back on his ear.

"How do you-"

"_Listen, Lavi can't answer you right now... he's with the doctor and-"_

"I don't care if he's dying-"

"_Shut up! Lavi-Lavi got in a car accident and A-Allen was with him so don't you dare say..."_

Kanda lost his hearing after his phone dropped down the floor. That smacking sound of the mobile hitting the ground painfully loud in his ears, just as girl's voice was in his head. What exactly did she say? His mind and body splitting into half not wanting to understand.

_Lavi. Accident. Allen._

As he stood there looking into utterly nothing, the speaker of the phone kept airing out what has to be Fō's voice. He finally gather himself as difficult as it was, and immediately he picked up his mobile.

With no damage to the phone – like it matter – Kanda tried talking with the female, but they ended up yelling at each other first. She was almost hysterical and Kanda didn't know how to handle Fō and himself, but at the end they manage. The girl told him where she was and Kanda took off then.

Fō didn't know anything about his Moyashi yet, all she said Lavi was conscious and he was talking to the doctor. The accident happened two hours ago, and Kanda felt as if he couldn't breath. His lover got hurt again and Kanda wasn't there to stop it, for the first time he didn't know how he felt about himself.

_Useless. Incompetent. Weak. _

He closed his eyes for a moment to get rid of the stinging discomfort. The elevator hummed softly while he waited to reach the lobby area. The ravenette would have taken the stairs, but he might actually hurt himself if he did anything with the way he was thinking– more like feeling. He had to be well for his lover at this point.

A hand cover his mouth when something wanted to come out from his lips, and he looked away. His Moyashi would be alright, he knew it, but this stubborn negative side of him was more loud and vicious then he could ever think.

Was his Moyashi hurting?

Why did this happen to him of all people?

Is his lover alright?

Why not Kanda instead of his beloved?

He shouldn't thinking of the worst, if Lavi was alright then his Moyashi would be just as fine. Maybe, just maybe when he gets to the hospital his lover would be up, smiling at him, and saying everything was alright.

"_You exaggerated Bakanda..."_

He removed the hand from his face, blinking his eyes a couple of times to remove the moister in them. The model took in a deep breath, it relaxed him, even for a moment from this suffocating feeling. And as he stood there, Kanda couldn't help but feel this day weighting him down like never before. Not physically but mentally; emotionally.

This was supposed to be a day he would finally and willing celebrate his birthday, but that wasn't the case. All thoughts of ever having good time on this day died immediately once he spoke with Fō. His Moyashi was in the hospital and Kanda had no clue on the teen's condition.

The desperation slowly began to eat at him silently, painfully and very vividly.

_There is nothing to celebrate._

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter twenty-seven. Wow already?**

**I was going to update last week as always, but a few things came up. Sorry.**

**Anyhow, so there you have it, Tyki is in the story at last. There will be more on him in the next chapters.**

**Well hopefully you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Thanks everyone, I'll update again. Take care.**

**See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28: Light in the darkness

**…**

**..**

**.**

_He sat silently at the table, a blanked wrapped around his small body. Cobalt eyes watch the figure moving about the kitchen. The clanging of pots and pans audible in the house. He sniffed and robbed his itchy noise with the back of his small hand. Eyes watering, he blinks them away as a small pressure centers on his face._

"_Here, use a tissue instead."_

_Looking up, the boy meets the beautiful face of his mother. He took the soft tissue from her, and offered a smile. The woman stroke his head tenderly before returning to the kitchen. Her back to him, the boy can see her long black-blue braid sway._

"_The soup is about ready, Yuu."_

_He nodded wiping his runny nose. How he loath being sick, but he loved the attention given to him by his mother at the same time._

_Turning his head to the left, the boy saw his step father coming in. The crazy man had paint smeared on his face, air and hands. He didn't understand why Tiedoll loved painting so much, to the boy it was boring._

"_How are you feeling, Yuu-kun?"_

"_Same."_

_The man only gave him an encouraging smile before he went around the isle. He simply observed Tiedoll hug his mother from behind as she giggled and leaned closer to the man. A small smile touched the boy's face. His mother was happy and loved the man who she married..._

… _They were in the supermarket. The boy with navy doll-like hair walking close at his mother's side. He gripped the shopping cart as they moved around. He watched few kids, and frown when he saw how a little girl began to cry. She pointed to the counter top with a small finger and stomping her foot, but the woman next to her only shook her head before they were gone._

"_I'm gland you don't throw tantrums Yuu, we raised you well."_

"_Tiedoll-san likes throwing tantrums."_

_His mother gave a laugh and took hold of his small hand. "He's a child at heart, remember that."_

_The boy stepped closer to the woman, showing his smiling face. His step father was simply very strange..._

… _The park was rather busy with people. Everywhere he looked, the ravenette found families gathering together. There were groups of people having a picnics, or just walking around._

_The Autumn air blowing, picking up dead leafs from the ground. The boy watched them dance around, as they slowly swirl away._

"_Kanda, come fly the kites with us."_

_His step brother, Marie called out and the boy left the wooden bench. Along the way he watched Daisya having trouble with getting his kite to launch itself up. The small raven haired boy then saw his mother helping the other boy out. _

_Upon reaching Marie, the young teen handed the already flying kite to the younger one._

"_Here have fun. Don't let it take you okay."_

_He frown, creating a scowl on his small face. The string attacked to the kite tugged his attention and the boy looked up. The sky was clear of any clouds, he much prefer it to be filled with big puffy clouds, it made the sky look less dull._

_Soon Daisya got his kite flying, and the family gather together. The ravenette's mother behind him, her hands on his shoulder, holding him near her body._

"_I won't let the wind take you away, Yuu."_

_Looking up, the boy smiled. The sun casting on his face making his deep blue eyes twinkle... _

… _Carefully he climb up on the large bed. The woman laying on the mattress opened her arms and the boy quickly crawled to her. His mother wrapping her arms around his body._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked._

"_I'll be better soon don't worry, Yuu."_

_Was she really getting better? His mother has been bedridden for almost two weeks, and it sadden the boy to see his mother ill. Before long the ravenette watched his mother sleep. He sat with his back on the headboard, slowly running his hand on her hair. Her dark stresses darker than his, yet the texture of her hair the same as his._

_His eyes landed on her face and his eyes narrowed. Under his mother's eyes he could see a dark coloring shade that only got darker. Gently he touched her face. Her skin was soft, but it lacked its normal glow._

"_Don't think too much."_

_He met his mother's gaze as she woke. He lowered down and got deeper into the blankets with her. She was so warm, his eyes slowly close._

"_I love you, my little Yuu." He nodded sleepy, cuddling closer to her body._

"_Whether I'm here or not... you'll always be loved." _

_The boy didn't really know what she was saying, but he knew his mother would always love him..._

… _He should be crying, but the feeling of sadness didn't creep up on him. Next to the boy, Tiedoll wiped his eyes. The man held his hand for support, but the ravenette could see the man was the one needing all the comfort. On his left, Marie stood holding a crying Daisya. For always talking big, his step brother looked so small._

_Tuning forward, the boy watched as they lowered the casket that carried his mother inside. Tiedoll finally couldn't keep quiet anymore and let out a loud sob, making the boy grip the man's hand tighter._

_The burial ceremony ended and only the four members of the family stayed behind. Tiedoll fought hard to regain his composure, but with one look at the headstone the man teared up again. Marie on the other hand let a few tears roll freely down his face. Daisya was crying hiding his face on Marie's side who patted his back._

_The only one not crying was the smaller boy. He may or may not understand what was happening, but all he knew was that he won't see his mother again. At the thought, he felt a pang of something in his chest._

"_Don't cry... son."_

_He gazed up at his step father, the man was smiling but the boy could he how teary his eyes are. The ravenette found himself touching his face, and realize that he began to cry. He slowly rubbed his face, but the tears didn't subdue. _

_Suddenly, he felt his feet leave the ground before his cheek met a shoulder. The boy griped Tiedoll coat and closed his eyes. He shouldn't feel sad, his mother would always be with him. She said so herself, and that help him._

"_I'll always be here... in your heart, Yuu."_

_The ravenette boy let sleep consumed him. Probably in his dreams he'll see her, his mother will be there, he wouldn't be alone. He had people who loved him, even when the one he loved the most was gone..._

Cobalt eyes crack opened. Blinking the sleep away, Kanda sits properly on the warm chair. He stretched, a few nerves complaining for not sleeping on a bed. Turning around, the model looks at the time before looking away. It was about eight in the morning, he rubbed his face with both hands and settles back down on the chair. He hadn't dreamt of those dreams in years, and yet today he woke to many memories of his young life.

With an elbow on the wooden armrest, placing his cheek on his palm, Kanda watch as a small chest rise before slowly falling back. His mind briefly thinking of his decent mother, before he let those thoughts alone. The room was quiet, expect for the low beeping of a monitor. The far side window gets his attention for a moment before his eyes land on a sleeping face. He begins to trace the delicate features of the teen, as he waits for his lover to awake.

For the last thirty-seven hours his Moyashi hasn't been conscious.

The moment he arrived at the hospital on Tuesday night, Kanda didn't know what to do. If is wasn't for the petite girl waiting for his by the check out table, the model would have been completely lost. He had walked up to her, and instantly saw how puffy and red her eyes were. Fō had cried and Kanda couldn't blame her, if he didn't have great self-control, the ravenette would have been like Fō too.

The girl guided him to the floor where his lover and Lavi were resting. The redhead came to his senses moments ago and was being treated by the doctor. Kanda, was rather surprise to have seen which hospital he found himself in. He expected a local one at first, but instead it was a private one.

"_Lavi's grandfather got them transfer here, once they were stable."_

Fō took it upon herself to story out the past two hours to Kanda, who wanted to know everything and he listened in closely. She began with saying that the accident happened when the redhead was making his way to her house. Apparently, while Lavi was crossing a green light, some fucking drunk idiot ignore the red light and without a care in the world, crashed with Lavi's car.

"_That guy came out of this without a scratch, don't worry though, he's already in jail charge with attempted murder."_

Her every word dripped with hatred and Kanda was right next to her with that one. He didn't even what to know about the man who cause the accident because if he didn't, Kanda would had forgotten why he was here and instead go and find the stupid fuck.

As they arrived at their floor, the model had spotted as small figure sitting in a lounging area. The ravenette's first thought was a child, but soon enough realized it was an older man. Upon hearing their footsteps, the man looked up and met the two young people.

"_This is Lavi's grandfather, Bookman."_ Fō made the introductions. _"He's, Kanda Yuu a friend of Lavi's and um... he's-"_

"_Allen's boyfriend right."_

The man wasn't asking, no the man meant it. They stared at elder Bookman, how can he say it with such straight face? The man looked to be a very serious person, so unlike his grandson. Lavi didn't inherit that trait from him, Kanda grimace.

"_Lavi has talked about you many times, and Allen has never deny any of what my grandson said."_

That had made him feel happy for just a moment, his Moyashi didn't shun him or their relationship like he used to think. But after the thought of his lover, Kanda found himself again thinking about the teen's condition. Lavi's relative and Fō took to explaining how his Moyashi was. After everything was talked, the model wanted to see the boy more than ever.

"_The passenger side where Allen was... received the most damage. The doctor has yet to tell us how he is, they only informed us that he was stable and nothing else."_

He had no option but to wait. Only a few minutes pass until a doctor came up and spoke with Bookman. The man then left to see his grandson after the doctor finished examining him. Kanda stayed as Fō went to get something to drink. An hour of silence passed before Tiedoll called him. His step father wanted him for 'something important,' but Kanda knew the reason for the late call.

"_I'm not coming."_

"_But, Yuu-kun-"_

"_Moyashi's in the hospital."_

"_... what?"_

"_He's injured, Tiedoll... I'm staying here."_

When he spoke with his step father, Kanda never thought the man would arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. The hospital to his apartment was a good distance away and plus the traffic, Tiedoll made it in record time. Kanda wonder how many red lights the man took with him, and he had frowned at the thought. His manager could have caused an accident of his own, but his better judgment reminded him how careful and good of a driver Tiedoll was.

The older man sat next to him and offering the ravenette support the very next minute. Tiedoll began to talk about his lover and how strong the boy was and how Kanda shouldn't let bad thoughts enter his mind. His step father soon drowned the ravenette with everything about his Moyashi. From when the man first met the white haired male to just about yesterday when the man saw him. The model sat listening, enjoying for the first time listening to Tiedoll go on and on about his lover. With every word the man spoke, Kanda saw the teen in his mind. It really did distract him of his negative thoughts.

Around midnight, Tiedoll managed to persuade him into going home. The doctor hadn't let him see his Moyashi, and said until they transfer the teen to another room, then Kanda couldn't see him yet. The model left the building with a heavy heart, but the promise of seeing the boy the next morning probably awake, help him drive home. Once at his apartment, the ravenette half expect to see a mess but surprisingly when he turn the lights on, the place was just as he left it the morning before.

The next day, he finally got to see his lover, but the boy wasn't awake, and the moment Kanda enter the room no one was able to make him leave. Not even when visiting hours were over. Luck finally on his side for once, Lavi's grandfather was a friend of the man running the hospital and made an exception for Kanda to stay and Fō too. The petite girl didn't leave the redheads side not matter what. He actually heard her yell from the west wing of the building threatening the nurses or doctors who tried making her leave.

How strange, people turned into complete savages when it came to the ones they love.

He hadn't moved from this spot since yesterday morning. Tiedoll made some excuse for him not being at the agency, and Komui still owe him the long vacation the man promised. He didn't want to be in the Order away from his injure lover just so he could be somewhere near the actor trying to be all buddy-buddy with Mikk. He frown at the thought, how will he tell his Moyashi the man's in the agency. He just went through something very difficult and now the actor was here as well.

Distant dark eyes focused on his lover, and Kanda now realized how much he feels for this human being. How this boy – Moyashi – stole his heart and would probably never return it. He had never expected to love someone as much as he did. Specially with that tough rude front he always portrait, and just the thought of losing the teen, simply made the model's chest tighten. The ravenette can't see it, life without his Moyashi.

He doesn't want to lose another person he loves dearly. It happened once, he was young and didn't really understand things back then. Now, he's very aware that if he were to lose his love, Kanda might never be the same.

The soft knocking on the door caught his attention, before his step father stepped in. The man walked inside until he stood next to the model. Tiedoll held one of his son's shoulder making the ravenette look up.

"Go home, eat something and clean up, I'll stay with Allen-kun for the mean time."

Kanda gazed back at the sleeping boy, he didn't want to part away from him. "I'll call you if he wakes up alright."

His son wanted to fight with him on this, but Tiedoll wasn't having any of it. "You know, if he wakes up and sees how you look, you'll only worry him. Do you really want to upset him the moment he wakes up?"

He was using the guilt card on his Yuu-kun, but it was the only way to get the young man to eat and have sometime for himself. He watched the ravenette stand up, and Tiedoll inwardly cheered for his accomplishment. The older man walked to the window to give his son some privacy, but his curiosity getting the better of him and he turn slightly. A smile accompany with a light tint covering Tiedoll's face at the sight of his Yuu-kun kissing the sleeping teen on the forehead before the young man was out the door.

_Wake up soon, Moyashi._

* * *

Golden amber eyes watch the endless skyscrapers. From a wide widow, a lone figure stood watching the city. Morning crawling over the horizon, coloring the sky with a violet-blue, which turn to a light orange and pale yellow later. A hand gripped a silver frame before lifting the object to his vision.

_Love_.

The smiling face of a young teen met the man's gaze. How he longs to see him again, what he would give for a clue on this beauty of a person. The actor is willing to pay in gold for any type of information on his angel. Everything and anything to have his Allen once again. He became lost in the silver shiny pools of the boy, those eyes were diamonds to the man. Slowly, Tyki got caught up by his thoughts and memories as he gazed at the picture. He can easily remember the first time he met his angel. A time he would never forget, for it was the moment he fell for a total stranger.

To him, people were just disposable, use once then throw away. It was how he viewed things, nothing really matter, everything was replaceable. But just one faithful meeting and everything about his views, changed. The moment he met Allen, the world had color and to this day he can't believe how much this person affected him years ago.

When he saw the white haired teen, Tyki's first thought was of a good time, and maybe something more, but there was no promises. Yet, nothing of the norm happen; Allen rejected _him_. The young bartender refused him in any way, to the boy's work was far more important than Tyki Mikk. The actor never had that happened to him, to be pushed aside by another. He will admit the first few days it was a simply chase to see how long the boy would turn him down, but as the man got to see him more and talk – even for a second – the actor fell completely for the teen. At the moment of the revelation, he knew he had to have Allen. He wanted him for himself, to keep him as a cherished treasure; a porcelain doll for his eyes alone.

The thought of having his angel, grooming him until the teen was the perfect lover in his eyes, drove the man to do anything to have his Allen. However, he was met with only rejection and wariness from the young bartender. Tyki didn't want to harm him, no he wanted to simply hold him and take care of him. Never before had he this feelings, to want someone so badly it ruins someone rationality.

Allen had awoken things in him, Tyki didn't know were possible to feel. He didn't want to taint his angel like he had done with others, the boy was his light in all the darkness in his life. The teen was his angel, fallen from the sky to be his and only his. The sad thing though, Allen apparently didn't see it that way and time and time again pushed Tyki away. It hurt the man to see how the boy kept turning down every gift he bought for Allen with thought, and only to have them thrown back at his face.

But one day he woke up tired of being neglected and he acted up on his desires. Tyki wanted the boy then he would have him. He went as far as to take the boy to his home against his will. For the first time he drag someone forcefully to his home, when most of the time he fund himself pushing people out.

Tyki had really believed his angel would finally see that he was the right choice, but the boy yet again pushed him away. The bartender wasn't moved by his love confession, instead the boy ran from him, hurting the actor the most. His Allen ran as if Tyki's love was a venomous thing. He should had been angry or even upset and getting over the boy by now, but his pride and stubbornness not letting him rest until he had his angel by his side once and far all.

The moment he finds the white haired beauty, Tyki Mikk will never let him go. No, if needed he would chain the boy or keep him in a cage like a pet, but a pet with the life of a prince. The man would worship his angel, hold him always. To make said angel love him in return is all he asks, and he'll _destroy_ anyone who dared get in his way–

"Yoo hoo, earth to Tyki!"

The actor from the glass window saw his nephews entering the living area of his penthouse. He would tell Lulu bell to change the code on the lock pad latter. He didn't bother looking back and simply kept gazing at his angel. Why couldn't Link find him already, each day that passed had him anxious.

_Where are you my love?_

"Hey, there was _this_ package at your doorstep?"

Finally something caught the actor's attention as he glance over at Devit, the twin had a small velvet box in his hands. He looked at the dark haired twin first before he settle on the blonde. Jasdero was looking around the penthouse, completely ignoring what was happening in the living room.

Tyki's eyes back at the box, who might leave him a present? Anytime someone gave him something it went through Lulu Bell first before it could land in the actor's hands. He won't deny the fact that it intrigued him, whoever left the box at his doorstep went through a lot of trouble to get in the building to begin with. But then there were the doubts, what was in the box? Maybe it was something dangerous. He once again looked at Devit, the twin looked as if he wanted to open the object. It was pretty clear, but the box was for Tyki not the twin, though he changed his mind at the last second.

"Would you please open it, Devit."

The one in question snapped his attention to the older man 'stunned' before nodding. From behind Tyki, Jasdero gave his brother two thumbs up. He would not laugh, even when he really wanted to, it might just ruin everything if he did.

"Sure."

Devit set the small item on the glass coffee table, and carefully began to peel the wrapping around the box. Once the thin layer was gone, he search around the black square item until he found the opening lid. Before he could flip the top, his amber eyes landed on his twin who hand both hands on his mouth doing his best to not let anything out from his lips. He then gazed at his uncle, the man only gave a firm nod telling him to continue.

The more 'serious' twin took in a small breath, well here they go. After he opens this box everything will start, he was suddenly anxious to see how things will go. The top was off and the teen folded the lid back, inside of the box was fill with a white pieces of foam. Devit from the corner of his eye saw Tyki nearing in.

"What now?" The twin asked, not lifting his smiling eyes at his relative.

"Dig around."

Pushing up a sleeve of his jacket, the young man slowly – as if the box had needles – began to feel about the box. His hands met only the soft foam but he knew, whatever he was looking for was flat on at the bottom of the box. He made the search longer than he should, and seeing Mikk shift his legs as his patience seemed to deteriorate.

"Anything?"

At last Devit scrap his fingernails below the box and took the thin paper in his hand. Pulling it out, the teen faked surprise. "It's an envelope?" He sounded disappointed as he 'glared' at the paper. He looked at his uncle and just waved it around until the piece got taken away.

_This is going to be so funny..._

The actor gazed at the envelope, he was more than confused. What was a letter doing inside a box outside his doorstep? He turned the envelope over looking for a name, but it was blank on both sides. Finally, he had enough of just looking at the plain white paper and tore it open. He tilted the item upside down and a plastic paper fell on his waiting palm. He frown his browns, but his unpleasant face soon faded to be replaced by a very socked expression.

_Allen._

It was his angel. The boy he's been looking for the last two years was right before him, not literally, but in the picture in his hand. It was him, _his_ Allen. The teen looked right about the same yet he has grown since the last time Tyki saw him, but in this photo the boy looked even more beautiful. The teen's hair a few inches longer, his face lost a bit of that baby fat, diamond eyes shinning more than every, his skin seemed to glow under the sun, his build slimmer but with some definition yet it looked just as delicate as before. His Allen had grown into a handsome young man, but then his orbs soon landed on another person in the picture.

_How's this?_

His amber hues narrowed, there was a taller man next to his angel. The other hand an arm wrapped around his Allen's shoulder, he was gazing at the smaller teen as his angel smiled up at the man. This person had deep carmine hair just reaching his shoulder, with long side bangs getting sweep up by the wind. His hair was probably died or natural, but that didn't really matter. Of some facial features Tyki can see, the redhead had green eyes. He was about the same height as the actor, maybe a few inches shorter. The very next tick of the far away grandfather clock, amber eyes widen.

_I saw him... this redhead. _

He began to trance his steps back to a few days ago, until he remember a moment at the Black Order. The minute he stepped out of the elevator, he met two very good looking young man. Tyki of course glanced at the redhead first, for he was taller and his red strands hard to miss. It was the same red haired male he saw at the agency and the one he's look at right now on this photo.

_He must know about... my Allen is in Japan!_

What fallow next was a big blur to the twins. Everything went from a stone-like Tyki, to a rushing-the-hell-out-of-here Mikk. They simply watching the man go about the penthouse, before Devit took a set and Jasdero joined him the very next second. They stayed quiet, looking at their relative more from one place to another. Then the man was on his cell, the twins could hear the actor curse the lines of 'why the fuck Link won't answer' before he disappeared into his bedroom.

Five minutes later, Tyki was in the living room again. The older man tugging his jacket on and then fondling himself looking for his mobile. He found it as the twins listen to the man speak with another one of their relative, Lulu Bell. After the call, Tyki stuffed his phone away as he proceeded with putting his shoes on, cursing as the footwear didn't want to cooperate. The twins simply sat there looking at their uncle about to pull his hair out, before his livid ember eyes landed on the teens.

"The box, it was outside the door yes."

Both nodded mutely like twin bobble heads then answer quickly. "Yes."

"You didn't saw anyone leave it there?'

They shook their heads at the same time, lips press tight before opening them. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Yup."

Then the man was gone, said nothing as the front door closed shut not aware of the dying laughter he left behind. The twin finally let loose and rolled around until he couldn't breath. Their uncle Tyki was just too much when he didn't know what was happening.

"That... that went rather well don't you think Jas."

"Tyki, he's so funny! I-I almost laughed when he talked to us."

Devit took in a much need breath before he laughed some more. "Okay... I'm done. Who would have thought he would react that way. Just image when we finally tell him where his angel really is."

Another laughter fit broke between the twin boys. Their dear uncle just entered a game totally unaware of it. They'll make the man ran around endless, before finally deciding to spare the actor and help lead Tyki to where the hidden treasure was located. It would be a day to remember.

0o0o0o0o

Gazing out the window, Tyki Mikk held back a bark at his driver to speed it up. If he did, Lulu Bell might get suspicious of why the sudden urge to get to the Black Order. His manager slash publicist was a very loyal person, she was loyal to Tyki, but she was more loyal and probably would take a bullet for their _grandfather_. The woman might be his relative, but that doesn't mean she was on the same page as the actor.

No one really knew his feeling for the boy named Allen Walker. If fact no one was to ever learn of how much his desires burned for the teen, but unfortunately his grandfather found out. That one time he finally had his angel by his side – and sadly the same time he lost him – was when Tyki's elder learned to his affection.

The older man really didn't mind who his grandchildren decided to spend time with, but what the man worried of was the bad attention any type of unwilling encounter could bring. The day the actor saw his Allen flee from him, the news rushed to his grandfather faster than he ever thought possible. The afternoon after the white haired beauty took off, Mikk's patriarch was at his mansion.

After a rather long talk between the two, the man had prohibit Tyki from going after Allen. His grandfather said he was aware of the many times Mikk spent at the night club the boy worked – informed by Lulu Bell – and told the young dark haired man, that if the bartender didn't appreciate the actor's company then he should let the boy be. But the ever so stubborn and prideful Tyki didn't listen. He did lay low though, he stay away from his angel for a few months until the need to see the boy was unbearable.

Carefully and without drawing attention, the man began to look for the white haired male. He was cautious of how he went about things, because in the first place Tyki was never really alone. Lulu Bell was his shadow whether he liked it or not. The woman would simply state that Mikk going outside and mingle with the rest of the commoners would simply stir trouble. The amber eyed man was famous and leaving someone such as him to his demise wasn't at all the smarts thing, but Tyki found ways to get around his manager.

After a few months passed and he didn't find the person he was looking for, Mikk then hired Link Howard. Everything about the search of his angel would only be between the two, but leave it to the twins to eavesdrop and become aware of what the actor was doing. Tyki expected the boys to run to their grandfather and snitch on him about what he was doing, but the boys stayed quiet not for Mikk, but because they had their own interest at bay.

Yet as the months kept going on ahead without a single word of where his Allen could be from Link, Tyki began to feel desperate. Where on earth could Allen be? The teen wouldn't have left London for what he did right? Such was the case as he came to find out later. His angel ran away from his heaven, getting lost in this sinful world.

But now, now there's the opportunity of finding him, this picture was prove of it. The boy could be residing in Japan, near Tyki. If he can get to this redhead, Allen would be close by. He will go to the agency and demand if he had to about the whereabouts of this man who posed with his angel in the photography.

"Stay here."

"Why? I must be with you if you'll be-"

"It's not about business Lulu, it's for something... personal."

The blonde woman looked at him with her expressionless eyes, this nut was hard to crack, but the actor wouldn't easily give up either. Not when the change of locating his Allen were so small. He's close at finally being able to see and hold the boy, nothing will stop him this time not even – cold and hard – Lulu Bell. If this woman cold express any emotion then Tyki would have been all over that weak point. Sadly, the woman seemed to be made of concrete. No wonder his grandfather named Bell his personal everything, Lulu wasn't falling for any of his antics anytime soon.

"Personal?"

"Yes, you know- I mean I just need to ask something about this lovely person working here, if you catch my drift." He gave her one those looks, but the woman only stared right back. Why couldn't she show some distaste at lest.

"Alright, just make it quick."

He enter the office after the permission was given. Komui Lee stood from his seat as Tyki smiled gently giving the air of approach. He settle down and shift lightly, before looking forward to the man wearing glasses. The Chinese male wasn't all that bad looking, if Tyki didn't have his mind filled with his angel, Komui might had Mikk all over him.

"And what do I owe the unexpected visit?" Komui began.

Tyki only offered a heart breaking smile, crossing a leg over the other before putting both hands on his lap. "Oh nothing, I simply came to see how the campaign project was going."

Komui gave an understanding nod and began to search around his desk pulling out a paper. His eyes taking in what was noted down on the sheet, as his attention went between the letter to the actor.

"Well, we still haven't finish anything as of yet... but I'm sure you'll be the first to know about it."

That smile on the actor never falter, it always got him whatever he wanted after all. "Thank you, Lee-san."

Komui's waved a hand trying to be modest. "Anything to make you feel welcome in the Order. If you ever have a problem or questions feel free to ask."

"About that, I was wondering," This was it, what better way to speak of why he really came here for. "Sometime back I met this man," Tyki gently took the picture from his pocket and placed it down at the smooth surface and slide it in front of Komui, taking his hand away so the man could have a better few. "You see this redhead," he pointed to the upside down photo. Tyki waited as Komui gazed at the photo before the man nodded.

"Yes, what of him?"

"Where is he right now? You must know his schedule or something right?"

Komui crunched his brows looking at the redhead named Lavi. Allen had introduced them just a few weeks ago. He doesn't really know much about the emerald eyed male, but of what Komui could easily tell, Allen-kun and Lavi were really close friends. The side of him suddenly became very curious as he not only took in the sight of the redhead, but also of one of his employing models, Allen.

"You are mistaking Mikk-san, he doesn't work here."

Tyki was rather taken. _He doesn't work here?_ But he saw the redhead the first time he was in the Order, that can't be. "He doesn't?"

"No, you see he's a friend of Len and at times comes and visits our dear Len-kun once in a while."

_Len? Ah, it's the other one I met along with the redhead._

This was a complete let down, Tyki really had hoped to gain information about the redhead. If he could talk to the red haired male, then Allen wouldn't be so far from his grasp. Now it seem he'll be back to squared one. Although there is something he can do.

"Len, where is he?" _If this Len knows the redhead then I can get to him through the model._

Komui let out a small sigh, he was told by Tiedoll of what happened to Allen and his friend. It was rather sad– devastating, the news hit him rather hard. He knew Allen, talked to him and saw him every other day and to be told of the accident made Komui see how valuable life was. He spoke to Allen earlier prior to the accident, and just the very next day to receive the information, the man appreciate life even more.

"He isn't available right now, he's not in good health."

"Oh, how _very_ disappointing. Do you happen to know when he'll be back?"

That was something not even Komui knew. He got informed by Tiedoll earlier today that Allen hasn't been responsive as of yet. Komui is not a negative person, but accidents specially like the one Allen went through could take days, weeks or even months for a person to properly heel. The teen's condition is still not clear to Komui. When the boy awakes maybe he can have a better knowledge of when exactly Allen-kun would be back.

"Unfortunately I don't know, but if it helps I can keep you updated of his return."

It was all he had time for before the actor stood and left the office, outside Lulu Bell stood waiting. She looked at him, but Tyki only walked pass her. He wouldn't be back in the Order until the project had a date or when Len returns to the agency.

He steeped inside the cab that took them down. It was quiet between the two, as it has always been. His manager wasn't mush of a talker, and Tyki hatted small talk. If conversation was to start, it had better be a good one. No one liked to talk about the weather and for it to become an uncomfortable topic as it proceeds.

Ding.

The metallic door parted as someone stepped in. Tyki stay where he was, but Lulu Bell came to stand closer to him. She was a little over protective of him, like he couldn't handle himself with others. Looking to the side, his amber eyes landed on a man caring a medium size cardboard box with different types of items. The man was smaller than Tyki, with a nice built not to slim or bulky. Hair a rich chocolate shade and he was very good looking. The brunette upon sensing his eyes turn and looked at each other.

"Your Tyki Mikk right?"

The actor nodded as he watch the other male in the cab smile. It was a sultry kind of smile, one that spoke of more than just a friendly manner.

"I'm Alma, Alma Karma."

* * *

Awareness began to spread through his body. Every breath taken becoming known to his psyche, the noises around finally making sense to his hearing. He could feel the comfy soft bedding underneath his back. The air smelled of clean and medicine with a soft scent of sweet. Besides everything related to his senses returning, there was a small throbbing making it self known. From his entire being, half of himself felt rather achy. He moved a muscle in his arm and the pressuring stinging made his eyes fly open. Closing his eyes back, Allen let them shut a few seconds before opening them slowly. The room was rather bright, not the natural sun light bright, but light as in a high power bolt light. His clear eyes water, creating a small amount of moister to pool in his eyes.

Blinking, the first thing that caught his eyes were the light balls up on the ceiling. Iceberg, a shade of blueish mix with gray, the paint wasn't too strong it was rather on the light side. He seriously thought a white ceiling would be his first view. Lowering his eyes, Allen turn his head and began to see where he was, but the small movement caused his head feel heavy. Ignoring the sensation, his eyes met a window on the far side of the room, the curtains parted and he could tell it was about noon.

Carefully he adjusted himself, raising from the mattress. He stay on top of the pillows as they supported his stance. After the screaming pain subdue, the teen with care as to not hurt himself, used his good hand to lift his body up. His other arm wrapped in a sling, cradling his arm to his chest. He manage to get in to a sitting position that brought a world of pain. He half wanted to lay back down, but he didn't want to stay still so he made an effort to stand the ache.

After the burning pain slowly turn into a small throbbing discomfort, Allen gazed around. Where was he? It sure wasn't a topical hospital room. He knew he was in the hospital, if the beeping of his heartbeat and the iv connected to his arm wasn't an indication then the smell and sound sure did the thing. The room was spacious, with a lounging area on the foot of the bed. The far window had a separate sofa near the wall. Looking further away, he located a door just on the side of the small lounging area. Then the chair next to his bed caught his attention, and the door opening had him all curious.

When Kanda turn the doorknob and pushed the frame, he didn't really expect to find his Moyashi already up and about. What happened to Tiedoll calling him if the teen woke up? And seeing as the white haired male was the only person in the room, his step father was probably out. That didn't really matter though, his Moyashi finally opened his eyes.

He stepped inside not once looking away from the teen's form. The younger male too didn't breaking eye contact with the model, following Kanda with his silver hues. In the strong light of the room, his Moyashi glowed making the teen look paler. The ravenette stopped just next to the hair, no one talked. He frowned when his lover gave him a look over, as if he didn't know what was happening.

"Who are you?"

"..."

Silence.

Wide cobalt eyes met blinking silver orbs. Kanda took an involuntary step, his eyes on his Moyashi. He didn't even want to ponder on a thought that swam in his head. This wasn't happening, he lover couldn't be serious.

"Moyashi."

Blinking, a tilt to the head and a questioning gaze. "_Mo-ya-shi_, is that my name?"

_The accident couldn't possibly caused him to forget things, could it?_

He wasn't looking at the teen even when his eyes stayed on the other, no his mind wasn't completely there. Kanda simply stood there not believing that his Moyashi had amnesia, yet he recalled the _doctor_ saying they didn't know how bad the hit to the head of the teen really was. Apparently Kanda just found out that the trauma to his lover's skull did a number on his Moyashi. He doesn't even know who Kanda is, that can't be it. His lover can't simply forget about him, it would be completely–

A bubbling laughter snapped Kanda from his worrying thoughts. He eyes blinked as he looked at the teen on the bed. His Moyashi was laughing, which Kanda didn't know what was so amusing then. Did his lover finally loosed it, memories first now sanity?

"I-I... I'm sorry... Kanda you- I didn't mean... Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Allen held his aching side, okay maybe laughing wasn't so smart right now. He had to do it, the older teen just looked so serious when he stepped inside the room and the opportunity of tricking Kanda was right there before him; ready to be taken. Allen always thought a confusing Kanda was funny, but a complete shock Kanda was to die for. He knew the ravenette didn't really show much of an expression but when he did, Allen simply let the amusement consumed him at last.

He felt himself falling back on the bed, his body unable to stand much at the moment. He closed his eyes, he was still chuckling but it hurt. _God it hurts_, why did his aching side has to kill this moment of pure enjoyment. He half waited for more pain to spread on his already hurting body as he'll hit the bed, but he only found a warm embrace. Allen slowly took deep breaths, which felt as if he was breathing dry hot air. His ribcage and arm kept on bothering him.

"Sorry... Kanda."

The ravenette held the small body, he was careful not to disconnect his lover from the iv, or hold him to tight as he can tell his Moyashi was not in for a squeeze. He wasn't at all angry for having been laughed at. No, if his lover can joke that meant the boy was alright, and as always that was what only matter. He gently stroked the teens head, avoiding the cloth bandages around his Moyashi's head.

"Kanda, Lavi where is he! I-"

"That baka's fine."

"Really?" Allen glanced up, he suddenly remember his dear redhead. He can still see it, the moment when Lavi tried to tug Allen away from the window, as the car that struck them was coming in closer. But the seat belt prevented Allen from getting any further away from the window, and then it happened, the hit. He closed his eyes again, finding comfort in the ravenette's hold. He won't be forgetting that accident in a while. It was just like the time he lost his father.

_Mana. _

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Kanda let out a sight. The model was more worry and occupied with his lover and his health, for him to go and see the redhead. Lavi was such an idiot for letting this happen in the first place. If red haired male would have been more careful, his Moyashi wouldn't be hurting as he was, even when the boy will try to pretend that he was fine.

"Do you need to ask?"

Allen shifted, holding in a wince and frowned at Kanda. "If you're blaming Lavi for this, then your wrong. Kanda, it was actually my fault we got in the accident," and it was. If he hadn't distracted Lavi then nothing bad like this would've taken place. He should be the one getting the blame not Lavi.

The ravenette then lift a brow at his lover.

Allen gave a sight of his own. "Kanda, go check on him for me please." He looked at the model with a pleading look. He knew that a certain way, Allen could make his face seem more boyish – almost feminine – and it seemed to work as the ravenette looked away. The kicked puppy look never fails.

"Fine."

The teen glanced up smiling, only to have his lips meet the soft ones of the ravenette. His body bloomed with a warmly feeling, the aching pain of his entire being moving to the back of his mind. He leaned in closer to the model's body. Kanda held him up with an arm around his upper back and the other placed on Allen's lap. The teen gave out a small mewl as he felt a hand touch his hip, _Kanda won't dare do anything funny right?_

Knock. Knock.

Allen open his eyes feeling as if it was the first time. Kanda turned his body around giving Allen the opportunity to see who was at the door. He smiled when he saw Tiedoll standing there looking guilty. Glancing over the man's shoulder, Allen caught sight of another person. It was a much large man wearing a white coat.

"I see Allen-kun is already up."

For some reason the teen felt his cheek warm. How bad did it look? The suppose injured patience kissing his boyfriend the first thing the doctor and the parent of said boyfriend see. Allen gave a shy smile, he only heard Kanda 'tsk' before adjusting his body back. Allen then took the opportunity to talk.

"Go see Lavi, I really want to know how he is."

All of a sudden Kanda refuse to leave, but he already promised his Moyashi he would see Lavi. Now that the teen was up, the model didn't want to get away from him. He wanted to stay with his lover until he leaves the hospital. But Kanda did leave though, after Tiedoll dragged him out. The doctor needed to check on his lover and see how the boy was with his injuries. Three against one, it was pretty obvious who won.

"I'm your doctor, Marie..."

0o0o0o0o

The door closed behind them, his Yuu-kun looked at Tiedoll with the most unhappy face the older man has ever seen. "You must understand, Allen-kun needs to be examine to make sure he's alright."

The model only looked away. It wasn't that he didn't think his step brother was a bad doctor or something, but the ravenette wanted to stay with his lover. Just to make sure that his Moyashi really was not keeping something form him. His lover was a very caring person and would most definitely put his own problems away before he could cause any trouble for the rest. The boy might be hurting like hell, but he would stay quiet, smile and say everything was fine.

Before he could stay and verbally assault his manager, Kanda took to see the redhead. His Moyashi was anxious to know about the baka. He already knew Lavi was fine, since the day the accident happened. The red haired man has been his usual loud self. Fō told him just before he left the hospital this morning that Lavi was more than okay.

The redhead's room was just on the other side of the building. He half wanted to turn around, but his Moyashi would worry himself more if he didn't know about his friend. And will do the most thoughtless action and get up only to see the usagi himself. At the door, Kanda looked at the name on the side on the wall that read 'Bookman Lavi' which was just so unusual of a name.

He didn't knock and simply enter, what could possibly happen if he didn't knock? The first sight as he expected was of the redhead. Lavi was sitting on his bed, in his hospital gown with a laptop on his lap. The emerald eyed male turn at the sound of the door and smiled.

"Yuu-chan!"

Twitch, why didn't the redhead get hit on the head a little, just to make him forget that one word. Then Kanda felt slightly guilty, if something bad were to happen to his baka, his Moyashi would be sadden. And a depressed Moyashi would only make the model upset that Lavi went and got hurt. There is no win-win in the situation.

"Finally you come and visit little 'old me. I thought you were voiding me?"

"I was."

Lavi sat the laptop aside and move to sit at the edge of the bed. He blinked his confusion, why would Kanda be avoiding him? Lavi knew the model didn't come to see him in favor to be with Allen, his best friend was the one who got injured the most. Even when Lavi tried to protect the teen, he couldn't. Everything simply went so fast and before he knew it, the redhead woke up in the hospital.

"If you were more careful nothing of this would've happened." Even when his Moyashi told him that Lavi wasn't responsible for accident, Kanda didn't see it that way. Lavi was driving, then Lavi should have been more responsible. It was simple. Yet here they are, his lover just woke up from his mini-coma state and this redhead was acting as if nothing happened. It anger the model.

"I know, it was my fault." Lavi lowered his gaze down, he felt as guilty as he looked. He was older he should know better, but what happened was totally out of his hands. He didn't get the guy who crash with them drunk. Lavi didn't ask to get crashed on, if he knew something like this was going to happen, he would have taken a complete different route than the one he took that evening.

"You could have kill-"

"Enough, Kanda."

The two men peer back at Fō who stood by the door. She was glaring at the model before she walked up to the redhead. The petite girl heard everything, she was just behind the ravenette when he enter the room. Lavi wasn't at fault here, no one but that drunk.

"Do you know why this accident happen in the first place?"

Kanda didn't lessen his hard look, but asked her to continue.

"Dose the name Tyki Mikk ring any bells?"

Both saw the widening of cobalt orbs, Lavi relaxed and Fō sat next to her boyfriend, who instantly latched to her side. He was acting like a small child ever since the accident. In any other circumstances she would have yelled at him to snap out of it, instead she petted his head. Lavi soon lowered down and laid his head on her lap.

"We saw _him_, Kanda." Lavi began to explain. "That evening, Allen and I were heading home when we bump into him."

"I was the one who told Lavi about Mikk being in Japan, in a place called the Black Order before the incident happen"

Lavi and Kanda exchange a look which went unnoticed by Fō. Kanda easily concluded that the girl was still in the dark about his Moyashi modeling. If the boy hasn't said anything, then Kanda would stay out of it.

"The moment Allen saw Mikk, Kanda he went off. I have never seen him so scared in his life, and let me tell you there has been some scary _shit_ in his life."

It was Fō's and Kanda's turn to exchange a look. Lavi just called him 'Kanda' and was cursing, something that wasn't of an everyday thing. This accident was blurring away Lavi's playful ways. How couldn't it, they could have been killed.

"I know Allen told you about Mikk, and we don't know if the man still has a thing for Allen or not, but if he does then it's only a matter of time before Mikk finds him."

Fō stroked those fiery stresses away from his face, Lavi had a small scratch on his face and his lower lip was busted. The redhead looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she smile softly. Lavi sought comfort in his own personal way. It was quiet in the room, the couple with each other and the model was thoughtful. Fō knew the ravenette was thinking about Allen, as were Lavi and herself. They needed to know what was happening first, before they did something that might not be smart.

"Moyashi, will quit the Order."

_Yuu-chan you fool-_

"What?"

All hell broke loose, after the simply unintentional slip up.

_Allen!_

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter twenty-eight.**

**Well thanks everyone for the reviews and for liking the story.**

**I'll update soon.**

**See ya!**


	29. Chapter 29: Some changes

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Move in with me."

"No."

"Move in with me."

"No."

"Move in with me."

"..."

"Moyashi."

"..."

"Damn it Moyashi, _move in with me_."

"..."

He wasn't about to give in, no matter how hard Kanda kept nagging. Ever since he woke this morning, the ravenette has been on his case. Allen didn't really know where the sudden question – demand – came from, but it had no indication of ending. Alright so he probably does know where this conversation started. Everything Kanda was saying had a reason and a name behind. The day prior to this one, something really bad happened. It was something Allen wanted to confront at its own time, but life really was impatience at times.

It began when Allen's doctor – shock and all – was none other than Kanda's brother– _step brother._ He hadn't known that, would have never even consider the thought. Yet it was the undeniable truth as the large man without any restrains told Allen about it. The teen suppose it was good to know since the doctor was approaching him with a familiarity Allen didn't understand at first. He didn't mind the way the doctor spoke with him, it had actually made him feel less stressful about the situation going on around him.

"_I'm glad you came back to us Allen-kun. Kanda would have rooted himself here permanently, if giving the opportunity."_

"_Kanda?"_

"_Yes, my brother."_

After the shocked wore off, Dr. Marie began to examine him, but first the man told him that moving around as he did wasn't the most smartest thing to do. As his doctor proceeded with the examination, Allen had felt the pain in his body increase. Dr. Marie said the anesthesia given to him earlier was dissolving as he coming to his completely senses. After the man finished, he had order a nurse to administrate the patient a sedative for the pain.

Allen at first refused to voice out any type of complain, but at the end he concluded that he was going to pay for staying in the hospital to begin with, might as well let them know what hurt and what didn't. Staying silent or not, either way his poor savings would suffer a real devastating blow. Now, he not only had three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a fracture hip, but he also suffer a concussion. No wonder he felt so miserable.

He was back in bed, a nurse named Akira helped him get comfortable before she gave him the pain-killer. Whatever the drug was made of, had Allen feeling really good. The teen felt as if he was floating, nothing was throbbing, it was all calm and fluffy. The chestnut haired nurse stayed with him to make sure he was fine and Allen didn't mind. He was in the midst of falling back to sleep when the front door burst open, awaking him from his drowsy state to glance at the side.

From his heavy eyelids Allen had seen Fō. His friend stood gripping the door frame and her amaranth eyes were glaring at him? He couldn't really tell as sleep took over him, Allen tried blinking the sleep away, but the sedative giving to him more powerful than his own will. He only watched as Fō detached herself from the door and slowly began to make her way to the injured boy. His tired eyes closed for a second before they were open, only to see the tangerine haired girl getting closer.

The next time he opened his eyes, Lavi and Kanda appeared by the door. Allen fought to stay awake but his efforts didn't last long as his eyes shut for a few seconds. The yelling that soon began had Allen opening his eyes once again. Fō was the one who yelled first as the teen saw her coming in at his bed side before his eyes finally dropped down. In the heavy darkness, Allen could only lay there trying very hard to at least be aware of what was happening.

"_... miss... need to leave... the patient-"_

"_I don't... move!"_

"_Fō! Hey-"_

"_Shut up... liar!"_

"_Baka be a man... her out-"_

"_... help me instead... standing there!"_

"_Walker-san-"_

"_... don't care, move... I- hey! Lavi!"_

"_Sorry... Allen... rest."_

Rustling.

Curses.

"_... Lavi I swear to god!"_

"_Quiet we're in... Fō!"_

Silence.

Sigh.

A louder sigh.

"_Che. Annoying."_

The noise in the room soon died down, and Allen had finally let the sedative take him away. But before he could completely lose conscious, he hand felt a warm hand stroking his hair as the teen fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. The patient woke around seven late that evening. He felt rested but the pain only returned as his whole body began to function properly. The first thing that caught his attention was Kanda. The model sat next to his bed watching him, Allen had smiled sleepy before he looked around until he remembered what took place just before he went to sleep. The teen began to ask the ravenette, at first Kanda didn't say anything before he finally cave in.

"_She knows you work at the Order._"

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Whaaat!"_

Kanda said it was an unintentional slip up, Allen was rather surprise that Kanda had let that very important secret out. The older teen hadn't meant to say anything, but he spoke out loud instead of keeping his thoughts to himself. The moment it happened, Fō was on them like wildfire. After the petite girl had literally beaten the truth out of Lavi – even when Kanda warned him to stay quiet – the poor redhead told Fō the truth. Upon learning, the female fled from Lavi's room and was in Allen's the next minute.

"_Why did you even threaten Lavi when it was _you_ who said it to begin with."_

Allen will admit that he was a little disappointed in Kanda for what happened. He half expected it to come from Lavi, but he was wrong. He got over it soon, it wasn't Kanda's fault or Lavi's but his yet again. Allen should have told Fō about his current work status and the debt part as well. Fō was going to find out sooner anyway, but he wanted to be the one telling the girl about the problem at hand. After they let the topic rest, Kanda chose to start another one.

"_You will quit the Order now that he's there."_

"_..."_

"_Moyashi."_

"_..."_

He wasn't listening to Kanda as his mind instantly took him back to the day he met Mikk again. For a good amount of time, the teen was able to forget about the man while he was in the hospital, but it didn't last long. The moment he saw the amber eyed male, everything seemed to be falling apart. This sudden fear surged from out of no where, and Allen didn't understand why did seeing the man affected him as such. So the man insinuated himself to Allen, the actor had somewhat stalked him, was a bit creepy, and oh yeah Mikk kidnapped him! So there were some reasonable alibi for being all antsy at the sight of the actor.

"_-me, Moyashi!"_

"_What?"_

"_You will stay away from the agency."_

Allen was thoughtful again but his musing got cut short by nurse Akira rolling in a trolley with food. His dinner arrived and the younger male then realized how hungry he was. He ate with Kanda helping him, even when Allen told him he could do it himself. His good useful hand was capable of feeding him, but Kanda – the ever so thick-headed – didn't budged until he had Allen obeying and eating every time the ravenette brought the fork up to his lips.

After dinner, the two once again began to talk. Kanda would not drop the ' you will quit the Order' speech. Around ten the nurse came back and once again gave Allen his sedative before she was gone. He sleepily watched Kanda, felt a soft pair of lips before he was once again in dream land.

Now, as he sat in the soft warm bed with the top half of the mattress adjusted to fit his comfort, he was thinking about what they were talking about. Allen hadn't known the bed was adjustable, some one should have told him that before he went moving around when he first woke up. Anyway, the teen let Kanda sweet talk him into moving in with the ravenette. The older male wasn't gaining any ground if Allen may say so himself. To begin with Kanda wasn't asking him, the model is outright demanding Allen to live with him. And that's just rude, people don't go around expecting others to do as they asked out of the complete blue, but with Kanda nothing was ever normal.

"Moyashi-"

"Okay, okay I'll move in with you." _God!_

He gave in after two hours of Kanda not being quiet, which was odd for the male model isn't that persistent most of the time. Most. Allen always found a way to make Kanda see – know – that whatever the ravenette was asking didn't have to be to the extreme. Like right about now. Mikk was in the city yes, but that didn't mean the man was still after Allen right? Kanda himself did say the actor was in the agency to work in a project the Order and Mikk had agreed on. The man probably already forgot of happened _two_ years ago. The actor's presence in the Black Order is for nothing but work, not to be near Allen. For now, the teen's going along with what the ravenette wanted, just to get over it.

"But, it's only temporary Bakanda."

"No."

_Ah, here we go again._

This man is so stubborn Allen is pretty much sure Kanda could kick Marian Cross off his pedestal on that category. He glanced at the model, Kanda was looking straight his way. The male wasn't going to back off anytime soon, but Allen won't simply cringe at the intensity of the ravenette's gaze. It's his live too, Kanda wasn't about to turn it upside by demand him to live with the older male.

"Kanda, your probably over reacting. You even said he was here for work not me."

"What if he is."

"But how would he know I'm here in this country, city or even in the Order for that matter."

"Simple, he's been tracking you down."

They will not get anywhere with this, and Allen won't spend another two hours talking – arguing – about something so silly. Really, what is the percentage of Mikk actually being here for Allen? It was slim to none, only someone with no worry in the world would spend the last two years looking for someone who didn't return the others feelings. If Mikk was really in Tokyo for Allen, the actor would have already made his presence very aware to the teen. Like he said before, Allen will go along with this over the top request.

"Alright, but what ever happens in your apartment don't blame me."

"Why would I?"

The boy smiled, and Kanda found that simple little movement of his face something to really considered. The ravenette was just glad his lover understood him and would be moving in with the model. He's worried to a certain point, it never hurt to be cautious. If Mikk still hovers some type of affection toward his Moyashi, then the man would have to trespass Kanda's territory first before the actor could touch the teen. If the young male lives with him, Kanda won't be stressing out about not knowing how his lover is when they aren't together. The boy living with him will assure Kanda that his Moyashi if safe way from Mikk.

"I have a cat you know, Timcanpy"

Kanda knows that, but if having the boy staying in his apartment then he will accept the fur ball as well. No matter how uncomfortable having a pet will be. He has never had an animal living with him before, expect for that one time when he was a child. He still remembers Tiedoll having a dog but after he died no more pets were bought. His lover isn't going to use the excuse of having a pet to get out of this.

"I don't mind."

"And I have friends who _love_ visiting me, like Lavi."

An obstacle will be born into his everyday life. Now he will have to deal with having the baka around more often than wanted. The redhead is not only at the agency, but he will be at the ravenette's own apartment. The usagi is going to be invading his personal space like it was his business, but since it's for his lover, Kanda can always make the effort of enduring the baka's presence.

"It's fine."

"And every Friday night Fō comes to spent time with us."

The tangerine haired female is not a problem for Kanda. She's very reserved to herself, spoke when needed and would most definitely smack Lavi back to his senses if the opportunity calls for it. Just look what she did to the redhead just yesterday, if it wasn't for it affected his lover directly, Kanda would have barked out a laugh. It was somewhat amusing to see Lavi get thrown in the bed by the female as she beat the truth out of Lavi. The redhead wailed out his surrender before he spoke everything about his Moyashi being in the Order.

What the teen said earlier was true, Kanda was the one who tipped the small rock that rolled and rolled until the giant snowball came crashing down over his lover. Ever since Fō found out about his Moyashi's problem, the girl hasn't come to see the boy. But that didn't stop Fō from asking at the front desk how the Moyashi was doing. The tangerine haired girl was probably cooling off and would come see the teen in person when she isn't angry at his lover and Lav anymore. Lavi, the redhead was to be discharged and head home today, but that didn't happened. Thanks to Fō, the red haired male was not leaving the hospital for a few more days.

"She can visit if she wants."

Wasn't Kanda captain understandable at the most beneficial of moments. Well they'll see about it, how long can the ravenette stand Lavi when his friend is at the mode's apartment more than one day. He will stay with Kanda until Mikk leaves the city– the country more like it. The teen will somehow coax his way out of the older male's apartment. Somehow.

"When I get out of here, I'll pack my things so I can... move in with you."

How weird will it be to live with Kanda? Allen has spent the last two years and a few months leaving alone. Was this a really a good idea? But when the thought of Mikk actually being in the city not a coincidence really made Allen rethink the situation. If the man is here because he somehow learned of Allen's whereabouts, then sharing the apartment with the ravenette wasn't that bad. It would be life saving.

Around ten once again the nurse Akira came in to give Allen his sedative for the night. The female nurse was careful as she injected him the drug as she has done for the last few nights. After she finished, the nurse ask if there was something else Allen wanted before she was gone. The patient waited for the drug to begin and calm the pain Allen's been trying to ignore throughout the day. He watched Kanda turning all the lights off except for a lamp by the side table. Sleep began to crawl up on Allen as his eyes landed on the model, was the ravenette going to say again?

"Go home, Kanda."

The model frown and shook his head. "No."

That simply two letter word kept of leaving the model's lips the entire day. It he wasn't to tired and sleepy Allen would get up and kicked Kanda out of the room. It didn't matter how much it would hurt, but Kanda needs to go home. Allen doesn't want to wake up and see the older male sitting on that chair as if the ravenette slept there.

"Then go lay over there," he pointed to the small lounge area but the model didn't move. "Or the sofa over by the window looks comfy." He tired making Kanda see there were other options than to sleep sitting on the chair.

"Just sleep Moyashi."

He gave a tired sigh before he began to move. "What are you doing-"

"If you won't go home and wont sleep on the sofa, then came here and sleep next to me." The teen made some room and pulled the sheets down, beckoning Kanda to get in the bed. The male only looked at the space being offered then at the boy. Allen wanted to roll his eyes, really Kanda was just too stubborn no matter the time.

"Please, Kanda."

The model was on the bed the next minute. The ravenette was careful not to move too much and hurt his Moyashi. He half lay half sat near the headboard. He adjusted himself and looked down at the teen as his eyes began to lowered down. Gently, Kanda began to run his fingers through the soft ivory locks. His lover hummed as Kanda watch his chest slowly fall and rise, a sign that the boy was sleeping.

At eleven when nothing but the beeping of the monitor echo in the room, the door of said room slowly opened. Hushed foots steps met the cool floor. A figure on a man stepped inside the room and stayed by the entrance for a few minutes before the figure limped over the two sleeping bodies on the bed. Emerald eyes glisten in the dimness of the room. A smile touched the male's face as he slowly draped a blanket over the ravenette. Backing away, the redhead gave the two a last look before he limped his way out.

_He won't leave Allen for the world huh? Yuu-chan._

* * *

The next morning, the ravenette woke and after making sure his lover would be taken care of, left the hospital. With some will, Kanda departed from the teen and went straight to his apartment to get ready for the day. He would be busy and it had nothing to do with the agency. For the couple of hours he wouldn't be by his Moyashi's side, the model was going to be gathering his lover's belongings. Kanda might just be invading the boy's privacy, but he had to. After his Moyashi is given the okay from the hospital, Kanda is taking his lover immediately to his apartment. They are not going to the white haired male's apartment, why should they when Kanda could just gather the teen's things now.

As soon as the project the ravenette has to work along with Mikk has a date, he will return to the agency. For the mean time the model won't be present at the Order at the moment. Right now he would spent his time with his lover, even when the boy says his fine. Kanda isn't backing off, after his Moyashi is all healed up and Mikk is gone from their lives. Only then will the model let the teen roam freely as he used to do.

Once he showered and had a meal, the ravenette was out the door. He drove to the Moyashi's place and was more than sure someone would be waiting for him there. Of course Kanda can't enter the apartment without a key, and if he asked his lover, the boy would most likely refuse. Not wanting to stress the younger male for something that could easily be arranged, Kanda went to see the redhead. Lavi had a copy of the key to his lover's apartment – much to Kanda's annoyance – but he wasn't asking for the key either. Lavi might just ran across the building and tell the teen of Kanda was up to.

When he left the hospital, Kanda had an extra phone number he added to his contacts. Fō was another person that had in possession a key to the teen's apartment. The morning Kanda spoke with Lavi, the model may or may not had lied to the redhead. Lavi instantly questioned the ravenette as to why he wanted Fō's number. Kanda with ease replied that he wanted to talk with Fō about what took place the other day. He needed to speak with Fō concerning his Moyashi, and that was where the half lie lay. He did need to talk with the tangerine haired girl, but it was also for Fō to let the ravenette inside the Moyashi's home.

He arrived at the apartment building his lover resided and quickly got out of the vehicle. Looking around, Kanda stepped inside the building. He was on his destine floor within minutes, got out of the cab, and his eyes easily caught sight of Fō. The girl was waiting for him just as he expected.

"What did you need to tell me?" She said as Kanda stood right next to her.

"Open the door first," he tilted his head towards the wooden barrier.

Fō just crushed her brows together. Why did the model asked her to open the door to Allen's apartment? When the male called her earlier, he simply said to met her here and she was very surprise to have the model calling her. Was the ravenette here to pick up something for Allen? It could be, Fō wasn't speaking to Allen nor Lavi until she's over the fact that they lied to her. Without saying much, Kanda watched the girl turn around and began to do as he asked. The door open and the first thing they saw was the cat. The feline stood sitting as if he was waiting for its master like a dog. The female by his side quickly lifted the animal up and the cat purred in her hold.

"Sorry Tim, Allen won't be back in a few days."

Fō took Timcanpy further into the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. While Allen was staying in the hospital, Fō took it upon herself to take care of the feline. She was going to take Timcanpy home with her instead of leaving him in the apartment after she fed him. Allen would be at the hospital a few more days and Tim shouldn't stay alone. Looking around the kitchen, Fō went to the cupboards and took out a can of food. While kitten ate, the female return to the living room. Allen's apartment was quiet, lonely even and she felt bad for suddenly being here without the young male residing in the building. Tim wasn't that lonely, he would go to Allen's neighbor, Timothy for company as she came to learn.

_Wait... where's Kanda?_

She stayed still until Fō picked up noises coming from the hall just on her side. The hallway led to the bathroom, a guest room and Allen's room. She decided to see what the model was doing and made her way through the hall and spotted Allen's room open. When she stepped in, Fō stood watching Kanda packing.

"What are you doing?" She wonder seeing the man walked from the closed to drawers and back to the bed where a suitcase lay.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His back was to her and Fō could make out the ravenette folding clothes in the case.

"Is Allen being discharge?" That couldn't be, as far as she knew Allen wouldn't be out of the hospital in a week for the most, but why was Kanda packing the teen's clothes? Allen can't be wearing casual clothes while he's in the hospital, and if the boy wasn't leaving then what's with the packing?

"No."

_I thought so. _"Then what are you doing?"

"Dose the name Tyki Mikk ring any bells?"

Fō's eyes widen for a second before she was frowning. Those words were from the exact sentence she told the model just the other day. Mikk? What does the actor have to do with Kanda packing Allen's clothes? It didn't make sense. Yes Mikk was in the city, but Allen was in the hospital it's very unlikely those two will met right now. Still, why is Kanda gathering Allen's things? Is Allen going to be staying in the hospital longer than what that one nurse said? The ravenette is packing as if Allen–

"Wait, don't tell me Allen is-"

"Yes, Moyashi will live with me." A determine gaze met a stunned one. Kanda was the first to break eye contact and continue with the packing. He was simply taking what his lover would need the most, and the rest the model could just buy whatever his Moyashi is lacking.

"Does Allen know you're doing this?"

_No._ "Sort of."

"Sort of? Is that a yes or no?"

"He already agreed, why not just help move the proses along."

"He isn't going to like the fact that you took it upon yourself to gather his things behind his back. Just wait until he gets out from the hospital, it'll save you the scolding you'll surely get."

He didn't much listen to the girl and continue to pack away. Whatever happens later with his lover, Kanda will handle it. He'll tell the younger male about this maybe when Kanda goes back to his Moyashi later. After gathering what the model thought useful, he zipped the suitcase shut and lifted it up along with the teen's school bag. Turing around Kanda still found Fō standing by the door. "Take the cat with you for the mean time."

The male walked around the petite girl and went directly to the door. Just as he was leaving, the fur ball appeared and stopped the model from reaching the front door. The small cat just glanced up before it meowed scratching himself. This animal would soon live with the ravenette, but for the moment Kanda can't take him. He was already taking care of his lover at the hospital and taking care of an animal wasn't his ideal pastime.

Fō came out of the teen's room and Kanda watched her for a moment before he spoke. "They want to see you."

"Well I don't." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"So what if he didn't tell you anything. Talk to the baka at least."

Kanda was gone then, leaving Fō with Timcanpy. The apartment suddenly felt cold and big. It was quiet as she picked up Allen's cat. She was taking Tim with her, leaving the feline in this empty place wasn't right. As she gather the kitten's things, Fō remember the model who left minutes go. Her cooling off period apparently was over and she would see both of her idiots.

0o0o0o0o

Right around noon, the ravenette was back in the hospital. On his way to up the building, Kanda notice without fail of the string he was getting. The entire time he has been in the hospital not once did Kanda bother to disguised himself as if he would normally do. It wasn't that he was trying not to be seen, but he was more worry about his lover for the past few days and trying to stay incognito wasn't in his mind.

In any case, this was a private hospital and the model was sure people working here knew better than to make a fuss about Kanda being in the hospital to begin with. He was sure news of his presence at the place could easily been made notice of. If such thing did happened, Tiedoll would have surely done something by now. This particular hospital was known for its secrecy. Even if the hospital was very private about its patients and visitors, Kanda still prefer his Moyashi to be out of here and for the teen to move in with the ravenette already. He will later ask Marie if it's alright to take his lover home and let the young male recover there if possible. Kanda is willing to hire his step brother to take care of the boy at his apartment. Marie was already his doctor, why not be his home doctor as well.

Kanda can still see Marie's face when the model confirmed his step brother that yes, indeed the patient Allen Walker is his lover. Marie was completely taken by surprise, and for a moment the doctor was at loss of words. Kanda wasn't in the least surprise of the fact that Marie already knew about his love life. Tiedoll should really consult the model when it's alright to spread the news of his relationship to his step brothers or others. It's not that it bothered him, but Kanda simply wanted to know what exactly Tiedoll was saying. Marie and Daisya knew about his Moyashi, but didn't know who exactly it was.

_No, Marie knows now. _

After the doctor learned why Kanda was in the hospital, the man took the teen as his patient. Kanda was relief to know his step brother was taking care of his lover and for once was glad he opened up about his love life to the older man. If it wasn't for Marie assuring him that his Moyashi would be alright, Kanda might still be on the edge about the teen. This morning he spoke with Marie who told him everything that concerned him of his lover's health. The boy was more injured than what he led on – figures – and after knowing the ravenette wasn't lighting up on the teen any time soon.

He arrived at his floor and walked directly to the room that held his Moyashi inside. For a second there, Kanda consider on seeing Lavi but he went against it since he already saw the redhead in the morning. What could have changed in the last few hours Kanda left? Lavi was probably with his grandfather at the moment. The older Bookman came every noon to visit the baka.

Stepping inside the room, the model met the sight of his lover missing from the bed. Kanda quickly strode in making a bee line to the mattress. Did his Moyashi fell from the bed? As he rounded empty nest, the ravenette notice how bed was already made. Instead of the pale cream sheets there were a soft blue ones. His head snapped to the other side of the room to see the door leading to the bathroom open, and out walked his Moyashi in his hospital gown with another man.

Instantly the model's gaze darken at the sight of the other male stepping out from behind his lover. The man was in his twenties or so, short chocolate hair, taller than his lover and wore scrubs. The male held a bundle of clothing in one arms and the other lead the teen out. Upon hearing Kanda's foots steps the two looked up. The model saw how his Moyashi stopped smiling for a second before the smile was back.

"Hey Kanda." How can the white haired teen look so innocent when Kanda's mind was conjuring some unpleasant thought.

"What happened?" His eyes landed on the man still holding his lover by the elbow, as if he was the only source of stability for the boy.

"I just took a shower and Neiko-san helped me, and thank you again."

The brunette by his lover's side smiled and Kanda gripped both fits tight. This man just helped his Moyashi bathe? As in he saw his lover nude? And the teen is acting as if nothing bad just happened. Just as Kanda was about ready to snap, the nurse in charge of making sure the boy was fine walked in.

"Walker-san, your lunch is here."

His Moyashi nodded and thanked the woman, but before the other man could take his lover to the bed, Kanda gently and at the same time with a meaning look his Moyashi instead. The Neiko guy just looked puzzled before he too was gone. The ravenette carefully helped his lover up on the bed and began to feed him.

"Kanda stop babying me, I can do it."

"But you couldn't bathe alone, now couldn't you."

Why did Allen see this coming the moment Kanda saw the two on them stepping out of the bathroom. Yes he got assisted, it wasn't his choice but the nurse brought Neiko to help him since she couldn't. The young male orderly just stood on the other side of the blurry glass door only in case Allen needed any help with anything. The teen bathe himself, and only got helped when he dried the top part of his back. Though Allen isn't forgetting how jealous Kanda could get, seriously not everyone was after Allen in that way as far as he knew.

"You were not here to help me and I couldn't just let Akira-san to help either. She just brought Neiko-san one of the male orderlies to help me instead."

Allen was glad she offered the help of the orderly at the minute. He actually waited until Kanda left to ask if he could shower, he felt the need to clean himself. Three days without showering was making feel uncomfortable and it also help him relax under the warm water. It wasn't a full shower either since he couldn't wash his hair and left arm yet. But mostly Allen bathed when Kanda was gone because he didn't want the ravenette to help him. Embarrassing as it sounds, Allen didn't want the model to see him. Yes he has seen Kanda nude and vise-versa, what worried the teen was to get affected by Kanda being there while he was bare.

"You should have let _me_ help you."

"Next time, but anyway you're already doing too much for me. You should be working not here at the hospital taking care of-"

"My lover?"

Allen froze right when he was about to eat the rice on the spoon nearing up his lips. What did the other just say? For as long as they have dated, Kanda never has called Allen by that word. The ravenette always called him 'Moyashi' and funny the teen got used to it. There was no power in the universe enough to make Kanda calling by his name. There were times the model did the exception and actually called him 'Allen' but it was in a totally different circumstances. But hearing that word come from Kanda, it was so strange to his ears. He unwillingly turn all shy then, his eyes lowered and he felt his face warm.

"You are _my _lover Moyashi, I'll do what I think is best."

The awkwardness that soon landed over the room was so heavy. Allen never really thought this feeling of not knowing how to act in front of Kanda would suddenly be back. He hasn't felt like this since the first few days of them dating. Why is the word 'lover' affected him? He's already been intimately with Kanda twice, and now he felt self-conscious by that simple word. He loved Kanda and all, but he hasn't been able to voiced out his feeling. Allen did said he would let the ravenette how he felt when the teen was sure Kanda left the same.

_What are you thinking, it's not like he told you he loves you of something._

The teen quickly shook himself out of it, really it's just a word, it's like saying boyfriend. Kanda was just justifying his behavior towards Allen and nothing more. He simply nodded before he kept eating. Slowly Allen felt the heavy atmosphere that he created begin to vanish. They were talking when there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Allen-kun, I came to visit..." All words died once Bak not only glanced at the teen on the bed, but Kanda as well. What was the model doing here? Wasn't Kanda suppose to be dealing with some sort of personal problem?

"Bak-san?"

Shaking his head, the blonde man stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I came to see how you are Allen-kun. I still can't believe about the accident, after Komui told me I wanted to came and see you, but work wouldn't let me."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you came."

The smile the boy gave him made the blonde squirm at its kindness. "Oh I almost forgot, here this is from Komui." The photographer gave the teen a small gift Komui asked him to give the teen. "And this ones from me."

Allen took the brown teddy bear and the square box which had chocolates inside. "Thank you Bak-san, give Komui-san my gratitude."

"I will, and since I'm here." He turn to the raven haired model, who sat next to the teen on the bed. "What are you doing here Kanda?"

The young man just lifted the spoon of rice to his Moyashi and softly nudged the eating utensil at the corner of the teen's mouth getting his attention. His lover looked reluctant on being fed anymore, but the ravenette was persistent until the boy was eating. "Are you honestly asking?"

Bak didn't know what to make out of the display being performed before him. In his life the photographer never dreamt about watching the grumpy, mad mouth and short temper Kanda Yuu show any type of kindness. The sight of the two was something so surreal, like Bak finding Bigfoot in his backyard. What was happening to Kanda? Why is the model feeding Allen-kun as if it was his responsibility to do so. Is Tiedoll pushing the ravenette and this was Kanda's penalty? If so, what did Kanda do?

While Bak was entirely into with himself, Allen glanced at Kanda. The raven male just lifted the spoon waiting for the teen take the next bite. Allen motion to Bak with his eyes before he continue to eat, he wanted to know what were they going to tell Bak. The blonde photographer was without a doubt curious about what was going on. It wasn't as if Kanda was actually going to stop this feeding sensation with the other man in the room. Kanda's answer was a quickly look at Bak then he shrugged it off. Even with the ravenette's uncaring look, Allen could tell Kanda wanted to say something.

"Bak-san? Bak-san?"

The blonde seemed to get back to his sensed and looked at Allen smiling guilty. "Sorry. It's just that... what's wrong with Kanda?"

Kanda glared at the annoying blonde before he averted his gaze. The photographer was making it sound as if Kanda had completely lost it. Why can't the older man just get out already? He came and visit his Moyashi, learned he was better and now the blonde could go. The ravenette still had things to talk with his lover. like the moving. Might as well tell the teen his belongings are already at the model's home.

"I'll tell you something very person and I would really like you to kept it quiet please." Both men looked at the younger one, Bak was all ears and Kanda didn't know that his Moyashi was going on about.

"Sure, Allen-kun."

"Kanda and I are dating."

"..."

"..."

"..."

It was quiet for a full minute until the very shocked blonde man broke it.

"W-What!"

Bak's gaze flicker to the model looking as impassive as ever and the young teen with an almost smile. The two couldn't be serious. What the white haired male just said must have to be a joke. But as Bak kept looking at them, neither young man made any type of sign they are about ready to laugh. And Kanda would never participate in something like this, to be used for other people's amusement wasn't the model's thing.

"Really?... I won't stand being toy with if-"

Kanda cut the blonde man off by cupping his lover's chin and right in front of Bak kissed the smaller male. The ravenette heard a loud intake of air and he was sure it wasn't his Moyashi. Pulling back, Kanda only kissed the teen again until he felt a palm push him back softly.

"Bakanda stop... I think he gets the point."

The two on the bed watched as Bak went completely red, it began with small botches blooming on the blondes face until it was a crimson shade. Allen thought the man was going to either bleed from the noise or pass out. Both thoughts weren't really pleasant. They waiting until the photographer gathered himself enough to speak.

"You convinced me. Never would I have thought-"

"We know that you narrow-minded." Kanda had an amusement on his features he couldn't hide.

The blonde huffed before he continue. "Now I understand why you two got along so well in the Order. I should have known, _you_ Kanda don't just become a social butterfly out nowhere. I really believed Tiedoll had something to do with you two talking, but now I see why."

Bak stayed with the couple for fifteen more minutes, and during those minutes the blonde learned a few things about Kanda's relationship with Allen. How they were already dating when Allen-kun began to work in the agency. Bak saw it clearly now, Tiedoll wasn't against the thought of managing Allen when he and Komui asked the man to do so. Tiedoll was known for only managing Kanda and gently turned anyone else in order to manage the ravenette. Then suddenly Tiedoll agreed with managing Allen, he _knew_ about their relationship and didn't tell a soul. _How greedy of him_, the blonde thought. But when he meet the silver hues of the teen, Bak saw it. The couple still wanted their relationship to stay as undetected as it's been, well he saw it in Allen more.

"Can I at least let Komui know?"

The teen was thoughtful and Kanda let his Moyashi decide. The ravenette would like nothing more than to let everyone they were both together, but it was all on his lover whether he wanted others to know of them.

"I think it's alright, but please tell him not to tell anyone else."

Bak agreed and before he took his leave, the man left something for Allen. The teen and Kanda simply watch the blonde walk out of the room. Finishing his meal, Allen began to see the package the photographer handed to him. Kanda was right next to the teen as the two began to look around the important thing Komui sent from the Order. After a while they fell into a silence, Allen had some hard thinking to do while he would be staying in the hospital for a few more days.

_Wow... what now?_

* * *

"I actually never been here before."

Alma glanced around the restaurant he and his companion decided to have dinner. The model had heard about the place, but never really had the time to see it for himself. There was the fact of him not really having someone to come along with the brunette. He could bring one of his friends, yet the atmosphere in the place was more for a special occasion. After he wander enough, Alma gazed back at the man sitting just on the other side of the table. Mikk looked really handsome for the evening, more than he already was. Even when the actor was dresses property for the night, to Alma the man just looked breathtaking. Tyki hardly had to make an effort to look the way he did. A tiny jolt of envy ran through the model before it was gone.

The actor wore a sanguine color button shirt, black slacks, nice shoes and a black coat. He was dress so simply, but the man just looked so sexy. Alma had to kept himself from staring at the actor like a fool. This dinner was to get to know the new member working at the Black Order, the brunette still can't believe he found Mikk the other day after he was leaving the agency. While the two waited to arrive at the lobby, Alma began to make conversation with the man. There was a woman next to Tyki back then, but after the introductions, Alma learned of Lulu Bell being the actors manager.

Before they could part ways, Alma asked the amber eyed male if they could have lunch. At first Lulu Bell had flat-out squashed Alma's offering saying the actor was too busy to waste time. The model had openly glared at the emotionless woman, but Tyki interfered saying they should make it a dinner instead. Alma had jumped at the opportunity and agreed eagerly. Who could deny Tyki Mikk anything? The man was not only good looking but rich too.

After exchanging of numbers, the actor had giving the model his mobile number behind his manager. The brunette came to understand that Lulu Bell was not only Tyki's manager, but his publicist, assistant, but also his bodyguard. The woman was everything and Alma found it half unbelievable. His eyes slowly darted to the back of the restaurant where the blonde woman stood, even with her dark sunglasses shielding her eyes, Alma could feel her gaze on them.

"Ignore Lulu Bell, she won't interrupt."

Alma return his attention back to the actor, Mikk looked comfortable with no worries. Even when practically the whole restaurant were all eyes at their table, on Tyki to be more specific. The actor was drawing attention to them like Alma had never thought possible. Mikk was a well know figure why was the brunette even surprise? They continue to enjoy their dinner talking of many things. The brunette male stayed quiet or comment on somethings when the actor spoke. The man before him seemed that type who disliked silence when there could be something to talk about. Alma spoke when ever Mikk paused, indicating the other to speak his mind. Everything was going well, the food was really good as it was expensive. The model didn't really cared for the prizes most of the time but tonight the actor was paying, so there was no harm on asking for the best the restaurant offered.

"Right now I'm having time for myself. Even when people say modeling is just standing there looking pretty, it's actually harder than it looks."

Tyki nodded as it was his turn to listen to the male model, Alma wasn't bad company. The brunette gave him all his undivided attention, looked at Tyki in the eye when he spoke. Mikk was enjoying the night with the model very much. If he wanted it, the night could end even better if Tyki could take Alma to his place, but Lulu Bell wasn't backing off. His manager insisted on coming along for Tyki's _safety_, really that excuse was getting old. Why won't the woman just say his grandfather wanted every detail of the actor's life reported back to him.

_Does he know about Link?_

If his elder knew, Mikk would be in a tight space. But what are the odds the man found out of Tyki's investigation? If his grandfather already knew, the older man would have given Mikk another eyeful of going after someone who had been lost to the actor for the last two years. Maybe Lulu Bell really was here for his safety. For what danger? Tyki didn't know. He should really stop thinking about the 'what if's' and focused on the model.

"You dated Kanda Yuu, right Alma?"

The brunette male glanced at the actor confusedly. "Um, yes a while back. Why?"

"For nothing really, but I'll be working with him on this new project and I want to learn a little about by campaign partner. Is he single or taken? The last time I saw him, was around the time you and him were an item. How sadden it's to see such a good couple split." Tyki saw the brief conflict go through the model's gaze, Alma still has a thing for the aggressive ravenette model?

"Relations end and new ones are formed, to answer your question, yes he's apparently taken."

_Oh, really now._ "And who may I ask, is the lucky individual?" He wanted to know, it never hurt to learn of your colleagues after all.

"It's a mystery, he won't say anything, but everyone is dying to know about-"

"Including you, my dear Alma?"

The brunette decided to ignore the last question and settle for a different topic. As the night proceed the two decided to call it a night. It wasn't too late, but Tyki could see Lulu Bell beginning to fret where she stood. Who wouldn't, for the last three hours Bell has stood while the two sat in a comfy chair. His assistant paied as usual, she carried some of the actor's credit cards for events like these. As the actor rose, took his coat from the chair behind him and didn't notice how something slipped out from his pocket.

Alma did see the shiny paper falling and lowered down to pick up the object. He found a photograph of someone he never expected to see. It was that teen, the one with the unnaturally but very interesting mane. Unfolding the photo Alma saw the rest, in the picture next to the boy was the redhead, _Lavi_?

"You dropped this."

Tyki looked up and his eyes easily landed on the photography Alma had in his hands. The man quickly snatched the picture of his angel from the brunette. "Ah, thank you."

"You know them?" Alma pointed to the picture Mikk was putting way.

The actor narrowed his eyes at the model making the other uncomfortable. Alma had never seen that look of possessiveness in those amber hues the entire time they talked, not even when the man spoke of his acting life. Alma wasn't sure whether to keep asking or let the topic die. Although seeing the redhead and his relative in the photo was very strange specially how Mikk suddenly looked very guarded.

"I know the redhead, his name is Lavi and his cousin I really don't know him."

Tyki was holding the brunette by the arm the next minute. Alma knew the redhead and his angel? Throughout his whole night Alma never mention it, but neither did Tyki asked. "You know them?" He took out the picture and almost shoved the photo at the model's face.

"Well... Lavi to a certain point only because he hangs out with Len one of our models. His cousin the smaller one I don't know, I have seen him around though."

_They're cousins huh?_

Before Tyki could ask more, Lulu Bell began to approach them, and Tyki instantly let the model go storing away the photo. He glanced at Alma before he went back at the blonde woman who was getting closer. If Alma knew even the redhead, then it could help him find his Allen. It will have to wait seeing as Lulu Bell was more than ready to leave. The actor looked back at the brunette gazing at his manager, Alma could help him but they need to be somewhere more private in order to discus the topic about his Allen.

"I had a wonder time Alma. We should do this again sometime."

"Anytime." Alma only watch as Lulu Bell escorted the actor way. The brunette was more than happy for another date with Mikk, the man was just too good to refuse.

0o0o0o0

At the sound of the front door opening, the twins swirl around to see the tall figure of their uncle appear. Trailing after Tyki was Lulu Bell, never to fail within a step behind or ahead of the actor. The blonde woman is like Tyki's personal stalker, she was everywhere and knows everything about the man's business. The twins can tell Mikk will sooner or latter snap, and they can't wait to see what will happen between the actor and his shadow.

"What are you two doing here?"

Devit throw himself back on the couch while his blonde twin surface the channels. "Oh nothing _untie_, we just came to visit our dear uncle."

"Hmp, you two are here for something more than that."

Tyki walked straight to his bedroom, leaving Bell to deal with his nephews. Right about now the man is more interested in contacting Alma. The model knew the redhead from the picture, it might not be personally but the brunette at least knew a few things that Tyki didn't. For the mean time, the amber eyed male stayed in his bedroom. Calling the model asking for his angel was risky, Lulu Bell might just enter the room and overhear his conversation. If the blonde female gets any sort of suspicion about what Mikk was doing, everything involving his Allen would go down the drain. Lulu will not hesitate and let their elder know what Tyki's been doing for the last year and a half.

After a relaxing bath, the dark haired male stepped outside from the bedroom to see his living area empty. He sat down on the couch drying his hair with a towel while the other looked for the brunette's number. He will get everything out of Alma, the model did say he saw his Allen a few times, if so where? The actor suddenly felt his body tremble with anticipation. It appears he's getting closer at finding his lovely angel, like he was destined to do so.

Locating the number, the man press the call button and lifted the mobile to his ear. He heard the first ring and waiting for–

"Uncle Tyki!"

The man lounging on the couch almost fell to the floor after the loud yelling startle him. Tyki instantly ended the call and whipped his head to the side to see Jasdero's grinning mug a few inches away from his. He heard the boys laugh as they surface from behind the couch. After he calmed his heart, Tyki relaxed. For a second there he really thought it was Lulu Bell. After the laughter eased down and he waiting for anyone else to step out from their hiding, Tyki looked at Devit.

"You're still here?"

"Why yes, we don't want to leave you all alone in this scary place." The twin hugged themselves shaking, faking fear.

The actor sighed, loudly. "Fine, just be quiet while I make an important call."

The twins nodded as each stood on either side of their uncle. They became very intrigue about the call the actor was going to make. By the way the man was behaving it had to be a really important call. Tyki's face add that strange look again, a look that appeared whenever the topic of his angel would be brought up.

"Who are you calling, uncle Tyki?" Jasdero tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Sh, I met someone who knows the two people in the photo I received. I might find my dear Allen soon."

The older man turn away from the twins, ignoring how the boys behind him looked at each other simultaneously. This wasn't good, for the duo. If Tyki so much as found a clue about the angel, the brothers can say good-bye to their reward. Did the man really found someone who knew the white haired teen and the redhead? Or was Tyki on them about the gift the actor received? Only one way to find out.

"Say Tyki, how do you know this person really knows the two in the picture?"

"The redhead's name is Lavi and– Alma, it's me."

_Shit, we can't let this happen!_

"... thank you for asking. Of what we talked today, I-"

Devit snatched the mobile from his uncle and terminated the call. The every next second Mikk stood up looking murderous. If they didn't know their uncle better, the twins would have been scared shitless. This was the Tyki they know, the nice, helpful and caring man was just a disguise the actor put on. Tyki Mikk is anything but kind, the man slowly nearing in on them is the Tyki, Lulu Bell is to kept in check. The main reason why the woman was his manager and nobody else.

"Return the device, _Devit_."

The raven haired twin simply tucked the mobile inside his pocket and held up a hand. "Did you ever wonder how was someone able to leave a present at your doorstep when this place has topnotch security?"

The actor stopped in his next step, frowning but never losing the edge on his gaze. He watch Jasdero walk up to his brother and swing an arm over Devit's shoulder before settling his head on his brother. The twins looked very devilish together, and their was that mocking look in their own pair of amber's.

"I did thought of it, but what does it have to do with you taking my phone away?"

The blonde twin smiled as he snuggled to Devit like a cat. The dark haired teen patted the blonde strands before he was looking back at the their uncle. If someone out there has knowledge of the young white haired male or the redhead, then the boys knew they need to act. They would have prefer making the actor sweat a little over the searching of the teen, but apparently the time to speak was now.

"It has to do with everything. Do you remember back in France when I told you and I quote _'Fine don't pay us, but ____when__ we find him, we won't tell ____you__ a thing. Keep hoping blondie will succeed ____Tyki__.' _Let it sink in a little, it might help."

The actor did just that, and it didn't take long before Tyki gazed at his nephews with an astonishing look.

"You-"

"Yes dear uncle of ours... we have located Allen Walker, better known as _your precious angel_."

* * *

**A/N: And there you guys have it chapter twenty-nine!**

**Hopefully everyone likes it, and please tell me what you all think.**

**Thanks everyone, for reviewing the last chapter and for following the story.**

**I'll update soon.**

**See ya!**


	30. Chapter 30: Never as planned

**…**

**..**

**.**

For the first time they had power over their uncle and the two knew it. Ever since Devit reveled knowing the whereabouts of Allen Walker, the twins had their beloved uncle at their mercy. If Tyki wanted to know where exactly the boy was, the man will listen to them. First of all the actor has to take a sit, Mikk began to space about the living room the moment Devit mention the white haired male, and the man didn't make any indication of stopping.

"Sit down, maybe then we can talk things out."

Amber eyes turn to the two young men sitting casually on the couch, how could his nephews been so heartless. Here was Tyki, looking for his Allen desperately ever since the teen went missing. Not one day passed that the actor didn't thinking about his love. He would rammed his brain wondering where Allen might have run to, why did he chose to be afraid of something that could have been an amazing experience. All the actor wanted from his Allen was his affection.

Day after day, those two over there by the couch knew how Tyki felt. The older even spoke to them about his angel, of how caring and gracious the boy was. He opened up to the twins, and what did he get in return? They kept the knowledge of his Allen quiet. His nephews were really uncaring of Tyki, they probably laughed at his back before they pretended to be genuinely there for Mikk.

Now he really saw it, the mocking look they had in their eyes every time the three were in the same room. While Tyki spoke with Link, the twins were having a laughter courtesy of the actor's pain and misery. What did Tyki ever do to this relatives to begin with? He might have disregard the boys a few times, but the man at least acknowledge their presence.

Tyki didn't get well with half of his family, and yet he enjoyed his nephews company to an extend. It was one of the reasons the actor let the boys travel along with him. He will admit that for the last two years the twins have filled the empty void his Allen left. The boys made Tyki feel less abandon. Lulu Bell was present most of the time, but she was different. He couldn't count with the blonde female for his personal affairs. Sheril might be his brother, but the man was more busy with his daughter Road. Mikk can't just tell his brother his minor issues and expect a type of support. Sheril might just mention something to Lulu Bell and then Tyki would be facing his elder again.

But the point being made here is, the twins knew of the intense search for his Allen, and they somehow failed to tell Tyki a word of their finding. How long have they kept that very important information quiet? His trust towards the boys is already sinking lower by the second. This is seriously something to not be played around with. Calming whatever type of hostility feelings lingering around, Tyki took his place on the loveseat. They will talk, and from there they'll see where everything leads them. Hopefully by the end Tyki can finally know when and where did the twins met his Allen.

"Okay, since you probably would like an explanation, I think I'm better suited for explaining." Devit stood up of the couch, dusted invisible dirt from his jeans before he looked at the man sitting right in from of them.

"So things began a while back, right after you deny us to help find the angel. We took off to America, we didn't find much there very disappointing. Right after we made a little stop in Hawaii, lovely place let me tell you. Around that time we heard that you were heading for Japan, and we decided why not meet Tyki again after the small break we had away from you."

He remember that, for almost two months he didn't see or hear anything from the twins. Tyki really thought the boys went home to their parents. Is was a little strange how the younger man liked spending time with the actor. They said staying put in one place always become boring, and the twins decided to tag along with Mikk just to escape boredom.

"We met you again in Sapporo remember? Of course you do, well after we left you again we met uncle Sheril and Road. They are in Tokyo for Road's work and we decided to stay with them for a few days. We then moved to our own place and around that time we met _Allen_."

Tyki was looking at the raven twin with expectation. When ever he heard his love's name the man would feel his heart speed with excitement. He knew the twins weren't leading him on, but if they ever did again Tyki will surely forget they're his family. The meetings he held with Link, the two never mention the teen's name. They would always refer to Allen as 'he' and nothing else. The amber eyed male was wary of many things such as someone over hearing their conversation. It was how the twins came to know of the search. Today when Devit spoke his Allen's full name, Tyki knew they had located his beloved and very soon he would have the teen.

"A really interesting fact, Road and _Allen_ are close." Jasdero never took his eyes of their uncle and instantly saw the frown appear on Tyki's handsome looks. Is his brother tying to anger their uncle because if he is its working.

"Close? How close?"

Tyki was on the edge, Rod might be his favorite niece but when it came to his Allen nobody was above the boy. He knew Road and if the girl wanted something she would surely get it. Sheril always made it possible for his daughter to get whatever she desired, and if Road wanted his angel it will create a big problem. He wouldn't give up his love for anyone, not even cute little Road.

"Settle down they're friends I think, but Road is shooting for more. And uncle Sheril is not interfering at all, he lets the two speak so casually almost like they have known each other for a long time."

_A long time?_ If his Allen has lived in this country for the last two years then he and Road did have some type of friendship already built. Road has stayed in the city for sometime now–

_"Yes he's so cute. I can't wait to bring him home and show him to you."_

Tyki stared at the floor, that was something his niece told him in a conversation they had a while back. Was Road talking about his beloved? He never really asked her how the boy she met looked, but if what Devit was saying is correct then Road and Sheril already know his angel. If that is the case, does Allen know they are all related to each other? Tyki already knew a lot of people learned of his arrival in Tokyo including his Allen as well. How is the boy taking the news? What if the teen decided to run away from Mikk–

"-ki? Hey!"

Devit finally got that faraway look from his uncle to disappear. If the man really wanted to know about the boy then he should stop day dreaming and pay more attention. "Moving on, we met him at the café he works at as a waiter. Apparently he doesn't know who Road is, in fact no one knows. She's staying on the download and stuff, but the moment we met him we began to following _our_ angel."

_Did he just say ours? _Jasdero thought looking at his brother's back.

Devit smiled looking at the unhappy face of their uncle at referring to the boy as theirs. The twins have spent two months looking for the boy and as it goes the angel half belongs to them, not literally but figuratively. The teen became someone important to the brothers. The young waiter is their payment, their walking-breathing piggy bank. A piggy worth a lot of money and very dear to their uncle. Until Tyki pays them the white haired male is more theirs than the actor's. It's no pay, no gain.

_Waiter?_

His dear beloved Allen is slaving himself as a waiter? How unfair was the world. Tyki is more than willing to care for his love in every way and the boy chose to break his back instead of getting pamper by the actor. If his Allen would have accepted Mikk two years ago in London, right now they would have probably been somewhere luxurious having the time of their life's with nothing to worry about.

He took in a deep breath as he looked at his nephew. "Continue."

"Following him we learned his reunite to a degree. We think he only works at the café and that's it. He hangs out with his friends or whatever that redhead is-"

"Cousin."

The twins both looked at their uncle before Devit went on. "Cousin, they're together a lot and when they are, we can't really keep tract of _him_. We knew he lives alone in an apartment-"

"You know where he lives?" Tyki was on his feet that very moment.

"Well yes, it's knowing your prey. We talk to him when ever we go to the-"

"Take me to him _now_."

The twin glance at each other, their uncle has lost all patience. They smiled before their eyes took in the sight of the older man. Mikk was shaking, and it wasn't because it was clod. The man shivering with anticipation, a look of pure anxiety masking his face and his eyes were glassy for a moment before the man went straight for his bedroom. A few minutes later Tyki came back dressed like he was ready to head out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jasdero sitting properly on the couch.

"_We_ are going to see Allen." The man didn't wait for either boy to answer and stalked to the front door. The twins stayed put and a second later their uncle was back. Mikk was frowning and the brothers didn't even looked worry. They weren't going anywhere. Why was the man not seeing that.? They will take Tyki to the boy when they think it's time.

"Get up, you two are taking me to-"

"Hold your horse there, _we_ aren't taking _you_ anywhere."

The amber eyed man glared as he approach the twins lounging on the couch. He stared his nephews down. "Why not?"

"You need to pay us duh."

Tyki stared at Jasdero, the blonde was grinning at him. Pay? What does the man owe him, them to be specific. His eyes went back to Devit, the teen was nodding agreeing with his twin. Then it became quite clear to the man what the two were talking about. He left the living room again only to come back a minute later.

"Here, I don't care how much you two will write, now take me to him."

Jasdero inspected the small piece of paper in his hand. The actor just gave them a blank check with just Tyki's signature at the bottom. So they were the ones going to be filling the rest, they will have something thinking to do tonight. How much is Allen Walker worth? Is the boy worth by his height, his weight, or by how much Tyki is obsess with him? The only thing they know is that Tyki's bank will suffer a small bump.

"Just to let you know, we want dollars uncle."

He didn't much care what the twins wanted. If they wanted diamonds, the actor would give the twins the jewels for any type of information towards his Allen. If tomorrow Lulu Bell's comes to informed him of his entire bank account being drained the man would not even flinch. As long as he can have the white haired male, everything would be worth it. Money comes and goes, but his Allen is one of a kind.

"Alright, lets take Tyki to his angel."

0o0o0o0o

Jasdero thought it was unfair. Why is he seated in the back, where there wasn't enough space to move around. The convertible the twins drove was for only two people, and there was some room in the back seat but not for someone. Devit didn't want to be stuck behind for he was driving and face it Jasdero wasn't the best driver around. Tyki refuse, the man said he had more rights for he was the adult, hence the actor sat in the passenger side.

The blonde can't believe they're actually driving the actor to the angel's apartment at eleven at night. The boy was probably sleeping, the teen might not even answer the door. They told Tyki before they took off if the man wanted to see the teen tomorrow instead but Mikk said no. The three knew why, every morning it began with Lulu Bell arriving at the actor's penthouse at eight and from there the woman won't leave the man along until late evening.

If Jasdero really thought about, only at night did their uncle have some time to himself. The blonde twin would have gone crazy if he were Tyki. He felt a little sorry for his uncle only for the feeling to wash away. If Mikk hadn't done some weird things years ago, Jasdero was sure Lulu Bell and their grandfather won't have been so watchful of the actor.

"Are we there yet?" Jasdero inquired.

"Almost, I just need to make a turn and we're there." Said Devit.

The blonde was really happy to hear that. Jasdero was about ready to start kicking Tyki's seat any minute now. Next time they're either taking a taxi or something, Jasdero isn't taking the back sit of the convertible again. He's willing to drive, even when he isn't the greatest driver to be on the streets or highway.

The moment Tyki set eyes on the building, the man knew his love was there. It was a feeling that pulled him, it scream for him to dash towards the apartment complex and find his Allen. His every fiber shook, at last the man would be seeing the boy again. The only person who ran from Tyki's affection, to say no to the actor and the only one who could make the man feel something so foreign its indescribable.

The sound of the car door closing got his attention. The twins stepped next to him observing the same building. Looking back Mikk realized how much this building for some reason had something that made him already see the white haired boy. It was probably the atmosphere of the area, it was quiet but not dead quiet. He can still hear the sounds of vehicles passing by and of other things happening, but any type of loud disturbance was absent.

"Well, it's here. He lives on the fifth floor apartment fourteen. Like we said alone, only gets visited by his cousin."

Tyki listen at the words being spoke by Devit before he made for the entrance. The man didn't get far when they twins got in his way. "What?" He asked looking annoyed. Allen was there why are the boys stopping him again. He paid them, his nephews shouldn't hold him back anymore.

"What do you mean by 'What?' Are you forgetting who you are? It might be elven but you're still Tyki Mikk."

The raven twin had a point, but want can he do? His love was in that building and all the amber eyed man wanted was to see him, to hold his precious person and take him away. The biggest problem that could happen tonight is them getting caught and Lulu Bell learning about it. He doesn't want his manager to wonder why the man was here with the twins almost at midnight. The blonde female might just get curios enough and dig information on the residents living in the building.

Mikk was thoughtful before he looked at the twins and something clicked in his head. Devit was wearing a ridiculous hat, but if Tyki wanted to see his Allen then he would do anything. With no care the actor took Devit's hat and wore it. The twin complained before the man silenced him and finally got inside the building.

"Meanie."

The twins were right behind their uncle. Jasdero was about ready to crack, Tyki looked so funny with the hat the blonde wanted to laugh. He could see Devit wanting to laugh too, but he decided to act all depressed for getting hijacked. Entering the elevator, Devit press their floor number and waited until they arrived.

The closer they got to apartment number fourteen the more eager the actor became. He's so close, Tyki can already see his Allen's big beautiful eyes. Those grays that hunted his dreams and day dreams, they were a breath-taking color. Two years will soon be nothing but a bad memory to the man. Mikk became slight nervous, how is he going to explain his presence here? Will his Allen understand him this time around? Can the teen really see how much the man missed him, of how Tyki can't stand another day without him?

Ding Dong.

The twins stepped back a little. This was entirely their uncles moment. Whatever happens when the door opens is between Tyki and the angel. If the door gets slammed on the actor's face it will be Tyki's to handle. If the boy throws himself at Mikk's arms – which is totally on the odds – then it's the white haired male's problem.

Ding Dong.

The anticipation began to eat at the twins. The brothers are staying just to see how everything will play out. Maybe to get a little more out of this than just money, a good laugh, or watch the begging of a new romance. Who really knew, but it was all on how the boy living in that apartment will take things. They can't wait to see the reaction the two men who haven't laid eyes on each other for the last two years.

Ding Dong.

When is the boy getting up from bed and open the door? The three are waiting and Tyki is looking real stiff. The twins haven't seen the angel for they haven't gone to the café, but yesterday when they did go the boy wasn't there. Maybe the teen wasn't in for work. They'll just wait a little longer for the boy.

Ding Dong.

"Tyki... he isn't opening let's go home."

Devit adjusted himself next to his brother. For almost an hour the actor has rung the stupid doorbell but no one answered. Many times Tyki asked if it was the right apartment and they kept telling him it was. The twins have been in this building for many times, they wouldn't easily forget where the boy lived. Half an hour of waiting the twins settle to sit on the floor leaning on the wall. If the young waiter didn't open the door the first ten minutes why would some one who isn't home answer an hour later.

"I think he isn't home... Tyki let's go back Jasdero is sleeping."

The blonde was already sleeping, Devit couldn't sleep with Tyki's pressing the doorbell. The angel wasn't home they are loosing time being here. It's getting cold and Devit only wanted to crawl in his bed and just got to sleep. The blonde next to him was already on cloud nine and Devit want to join his brother on said cloud.

"He will open." Tyki lifted his foot ready to kick the door down. Why wasn't his Allen answering? Does the boy know he's here and he's hiding behind that door? It just anger the actor at the thought, how can his love ignore him like this?

"Hey! Don't do that. Tyki, he isn't home don't just kick the fucking door down!"

"I will-"

"If you do, it'll cause other people to wake up and we can't have that. Lulu will be here tomorrow morning and will most definitely will like to know why you were here causing a disturbance to the residences. Let's go home we can try again tomorrow okay?"

The older man sighed deeply. He can't and will not let Lulu Bell know who resided in this building, the boy might be taken away from him again. If he went two years of not seeing his Allen, he will go one more night without seeing him again. The man turned around to see this nephews on the ground with one already sleeping.

"I will pay you a good amount only to tell me immediately the moment Allen arrives."

Devit thought about it for a moment. The actor looked as determine as ever, and there was disappointment too. If their uncle is willing to pay top dollars for any type of surveillance for the angel, then whose Devit to deny him anything. They are family after all, have to look for one another.

"Don't worry, we'll be here for as long as it takes."

* * *

Allen waited with all the time in the world for Kanda to say what the model wanted to tell him. He knew something was in the ravenette's mind, but the older teen didn't know how to voice it out. It was strange, nothing ever held Kanda back when speaking his mind. The ravenette never had a problem with talking about what bothered him, and as the minutes went by with the older male staying quiet Allen got worry.

Kanda simply sat by the edge of the bed, looking down at the sheets lost in his thoughts and Allen didn't make any type of disturbance. It was something the older teen needed to figure out, and anyways it's not like Allen had to be somewhere else. Kanda could take his time and he will wait for the ravenette to speak.

While Kanda was getting ready to either say something that might just be good or bad, Allen really hopes it's the former for the latter would be just a little saddening. The teen doesn't want bad news at the moment, Allen had some things of his own to think about and adding to his little depression wasn't helping.

_What am I going to do?_

The other day when Bak came to visit him the blonde man had left something for the young white haired male. The package Bak left was from Komui and inside were a few papers. It was more like contracts, apparently more people wanted him to model for them. The offers the designers offered Allen were really tempting, and if he accepts he can easily pay the rest of his Master's debt. It was almost unbelievable how easily he can get out of that problem.

Though as good as the offered was, Allen had to really think about it. First of all returning to the Order is somewhat demanding it's his other working place after all and he had to report back. The teen doesn't see anything wrong with going back to the agency and state his good heal, but then fallows the second and real point. If he sets foot in the Black Order there is the high possibility of him running into Mikk. That simple thought would stop all of his motives in returning to the agency.

The third and last point was that Allen was sure his friends and Kanda won't let him get anywhere near close to the agency. So here was the problem; return to the Order work to pay off the debts and face Tyki Mikk, or stay away from the agency and hope to god that Allen might just make enough money as a waiter and pay the remaining debts. He really didn't know what to do. Should he risk it and just go to the agency and pray for the best, or stay in hiding wishing he can look forwards for another–

"What was that?"

He turn to look at Kanda, the older teen said something but Allen didn't quite catch what the other said. The teen was more concern on what he should do about the papers laying inside one of the drawers in the room than the model.

"I didn't hear you Kanda, what was it again?"

The moment of truth finally arrived and Kanda wasn't sure he should say it, but since he already did might as well come out and tell his lover the truth. He began with telling the teen watching him everything. From the morning he left to the last detail. Kanda avoided looking at his Moyashi in the face for once as he told the boy of what he really did a few days back. After a rather long six or seven minutes, Kanda finally glanced away from the bed to look at the teen looking over Kanda's shoulder.

"You're telling me that you went to my apartment, without telling me about it and took what you thought I would need and moved my things to your apartment?"

Kanda nodded, it was about it. His Moyashi summarized it really good, so far the boy didn't appear to be angry. Fō exaggerated by telling Kanda his lover would be upset. A moment passed and so far no reaction from the younger male, was Kanda actually not going to get any type of reproach from his Moyashi?

Slowly, the ravenette reached to cup the teen's face to get his lover to look at him, but the boy looked away. Kanda was left to reach for nothing but air and he brought his hand down. What just happened was known all around as a big sign of 'don't touch me' with out having to say it. Apparently things aren't going well anymore, Kanda stayed quiet as he gave his lover time. The silence that soon stretched was pure torture.

_I can't believe it._

He seriously can't believe Kanda did such a thing. The ravenette went into _his_ apartment and gathered Allen's belonging without even thinking of how Allen would feel. He will admit of being a little more than upset with the model, who wouldn't be upset in the situation. Kanda didn't just invaded his home but his privacy too.

This it one of those times when someone really thought, 'Am I really dating this person?' Or in Allen's case it was more like 'Am I really in love with this person?' How can Allen be in love with this selfish, stubborn, demanding and now thoughtless man? Well he deserved it if it was happening to him, he was in love with Kanda and everything involved with said person. They say love can over look anything, well today Allen's love will over look this not little action of the ravenette's.

The teen really did want to go off on Kanda, but at the end Allen decided not to get angry even if he wanted. He won't yell or glare at the model because with Kanda, Allen will do something very different. Violence will solve nothing, instead there will be no talking, no acknowledgment, and no attention will be directed at the older male sitting next on his bed. This would be Allen's way of venting out his anger, it was how the teen will treat everything involving Kanda's punishment.

Right around seven later that evening Allen hasn't spoken a word to Kanda who now sat by the window. For the last nine hours the teen has completely ignored the others existence. It was like Kanda wasn't even in the room, not even when Lavi came to visited Allen.

The redhead noticed the somewhat hostile air but did ask what was going on. Lavi did try lighting up the mood by dancing around in his gown. His friends pranced himself so carelessly in front of the teen and before Allen knew it Lavi actually stripped off the gown. The teen had laughed so loud ignoring his ribs, because at the pressies moment the nurse walked in right when Lavi was doing his striptease. The embarrassment Lavi experience was something rather new.

After his friend left it was once again the two of them, Kanda would not leave and Allen wasn't going to kick him out because he was already acting as if the model was not in the room. A few more hours past and things stayed just the same. It would get slightly odd at times, the silence was just too weird because the two knew the others was in the room.

Allen spent most of the time reading a book Lavi gave him. He read from cover to cover in order to kept himself busy and forget that Kanda was still around. The model would lay on the couch, or sit and sometimes when Allen was careful caught Kanda looking at his mobile. Kanda was the only one not pretending that Allen wasn't there. Every time the teen would turn a page the ravenette glanced at him. The day felt rather long for the teen, he wanted it to be time for bed already and wait and see how he will wake up tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o

The knocking on the door caught both of their attention. "Come in." Allen called out and a second later the door opened. The first person he saw made him smile. Fō finally seemed to have found the heart to forgive him. The petite girl stepped inside and looked at Allen first before her eyes landed on the model before she was once again looking at the boy on the bed.

"How are you?"

Allen sat the book down and waved her closer. "I'm fine, you came." He won't hind the fact of being happy of seeing his female friend. If she has forgiven Allen then she would most likely be back on good terms with Lavi as well.

"Yeah, Allen I brought someone who wanted to see you."

"Really who?"

A movement caught Allen's eye and then another small body stepped inside the room and the teen was very surprise. "Lo Fwa?" It was the brunette girl, his ex. Allen didn't miss the noise being created behind him, he knew Kanda just stood from the couch. Will Kanda always act so insecure every time Allen will see Lo Fwa? It's interesting because Kanda is really handsome, why is he so worry of one of Allen's ex.

"Hi Allen."

The teen motion for the girl to come closer and she did. Lo Fwa was wearing a nice cerulean color summer dress with a small white sweater, sandals, and her long brown hair draping behind her. Fō wore jeans and a peace color blouse with sneakers. They both looked really nice and complement each other. Fō being the tough girl while Lo Fwa was the shy and sweet type.

"Well I have to go back to Lavi," Fō looked at the three before she was gone. She and Allen will talk later about him paying his guardian's debt once again without telling her. On the way out the petite girl bumped into a woman rolling in a small cart. She saw what the woman was carrying as she walked down the hall.

Akira, the nurse settle everything for Allen before she was out the door. The teen stared down at his dinner. Today he has done everything himself. From eating breakfast to lunch and now his dinner. The sling on his left arms was taking off a while back and now he felt he could do a lot of things. "Sit, Lo Fwa." The girl took the chair right next to Allen's bed where Kanda always sat.

"Do you need help?" The girl ask seeing as Allen wasn't making any type of move to begin eating.

_Say no, you can do it yourself._ "Sure, if it's not trouble."

What Allen was doing its called payback. He loves Kanda, enough to teach the model a lesson. The ravenette went out there behind his back and betrayed Allen's trust by invading his privacy. In return Allen will do just about the same but in another way. He will be betraying Kanda, but not behind his back. No better yet he will do it right in front of the model. Allen will replace Kanda's help with Lo Fwa's creating the betrayal. He felt bad for using the brunette girl but Kanda earned it.

The female stood from the chair only to sit right next to the teen on the bed. She was careful as she picked up the spoon. While Allen was all smiles, he actually felt the illness coming from the other side of the door. He felt a shiver but didn't dare look back. The teen could actually feel the glaring pair of a dark eyes over them, mostly on poor Lo Fwa.

"Careful it might me hot." Allen took small sips of the soup before he began to eat the rest. It was very weird to be treated with care by his ex, for a minute there Allen didn't know what felt more strange be tented by the model or the brunette girl? It was almost on the same level, only because he knew he was able to feed himself properly. He decided to forget about how he felt and just eat.

While Allen ate silently, Lo Fwa looked around the room. It was really big and fancy looking for a hospital. The entire building was a really nice, it was one of those private hospitals and she wonder if Lavi had something to do with it. She already visited the redhead before Fō took her to see Allen. Lavi was simply watching the television when they got there and after her visit she wanted to see the white haired male.

She was really glad Allen wasn't that hurt as she first thought when Fō told her the news. The teen looked healthy and seemed happy. Just when her eyes roamed a little to the side she saw someone. It was a man, and he was looking at her. Lo Fwa became aware of them staring at each other and she looked away. The man on the sofa appeared familiar and she could easily remember where she saw him.

"Your friend is here too?"

"Hm." Allen didn't even looked at Kanda and took another sip of the soup. It was really good, he really believed hospital food would have been tasteless and unappetizing. Instead all he had eaten through his stay in the building had been really enjoyable, but he still wanted to go home. Even if his home will be with Kanda, hopefully for only a few weeks.

"So... I see your girlfriend isn't here." Lo Fwa took to looking at the room for any other body but only met the man sitting on the sofa who kept looking at her.

Allen didn't know what to do, laugh or smack his forehead. He actually never got the opportunity to correct that error of Lo Fwa's. He half blamed Lavi for causing the confusion. If Allen didn't say anything back then, he will not say anything now. Saying the man glaring at them darkly is actually his 'girlfriend' would force him to acknowledge the ravenette who he's ignoring for the last few hours.

"No _she_ isn't here. Busy."

He knew where Kanda sat he could easily hear them and was probably seething with anger at not only being ignored but at being refer to as a woman. He will let this keep going but only do something if Kanda stepped out of place. The ravenette wasn't the type to hurt a woman but Allen isn't taking any chances.

The two on the bed kept talking with each other like they were the only ones in the room. Lo Fwa was very attentive of him like a real girlfriend– he quickly batted that crazy thought away and focused on solemnly eating. He wondered with a small smile how Lo Fwa will react to know that Allen went from the brunette girl to dating Kanda the man who will not stop looking at them. The older male kept a watch on them like a hawk. The guarding wasn't need, Allen isn't going to do something like kiss Lo Fwa. Kanda is very angry and Allen can't say it wasn't his fault, the ravenette did something thoughtless and Allen is returning the favor.

After dinner Lo Fwa stayed for an hour until Fō came to get her. The tangerine haired girl told the teen she would be back tomorrow for a longer visit since Lavi took most of her time. Allen was glad Fō finally forgave him for not telling her the truth about a few things. He's willing to tell her everything if Fō asked.

"Good night Allen."

"Good night and thank-" He watch as his doctor stepped in the room before he return back to his friends. "Thank you for coming Lo Fwa." The brunette and Fō took their leave and the door stepped fulling in the room.

"Kanda, can you step out please."

The ravenette didn't take his eyes off the teen who hadn't even glance at him the entire day. His Moyashi is really doing this to him isn't he. He rose from the couch and walked out of the room. He knew better than to stay when Marie asked him to leave. This will be a good time for the both to cool off then talk after he returns.

0o0o0o0o

The moment the door closed Allen could tell his doctor was looking at him. The teen smiled before he stared at his lap. Kanda was a little more than mad, he was angry and the model didn't even bother to hide it. Whether the ravenette was anger at Allen, Lo Fwa or maybe both, the teen isn't regretting nothing, just like Kanda didn't regret sneaking into Allen's apartment.

"What happened?" Marie didn't fail to notice how hostile and upset his brother was. Reading Kanda was very easy to the doctor, he help raised Kanda after all.

Allen looked up and question the man with his gaze before he spoke. "Nothing, is something the matter?"

"Are you in any type of pain?"

The teen shook his head and Marie could tell that probably Kanda just had argument with his boyfriend. If that was the case, the doctor won't interfere. The two fighting will have to solve the problem themselves, if it wasn't related to the teen's health Marie won't ask what happened between them.

The man began to examine him as the doctor always did at least once a day. When the doctor had more time he would come twice a day, Allen found it unnecessary but to Lavi and Kanda insisted. He jumped slightly at the coldness of the stethoscope moving on his back. He took deep breaths, held it for a few minutes before he exhale. Allen wince slightly as the doctor moved to his left arm and began to move the limb. It wasn't as painful like before but is still brought a small stinking.

"Um, can I ask you something Dr. Marie."

Marie looked up from bandaging the teen's upper torso. "Yes."

"Has Kanda always been irrational?" Allen just had to ask, was Kanda always like this or was it related to Mikk's presence. He stared at the man, Dr. Marie didn't say anything while he carefully wrapped Allen up. Those ribs would mend themselves back to normal alone.

"That's how he is, I'm guessing he did something bad?"

Allen nodded and gave a little sigh of defeat. "I wanted to yell at him, but I decided to simply ignore him. Yelling will lead to more yelling and Kanda might just say something that's rude but will make a lot of sense."

It was definitely his brother they were talking about. The ravenette might be harsh and can say some nasty words, but at the end Kanda can make everything have a meaning behind. It was something that hadn't change in his brother since he became a model. Kanda might have anything he ever wanted, but his attitude is the only thing unable to be replaced.

He glanced at his patient once they finished the full examination and Marie found him rather endearing. Anyone else would have tried arguing with Kanda only to ultimately fail, and yet the teen went for a different route with the situation. What Kanda hatted more than fighting for something that could easily be explained, it was to get ignored.

"Doctor?"

The man looked away from the clipboard and beckon the teen to continue. "Can I go tonight without the sedative. The pain isn't that bad and I really want to sleep without the use of the medicine."

"If it's what you want we could do that, but if during the night you feel the need of anything you can always call a nurse and they'll can help you."

Allen was glad he had a choice. He didn't want to depend on getting injected to sleep, his body still complained but it wasn't like before. He carefully redressed himself by putting back his gown, he felt awfully exposed wearing his thin article of clothing and his underwear. He was technically wearing a dress. It was slight horrifying funny how Lavi pranced himself earlier with his own gown.

"Can you send Kanda home?"

Marie looked down at the boy walking him out of the room, whatever his patient and brother were fighting about was something bigger than the doctor believed. "I can try, but he won't listen." The teen just gazed ahead as they got closer to the door, Marie bid his good night before he step out of the room. Kanda lifted himself from the wall as Marie closed the door behind him. For a second there the man heard the all to loud 'click' of the door being locked as he watched his younger brother step up.

"Kanda, go home tonight."

"No, now if you would move."

Marie shook his head at the blocked head young man, he wouldn't argue with Kanda and the doctor decided walked away. He didn't get to far as the doctor heard the ravenette curse. Kanda just learn of the door being locked from the inside. All Marie asked is one simple thing, no disturbance in the hospital on behalf of the model.

On the other side of the locked door, Allen got ready for bed. While he was in the bathroom connected to the room he heard the front door being knocked on. The patient knew it was the ravenette who knocked so loudly and uncaring that he was in a _hospital_ and not home. Was Kanda that insensitive of the other people in the building?

_Apparently so._

Ignoring the loud poundings, Allen began to brush his teeth. It have him peace knowing the workers in the hospital might just kick the ravenette out before Kanda got the door from its wedges. Looking down at the sink, Allen notice the other tooth-brush sitting in the cup. Why can't Kanda just go home instead of sleeping here? It's not like Allen was in any type of danger.

After he finished, the teen slowly made his way to bed. He had a small limp while walking, it had to do with his hip but like the rest of him the injury will heal. Hopefully tomorrow they can take off the bandages around his head. It was itchy at times but mostly Allen wanted to wash his hair to take out the dirt and dry blood.

The pounding kept invading the room as Allen got under the sheets. He listen as Kanda threaten to kick the door down but Allen didn't respond. Kanda will get tired of this and finally go home. Ever since he woke up from his unconscious state, Kanda hadn't left for the night. The model would only be gone a few hours during the day only to come back dressed new and sit right next to Allen.

Maybe today it will be different, Kanda can't kept staying here with Allen when the boy wanted the older to rest at his home and on his bed. He heard a loud smack on the door then everything went silence. After forty minutes or so Kanda gave up. Allen still awake turn to the door and smiled, he got Kanda to go home.

Just when he thought the ravenette would leave the hospital, Allen saw a shadow under the door before he heard something coming from the other side of the wooden barrier. It sounded like the door getting scratched and a soft thud follow. From where Allen lay he knew Kanda just took settlement right in front of the door. The older male will not leave and it didn't matter that he just got kicked out of the room.

He looked away from the door and decided to go to sleep, if Kanda wanted to sleep sitting down on the floor by the door then fine the model can just stay out there. Allen closed his sleepy eyes, but twenty minutes to soon he was staring at the other side of the room. The shadow below the door was still there, sighing tiredly Allen got up. What Kanda did with moving Allen's belongings to the model's apartment wasn't the nicest thing, but he loved Kanda above all.

He felt the older male at least learn something today on why he shouldn't act on impulse. Getting up, Allen went straight for the door and slowly turn the knob. He didn't even have to pull the door as Kanda's weight push open the wooden board and in fell the ravenette. Allen watch Kanda who in return stared up at the teen.

"I hope that hurt."

Allen smiled softly at the man laying flat on his back. Kanda was unbelieved most of the time, but it was who the older teen was. Allen will never try to change his attitude or way of thinking, it's this exact person the teen fell in love with. This is _his_ Bakanda after all, with or without his flaws or mistakes.

"More than you think."

Kanda wasn't talking about the fall, but of what happened today. It actually really affected him more than he could have ever though at being treated so coldly by his lover. The model didn't appreciate being ignored and specially to be replaced by the brunette girl. His Moyashi went and got Lo Fwa helps and not Kanda's. That simply made the ravenette feel betrayed, his Moyashi over did it this time.

He would rather get beat up like Lavi for lying, than be given the silent treatment again. It half reminded him of how his mother would handle Kanda as a child. It was something he didn't want to repeat not because it reminded him of his past, but he didn't like being pushed away by the person he loved.

Before his lover could offer a hand and bent down to help, Kanda pulled himself up. He instantly took hold of the smaller body, being careful not to wrap his arms around his lover to tightly. The older male pull him away only to kissed the teen softly on the lips before it turned into a deep searching kiss. The ravenette was sure he wasn't the only one who wanted this, his lover returned the affection right back. Even when his body began to demand more than just holding and kissing his Moyashi, Kanda kept his desires at bay. The teen was injure and they were in the hospital, he didn't want to hurt or embarrass is lover at the moment.

Allen pulled away and rested his head on the others chest. "Lets go to sleep Kanda, I'm tired."

He didn't know ignoring some one took a lot of energy, but it left him feeling with the need to rest. The model kissed him on the forehead before Allen was help back in bed. He was just glad this episode was finally over. Hopefully the ravenette will think twice before he pulled a stunt like the one they just make up for.

* * *

"Thank you."

Lavi smiled as the man behind the desk took the package. "It's nothing."

"We might not know each other very well but I'm still glad you're out of the hospital, Lavi. Do you happen to know when Allen-kun will be leaving the hospital?"

The redhead stared at Komui for a second, why is the man blushing? Instantly Lavi looked down, was his zipper down without him knowing. After he made sure that he was zipped up, the emerald eyed male looked up at the boss. The man was back to normal, maybe Komui remembered something that caused him to blush.

"In a few more days I think, not really sure." He will ask Allen's doctor when the teen will be going home. Lavi just got out from the hospital around noon before he came to the Black Order for a delivery. Allen's been coop up inside the hospital for a while and soon it'll get to him, the young teen wasn't used to being in the same place for a long time.

"Give my regards to him."

Lavi nodded and shook the man's hands before he was out of the office. That was probably the largest office Lavi had been inside of. The old panda's office back at the publishing company was fairly spacious, but Komui was ridicules big. He should tell his grandfather to get a bigger one as well. Speaking of the old man, Lavi hasn't seen Bookman since yesterday. The redhead forgot to informed his grandfather of being discharged of the hospital only to surprise the man later. He would see his old man before heading home then after see how his best friends was doing. Fō most likely was with Allen right now, and maybe Lo Fwa?

He half didn't believe Allen was actually going to be living with Kanda. When Fō told him, Lavi just took it as a bluff but after Allen confirmed it became real. But then why was Allen all ignoring Kanda yesterday, the teen made it pretty obvious he was not talking to the model when Lavi went to see how the boy was. His first thought at seeing how Allen refuse to look at Kanda was, what did Yuu-chan do this time?

He will get his answer sometime later today. He won't back off the subject until Allen told him everything. Probably Fō knew something, he could always ask his girlfriend instead if Allen refuse to say anything. Happy thought soon popped up, the petite girl forgave him. The moment Fō steppe inside his room Lavi knew she got over everything. He was also glad Lo Fwa came to see him before the brunette left to see Allen.

_How did Kanda react at seeing her yesterday_?

He picture it then, the ravenette getting all railed up at the visit of shy little Lo Fwa. He would actually take another beating just to see how awkward it probably was for the three, or two. Lo Fwa didn't know Kanda was the person Allen is dating. Did the boy already told the brunette girl that Kanda is his 'girlfriend' or was Allen still mad at the model to even stop ignoring him?

Lavi stored away his thoughts for later as he got ready to leave the building. The few days he was gone from the agency nothing really changed, sadly he won't spent more time in the building. His old man will surely have work ready for Lavi as soon as he returns to the publishing company. He'll being looking for a new car again, and for the mean time he's been driven around by the panda's chauffeur.

He felt nervous, Allen will return to the agency against his, Fō's and Kanda's protest. His buddy said that he wasn't going to live fearing Mikk, and if it met seeing the actor again in the agency Allen didn't care. If he thought Kanda was stubborn, Allen was stubborn times ten. Lavi was actually very proud of Allen for moving forward and keeping the past in the past. If Allen was ready to face the amber eyed male then they will support the boy.

The redhead could tell his grandfather of the actor staying in the city and for the man to go easy on Lavi with the paperwork for the time being. If Bookman listens to him, then Lavi can kept going to the Order for Allen. Though if he tell the old panda of Mikk, then he will have to tell the man the truth behind Allen's modeling life. If the teen is in the right and Mikk already forgot about him then everything will be fine–

"Hey."

Lavi abruptly stopped as someone spoke right from behind him. He turn around only to find the last person he expect to see. It was the amber eyed male, Tyki Mikk. It became so painfully quiet that Lavi was sure there were people walking by them but his eyes didn't register any of them as his soul focus lay on the actor standing in front of him. Mikk was looking at Lavi from head to toe before those golden eyes meet his greens.

He swallow as Lavi relaxed the stiffness of his body. "Yes?"

Another paused fallow as Mikk only stared at the redhead, Lavi was panicking does this man remember him? They hadn't met back then but he was the one who basically rescued Allen after the man kidnapped his best friend. There was the high possibility the actor didn't see Lavi driving, but he isn't let his guard down either way.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, I was simply making an observation."

What kind of answer was that? Observation? What was he observing that Lavi might just have? "Well it was _nice_ meeting you sir, I must leave." He didn't even wait for any type of response and almost ran out of the building. The beating of his heart was way higher than it should, like Lavi just ran two mites. Suddenly he wanted to see Allen the most, the hospital would be his first stop.

Amber hues watched the figure disappear, the redhead was not that bad. Sadly the male didn't look much like his Allen. If they are related then they must at least be far away cousins because they don't even share a similar trait. The only thing the two shared was how handsome the cousins are. Allen was the sensitive fragile type while Lavi appeared able to handle a few things.

A few days ago Tyki would have been ecstatic at the opportunity of seeing the redhead, but now that he knew where his Allen was all he needed is time. The twins are waiting for his love to arrive at the apartment building the teen's resides in. The moment his Allen decides to go home Tyki will be there to take him away. For the mean time why not only kept something in sight as well.

"_Yes Tyki?"_

"I have another job for you boys."

Devit pause for a few seconds before he responded. _"And what will that be?"_

"The redhead from the photo, follow him and find out where he lives."

"_Oh, is your attention drifting to some else now?"_

"It's been two days and you have fail to tell me anything about Allen. If he's not there then he might be with his cousin don't you think."

A laughter soon filled the speaker. _"Sorry, you are so desperate Tyki it's sad. But we'll do that, it's getting boring here... it'll cost you don't forget."_

Devit with his ever so rude manners hung up on the man. Money will never be an issue, but what was with the twins and waiting money when their parents could easily pay for their expenses. But then again some people like to mix things up, the twins are actually working to gain a profit even if it's at Tyki's own back.

The sounds of foots steps became audible and he saw Lulu Bell coming from the same direction the redhead just walked out of. The moment she reached him, the two took for the high floors. Here was a meeting that required his presence, the campaign project finally has a date.

* * *

**A/N: Yay we reached chapter thirty!**

**Just wanted to thank everyone whose been following the story.**

**Your support has helped me to keep going. **

**I'll update soon, and thanks for the reviews.**

**See ya!**


End file.
